Y asi, comenzaste a cambiar
by Salamina1412
Summary: "Cálmate. No estoy aquí para pelear. Estoy aquí para hablar." dijo ella. "No tengo intención alguna de hablar contigo." respondio el. "Luke Skywalker me envió hasta acá para guiarte una vez más a la luz." le explico. "Ya veo… Que ingenuo de su parte."
1. Yo soy el Lado Oscuro

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original _**_"Your Reclamation, Then"_**_creada por _**_Greenfire87_**_. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo _**_Star Wars _**_y los derechos a _**_Disney. _****_Esta traducción es por mero entretenimiento, no tengo intensiones de beneficios y/o ganancias con esta traducción._**

* * *

"Hola, Ben."

Kylo Ren avanzo y luego suspiro, su voz mecánica se filtraba a través de la máscara. Escucho el llamado, _caza estelar rebelde interceptada y acercándose. _Luego había sentido su presencia en la Fuerza, fuerte y punzante, eso le provoco ira y determinación.

Había pasado casi un año desde que había visto por última vez a esa chatarrera llamada Rey. Había sido en un bosque nevado en la base Starkiller, y ella le había rasgado el rostro de lado a lado con un sable azul que muy poco sabía ocupar. Ren había caído herido en la nieve y se habría quedado ahí, si no fuera porque el General Hux lo encontró justo a tiempo y lo había llevado a una nave médica justo antes de que el planeta colapsara. En los meses siguientes, Ren fue sanando de sus heridas mientras la Primera Orden comenzaba a recuperarse después de la destrucción de su súper arma en la base Starkiller. Habían construido la estación Menar, una estación espacial clase media, alrededor de una luna, con la esperanza de recuperarse de su base destruida y comenzar a preparar su siguiente "solución al problema rebelde." A bordo de la estación, Kylo Ren continuaba administrando a sus caballeros, mientras el General Hux comandaba las operaciones de las unidades stormtroopers para localizar y eliminar rebeldes.

Hubo algunas batallas menores contra cazas rebeldes. Hubo algunas redadas en planetas con alta presencia de la llamada Resistencia. Kylo Ren había visto a docenas de rebeldes en persona, y estaba casi seguro de haber visto a su madre algunas veces. Pero nunca había visto a esa mujer llamada Rey. No desde ese día en que lucharon cara a cara en la nieve.

Aun así, ahí estaba ella, de pie en uno de los hangares de la estación Menar, rodeada de stormtroopers y de la Capitán Phasma. Luce algo diferente, pensó Kylo Ren, ya no se ve como una simple y corriente mujer. Esta igual de determinada y en contra del Lado Oscuro como ese día en la nieve, pero se ve algo más instruida ahora. Su cabello color avellana estaba recogido en varias trenzas y su desprolijo atuendo de rata del desierto había sido cambiado por un limpio y gris claro uniforme de piloto que cubría todo su delgado cuerpo. Y por algún motivo bastante molesto, lo estaba llamando "Ben".

"Hola, Ben," había dicho como si no fuera nada llamarlo por ese nombre. En ese momento, Kylo Ren supo que Rey se había encontrado con Luke Skywalker. Y no solo eso… ella era ahora su Padawan.

Ren giro su cabeza para mirar a la Capitán Phasma, nunca había visto el rostro de esa mujer. Para Kylo Ren ella siempre había sido una armadura plateada con una eficiencia implacable, nada más y nada menos que un soldado. Ren hablo con un tono bajo,

"Déjennos."

Phasma enderezo su postura y dudo por unos momentos. "Su caza ha sido interceptado, tengo ordenes de tomar prisioneros…"

"Ella no es cualquier prisionero," respondió Ren con desprecio. "Además se dejó atrapar. Déjenmela a mí. Retírense."

Hubo un silencio incomodo en el aire mientras los stormtroopers giraban sus cascos blancos hacia la capitán Phasma, esperando por su orden de retirarse. Finalmente ella inclino su propio casco plateado hacia Ren y murmuro, "como usted ordene."

Comenzó a caminar rápidamente en dirección opuesta y el escuadrón de stormtroopers la siguió. Una vez solos, el hangar parecía más quieto pero aun algo incómodo. Ren miro fijamente por unos segundos a Rey, quien no se había movido un centímetro y parecía serena. Dio un paso hacia ella y pregunto con voz demandante,

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Rey se encogió de hombros y miro a su alrededor. "No tenía idea que la nueva estación espacial orbitara en este sistema, si te soy honesta solo volaba mi nave y creo que me acerque demasiado porque…"

"Esperaba que la nueva aprendiz de Luke Skywalker estuviera mejor entrenada en el arte de mentir," Kylo Ren la interrumpió con un tono agrio. "Me enseño bastante bien cómo decir una mentira."

Hubo un pequeño destello, casi indetectable, en los ojos almendra de Rey. Abrió la boca para responder, pero lo pensó dos veces antes de decir algo, luego cambio de parecer, cerró su boca nuevamente y apretó los puños. Ren arrugo la frente bajo su máscara, ella era muy irritante para él. Después de todo casi lo había matado ese día en la nieve, y al su pensar ella estaba desperdiciando su habilidad en la fuerza con esa ridícula banda de rebeldes. Pero lo que lo molestaba aún mas era su postura frente a él, con esa presencia fresca y atrevida, esos ojos brillantes, su piel pálida y joven, y ese rostro adorable. Ren alejo esos pensamientos y gruño,

"No tengo la menor idea de porque dejaste que atrapáramos tu caza. Pero vendrás conmigo a la sala de interrogación y allí lo averiguare."

"Tu madre realmente te extraña, Ben Solo," pronuncio Rey muy suavemente y Kylo Ren se tambaleo de la ira. Levanto su mano en el aire, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y sus oídos comenzaban a hervir a medida que la rabia se apoderaba de él. Uso la fuerza para herirla, envió ondas de punzante agonía directamente hacia ella. Rey no hizo esfuerzo alguno en detenerlo, aunque Ren sabía que ella era capaz de defenderse. La joven solo dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pero luego se reincorporo con un rostro amenazante.

"Si me llamas por ese nombre nuevamente, te matare." Le advirtió, su voz era sedosa pero temblorosa a través del filtro de su máscara. Rey tuvo la audacia de sonreírle, y mofándose le respondió,

"Se supone que ya no te importa el sonido de tu propio nombre."

"No me importa," agrego bruscamente. "Ponme a prueba una vez más, y será lo último que hagas."

"No le temo a tus amenazas." Rey hablo con voz muy serena negando con la cabeza. Su actuar solo enfureció aún más a Kylo Ren quien alzo su mano nuevamente. Rey uso la fuerza para bajarla, mientras Ren luchaba apenas para detenerla. Gruño por lo bajo ante tal atrevimiento y quiso amenazarla una vez más, pero ella lo interrumpió susurrando,

"Cálmate. No estoy aquí para pelear. Estoy aquí para hablar."

Ren bufo entre dientes, "No tengo intención alguna de hablar contigo."

Rey parpadeo. "Luke Skywalker me envió hasta acá para guiarte una vez más a la luz."

"ya veo…" Kylo Ren asintió y se encogió de hombros sintiendo como el material de su túnica negra se contraía incómodamente en sus hombros. ¿Luke Skywalker lo quería de vuelta en la luz?, eso era algo insólito. Kylo Ren emulo una sonrisa irónica bajo su máscara.

"Que ingenuo de su parte."

"Trate de convencerlo de lo contrario" respondió Rey con un tono gentil, "Trate de hacerlo entender, de que estabas lejos de cualquier luz, pero está determinado a que puedes ser redimido. No fuiste solo su aprendiz, Ben. También eres su sobrino."

"Suficiente." Kylo Ren alzo su mano y convoco a cada partícula de la Fuerza que pudo mientras decía con tono calmo y letal, "Vas a caminar conmigo a la sala de interrogación, y me permitirás mirar dentro de tu mente."

Rey lo miro fijamente y se sacudió de dolor, Ren sabia que estaba duramente tratando de resistir su influencia. Finalmente dijo, "Tu…tú no puedes… soy muy fuerte, más fuerte que tu influencia. Caminare… pero lo hare voluntariamente."

Rey frunció el ceño y bajo su mano, luego agrego con un bufido, "Sígueme."

* * *

La sala de interrogación se sintió raramente familiar para Rey. Era el mismo estilo que la que había en la base Starkiller. Era opresiva, cubierta de luces blancas, una aterradora silla estaba colocada al medio de la sala, y una serie de computadores alrededor del perímetro. La rectangular puerta por la cual Kylo Ren y Rey habían atravesado se cerró súbitamente con un_ whoosh,_ y Rey camino con cuidado al centro de la habitación.

Era una persona diferente ahora, diferente a la que había estado en una habitación similar en la base Starkiller, en donde había descubierto por primera vez su habilidad con la Fuerza. Había sido Kylo Ren quien la había hecho consciente de su poder. Se había sumergido en su mente y por un momento había sido capaz de expulsarlo, luego había manipulado a un stormtrooper para que la dejara ir. Kylo Ren le había implorado que lo dejara enseñarle… fue un patético intento en convertirla al Lado Oscuro.

En los meses que había pasado entrenando con Luke Skywalker, Rey había aprendido muchas cosas sobre Kylo Ren… y sobre todo, Ben Solo.

Supo que siempre había sido un niño atormentado, balanceándose ente lo bueno y lo malo. Siempre había sido indeciso en cuanto a donde destinar sus poderes, en donde depositar su energía y su lealtad. Luke Skywalker había minimizado las historias del legendario Darth Vader al muchacho, pero en la mente del joven Ben Solo, su abuelo había sido un legendario héroe. Luke se había decepcionado pero no sorprendido, cuando el adolescente Ben Solo se dejó seducir por el Lado Oscuro para luego convertirse en Kylo Ren. Ya no era un Jedi.

Rey recordó el extraño sable de luz que Kylo Ren había usado para luchar contra ella en el bosque nevado. Era rojo, como el de su abuelo, pero mucho más salvaje y sin refinar. La luz del sable parpadeaba y ondeaba, sacudiéndose y enviando chispas por doquier. Parecía que podía hacer combustión en cualquier momento o apagarse violentamente, así como las hojas de luz a cada lado de la empuñadura que filtraban el exceso de energía. Se podía decir que el sable era como su maestro, una energía indomable, forzada a permanecer en un contenedor muy pequeño.

_"__Vuela tu nave alrededor de la estación hasta que ellos te hagan entrar," _eso le había ordenado Luke Skywalker._ "Cuando lo hagan, deja que te lleven a la sala de interrogación. Permanece tranquila. No dejes que te abrumen, pero no dejes que te vean amenazada. Haz que se acostumbre a tu mera existencia. Hazle saber tu objetivo claramente, pero se irresistible. Y finalmente, tráelo de vuelta a la Luz."_

"¿Cómo?" le había preguntado Rey. "no sé cómo quieres que yo trate de…"

"Hazlo o no lo hagas. No hay un tratar de." Luke Skywalker se encogió de hombros, "Tienes la habilidad. Completa tu objetivo."

Y ahí estaba Rey, en la sala de interrogación, miro a Ren y dio un suspiro. Kylo Ren apunto a la silla de metal, y Rey pregunto con una sonrisa,

"¿Es realmente necesario?" mordiéndose luego el labio inferior. Era imposible leer a Ren en ese momento, ya que solo se quedó de pie con sus brazos cruzados. Su máscara era inexpresiva, un refugio intimidante de metal, para un joven que alguna vez se llamó Ben.

"Siéntate," le ordeno Kylo Ren finalmente. Rey inclino la cabeza, dándole una educada sonrisa. Se movió hacia la silla y se deslizo con gracia en el asiento. Podía escuchar como su voz interior gritaba para que lo atacara, ahora que estaban solos.

"No te lo aconsejaría," dijo Kylo Ren de la nada y Rey salto un poco cuando se dio cuenta que él había estado en su mente. Debo ser más cuidadosa pensó para sí, no puedo bajar mis defensas, debo tratar de siempre mantenerlo afuera de mi mente. Rey lo miro fijamente mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en su regazo. Ren se paseó varias veces al frente de la silla mientras Rey miraba como las luces se reflejaban en su casco. El parecía pensar en algo, finalmente se detuvo y dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

"Cuando el líder Supremo Snoke se entere de que estás en la estación, ordenará tu muerte, o quizás peor."

"¿Peor?" Repitió Rey tratando de sonar sorprendida mientras alzaba las cejas. Ren giro sobre sus pies y cuando su voz salió de su máscara nuevamente, era una voz grave y peligrosa.

"Tienes poder en la Fuerza, como yo. Los individuos que pueden sentir la Fuerza son escasos estos días, lo sabes. Siempre es bueno hacer más. El Líder Supremo Snoke indudablemente traerá a colación ese argumento. Estoy seguro de que sabes lo que significa."

Rey lo sabía, Ren se refería al hecho de que el líder de la Primera Orden estaría encantado de tener a un hombre y una mujer sensitivos a la Fuerza a bordo de su estación, muy capaces de procrear más guerreros, poderosos guerreros. Rey trago el nudo en su garganta y dijo,

"No planeo quedarme tanto tiempo."

"Obviamente eso ya no depende de ti," respondió Kylo Ren. Aun la miraba fijamente hacia abajo, se veía autoritario, pero Rey aun no podía discernir sus intenciones con su rostro cubierto. Hubiera sido más fácil si Rey hubiera visto sus ojos, leído sus expresiones. Así que hablo con calma,

"¿Te quitaras la máscara? Me gustaría hablar contigo, no con el filtro."

Ella esperaba que el hiciera un comentario arrogante acerca de cómo no le importaba lo que ella quería. Esperaba que se dejara la máscara puesta porque precisamente era lo contrario a lo que Rey demandaba. Pero estuvo sorprendida y algo satisfecha cuando escucho un click junto con el sonido seseante de aire comprimido alrededor de la mandíbula de Ren, vio como pulsaba unos botones para luego quitarse la máscara del rostro, la dejo sobre una de las máquinas para luego pasar una mano enguantada por sus rizos oscuros.

Rey se vio completamente desarmada cuando una sensación de electricidad le recorrió la columna al verlo a la cara. Se había olvidado, quizás, de que él era muy apuesto. Se había pasado todos esos meses viendo a Ben Solo como un niño muy perdido o un villano muy malvado. Pero ahora que veía su rostro se daba cuenta que no era más que un hombre un tanto confundido.

Rey cerró los ojos y se regañó a ella misma mentalmente. Este no era el momento para pensar en Kylo Ren como un hombre apuesto. Había asesinado a su propio padre, había matado con sus propias manos a Han Solo, y a quien sabe cuántos más. Kylo Ren/ Ben Solo era muy peligroso, un hombre trastornado que necesitaba que lo convencieran rápidamente. Rey sintió como su respiración se calmaba un poco y volvió a abrir los ojos.

"¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?" le pregunto Ren entrecerrando sus ojos oscuros hacia ella. Rey se enderezo en la silla y con un semblante desafiante hablo con voz clara y firme,

"Rey."

"Rey ¿Qué?" insistió Ren, dando un paso al frente para enfrentarla. "¿Quién eres?"

Rey debió haber preparado una buena respuesta para esa pregunta, pero lamentablemente no tenía ninguna respuesta inteligente, así que simplemente respondió, "Soy Rey. Era una chatarrera de Jakku. Ahora soy aprendiz del Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker. Eso es lo que soy. ¿Quién eres tú?"

Ren se movió tan rápido que Rey tuvo que suprimir un grito de alarma. Bajo su rostro hacia ella lentamente hasta que estuvo muy cerca del de ella. Rey sentía como su corazón palpitaba frenéticamente de miedo y ansiedad y quizás algo más profundo que aún no podía explicar.

Finalmente Ren levanto una ceja y respondió su pregunta con frialdad.

"Yo soy el Lado Oscuro."

Rey se dio cuenta de que iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que anticipaba el cumplir las órdenes del maestro Skywalker y lograr redimir a Kylo Ren. Necesitaba ponerse a trabajar al instante.

* * *

_N. del T. Bueno han sido largos años... pero estoy de vuelta con este fic de Reylo...  
_

_Este es un fic bastante largo y lleno de emociones, fue el primero que lei en su version original de esta magnifica autora y bueno despues de unos años de espera tengo tiempo para traducirlo. Esta historia me encanta, es quizas mi fic favorito... esta muy bien escrito y es un honor transcribirlo al español. __Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo... feliz lectura! Estare subiendo capitulos constantemente a medida que voy traduciendo._

_(Tambien se que hay otra traduccion en esta pagina de la misma historia, hecha por otro colega traductor pero que lamentablemente esta incompleta, pues bien mi plan es traducirlo por completo )_

_Muchos saludos! salamina XOXO_


	2. Si eres tan malvado

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original _**_"Your Reclamation, Then"_**_creada por _**_Greenfire87_**_. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo _**_Star Wars _**_y los derechos a _**_Disney. _****_Esta traducción es por mero entretenimiento, no tengo intensiones de beneficios y/o ganancias con esta traducción._**

* * *

_Aviso: Este capitulo contiene tematicas sexuales, en el sentido de buscar placer mediante metodos no tan morales_

* * *

_"__Ahora trabajaremos en el control del dolor."_

_Rey dio un pequeño sobresalto en el césped donde estaba sentada, pero luego asintió diciendo, "si maestro Luke."_

_"__Cierra tus ojos y abre tu mente para mí, Padawan."_

_Y lo hizo. Cerró sus ojos completamente y de repente sintió un terrible y abrazador dolor pasando directamente a través de ella. Rey lucho para no moverse, para no emular ninguna mueca de dolor y ahogo cualquier grito. Sus dientes se apretaron tanto que creyó por un momento que su mandíbula se dislocaría. Sus dedos se aferraban a sus rodillas de tal forma que en circunstancias normales hubiera sido doloroso. La voz de Luke Skywalker era firme y demandante mientras decía,_

_"__No existe el dolor. Dilo. Siéntelo." _

_Rey forzó su mandíbula y trato de relajarse, abrió sus ojos diciendo, "No existe el dolor."_

_La mano de Luke estaba en lo alto, y el poder de la Fuerza fluía a través de él, para luego enviarla directamente hacia el cuerpo de Rey. El fuego es sus venas se disipo un poco mientras Rey esfumaba el dolor, aunque notaba que Luke continuaba enviando ondas de agonía hacia ella. Rey trago el nudo en su garganta y dijo una vez más con voz solemne, "No existe el dolor."_

_"__Solo existe paz," Luke asintió y Rey cerro sus ojos nuevamente. Estaba muy serena, de repente, como si flotara muy lejos de la isla, el terrible dolor que le quemaba la piel se desvaneció. Todo estaba en calma. "No existe el dolor, solo existe Paz."_

Kylo Ren salió entonces de la mente de Rey y la miro fijamente, sintió como su pecho subía y bajaba de la ansiedad. Sus manos ahora eran puños a cada lado de su cuerpo, parecía que se apretaban más en contra de su voluntad. Rey seguía reclinada pacíficamente en la silla, parecía como si estuviera durmiendo, aunque Kylo Ren sabía perfectamente que no estaba dormida. Había tres jeringas en una bandeja de metal en uno de los estantes de la sala de interrogación. La primera estaba vacía, la había usado en Rey hace casi media hora y ella lo había dejado.

_"__Voy a sedarte hasta averiguar que voy a hacer contigo."_ Le había dicho Ren a la joven esperando una pelea. Pero ella solo había asentido diciendo,

"ok."

Confundido y algo escéptico, Ren había alzado el brazo de Rey y colocado la aguja la palma de su mano. El suero entro en el cuerpo de Rey y sus ojos se cerraron al instante. Su delgado cuerpo se relajó en el respaldo de la silla y tan pronto como pudo, Kylo Ren se sumergió en la mente de Rey, lo primero que vio fue su entrenamiento como Jedi. Ahora quiso ir un poco más allá, y algo inseguro volvió a entrar en la mente de Rey usando el poder de la Fuerza.

_"__Antes de que se convirtiera en Kylo Ren…. ¿Quién era?"_

_"__Ben. Ben Solo." Luke saco un trozo de carne asada de una cacerola que estaba entre él y Rey. Ella hizo lo mismo y mastico en silencio. Finalmente asintió._

_"__Ben." Rey trago lo que tenía en la boca y miro a Luke Skywalker, su rostro estaba iluminado por la tenue luz de la habitación en donde se encontraban._

_"__¿Qué le sucedió?" _

_Luke dio un profundo suspiro y coloco sus manos en sus rodillas. "La atracción del Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza fue demasiado para él. Siempre creí que Ben era un joven demasiado balanceado. El resto de nosotros, los que somos sensitivos a la Fuerza…siempre gravitamos ya sea hacia un lado o el otro, Oscuridad o Luz. Pero Ben siempre se encontraba en ese lado Gris, que está justo al medio de ambos extremos. Pero un lado le ofreció poder, y el poder es seductor."_

_Rey dio otro mordisco a su carne, y luego hubo un gran silencio por un largo rato. "Entonces, ¿Qué te hace pensar que él puede alguna vez ser sacado del Lado Oscuro? ¿Puede ser redimido? ¿Total y completamente?"_

_"__Me temo que no tengo más opción que creer en ello." Luke se encogió de hombros. "Ben es hijo de Leia. Debo creer que no se ha ido por completo."_

De repente, Kylo Ren fue expulsado de la mente de Rey. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras sentía una energía punzante que provenía del cuerpo de Rey. Estaba usando la Fuerza para alejarlo, incluso mientras estaba sedada. Es muy intimidante con sus poderes pensó Ren, sin duda tiene mucho potencial. Pero de repente, sintió ira, ira por lo que había visto en la mente de la joven. Ellos habían estado hablando sobre él, Luke Skywalker le había contado sobre su pasado. Había conspirado y diseñado juntos un plan para alejarlo del Lado Oscuro. Bueno, pensó Ren, le mostrare a esta rata del desierto que tan fuerte es mi determinación en cuanto a la Luz y la oscuridad.

Miro las jeringas sobre la bandeja de metal, tenía intenciones de pedir una audiencia con el Supremo Líder Snoke, para discutir la presencia de la prisionera y cuáles eran sus planes con ella. Pero no estaba listo para dejarla ir, no ahora que tenía control sobre ella. Rey era su prisionera; presiono los botones a ambos lados de la silla y ambas muñecas quedaron liberadas de los brillantes grilletes de metal. Dio otro vistazo a las jeringas y decidió que no las necesitaba esta vez. Podía hacerlo usando solamente sus poderes.

Kylo Ren levanto su mano hacia ella y canalizo toda la fuerza que pudo, pudo sentir como su voluntad se oponía a la de ella y con una voz clara dijo,

"Vas a despertar y te sentaras calmada en la silla."

Sus ojos se abrieron inmediatamente, pero no había nada calmado en ella. Los ojos color almendra fueron directo a sus muñecas libres de los grilletes y luego lo miro fijamente con fuego en los ojos.

"Ben, estas…"

"Si me llamas por ese nombre una vez más te arrepentirás." Le dijo cortante.

"Eso me has dicho, y sin embargo continuo llamándote por el nombre que te fue dado. Han Solo y Leia Organa sonrieron y te acunaron el día en que naciste. Te amaron, tu madre aun te ama, a pesar de lo que le hiciste a tu padre. Y para ellos tu siempre vas a ser Ben."

"Han solo fue un tonto arrogante," siseo Ren, "Y Leia Organa nunca se dio cuenta del don que era su linaje."

Rey no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos y se quedó en silencio, pero Kylo Ren pudo escuchar sus pensamientos.

_Lo siento Luke, se ha ido por completo. Ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer por él._

"No. Ya no han nada que puedas hacer por mí," le grito Ren, luego miro alrededor de la habitación algo abrumado, sus mejillas ardían y miro directamente a Rey diciendo maliciosamente,

"No tengo la menor idea de porque sigues con vida."

"¿Porque no llamas a tu líder y le preguntas que quiere hacer conmigo?" le sugirió Rey, su voy era calmada pero burlona. Kylo Ren sonrió, sintiendo un extraño placer en sus venas.

"Esa es una maravillosa idea."

* * *

Rey camino acompañada de Kylo Ren por un largo pasillo, llegaron hasta un trasporte sellado en medio de la estación. Pasaron al lado de muchas miradas curiosas, algunos bastante maravillados por los grilletes metálicos que rodeaban las muñecas de Rey, otros que se veían hambrientos por algo más. Rey mantuvo la compostura, elevando el mentón mientras caminaba estratégicamente un paso más atrás de Kylo Ren. Debía darle la ilusión de poder, la impresión de que la controlaba, o si no perdería la pequeña llama de esperanza que yacía dentro de él.

Lo miro algo brusco mientras entraban en el transportador de vidrio, que luego se movió hacia debajo de marera rápida y luego lateralmente a través de toda la estación. Mientras veía pasar los conductos, noto lo dañada que se veía la máscara de Kylo Ren. Tenía arañazos y cortes en toda el área frontal y un poco de tela rasgada al costado. Rey ladeo su cabeza al ver lo pequeño que eran los agujeros de los ojos y pregunto abruptamente,

"¿Cómo puedes ver con esa cosa?"

"No te preocupes." Su rostro se volvió hacia ella, y dijo con un suave murmuro, "Puedo verte de lo más bien." La puerta del transportador se abrió con un leve siseo y rudamente le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

"Ven."

El corredor era aún más oscuro que el anterior. Las paredes y el suelo estaban hechos de un material negro y brillante, la luz no era tan intensa. Rey obedientemente siguió a Kylo Ren a través del corredor hasta una puerta blindada de forma circular. Ren hizo una pausa y se volvió para verla, Rey pudo sentir su respiración, calmada y lenta a través del filtro.

"No hables," le advirtió, y Rey se preguntó porque le preocupaba tanto lo que pudiera hacer. Lo lógico sería que deseara que Rey hiciera algo estúpido, como una pataleta o algo que pudiera hacer enfadar a quien quiera que estuviera detrás de esa puerta, así ella seria eliminada y todo este intento de alejarlo del Lado Oscuro quedaría olvidado. Pero su advertencia fue suave y firme.

"Quédate detrás de mí y no digas una sola palabra. ¿Entendido?"

Rey fingió una tímida expresión en su rostro y asintió. Kylo Ren pasó su mano por el sensor de la puerta blindada y se escucharon algunos clicks y pitidos antes de que la puerta se abriera. Atravesó tranquilamente el portal y Rey lo siguió. Sus pasos resonaban gentilmente en el suelo negro, a pesar de que usaba unas botas ligeras. El estrecho corredor, muy similar a un túnel, la hacía sentir claustrofóbica y opresivamente calmo. Rey estaba más consiente que nunca de los grilletes en sus muñecas y por breve instante pensó en lo loco y cruel que había sido Luke Skywalker al enviarla a ese lugar.

Finalmente, llegaron a una gran habitación, vacía si no fuera por cuatro stormtroopers a cada esquina del perímetro. Kylo Ren no reparo en los soldados blancos, eran como estatuas, quienes tampoco prestaron atención a Rey en la habitación. Ren camino hacia a una pequeña pantalla en la pared y comenzó a pulsar una serie de botones, luego hubo un extraño zumbido mientras un proyector en el techo comenzaba a mostrar un holograma azul hacia abajo. Rey vio maravillada como la luz azul llenaba el espacio antes negro, pero luego se sintió algo asqueada cuando la luz comenzó a tomar forma.

El Supremo Líder Snoke era un holograma, o al menos esa era la forma que había escogido para hacer su aparición en la estación espacial. El holograma era de casi cinco metros, mucho más alto que cualquier hombre normal, estaba sentado en una especie de trono con su imagen filtrada por el aire. Era calvo y muy delgado con cicatrices por todo su rostro. Su mandíbula estaba desfigurada, los ojos hundidos e irradiaba un aire de maldad aun a través del holograma. Rey vio como Kylo Ren se acercaba a la imagen y hacia una reverencia. Luego se incorporó y con su voz mecánica dijo,

"Líder Supremo… la chatarrera de Jakku, quien…"

"Casi te mata con el sable de Luke Skywalker. Si, recuerdo a esta particular guerrera de la Resistencia." La voz de Snoke era lenta y baja, algo amenazante también. Rey lucho para no temblar en presencia del holograma, en lugar de eso se paró derecha y alzo su mentón en forma desafiante.

"Soy la Padawan de Luke Skywalker," se oyó decir finalmente. "Soy la próxima Caballero Jedi."

"Te dije que guardaras silencio," siseo Kylo Ren y el holograma de Snoke lanzo una carcajada.

"Rey, la chatarrera de Jakku… la próxima Caballero Jedi." Repitió Snoke asintiendo para luego darle una mirada condescendiente. "Por supuesto que lo eres."

"Anakin Skywalker fue un don nadie de Tatooine antes de convertirse en Darth Vader," Rey le recordó al holograma, sintiendo como sus oídos comenzaban a arder. Detrás de ella, Kylo Ren se mantenía inmóvil con los puños apretados.

"¿Qué debería hacer con ella Supremo Líder?" pregunto Ren algo cansado de la conversación que estaba aconteciendo. El holograma se quedó callado por largo rato, al parecer estaba considerando las implicancias de su respuesta. Luego su voz seca y lenta le respondió,

"Es joven y núbil. Quédatela, si alguien trata de rescatarla, elimínalos. Mientras tanto, conviértela en tu pequeña mascota."

La respiración de Ren se entrecorto ante la respuesta. Rey sabía que si ella podía sentir su sorpresa, el holograma también. La voz del hombre que una vez fue Ben Solo sonó tensa mientras protestaba calmadamente,

"Supremo Líder, ella no puede ser contenida. Uso la Fuerza para escapar la última vez que intente retenerla. Casi me asesina en la base Starkiller, con el debido respeto, ella no es el tipo de esclava que me interesaría domesticar."

"Suerte entonces, que tus intereses me importen muy poco en estos momentos." El holograma de Snoke apretó los labios y sus ojos se veían algo aburridos, "No huira, eso es obvio. Vino hasta aquí con un propósito. Si huye, atrápala. ¿Eres acaso más débil que esta mocosa de la Resistencia? ¿O eres mejor que ella, Kylo Ren?"

"Soy digno, Líder Supremo," respondió Kylo Ren, aunque no sonaba tan seguro de sí mismo. "Pero ella es fuerte en la Fuerza, y…"

"Entonces aparéate con ella. No me causa diferencia si la usas para tu propio placer, para que te traiga los platos de comida o como un objeto de decoración. Demuéstrame que una simple mujer Jedi no es suficiente para destruir todo lo que has construido."

Kylo Ren permaneció en silencio, y Rey trago ese nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. En ese mismo momento odio a Luke Skywalker con todo su ser, más de lo que nunca había odiado en su vida. La había enviado a redimir a Kylo Ren, pero Luke sabía muy bien que Rey podía terminar muerta o torturada; todo indicaba que iba a ser lo último. Finalmente, aun a su lado, Ren asintió con la cabeza e hizo una reverencia. Cuando aún se encontraba con una rodilla en el suelo, alzo su rostro enmascarado y hablo con el holograma de Snoke por última vez.

"Le demostrare que soy digno, Líder Supremo. Ella es nada para mí. Se lo demostrare."

"Muy bien." Snoke asintió y presiono un botón al costado de su silla, su holograma se desvaneció cuando se perdió la señal. Rey se quedó allí de pie en esa gran habitación negra, sola al igual que Kylo Ren y los stormtroopers. Miro por un momento el espacio vacío en donde había estado el holograma de Snoke.

_No voy a correr_, pensó, enviando intencionalmente su pensamiento a Kylo Ren con la Fuerza. Sabía que podía sentir sus pensamientos, ya que giro la cabeza para mirarla. Ella asintió una vez, y alejo el miedo tal y como Luke Skywalker le había enseñado. Llevo más pensamientos a la mente de Ren. _Le prometí a mi maestro que te llevaría a casa con tu madre. Que rompería ese muro dentro de ti y dejaría entrar la Luz. Tengo una misión que cumplir y no pienso dejar esta estación hasta que cumpla con mi objetivo. _

"Entonces vas a pasar un largo rato aquí." Respondió Kylo Ren, luego comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, Rey lo siguió, y una oleada de determinación hizo que su corazón latiera más fuerte. Mientras lo seguía de vuelta en el transporte en el centro de la estación, Rey uso la Fuerza para calmarse. Logro controlar sus latidos y su respiración, alejo la ansiedad y miedo de su mente, los cuales eran sentimientos naturales en una mujer que acababa de enterarse que sería una esclava. Llego a su mente otro pensamiento, el cual repitió mentalmente. _No existe pasión, solo existe serenidad. _

* * *

"Dormirás aquí," ladro Kylo Ren, entrando bruscamente a la sala de estar al frente de su habitación. "en el suelo o en la silla. No hay diferencia para mí."

"Ni para mí," agrego Rey tranquilamente, mientras miraba como se alejaba a lo que parecía un pequeño dormitorio. El solo la ignoro, pero ella volvió a hablar en voz alta, "He pasado casi toda mi vida durmiendo en viejas partes de metal o en la arena del desierto. Tu suelo me parece de lo más bien."

Miro sus grilletes, aun alrededor de sus muñecas, luego se dejó caer en el pulido suelo negro, cruzo sus piernas y allí se quedó esperando. Dio un vistazo a su alrededor, observo con cuidado la sala de estar, los muebles eran de ángulos rectos y apariencia dura. Alrededor de la sala, había una tenue luz que iluminaba el lugar con una luz fría. Había una gran ventana rectangular en la que pudo ver las millones de estrellas que los rodeaban. Rey nunca había vivido entre tanto lujo, Jakku no era especialmente conocido por sus adornos elegantes. Pero la estación espacial era nueva y claramente la Primera Orden no había escatimado en gastos para demostrar todo su poder.

Después de lo que se sintió como una eternidad, Kylo Ren salió de su dormitorio y entro caminando a la sala de estar. Rey dio un salto de sorpresa cuando lo vio entrar, su máscara se había ido y sus rizos negros caían alrededor de su rostro. Su elaborada capa y sus guantes se habían ido también. Camino tranquilamente los tres pasos que lo separaban de su habitación y le pregunto con aspereza,

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Rey estaba confundida. Miro alrededor y respondió con cautela, "Em, estoy sentada… en el suelo."

"No es a lo que me refiero." Kylo Ren sacudió su cabeza y se acercó más a ella. Se detuvo justo al frente y miro hacia abajo, mientras ella miraba hacia arriba. Rey creyó ver un pequeño destello del antiguo Padawan de Luke, ya que sus ojos curiosos buscaban una respuesta y sus labios carnosos estaban entreabiertos como si estuviera asustado por algo, mientras tanto él volvió a preguntar,

"¿Qué juego estás jugando?"

"No hay ningún juego." Rey negó con la cabeza. "He sido enviada para rescatarte. Estaba preparada para morir en un intento de cumplir las órdenes del maestro Luke. Pero tu maestro no desea verme muerta."

"Debo parecer un tonto entonces," contesto Ren, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas. "Tú has venido a rescatarme y mi propio Líder Supremo ordena que demuestre que mis poderes son mejor que los tuyos. Que debo probar que puedo derrotar a la Resistencia."

"Entonces demuéstraselo, si es lo que quieres." Rey se encogió de hombros y se movió un poco en el suelo. "nadie te detiene. Ambos tenemos distintos objetivos. Tratemos de cumplirlos."

"_Ese es el juego entonces._ ¿No es así?" Ren asintió para sí. "Párate, siéntate en una de las sillas."

Rey emulo una sonrisa y alzo sus muñecas. "¿Alguna posibilidad de que me quites estos grilletes? Prometo poder balancear mejor los platos si tengo las manos libres."

Estaba haciendo una broma algo incomoda acerca de lo que Snoke le había sugerido a Ren, de tenerla como una especie de mesera. De alguna forma Rey estaba esperanzada de que Kylo Ren entendiera la indirecta y realmente la utilizara con ese único propósito. Lo haría sentir poderoso y dominante sobre la mujer sensitiva en la fuerza que casi lo había matado, pero que ahora servía su comida. De alguna forma también se libraba Rey de la humillación de tener que servir a Ren en otro propósito quizás más nefasto.

Ren se puso de cuclillas frente de ella, sus brillantes ojos negros se hundieron en los de ella mientras sus manos jugueteaban con los grilletes. Rey sintió que su respiración y su corazón se aceleraban y lucho un poco para controlarse. No funciono del todo, no pudo evitar pensar en lo atrayente que era la forma en que su nariz dominaba su rostro y sus labios, la forma en que su pálida piel estaba decorada con pecas. Rey sintió que su corazón una vez más se aceleraba, miro hacia otro lado recordándose mentalmente que estaba allí con un propósito que bien poco tenía que ver con la apariencia de Kylo Ren. Los grilletes de sus manos se abrieron y mientras Ren los apartaba Rey se masajeo la piel irritada.

"Gracias," murmuro. "Ahora sobre la comida…"

"Hare que la traigan en breve," le respondió Ren, insinuando que su trabajo no tenía que ver con servir los platos.

"Levántate y siéntate en esa silla."

Rey pestañeo y miro hacia la pared, luego de unos segundos se puso de pie y se sentó en la silla que estaba en la esquina de la habitación. Con sus dedos toco los brazos de la silla y miro fijamente a Kylo Ren.

"Ya veo porque este lugar te parece tan atrayente. Porque esta gente te parece tan atrayente," admitió Rey. "Claramente tiene buen gusto."

"No me hacen gracia tus bromas," le informo Ren. "Harás lo que yo te diga, o morirás."

"Oh, escapare mientras duermes," Rey se encogió de hombros, viendo como el rostro de Kylo Ren hacia una mueca. Rey lo siguió provocando diciendo, "Soy más fuerte que tú en la Fuerza. Lo sabes."

"Yo soy más fuerte," le respondió Ren sonando más como un niño petulante que un hombre. Rey trato de no reír, pero fue incapaz de bajar las comisuras de su boca que formaban una sonrisa.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" grito Ren con sus puños a cada lado. Rey se sacudió de sorpresa y se mordió el labio inferior.

"Nada, nada de esto es gracioso."

"Si quieres marcharte, hazlo. No te detendré." Su repentino decir sorprendió a Rey, quien creyó que Ren estaba perdiendo la razón. Rey alzo sus cejas a modo de pregunta mientras Ren apuntaba hacia la puerta que atravesaba la habitación y llevaba al corredor.

"Por favor, por lo que mas quieras. Vete."

"Ya te lo dije," respondió Rey con los dientes apretados, "Estoy aquí por una razón."

"En ese caso estamos en un punto muerto," concluyo Kylo Ren en voz alta, y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la silla de Rey con las manos en la espalda. "Dime, ya que tu obstinación me dice que has aceptado tu destino como mi esclava, ¿Cuáles son tus habilidades? ¿En qué me puedes ser útil?"

Rey se rio burlona. "Soy bastante buena en separar viejos trozos de metal y encontrar cosas valiosas. Sé cómo evitar a los ladrones. Soy especialmente hábil en negociar por agua. Y realmente buena en cómo hacer un circulo de bario para ahuyentar animales cuando acampo en el desierto."

Ren entrecerró sus ojos al mirarla y Rey noto como sus manos se tensaban en su espalda.

"No te hagas la tonta," le dijo finalmente, su voz fue un siseo. "ambos sabemos que no lo eres. Te las arreglaste para arrinconarme y cuestionar mi liderazgo. Y ahora te guste o no, nos necesitamos mutuamente."

Rey sintió una extraña punzada en su pecho. Era una emoción que no pudo identificar, rápidamente comenzó a repetir el mantra Jedi para controlar sus emociones. _No existe emoción, solo existe paz._ Pero no sirvió, y la tensión en su abdomen le aviso que estaba comenzando a sentir cosas inapropiadas a este contexto. Hundió los dedos en los brazos de la silla y cerró los ojos.

"Ni siquiera notaras que estoy siendo hostil contigo. Te lo prometo," Rey espero a que él se riera o la contradijera, pero no lo hizo, así que continuo. "Tienes razón, no resolvería nada si nos matamos el uno al otro. Así que mantengamos el espectáculo para Snoke. Dime que quieres que haga por ti. Debes tener hambre."

"No quiero que me sirvas la comida," susurro Kylo Ren y Rey se vio obligada a abrir los ojos debido al terror que invadió su cuerpo. Uso la Fuerza para para alejar el miedo, pero aún habían rastros de pánico cuando Ren se inclinó y puso sus labios muy cerca de su oído. Rey trato de mantener su respiración estable y hasta considero la idea de lanzarlo lejos con la Fuerza o quizás peor. No pudo evitar el escalofrío cuando escucho su voz susurrándole,

"Dime, que habilidad posees que pueda encontrar útil."

"Puedo… puedo lavar tus ropas," tartamudeo, pero Ren la miro, negó con la cabeza y paso las yemas de sus dedos por el mentón de Rey.

"No, tengo droides que hacen esa tarea. Tiene que haber algo más útil."

"Snoke dijo que me podías usar como objeto de decoración. ¿No crees que me veo bien en esta habitación?" mientras Rey sugería, sintió el pánico palpitando frenéticamente en su pecho. Sus yemas continuaban moviéndose por su mandíbula y su aliento se entrecortaba en su oído. No respondió a su ridícula pregunta, así que Rey susurro casi en vano, "¿Ben…?"

"No me llames así," tal cual como le había dicho antes, pero esta vez no sonó tan amenazador como otras veces, pero Rey juraría que sintió como sus dedos se tensaron mientas él tocaba su rostro.

_Por favor, no me hagas esto, _le dijo en su mente, creyendo que quizás si él podía sentir la urgencia en sus pensamientos no tendría que suplicar en voz alta por su seguridad.

"No voy a violarte," le aseguro, retirando su mano e incorporándose para mirarla por un largo momento. Luego su mano se movió rápidamente y la tomo por la barbilla firmemente sosteniéndola con la palma, sus ojos negros la miraron tan profundamente que Rey se sintió mareada. Ren negó con la cabeza y sus rizos se sacudieron a su alrededor. Luego repitió, "No voy a violarte. Pero vas a desear que lo haga. Vas a desearme. ¿Lo entiendes?"

"No tiene que ser así… solo véndeme a alguien más." Fue un intento desesperado, vio como el ingenuo sueño de Luke Skywalker de salvar a Kylo Ren se esfumaba. Rey estaba en una causa perdida, ahora ella era la víctima. Aunque no se permitiría ser la victima sin luchar, alzo su mano y cogió la de Ren por la muñeca, uso la Fuerza para hacer que dejara libre su rostro. Ren lucho unos momentos, apretó su mandíbula, pero finalmente la libro de su agarre.

"No vas a hacerme esto," le dijo en voz alta, y esta vez no estaba suplicando. "Este no eres tú, Ben Solo."

La mano de Ren se alzó y Rey se puso muy tensa. Había visto en la Fuerza que él estaba a punto de abofetearla. Anticipo el golpe y cerró los ojos, pero luego los abrió, ya que el golpe nunca llego. Al parecer lo había reconsiderado, su mano aún estaba en el aire a centímetros de su mejilla.

"Golpéame si eres tan malvado. Golpéame y muéstrame que tan fuerte eres…más fuerte que yo. ¿No es lo que Snoke quiere probar? ¿Qué eres más fuerte que una mocosa de la Resistencia? Adelante Ben, golpéame."

Su mano tembló furiosamente en el aire, justo al lado de la cara de Rey, pudo sentir la furia viniendo hacia ella en diferentes ondas.

_Golpéame, Ben Solo,_ lo había desafiado nuevamente, esta vez eran sus pensamientos que iban directo hacia él. Ren pestañeo y se puso de cuclillas, llevo una de sus manos a la garganta de Rey. No la asfixio, solamente la sostenía entre sus dedos, aun así Rey luchaba por mantener su corazón en calma. Él podía sentir su pulso acelerado a través de su piel, así que Rey trato de calmarse lo más que pudo y mostrarse inexpresiva.

"Puedo tomar lo que yo quiera," asintió, como lo había hecho otras veces. "Pero tú vas a desearlo Rey. Me vas a rogar que lo haga."

Entonces se puso de pie y Rey se dio cuenta de que no estaba acostumbrada a que el pronunciara su nombre. Mientras giraba para volver a su habitación, Rey sintió un indescriptible nudo de emociones por él. Esta vez no los alejo usando la Fuerza. Se sentía traicionada y con miedo, se sentía miserable y culpable y también atraída, todo estaba enredado en un gran nudo que amenazaba con bloquear sus sentidos por completo.

Cinco minutos después, Ren reapareció por la puerta de la sala de estar, se quedó ahí parado con los brazos cruzados sobre su apretada túnica negra.

"Los droides traerán la cena en diez minutos," su voz fue plana y calmada.

"Ve y aséate."

* * *

N. del T. Bueno aca va otro capítulo, como dije tratare de subir constantemente a medida que voy traduciendo. Espero disfruten mi trabajo de traducción.

Feliz lectura! XOXO salamina


	3. Al otro lado de la puerta

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original _**_"Your Reclamation, Then"_**_creada por _**_Greenfire87_**_. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo _**_Star Wars _**_y los derechos a _**_Disney. _****_Esta traducción es por mero entretenimiento, no tengo intensiones de beneficios y/o ganancias con esta traducción._**

* * *

_Aviso: Hay algunas menciones de caracter sexual con y sin consentimiento. Tambien este capitulo contiene escenas de sexo graficas. Cumplo con avisar._

* * *

Comió como una salvaje.

Hundió sus dientes en el pan crujiente para luego desgarrarlo, y mastico con la boca abierta. Dejo que el jugo de la fruta chorreara grotescamente por su mentón mientras lo mascaba. Trago en seco todo el vino de Lothal y luego uso el dorso de su mano para limpiarse. Kylo Ren estaba horrorizado con su falta de refinamiento, pero aun así la encontraba tan deseable que le costó mucho terminar su comida.

Había movido la mesa de la pared de la sala de estar para comer juntos, y ahora la miraba al otro extremo con atención. Después de unos segundos cogió una manzana de Corellia de la fuente que los separaba y volvió a mirarla fijamente mientras le daba un mordisco a la fruta. El sabor dulce y algo acido de la manzana invadió su boca, luego suspiro. Ella me hace enojar, pensó. Era el enemigo, Luke Skywalker, el tío al que tanto odiaba, la había enviado para rescatarlo de la oscuridad, lo que se interponía con su destino real de convertirse por completo al Lado Oscuro. Rey le había asegurado que sacaría la Luz dentro de él, lo que ella ignoraba era que esa Luz se había desvanecido largo tiempo atrás. Pero se negaba a ver la realidad, incluso cuando Ren le hizo saber de su futura e infernal vida como esclava, aun así, a ella parecía no importarle. Había sido entrenada como Jedi, y un Jedi siempre antepone el deber al confort.

Jugaba con él, Kylo Ren lo sabía, trataba de venderle la propaganda de sus amorosos padres, convencerlo de que era Luz y no Oscuridad. Pero eso jamás serviría, por supuesto, Kylo Ren podía jugar con ella tal y como ella hacía con él. El Supremo Líder Snoke le había dicho que podía quedársela, pero ambos hombres sabían que ella no era de la clase que se queda encerrada. Había tratado de capturarla en alguna oportunidad, pero ella había escapado. Ella lo había puesto en vergüenza en alguna oportunidad, esta vez sería diferente.

Dio otro mordisco a la manzana de Corellia y trago despacio, luego dio un sorbo al vino color esmeralda de la copa de metal. Rey dejo su copa en la mesa y lo miro al otro extremo de la mesa, finalmente hablo.

"En mi vida había estado tan llena. Casi me duele el estómago."

"Que encantadora," le respondió Kylo Ren levantando una ceja. Rey rio sin vergüenza y dudo antes de decir,

"Ben, ya entiendo porque el estilo de vida de tu abuelo te parece tan tentador. Creo que entiendo porque el Lado Oscuro es tan seductor."

"Tú no entiendes absolutamente nada sobre mí, porque todo lo que sabes es en base a mentiras contadas por cobardes." Contesto rápidamente Ren, dejando en la mesa su manzana a medio comer y su copa de vino. Ella ladeo la cabeza curiosa,

"Entonces cuéntame la verdad."

Ren entrecerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros,

"¿Qué te hace pensar que mereces saber la verdad sobre mí? ¿Por qué debería siquiera hablar contigo? Eres mi esclava, ¿recuerdas? De hecho, ¿porque no tomas todos esos platos y los pones detrás de la puerta para que los droides vengan y se los lleven? Vamos, muévete.

Luego se reclino en su silla y cruzo los brazos autoritariamente sobre su pecho, paso la lengua por sus dientes y la miro esperando por alguna protesta. Por un breve instante, hubo un destello de odio en los ojos almendra de Rey y sus hombros se tensaron. Ren sabía que ella quería sermonearlo, pero al final se puso de pie y mientras lo hacía le brindo la misma mirada de odio. Juntó todos los restos de comida en un solo plato, quito las sobras de comida al frente de Ren, pero se detuvo en la manzana a medio comer. La sostuvo en sus manos y lo miro a los ojos,

"¿Terminaste de comerla?" pregunto con voz calmada. Ren miro la manzana de Corellia, sus ojos se fijaron en el espacio en donde había puesto sus dientes y sacado un pedazo, luego levanto la mirada y mirándola fijamente dijo,

"Termínala tú," no era una sugerencia, era una orden. Rey apretó los dientes y se vio algo irritada con sus palabras. Dejo el plato con los desperdicios sobre la mesa molesta, acerco la manzana a la boca y pareció como que se le ocurrió algo a último momento. Se paró derecha y separo un poco las piernas, luego se llevó una mano a la cintura y cerró los ojos lentamente mientras mordía la manzana justo en el mismo lugar en donde Kylo Ren la había mordido antes.

"Mmmmmmm," gimió suavemente, masticando y tragando la fruta. Pasó su lengua por el labio inferior más lento de lo necesario y dio otra mordida a la manzana. "Sabe tan bien," susurro.

Kylo Ren en su vida había sentido tanta hostilidad hacia alguien como ahora. Rey estaba tratando de seducirlo con la manzana y estaba funcionando. Estaba tratando de lucir sexy, de que la deseara y estaba funcionando. Lo provocaba, se reía de el en su propia cara, con su propio intento de subyugarla. Se burlaba de el con sus gemiditos mientras fingía saborear la manzana, con esa expresión de dicha y su respiración jadeante. Y todo eso funcionaba. Sintió un repentino e incómodo endurecimiento en sus pantalones negros, y como sus manos se aferraban al borde de la mesa. Su corazón golpeaba en su pecho, sus oídos silbaban y gruño entre dientes,

"Suficiente. Suelta la manzana y saca la basura."

Rey puso la manzana en la mesa calmadamente y justo en frente de él, comenzó a coger los platos y los llevo a la puerta. Kylo Ren no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la manzana y comprobar que ella había hecho justamente lo que él le había ordenado. Todo su cuerpo vibro y se agito, utilizo la Fuerza para alejar esa sensación. Pero en cuanto hizo de lado la lujuria, un fresco sentimiento de deseo lo inundo.

Rey volvió a la mesa y se encogió de hombros.

"¿Algo más?" pregunto.

Ren decidió que solamente había una forma de lidiar con ella en esa situación. Y a su parecer ella tenía dos opciones: u obedecía, o se marchaba.

"Quítate el uniforme de piloto." Dijo con voz suave y serena. Rey quedo completamente horrorizada, abrió mucho los ojos y sus lindas mejillas se tornaron rosa. Se cruzó de brazos y su cuerpo se puso a la defensiva, sonaba algo enojada cuando le hablo.

"Dijiste que no ibas a…" No termino la oración, se quedó en silencio e hizo una línea con sus labios. Entonces Ren sintió como ella fuertemente le enviaba sus pensamientos, era casi doloroso. _Dijiste que no ibas a violarme. Me iré, me iré ahora mismo y le diré al Maestro Luke que no hay marera de salvarte. _

Kylo Ren negó con la cabeza, se enderezo en la silla y le lanzo sus pensamientos de vuelta. _No iras a ningún lado y no voy a violarte. Quítate el maldito uniforme. Ahora. _

Los ojos de Rey brillaron de rabia y por un largo momento Ren pensó que iba a hacer alguna estupidez. Le había dicho la verdad, Kylo Ren podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era un violador. El Líder supremo Snoke le había dicho que Rey era suya y que podía hacer con ella lo que le plazca, si Kylo Ren quería ver a Rey desnuda en medio de su sala de estar, así seria. O podía marcharse.

Finalmente las manos de Rey se acercaron al broche de su cuello y lo abrió. Sus dedos temblaron mientras bajaba en cierre plateado de su uniforme, cuando llego a la cintura, desabrocho el ancho cinturón y se lo quito. Se quitó la tela de sus hombros y Kylo Ren de pronto deseo que fueran sus dedos en lugar de los de ella. Sus dedos se paseaban por su piel, mientras terminaba de quitarse el uniforme. Ren pudo ver que debajo del uniforme, Rey llevaba un conjunto de ropa interior muy ajustado. Se balanceo sobre una pierna y la otra para quitarse el uniforme de las piernas pateando las botas. Eventualmente se detuvo, y se quedó ahí de pie al frente de él, con nada más que su ajustado corpiño y una especie de shorts igual de ajustados.

A Ren le costó quedarse ahí sentado y mantener la compostura. Era tan hermosa que apenas podía respirar, y aun así la odiaba. Odiaba la manera en que sus pequeños y perfectamente redondos pechos se alzaban sobre su delgada cintura. Detestaba la gentil curva de sus caderas, la suave piel de sus brazos y piernas. Odiaba su bello rostro, su largo cuello, esos enormes ojos almendra. La odiaba, odiaba todo de ella. Pero aun así, era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

"Ponte contra la pared," le ordeno, solo por decir algo. La voz de Ren temblaba y se maldijo en silencio por ello. Pudo sentir el tamborileo de sus pensamientos, altos e insistentes en su mente.

_¿Por qué me haces esto? Dime por qué, Ben. _

"Dije que te movieras," respondió Ren, caminando muy rápido hacia ella. La tomo por los hombros y casi olvido respirar al sentir su piel bajo sus manos. La empujo hacia atrás violentamente, pero Rey mantuvo el equilibrio y dejo que la guiara hasta la pared. Cuando su espalda choco contra el panel negro y resbaladizo dejo escapar un suave "uf" y le miro enfadada.

"Ya basta Ben," le susurro. "Hare lo que me pidas. Pero no hay necesidad de ser violento."

"Si me vuelves a llamar por ese tonto nombre una vez más…" le advirtió apretándole los hombros y sin saber muy bien en qué consistía su amenaza. Los ojos de Rey brillaron y levanto el rostro desafiante.

"¿Qué harás, Ben?" lo provoco Rey, "¿me dirás que me deshaga de la basura? ¿Me ordenaras que me desnude frente a ti y te satisfaga como una puta? ¿Me lanzaras por la escotilla al espacio? ¿Me vas a llevar a Nal Hutta para venderme? ¿Qué harás Ben? ¿Qué le harás a la próxima Jedi?"

A modo de respuesta la beso. Incluso cuando sus labios se unían a los de ella, Kylo Ren se preguntaba ansioso qué rayos le estaba pasando. Recordó vagamente las palabras que su tío Luke Skywalker le había enseñado durante su entrenamiento Jedi. _No existe la pasión, solo existe serenidad._ Pero mientras Ren saboreaba a la joven, pensó que realmente si existía pasión, emoción y caos y todas las otras cosas que se suponen que no deberían existir.

Sabia a la manzana que le había obligado a comer, olía a limpio, a jabón, porque la había obligado a asearse antes de comer. Todo ello era agradable, pero no tan sorprendente. Lo que si era sorprendente era la forma en la que Rey lo besaba de vuelta. No grito alarmada cuando unió su boca a la de ella, no lo golpeo ni uso la Fuerza para apartarlo. En su lugar, abrió la boca y dejo que su lengua la invadiera mientras sus manos se aferraban a su túnica negra para acercarlo aún más.

Kylo Ren no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, realmente no tenía idea. Nunca antes había besado a una mujer. Se había acostado con algunas prostitutas en burdeles de mala muerte durante sus misiones. Hasta había tenido una aventura con una stormtrooper que casi había durado tres meses. Pero nunca había besado a una mujer, no así. Nunca había dejado que sus manos subieran y bajaran por el torso de alguna mujer para saborear sus suaves curvas. Nunca había gemido como un adolescente idiota cuando juntaba sus labios con alguna de ellas. Pero ahí estaba, presionando a Rey contra una pared y dándose cuenta de que se estaba dejando llevar.

Había prometido no violarla, le había dicho que en algún momento ella iba a desearlo, que le suplicaría que lo haga. Pero ahora sentía que era él el que estaba perdiendo el control. Alejo su boca de la de ella, sintiendo los cálidos jadeos de Rey sobre sus labios húmedos. Por alguna razón esto le lanzo una descarga de placer por toda su columna y sintió como sus manos se cerraban con más fuerza en torno a su cintura.

"Vístete y márchate," le susurro en los labios. "Vuelve con Luke Skywalker y dile que tu misión fue un fracaso. Yo le diré a Snoke que eras demasiado poderosa como para tenerte cautiva, que he fallado y que has escapado."

"¿Por qué tenemos que fingir que ambos hemos fracasado en nuestras misiones?" le pregunto calmada, sus ojos almendra buscando a los de él. Negó con la cabeza. "No me marcharé, no hasta que te haya mostrado la Luz que aún existe en tu interior. Ben…"

Los dedos de Ren apretaron su cintura con más fuerza.

"Mi nombre es Kylo Ren."

Rey levanto su mano y le aparto un rizo de la cara.

"Tu nombre es Ben Solo."

Ren la examino un momento, luego quiso mirar en su mente pero ella lo mantuvo afuera de sus pensamientos con la Fuerza. Después negó con la cabeza muy segura.

"Mantente fuera de mi mente ahora mismo," le advirtió y Kylo Ren levanto una ceja curioso.

"¿Por qué?"

"No me va a gustar lo que vas a encontrar ahí," admitió ella mientras sus mejillas se oscurecían. Entonces lo supo, supo que lo deseaba, recordó las palabras del Líder Supremo Snoke, _No me causa diferencia si la usas para tu propio placer, para que te traiga los platos de comida o como un objeto de decoración. Demuéstrame que una simple mujer Jedi no es suficiente para destruir todo lo que has construido._

Kylo Ren sabía a lo que Snoke se refería, lo que el Líder tenía en mente. Muchos miembros elite de la Primera Orden tenían "mascotas," eso era lo que Snoke sugería. Conocía generales que luego de conquistar planetas, tomaban a dos o tres chicas para encadenarlas y encerrarlas hasta que fuera conveniente usarlas. Kylo Ren era muy talentoso en la Fuerza, habría conseguido cualquier mujer que deseara usando sus poderes. Pero jamás lo había hecho, siempre le había parecido un acto despreciable.

Además Rey no era la clase de mascota que Snoke había descrito. Jamás podría ser el juguete o trofeo de nadie. Ella era capaz de matar a cualquiera que se hubiera atrevido a tocarla sin su consentimiento. Y en ese momento se encontraba contra la pared de la sala estar de Ren, gimoteando suavemente mientras él frotaba sus caderas con su abdomen.

Estaba duro, tan duro que su hombría casi resultaba dolorosa contra sus pantalones negros. Sentía como el cuerpo de Rey temblaba bajo sus manos cada vez que rozaba sus caderas contra ella, sintió que su propia respiración se entrecortaba entre sus labios.

"Tomare lo que quiera de ti," la amenazo, era la segunda vez que lo hacía. Rey no se veía asustada, parecía totalmente resignada así que asintió diciendo,

"Tómalo entonces, Ben," moviendo sus dedos hacia el rostro de Ren y acariciando con sus nudillos sus mejillas y luego pasando las yemas de sus pulgares bajo sus ojos. Él quería regañarla nuevamente por llamarlo por su antiguo nombre, pero se vio completamente perdido y sin voluntad para hacerlo.

En su lugar Ren movió sus manos por la espalda de Rey hasta llegar a su corpiño y comenzó a desabrochar torpemente uno a uno los ganchos su ropa interior. Rey jadeo impaciente y se paró derecha, llevo sus manos a la espalda y desabrocho los últimos ganchos con destreza. El corpiño cayó al suelo y se contorneo suavemente para quitarse los shorts, quedando desnuda. Luego subió sus manos y se quedó pensando unos momentos en como quitarle la túnica a Kylo Ren. Pero el agarro sus muñecas con rudeza y negó con la cabeza.

"No necesito estar desnudo para tomarte," le informo y era cierto. Bastaba con desabrocharse los pantalones y tomarla contra la pared. No tenía intenciones de mostrarle su cuerpo a la chatarrera de Jakku, Padawan de Skywalker.

"Cierto, no necesitas estar desnudo," reconoció Rey, "Pero será mucho mejor si lo estas."

Ren entrecerró sus ojos y se burló,

"¿y cómo sabes eso? ¿Qué tanta experiencia tienes en esto?"

El rostro de Rey se puso serio y aparto su mirada. _Los jefes chatarreros de Jakku eran muy buenos para negociar precios conmigo cuando era joven y estúpida. Soy más lista que ellos ahora._

Kylo Ren sintió una extraña sensación de incomodidad al escuchar sus pensamientos. De pronto una imagen vino a su mente, no estaba seguro si era fruto de su enfermiza imaginación o los dolorosos recuerdos de la joven. Pudo ver cómo le quitaban una bolsa llena de restos metálicos de las manos y la arrastraban a una tienda. Ren uso la Fuerza para crear un escudo mental contra esas imágenes, sin saber muy bien porque le molestaban tanto. Se alejó un poco de ella, sintiéndose mareado e incómodo.

"Vístete… y márchate de la estación," le repitió, la cabeza le daba vueltas mientras se tambaleaba hacia atrás. Negó con la cabeza y hablo con voz más dura. "Eres una distracción, no eres bienvenida. No eres nadie ni nada. Vuelve con tu maestro y dile que su sobrino se ha ido."

Rey negó con la cabeza fuertemente, siguió a Kylo Ren hasta la mitad de la sala. Parecía no importarle que su cuerpo estuviera completamente desnudo frente a él. Sintió una profunda determinación, sus ojos brillaron de furia mientras cogía las muñecas de Ren con sus pequeñas manos.

"Ben Solo no se ha ido," insistió. "si se hubiera ido, entonces te habrías burlado al saber lo que sucedió con los jefes de Jakku. Me habrías llamado puta, habrías continuado y me habrías tomado con o sin consentimiento. Ben Solo no se ha ido. Esta aquí, justo aquí. Para mi Ben, eres una esfera oscura que contiene en su interior una potente Luz. Por años la has encerrado en esa oscuridad, pero ahora hay pequeñas grietas en esa cubierta oscura. La luz se está colando, es brillante y hermosa."

"Aléjate de mí Rey," le grito, ignorando lo mucho que sus ojos brillaban. Ren se liberó bruscamente de su agarre y sin alejarse levanto una de sus manos e invoco toda la Fuerza que pudo contra ella. Rey grito de dolor, no anticipo el ataque, voló hacia atrás sorprendida y adolorida. Se llevó la mano al hombro, el lugar en donde Ren la había herido, se puso de pie con dificultad, estaba muy enfadada. Miro al suelo, buscando su ropa, recogió cada parte mientras sus mejillas y ojos brillaban de rabia.

"¿Dijiste que podía dormir en el suelo?" su pregunta se oyó cortante. Kylo Ren trago saliva con dificultad y dio un vistazo a la mesa en donde habían cenado. La manzana de Corellia seguía allí, ya comenzaba a arrugarse y tornarse café claro. Ren sintió un pinchazo en el estómago, curvo los labios y se volvió para mirar a Rey.

"No me importa dónde duermas," le dijo con aspereza, luego se dio vuelta y con grandes pasos entro a su habitación, dejo que la puerta se cerrara detrás de él.

* * *

Kylo Ren estaba justo al otro lado de la puerta. Rey se quedó en la sala de estar mirando fijamente la tenue luz, seguramente había un interruptor en el dormitorio que controlaba las luces de la sala, porque las había bajado más o menos hace una hora. También había salido a la sala a grandes zancadas para dejar su capa negra en el suelo y sin decir una palabra volvió a su habitación.

Rey había estado confundida al principio con el gesto, pero al recoger la enorme y pesada prenda comprendió que quería que la usara como manta. Se acurruco en una de las incomodas sillas y se envolvió con la capa, sintiendo el aroma de Ben Solo en ella. Olía a cuero, metal y sal.

Se quedó unos momentos mirando la puerta y se pasó la tela negra por la mejilla. Era áspera y pesada, Rey se aferró aún más fuerte a ella, sabiendo que no podría conciliar el sueño esa noche. Ya llevaba cinco horas en la sala de estar, estaba aburrida y ansiosa. Había tratado de poner en práctica todas las técnicas Jedi que conocía para lograr dormir. Incluso había tratado de dormir a la fuerza, pero nada había funcionado. El maestro Luke estaría avergonzado de ella, por muchas más razones que solo no poder dormir.

Esa noche, Rey había sentido una grieta en la abollada y arañada armadura de Ren. Le había contado sobre sus experiencias cuando era una jovencita en Jakku, cuando los jefes habían tomado de ella más que solo restos de metal. Él se había horrorizado y le había pedido que se marchara de la estación. Rey sabía que su reacción decía más de él que sus palabras, que no era tan malvado, por mucho que quisiera aparentar.

Incluso si robara una nave de la estación y volara de vuelta con Luke Skywalker, tendría que decirle que su misión había fallado y que no había esperanza para Ben Solo. Pero eso sería mentir, porque a pesar de que seguía siendo un hombre atormentado, aun había esperanza para él.

Pero lo que más impresionaba a Rey era su inexplicable atracción física hacia él. Ren la había sorprendido pidiéndole que se quitara la ropa, para luego empujarla contra la pared y besarla. Pero le había impactado que de hecho haya disfrutado ese beso, fue muy intenso y había encendido cada fibra de su ser. Cuando Ren recorrió con sus manos su cuerpo, una sensación de deseo la hizo temblar, y noto que se humedecía entre las piernas. Rey aún se sonrojaba al pensar en ello, aun cuando llevaba horas completamente solas en la sala de estar. Se había excitado mucho pensando en la idea de que Kylo Ren se introdujera en su cuerpo y eso la hacía sonrojarse de vergüenza.

Él estaba justo al otro lado de la puerta. Lo imagino recostado en la rectangular cama que pudo divisar cuando la puerta estaba abierta, una cama con sábanas blancas. Lo imagino quitándose la ropa, la túnica negra y luego los pantalones con expresión seria. Imagino su torso desnudo, su espalda y sus hombros, sus piernas que seguramente debían ser muy musculosas. Su imaginación la hizo sonrojarse aún más y la ardiente humedad entre sus piernas reapareció, Rey gruño de frustración.

Sus dedos se movieron casi por voluntad propia bajo la capa que cubría su cuerpo. Bajo el cierre de su uniforme y, guio sus dedos hasta el vértice de sus piernas y presiono sintiéndose como una sucia ninfómana. Su misión era redimir a Kylo Ren, no acostarse con él.

Pero, tal vez, ambas cosas puedan ser posibles.

Creyó estar volviéndose loca, poseída o enferma. Aun así, sus dedos frotaban su femineidad y sintió una creciente sensación de necesidad formándose en su estómago. Volvió a imaginar, recordó ese beso, lo increíble que había sido. Recordó como la había mirado cuando lo provoco comiendo la manzana, la manera en que sus ojos oscuros se habían dilatado y sus mejillas se habían sonrojado, la lujuria en su mirada, la manera en que sus manos se habían aferrado a la mesa, tanto que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. No había duda, Ren también la había deseado.

_Ven a mi habitación, ahora._

Rey trago saliva y sus manos se alejaron rápidamente de su cuerpo. Su pensamiento había inundado su mente con tanta fuerza que su corazón comenzó a latir alarmado. Rey se sentía mortificada al saber que Ren había sentido lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Cómo lo sabía? No tenía idea. Se enderezo en la silla, sus dedos estaban húmedos y su cuerpo en llamas, jadeo presa del pánico. Hubo un suave zumbido al abrirse la puerta de la habitación y Rey se petrifico, creyendo que él entraría en cualquier momento a la sala de estar. Pero en su lugar, él envió otro pensamiento a su mente.

_Ven aquí Rey._

Se alarmo al sentir el tono de desesperación en su mente. Negó fuertemente con la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie aun sosteniendo la capa alrededor de su cuerpo. Podía huir, lo sabía. Podía correr directo hacia la puerta de salida, recorrer el corredor y llegar hasta el hangar. Podía robar una nave, cualquier nave, e ir hacia Luke Skywalker una vez más. Pero no hizo nada de eso. Camino descalza hacia el dormitorio de Ben Solo, la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas una vez dentro.

Pestañeo en la oscuridad, tratando de acostumbrar sus ojos a la tenue luz. No pudo verlo, pero lo sintió detrás de ella y se giró rápidamente, su torso estaba desnudo, vestía nada más que un par de boxers que le llegaban a medio muslo. El rápidamente acorto la distancia entre ambos y tomo el rostro de Rey en sus manos, besándola rudamente.

La capa se derritió en sus hombros y callo al suelo. Ren le desabrocho el uniforme de piloto y Rey pudo sentir un pequeño golpe en la parte trasera de sus muslos cuando él gentilmente la empujaba hacia la cama. Ella se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el duro colchón y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que estaba tumbada en su cama. Él se colocó encima de ella y le sujeto las muñecas con ambas manos para luego ponerlas por sobre su cabeza.

Besaba su boca y luego movió sus labios hasta el cuello de Rey, ella dejo escapar un gemido de desesperación, mientras intentaba convencerse a sí misma de detener esa locura. En su lugar arqueo su espalda al sentir como Ren lamia y mordisqueaba la piel de su cuello. Rey jadeo al sentir como las manos de Ren apretaban aún más sus muñecas, apenas podía verlo en la oscuridad, pero podía sentirlo. Sentía las olas de excitación saliendo de su cuerpo y entrando directamente al de ella. Podía sentir como sus rizos oscuros cosquilleaban su pecho y brazos, mientras él besaba su cuello.

"Ben…" susurro, y esta vez el no hizo nada para corregirla.

Le sujeto ambas muñecas con una sola mano, ello pudo haber puesto resistencia, pero no lo hizo. Dejo que sujetara sus manos y sintió como su mano libre le recorría el cuello y clavícula. Luego llego hasta su pecho izquierdo y lo apretó suavemente. Dejo de besarle el cuello y Rey sintió más que escucho, la vibración de sus gemidos mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

Ren paso su pulgar una y otra vez por el pezón endurecido de Rey y ella se retorció. Le apretó aún más las muñecas y bajo aún más sus caderas para sujetarla a la cama. Rey sintió una insistente humedad entre sus piernas y junto los muslos desesperadamente.

_¿Los jefes de Jakku hacían que te mojaras? ¿Te hacían jadear y gemir? ¿Hacían que te vinieras Rey?_

"No" le susurro en respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Debió sentirse enfadada al escuchar como la provocaba, pero solo sintió más deseo que nunca. Estaba solamente enojada consigo misma. Había permitido distraerse de su misión. Lo deseaba, deseaba a Ben Solo más que a nada en el mundo. Se sintió sucia pero en esos momentos era imposible el alejar la lujuria que ardía en sus venas.

Tampoco ayudaba que Kylo Ren siguiera recorriendo su torso hasta llegar a la curvatura de su cintura. Luego sus dedos se movieron a sus muslos y a la fuerza los abrió, presiono su entrada y por un largo momento Rey se perdió. La habitación permaneció en silencio, excepto por los jadeos y lo fuertes latidos de su corazón. Uso el pulgar para masajearla y luego introdujo dos dedos en su entrada. Estaba a segundos de venirse, Rey lo sabía, y Ren lo había logrado tocándola de una forma que ella ni siquiera había conseguido tocándose. Lucho con la mano que le sujetaba las muñecas, sintió como la respiración de Kylo Ren se volvía más rápida y ardiente sobre su cuello, mientras volvía a besarla en esa zona. Después de unos segundo movió sus labios a los de ella, y sus dedos comenzaron a moverse más rápido en su zona más íntima, abriéndose paso en su inflamada entrada y golpeándola por dentro. Su lengua bailaba con la de ella, haciendo círculos en su boca y succionándole el labio inferior. Rey no pudo resistir mucho más el clímax, gimió intensamente contra la boca de Kylo Ren mientras apretaba los dedos. Ren aparto su boca de la de Rey después del gemido, mientras el calor y el ruido comenzaban a disiparse. Rey se mordió el labio inferior tan fuerte que creyó estar sangrando, susurro frenéticamente,

"Suelta mis muñecas, Ben." El solo las apretó más fuerte en respuesta, por lo que Rey jadeo,

"Quiero tocarte," confeso finalmente.

Ren dudo por un momento, pero la soltó. Rey sacudió sus manos para recuperar la circulación, había subestimado lo fuerte de su agarre. Luego Rey busco su pecho, mientras él se tendía sobre ella, dejo que recorriera los fuertes músculos de su abdomen. Gruño casi imperceptiblemente cuando Rey llego al borde de sus boxers y quiso bajarlos. De repente, Ren rodo y se colocó boca arriba, arrastrando a Rey por la cintura hacia él y dejándola firmemente sentada sobre él, con cada pierna a cada lado de sus caderas. Rey tomo sus boxers y se los bajo hasta las rodillas, liberando su sólido miembro. Aun en la oscuridad, Rey pudo sentir el latente deseo en esa habitación, más que ninguna otra cosa. Cerró una de sus manos en torno a su miembro y Ren siseo entre dientes, aferrándose a los muslos de Rey con desesperación.

Era grueso, pudo comprobar que era más grueso que el de cualquier hombre que la había tomado cuando aún era una chica ingenua. Deslizo sus dedos hacia abajo y sintió como las caderas de Ren se movían hacia arriba y Rey trato de contener un gemido lleno de deseo al darse cuenta de lo desesperada que estaba de tenerlo adentro. De improvisto una invasión explosiva se abrió paso en su mente.

_Te deseo Rey. Dame lo que quiero, y…_

_Pídelo amablemente._ Su respuesta fue cortante e hiriente y hubo un momento de latente tensión entre ambos. Pero resulto que su forma de pedirlo "amablemente" era incorporarse y atrapar el rostro de Rey en sus manos y jalarla hacia abajo para besarla. La beso con fervor, con un gran sentido de urgencia y cuando finalmente separo sus labios de los de ella, le susurro en la oscuridad,

"Por favor, déjame tenerte."

Rey sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho. Fue diferente a la ansiedad o el deseo que había sentido antes. Casi le asusto la sensación, pero la ignoro y se acomodó sobre él. Guio la punta de su miembro a su entrada y movió sus caderas lentamente hacia abajo. Y, mientras se hundía en el, Ren se estremeció y gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás sobre la pequeña almohada de la cama. Sus manos se aferraron a sus caderas y las apretó.

Rey tembló al sentirlo dentro. La llenaba completamente y le tomo un momento el acostumbrarse a la sensación de sentirlo totalmente dentro de su cuerpo. Arqueo la espalda hacia atrás y comenzó a mover las caderas mientras Kylo Ren susurraba,

"Quizás tenga una pizca de gratitud hacia Luke Skywalker."

Rey trato de no pensar en su maestro en ese momento, ni en la misión que la trajo allí. Trato de no recordar la horrible imagen de Kylo Ren atravesando el pecho de Han Solo con su salvaje sable rojo y tirándolo por la pasarela de la Base Starkiller. Intento no pensar en esa ocasión en la que habían luchado en el bosque, su rostro furioso al yacer herido en la nieve.

Trato solo de enfocarse en la sensación, la manera en que palpitaba y crecía dentro de ella cada vez que se movía encima. En esos momentos en lo único que se preocupaba era en lo bien que se sentía estar físicamente unida a él. Sus caderas se movieron de manera constante durante mucho tiempo, saboreando la manera en que Ren apretaba sus caderas y usaba sus manos para marcar el ritmo. Luego sus manos comenzaron a desviarse mientras se movía, acariciando y tomando sus pechos, recorriendo el largo de sus brazos. Rey se sorprendió cuando entrelazaron sus dedos, podía sentir como su respiración y corazón aumentaban estrepitosamente.

"Ben," susurro Rey. Le gusto el sonido de su nombre cuando salió de sus labios hacia la oscuridad. Rey le apretó las manos y de repente hubo una energía entre ellos, como si la Fuerza se había fusionado para conectarlos. Rey sintió un agradable cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo y jadeo al subir y bajar encima de él. Trato de repetir su nombre, pero apenas respiraba. En su lugar le envió sus pensamientos de forma insistente.

_Se siente bien Ben. Me gusta._

Finalmente, Ren gruño con calma.

"Apártate, me voy a venir."

Rey frunció el ceño, preguntándose porque le pedía que se moviera. Recordó con malestar lo que Snoke había dicho, _"es joven y núbil… aparéate con ella_." Rey se sintió enferma al pensar en ello y en lo que recién había hecho con Kylo Ren. De repente sintió como Ren la apartaba violentamente, sus manos la tomaron por la cintura de manera muy ruda y la tiro a un lado de la cama, Rey cayo con un leve _uf_ sobre el colchón.

Pestañeo en la oscuridad y observo fascinada como Ren pasaba su mano por su miembro resbaladizo. Arqueo su espalda, su pecho subía y bajaba mientras buscaba aire, entonces salieron chorros de su semilla, visibles aun en la tenue luz, disparados desde la punta y aterrizando en su abdomen.

"Rey…" siseo, haciendo una mueca, como si estuviera sintiendo dolor. Se quedó ahí tumbado un buen rato después de haber eyaculado y Rey se preguntó si debería traerle algo para que se limpie.

Finalmente Rey se puso de pie y camino hasta la sala de estar. Entro al baño desnuda, abrió un pequeño armario y saco una toalla blanca cuidadosamente doblada y la dejo en el lavabo para mojarla con agua caliente. Miro su reflejo en el espejo por un largo rato, pensando en que había perdido el último rastro de moralidad que le quedaba. Su pelo estaba hecho un desastre, caía por entre sus trenzas a medio desarmar alrededor de su rostro. Pudo ver unos cuantos moretones en su estómago y caderas en donde la había sujetado con demasiada fuerza. Rey creyó que vomitaría si seguía mirándose, así que estrujó el agua de la toalla y volvió a la habitación.

Kylo Ren había encendido una luz de tono azulado encima de su cabeza y Rey pestañeo al cruzar el umbral. Se había puesto los pantalones negros y estaba de pie frente a la ventana rectangular, contemplando el espacio con las manos en sus caderas. Rey pudo ver un planeta verde y azul a la distancia, las nubes rodeaban la superficie y trato de fijar su mirada en eso en lugar de él. Se acercó y le entrego la toalla húmeda y tibia.

"Te traje esto para que puedas limpiarte," le dijo sin más explicación y él la tomo sin mirarla. Pero no hizo nada con ella y Rey se preguntó cómo se había limpiado y vestido tan rápido. Ren siguió mirando por la ventana y al final dijo con una voz calmada,

"Por la mañana, voy a comandar un ataque a Lothal. Confiscare bienes de contrabando y lidiare con los traidores. Se derramara mucha sangre."

"Si, estoy segura de que así será," Rey hizo una línea con sus labios y cruzo los brazos frente a su torso desnudo, mirando al planeta que tenían al frente. Ren se volvió para mirarla y paso su lengua por el labio inferior, sus ojos estaban fijos en ella.

"Quiero que te hayas ido para cuando vuelva."

Rey se sintió rechazada y frunció en ceño. Luego se dio cuenta de que no la estaba rechazado, la estaba dejando ir. Negó con la cabeza y abrió la boca para protestar,

"Le prometí a Luke Skywalker que te…"

"Me importa un carajo Luke Skywalker," le interrumpió Kylo Ren con voz seria. Levanto su mano y le acaricio la mejilla, sus dedos se sentían más firmes que otras veces que la había tocado.

"Nunca tuve la intención de tomarte, no después de haberte visto por primera vez en Takodana, ni cuando te tuve para mí solo en Starkiller. No puedo permitir que te conviertas en mi debilidad, porque debajo de ese lindo rostro hay un enemigo. Sigue habiendo un enemigo. Tu eres mi enemigo Rey."

Tenía razón por supuesto, este era el hombre que había asesinado a Han Solo, que había abandonado la academia Jedi de Luke Skywalker e idealizado a su abuelo. Este era el hombre que había abandonado el bien en favor del mal, luz en favor de oscuridad. Este no era Ben Solo, pensó por primera vez. Este era Kylo Ren.

Rey por primera vez estuvo muy consciente de que estaba desnuda, y volvió a su mente el agrio recuerdo cuando unas cuantas horas atrás había recogido toda su ropa en la sala de estar. Ahora se paraba desafiante con su desnudez, apoyando su peso en una pierna y levantando el mentón mientras lo miraba fijamente. Los ojos de Ren brillaron con algo que Rey no pudo identificar, se volvió para mirar nuevamente por la ventana.

"Cuando vuelva de mi ataque a Lothal, no quiero que estés aquí," le repitió. Rey asintió sabiendo que él no podía verla. Recogió la capa negra del suelo y se envolvió en ella aun con su cuerpo desnudo, luego camino hacia la sala de estar, dejando atrás en el dormitorio su uniforme junto con las sórdidas acciones de esa noche.

* * *

_N. del T. Bueno fue un capitulo muy largo de traducir y algo complicado por su contenido. Pero se logro completar! por lo que ven la relacion entre estos dos ya se comienza a notar... entramos a terreno mas adulto... hehehe_

_ojala lo hayan disfrutado; saludos ! Salamina :)_


	4. Ensalada de Kinyen

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original _**_"Your Reclamation, Then"_**_creada por _**_Greenfire87_**_. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo _**_Star Wars _**_y los derechos a _**_Disney. _****_Esta traducción es por mero entretenimiento, no tengo intensiones de beneficios y/o ganancias con esta traducción._**

* * *

Kylo Ren comenzó a subir por la rampla de su nave cuando vio a la capitán Phasma esperándolo en la cubierta de mando. Sus caballeros ya habían abordado la inmensa nave, pensó, junto con los soldados entrenados con blasters de largo alcance y los lanzallamas que había solicitado para la misión. Le había ordenado a Phasma que llevara más de una docena de stormtroopers con ella también. Cuando Kylo Ren ya había abordado la nave, esta comenzó a cerrarse. Entro a la cubierta de mando y ladro bruscamente a través de su máscara.

"Vamos. Aterriza en el pueblo de Tateth."

"Sí señor." El piloto giro en su silla, presiono algunos botones y en voz baja dio órdenes a sus subordinados. El transbordador comenzó a ascender verticalmente y luego hubo un leve sobresalto cuando comenzó a acelerar para salir de la estación.

Ren miro por el inmenso ventanal de cubierta, mientras la nave se acercaba cada vez más a Lothal. A sus espaldas escucho la voz cauta y tensa de Phasma.

"Señor, ¿Puedo hablar con usted?"

Se giró un poco y quedo mirando el casco cromado por unos segundos. Finalmente asintió. Phasma se alejó de sus soldados y comenzó a caminar hacia una pequeña sala alejada de los controles, Kylo Ren la siguió. Phasma se giró sobre sus talones.

"Me preguntaba ¿Qué ha sido de la piloto de la Resistencia que capturamos ayer?"

Kylo Ren sintió como su pecho se tensaba de la ansiedad. Apretó los puños y recordó como había dejado a Rey esa mañana. Le había arrojado su uniforme de piloto y le había ordenado que se duchara y vistiera. Mientras se aseaba, Ren volvió a su habitación para prepararse para su misión. Por lo que sabía, una vez concluida su misión volvería a la estación Menar, solo para descubrir que Rey había intentado escapar y creado un desastre, o bien lo había conseguido y por fin se habría marchado. O quizás cuando entrara a su habitación la encontraría sentada en la silla de la sala de estar, tal cual como esa mañana cuando Ren salió de su dormitorio. Pero no podía preocuparse por ello ahora, así que se encogió de hombros y respondió,

"El Líder Supremo me ordeno que me quedara con ella."

"¿Con ella? ¿Cómo su esclava?" presiono Phasma, y Kylo Ren se sintió abruptamente irritado.

"Esto no es asunto suyo Capitán Phasma," respondió Ren cortante. Phasma agacho la cabeza y asintió.

"Por supuesto Señor," admitió la mujer. "Me gusta mantenerme al tanto de todo lo que ocurre en la estación. Pero me he extralimitado, perdone mi atrevimiento señor."

Kylo Ren enderezo su postura, lo cual solo supero a Phasma en unos pocos centímetros, ya que aquella mujer era muy alta.

"Cuando aterricemos en Lothal, rodearemos el pueblo con stormtroopers. Si encuentra resistencia de cualquier tipo, tiene ordenes de abrir fuego."

* * *

Rey se agazapo en una esquina y se asomó por el pasillo. Había dos soldados patrullando y venían hacia ella. Se armó de valor y salió al corredor, casi ni se dio cuenta cuando ya había dos blasters apuntándola.

"¡Alto, identifíquese!" le ordeno uno de los soldados, pero Rey levanto la mano y la movió con el gesto típico del truco mental Jedi.

"Me entregaras tu blaster, y los dos se darán la vuelta y caminaran hacia el otro lado." Dijo.

Los stormtroopers se miraron el uno al otro confundidos. Rey lo intento una vez más. "Me entregaras tu blaster, y los dos se darán la vuelta y caminaran hacia el otro lado."

El soldado de la izquierda asintió y el otro se encogió de hombros. Luego el de la derecha le dio el blaster a Rey, y ella lo tomo diciendo, "gracias, ahora dense la vuelta y caminen."

Y así lo hicieron, alejándose rápidamente. Rey sabía que tenía que apresurarse si quería escapar. Había salido de la ducha esa mañana para notar que Kylo Ren ya se había ido. Había hecho la cama a la rápida, menos prolija que la noche anterior. Sabía que Ren había tenido prisa por marcharse y Rey ya no tenía más opción que escapar y volver con Luke. Planeaba decirle que no había sabido cómo llevar a cabo su misión adecuadamente y a pesar que tenía intenciones de cumplir con las órdenes de su maestro, las cosas se habían complicado demasiado. La lujuria y el deseo se habían apoderado de ambos y ella había cometido el error de dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos. La misión se había arruinado. Había fallado.

Ahora se escurría con cuidado hacia el centro de la estación espacial, quería llegar al hangar. Entro a uno de los transportes y al cerrarse la puerta presiono frenéticamente el botón que decía, _plataforma de llegada y salida._ Se sintió impaciente cuando el transporte comenzó a moverse hacia abajo y luego lateralmente. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Rey corrió agazapada y se escondió en una esquina. Dio un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, siempre apuntando el blaster hacia el lugar donde sus ojos miraban. Oyó voces viniendo del corredor y volvió a refugiarse en la esquina con el blaster cargado y preparado. Su dedo temblaba en el gatillo tratando de no presionarlo demasiado, Rey se obligó a calmarse en cuerpo y mente.

Las voces y los pasos pasaron de largo, Rey busco presencias en la Fuerza, descubrió que estaba sola. Sin pensarlo dos veces, echó a correr como una loca hacia el hangar, recordando el lugar en donde la habían capturado y dejado el caza rebelde detrás. Cuando llego al hangar, noto que estaba casi vacío, por lo que rápidamente se escondió detrás de una pila de celdas de combustible que había cerca. Se quedó ahí escondida por unos minutos, mientras miraba las naves que aún quedaban en el hangar. No había rastros de su caza, y se preguntó dónde estaría su nave. Si pudo ver un caza TIE de la Primera Orden, anclado al hangar y siendo reabastecido con combustible y energía. Incluso había una escalera que llegaba hasta la cabina de mando.

Rey trago el nudo en su garganta y se quedó muy quieta. Miro a cada lado haciendo nota mental del lugar en donde estaban los guardias alrededor del hangar, observo que siempre hacían el mismo patrón de movimientos. Cuando ya había observado la rutina tres veces seguidas, supo que había una ventana de unos veinte segundos en donde sería capaz de escabullirse por el hangar y entrar a la cabina del caza TIE sin ser notada. Si el plan resultaba, podría volar la nave hasta Luke, contarle que su misión con Kylo Ren había fracasado y reagruparse con la Resistencia.

Espero por una cuarta patrulla de los soldados y preparo el blaster en caso de que tuviera que usarlo para abrirse paso. Una vez que los soldados terminaron de marchar, Rey largo a correr en línea recta tan rápido como pudo, cruzando el espacio abierto de metal con la punta de los pies, para ser más rápida y silenciosa. Cuando llego a la nave anclada, freno cuidadosamente y se escondió detrás de la nave, y una vez más miro a los soldados.

Parecía que no la habían visto y Rey dejo salir un suspiro de alivio. Salió de detrás de la nave y subió las escaleras ágilmente, se deslizo por la cabina de mando y se escondió en su interior, siempre mirando por la ventana para ver si los soldados habían reaccionado de alguna forma. Nunca había piloteado una de esas naves y tuvo que mirar varios minutos los controles para acostumbrarse. Cuando se sintió lista, se sentó en la silla del piloto y comenzó a abrocharse el cinturón, cuando estaba a punto de presionar el botón de ignición, escucho un potente rugido que venía cerca de la puerta del hangar.

Rey miro hacia arriba alarmada y cogió el blaster. Una enorme nave negra estaba ingresando al hangar y Rey la reconoció al instante. Era el transbordador de Kylo Ren, la había visto antes y el hecho de verla otra vez hizo que su estómago se retorciera de ansiedad.

_No existe el caos, solo existe la armonía. No existe la muerte, solo existe la Fuerza. _

Rey cerró los ojos por diez segundos y se preparó mentalmente para luchar. Aparto la mano del botón de ignición y se desabrocho el cinturón. Se bajó de la silla y se acuclilló en el suelo, se asomó lo que más pudo a la ventana octagonal de la nave y contuvo el aliento.

La inmensa nave negra ya había aterrizado en el hangar y Rey se dio cuenta de la razón porque el hangar estaba casi vacío. El transbordador ocupaba literalmente la mitad del hangar. Rey se aferró a su blaster robado y miro el perímetro, preguntándose si tendría tiempo suficiente para escapar con la nave. Pero había más stormtroopers que nunca en el hangar ahora que la nave había aterrizado. Podría tratar de volar el caza TIE y hacer un escape sorpresivo, pero el lugar estaba repleto de soldados fuertemente armados. Rey sabía que su mejor opción era quedarse escondida en la cabina del caza y esperar hasta que todos los soldados se dispersaran. Una vez que el hangar volviera a la normalidad, ella escaparía.

Pudo ver desde la cabina que los soldados de armaduras blancas avanzaban en líneas perfectas, salían de la nave negra y se movían por el hangar tan mecánicamente que Rey se preguntó si realmente eran humanos los que vestían esas armaduras. Había conocido a Finn, y Finn había sido uno de ellos. Así que sabía por experiencia que efectivamente había rostros humanos bajo esos cascos blancos. Pero mientras los veía descender por la rampla, le costó mucho trabajo creerlo. Luego apareció una armadura cromada, era sin duda la capitán de las tropas, y detrás de ella iban una serie de prisioneros con cadenas de metal rodeándoles todo el cuerpo. Rey contuvo el aliento al ver los rebeldes de Lothal, "traidores" como los había llamado Kylo Ren, siendo arrastrados por la rampla por guardias. No reconoció a ninguno de ellos, cinco en total. Pero no pudo evitar preguntarse qué harían con ellos y su estómago volvió a contraerse.

Entonces por fin una alta figura negra se abrió paso por la rampla de la nave. Sus pasos eran largos y decididos. Su capa ondeaba bajo su gran espalda y Rey recordó cómo se había sentido tener esa misma capa rodeándole el cuerpo. Había sentido su olor en ella, cuero y sal. Se preguntó si él también pudo haber notado su olor. Su rostro por supuesto que estaba completamente cubierto por su máscara y capucha y aun cuando Rey no podía ver su cara, no pudo evitar sentir una extraña emoción que punzaba en su cuerpo ante su presencia. La compuerta de la nave se cerró detrás de él y se dirigió hacia la misma puerta de la estación por la que los demás soldados habían salido. Entonces se detuvo y dudo, y Rey comenzó a entrar en pánico. Trato de no sentir ninguna emoción, de mantenerse calmada y repetir el código Jedi en su mente. No funciono. Él se giró y comenzó a caminar directamente hacia el caza TIE en donde Rey estaba escondida.

Rey tomo el blaster con mucho cuidado en su mano derecha y se acomodó en el asiento del piloto. Tenía que correr el riesgo, hacerse paso por entre los cañones blaster anti caza y salir del hangar, tenía que darse prisa al desenganchar la nave, ya no tenía tiempo para nada mas, tenía que hacer volar esa nave.

_Sal de la nave Rey._

Rey ignoro la presión de sus pensamientos invadiendo su mente, hizo un escudo mental mientras buscaba el botón que desenganchaba la nave. Luego escucho el inconfundible sonido de un sable de luz activándose y echo un vistazo por la ventana de la cabina para ver a Kylo Ren parado justo al frente del caza. Su aterrador tridente de luz roja flameaba en su mano derecha, su máscara miraba fijamente a la cabina de la nave y Rey sintió su mente siendo invadida nuevamente, tan insistente que no pudo alejarlo.

_Sal de la nave ahora._

Rey negó con la cabeza y rápidamente se abrocho el cinturón. Iba a tratar de volar la nave y con suerte soltar el cable a la fuerza. Presiono el botón de ignición impulsivamente y llevo su mano a la palanca de control para tratar de elevar la nave y girarla. De pronto las luces de la nave se oscurecieron y los controles y motor se apagaron con un zumbido decreciente y decepcionante. Rey frunció el ceño al comprender que Kylo Ren había saboteado la nave de alguna forma desde afuera.

Estaba atrapada, atrapada en la cabina del piloto, atrapada en esa estación espacial. Atrapada con él. Cerró los ojos y se propuso quedarse sentada allí, no le sorprendió cuando escucho como alguien subía por las escaleras a sus espaldas. Rey volvió a hacerse con el blaster robado.

Voló de su mano e impacto en la pared de metal de la nave, se hizo pedazos cuando cayó al suelo. Ren había usado la Fuerza para desarmarla. Siguió sentada en el asiento del piloto, mirando hacia la ventana octagonal de la nave sin expresión alguna.

"Creía que querías que me fuera de esta estación." Dijo ella preguntándose porque Ren había evitado su escape.

"Estas robando una de nuestras naves. O al menos tratando de robar una," le respondió Ren a sus espaldas y ella emulo una sonrisa. Sin embargo siguió mirando hacia la ventana y se encogió de hombros.

"¿Entonces como sugieres que me vaya?"

Ren no respondió. La luz roja de su arma brillaba dentro de la cabina, se escuchó un clic y la luz roja desapareció. Kylo Ren volvió a hablar con su voz mecánica, filtrándose a través de su máscara.

"El Líder Supremo Snoke me ordeno que me quedara contigo. Mi misión es demostrar que somos más fuertes que la Resistencia. Fui un tonto al decirte que te marches. Tendré que ir más lejos esta vez, para asegurarle al Líder Supremo que soy capaz de seguir órdenes."

Rey se desabrocho el cinturón, y se giró en el asiento para verlo.

"Ven conmigo." Le dijo e ignoro la carcajada que soltó Ren. Rey señalo con la cabeza el asiento del copiloto y añadió, "Siéntate ahí y volaremos juntos hacia Luke Skywalker."

"¿Por qué no solo indago en tu mente y busco a Luke Skywalker por mi cuenta?" se burló Ren con una voz fría y áspera. "Así puedo llegar a él y matarlo yo mismo. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Me parece que tengo más trabajo del que creía." Admitió Rey haciendo una línea con los labios.

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo entre ambos, Kylo Ren miro por la ventana octagonal de la nave, los stormtroopers hacían guardia en el hangar.

"Me seguirás _obedientemente,_ he dispuesto una habitación para ti, al lado de la mía, pero privada. Es nada más que un cuarto pequeño, y permanecerás ahí todo el tiempo a no ser que explícitamente te dé permiso para abandonarla. Los droides te traerán comida tres veces por día. Si te aburres, puedo hacer que te traigan material de lectura."

Rey asintió mientras se daba cuenta de que Ren la quería aislada, lejos de cualquier posibilidad de escape, pero más aún lejos de él. No tenía idea como cumplir con la misión de Luke ahora, ya que pasaría todo su tiempo en cautividad, averiguando una forma de escapar. Rey se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta la puerta del caza, hizo una pausa antes de salir, se volvió hacia él decidida. Ren agachaba la cabeza dada su altura y el bajo techo de la nave, haciendo que su rostro enmascarado quedara a centímetros del de ella.

"¿Y lo que pasó anoche?" le pregunto provocándolo, "¿Esperas que me quede…?"

"Lo de anoche fue un grave error," le dijo interrumpiéndola con un tono cortante y seco. "Para ambos, te quedaras en tu habitación leyendo. Ahora camina."

* * *

Kylo Ren no bromeaba cuando decía que la habitación era pequeña. Apenas calificaba como habitación, era una celda. Rey hasta creyó que antes había sido un armario o un lugar para guardar utensilios. No tenía ventanas y la puerta que guiaba a la sala de estar de Kylo Ren era pesada y muy sólida. Tan solo había espacio suficiente para una cama de una plaza, en donde alguien había puesto un duro colchón, una fina manta y una solitaria almohada. Junto a la cama había una silla y un retrete que estaba construido junto a la pared. La luz superior era brillante y molesta, y eso era todo lo que había en ese lugar. Si Kylo Ren estaba tratando de convencerla de no escapar, esa celda era una pésima forma de incentivarla a quedarse. Pero Rey estaba determinada a huir, ya imaginaba como Ren iría a ver a Snoke, con la cola entre las piernas, para explicarle a su Líder como una padawan había escapado de su celda tan cuidadosamente construida para contenerla.

Rey ya llevaba cuatro días en la celda, ahora ya podía anticipar cuando un droide le dejaba comida al otro lado de la puerta, por los sonidos que hacia al acercarse. Entonces abría la puerta y cogía la bandeja del suelo, para luego devolverla vacía en el mismo sitio. Pero ese día su estómago reclamaba, sabía que el droide con su comida estaba ya muy retrasado. Se puso de pie y se llevó la mano al abdomen, uso la Fuerza para alejar el hambre. No tenía idea de qué hora era, pero si la cena estaba atrasada, quería decir que ya casi era medianoche.

De repente, la puerta que dirigía a la sala de estar se abrió, con el clamor de cerraduras soltándose. Rey dio un saltito hacia atrás y pestañeo varias veces, ya que la celda no se había abierto en cuatro días. Trato de mantener un rostro sereno e inexpresivo cuando vio a Kylo Ren en el marco de la puerta. Parecía muy cambiado a otras veces que lo había visto, sus rizos caían un poco despeinados por su rostro y vestía una simple camiseta negra manga larga y unos pantalones también negros. Todos los otros elementos propios de su vestidura se habían ido, tampoco había mascara. Rey lo quedo mirando por mucho rato, sabiendo que no debía sentir más que odio por él. Pero fue algo frustrante para ella cuando su mente viajo hacia esa noche en que ambos habían perdido el control, sintiendo como su mente la traicionaba, Rey aparto la mirada.

"Ven a cenar aquí." Le dijo Ren y Rey se burló.

"¿acaso el droide se perdió esta noche?" pregunto Rey algo enfadada. Ren suspiro y dijo en un tono más suave:

"He hecho que te preparen una ensalada de Kinyen con queso houjix. Vi la papilla de avena que te traían."

Rey no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas y Kylo Ren frunció el ceño. Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué era lo tan gracioso, ella hablo,

"En Jakku comemos raciones de ese horrible pan de agua, nada más. Por supuesto, muchas veces no puedes conseguir una ración, por lo que pasas mucha hambre. Los estofados y purés que los droides me envían han sido más que suficientes."

Ren se acomodó en el marco de la puerta y pareció algo incómodo.

"Es bueno saber que no eres quisquillosa," le respondió cuidadosamente. "Aun así me gustaría que vinieras a comer aquí y que tomaras una ducha. Volverás a tu celda en una hora o dos."

Su tono de voz sonó como si Rey disfrutara estar en la celda, levanto una ceja y se encogió de hombros. Mientras salía de su celda, ella le pregunto,

"¿Has pensado en mi propuesta? ¿Qué vinieras conmigo a ver al Maestro Luke? Sería bueno para ti, Ben."

Ren se giró hacia ella y movió con fuerza su mano en el aire. Rey sintió como sus rodillas cedían un poco mientras él usaba la Fuerza para paralizarla. Lucho contra él y cuando se pudo mover nuevamente, pudo ver un brillo de rabia en sus ojos negros.

"Si tu vida te importa, no me volverás a llamar por ese nombre," le dijo bruscamente, señalando la mesa de la sala. "Siéntate y come."

Rey sonrió mientras pinchaba las papas de Kinyen y el queso. Trago unos trozos y miro a Kylo Ren, que se paseaba impaciente por la sala con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

"¿Sabes algo?" dijo ella, dando un sorbo al agua de copa de metal, "Cada vez que te llamo 'Ben', amenazas con matarme. Pero sigo viva, ¿Qué puede decir eso de nosotros? ¿Es que no quieres hacerme daño? ¿O es que en realidad no te molesta tanto el sonido de tu propio nombre?"

Ren se detuvo en seco y la miro entrecerrando los ojos,

"No tendría ningún reparo en matarte a ti o a quien fuera."

Rey recordó la imagen de Ren atravesando el cuerpo de su padre, Han Solo, con su sable rojo. Recordó también como había arrojado el cuerpo inerte al vacío, la mirada de traición en los ojos de Han Solo cuando moría. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego al provocarlo, pero dijo calmada,

"Me rehúso a creer que no sientas ningún remordimiento por haber asesinado a tu padre."

"La cena se ha terminado. No necesitas una ducha, vuelve a tu celda," le respondió Ren con voz golpeada, se acercó a la mesa y le quito la bandeja con comida. Rey dio un pequeño gemido de protesta cuando le arrebato la comida y frunció el ceño cuando vio como la arrojaba al basurero.

"¡Bueno gracias por nada Ben!" le grito Rey y la mirada que Ren le dio tenía tanta ira que pensó que la mataría ahí mismo después de todo. Rey trato de calmarse y levanto la barbilla desafiante.

"Regresa a tu celda," le repitió Ren, pero ella noto como su voz flaqueaba un poco y decidió tomar ventaja.

"No."

Ren se acercó a zancadas y le cogió el rostro violentamente con una mano. Tenía las mejillas rojas de ira y respiraba entre dientes. "Tengo ordenes de mantenerte aquí, contenida. De demostrar que soy más fuerte que tú. Quizás podría demostrarlo llevándole tu cadáver."

"Si crees que eres capaz de matarme Ben… si crees que realmente prueba algo, hazlo." Rey sintió como surgía una emoción sin control en su cuerpo, era una mezcla entre miedo y determinación y algo más. Sintió como su agarre se hacía más fuerte en su rostro, tan fuerte que sabía que dejaría moretones. Sabía que lo había empujado hasta su límite de paciencia, pero también podía sentir que estaba logrando un increíble avance en su misión. Levanto la mano y le quito un mechón de pelo negro de la cara, espero que le apartara la mano de golpe, pero en su lugar los dedos de Ren temblaron contra la piel de sus mejillas, entonces ella susurro,

"No puedes matarme, porque no eres Kylo Ren. Vuelve a la Luz, Ben."

Su respiración seguía filtrándose por entre sus dientes apretados, su frente brillaba de sudor y sus grandes ojos negros brillaban.

"Ponte de rodillas Rey."

Ella frunció el ceño, preguntándose que pretendía hacer y por un momento temió lo peor. Negó con la cabeza entre sus manos y dijo,

"Creo que voy a tomar esa ducha…"

"Ponte. De. Rodillas." Repitió haciendo pausa en cada palabra, la tomo por los hombros y la obligo a agacharse. Su rostro estaba ahora justo delante de la hebilla de sus pantalones y Rey se preguntó si la obligaría a usar su boca con él. Pero entonces Ren se alejó y ella se quedó ahí, mirando la puerta blindada y calculando mentalmente si podría huir a tiempo.

Hubo un zumbido familiar a sus espaldas y se dio cuenta que Ren había salido a buscar su sable de luz. Su intención era decapitarla o destriparla. La quería muerta, justo ahí en su sala de estar. Pero Rey no moriría, tal vez fracasara en su misión, como mucho saldría de esa estación espacial en un caza robado. Pero no sería asesinada esa noche, se giró y levanto la mano, enviando toda la Fuerza que pudo desde su palma. Lo vio allí de pie, sosteniendo ese horrible sable rojo y uso todo su poder en la Fuerza para arrebatarle el sable tal como él lo había hecho con el blaster. Al principio, el sable no se movió de su mano, y de hecho Ren fue capaz de dar un paso hacia ella. Pero luego el sable cayo de su mano y choco contra el suelo en un estrepitoso sonido, apagándose en el acto. Ren se enfureció aún más y levanto la mano para llamar al sable con la Fuerza.

_Por favor Ben,_ pensó ella, enviándole sus pensamientos en un intento desesperado. _No quieres decapitar a la mujer que disfruto tanto besarte y pasar la noche contigo. Por favor, solo déjame volver a mi celda y deja que coma esa papilla de avena que traían los droides. Dile a Snoke que me tienes encerrada y es verdad. Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que estas demostrando ahora._

Su mano se congelo mientras sostenía la empuñadura de su sable apagado. Dirigió su mirada hacia Rey y murmuro algo confundido,

"El supremo Líder Snoke me ordeno hoy que debo procrear contigo. Para multiplicar la Fuerza, para crear sirvientes a la Primera Orden sensitivos a la Fuerza."

Rey asintió comprendiendo su murmullo, su corazón martilleaba en su pecho. "¿Pero tú no quieres hacer eso verdad?" le contesto y el semblante de Ren se oscureció.

"Oh si quiero," dijo. "Es una orden que estoy más que contento de seguir. Pero me haces sentir débil Rey, y eso no puedo permitirlo. Te voy a proponer un trato, un trato por tu vida."

Rey normalmente se habría reído ante tal propuesta, el tenerla como una yegua de cría a cambio de su vida. Pero no estaba exactamente en posición de reírse o protestar o hacer cualquier otra cosa que no fuera aceptar. Miro fijamente el rostro de Kylo Ren, mientras seguía arrodillada y le costó ver a Ben Solo. Levanto las cejas, expectante.

"Desistirás tus intentos explícitos de devolverme a la Luz," le dijo firmemente. "No mencionaras a la gente que te envió aquí. Me permitirás procrear contigo o morirás."

Rey trago saliva.

_Así que era una mentira después de todo, lo que me dijiste esa noche. Me prometiste que no me violarías. Y ahora planeas hacerlo._

Él la cogió por el mentón y la hizo ponerse de pie, y con una extraña mirada en los ojos respondió,

"Solo sigo ordenes, ahora ve a darte una ducha."

* * *

El agua corrió solo por cinco minutos en el pequeño cuarto de baño. Kylo Ren hacia guardia en la puerta, paseándose ansioso. No podía dejarla sola o intentaría robar otra nave. Luego Kylo Ren quedaría como un completo idiota ante el Líder Supremo Snoke. Apenas había logrado cumplir su misión en Lothal, los soldados de la Resistencia estaban bien escondidos en el pueblo. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era que su Líder perdiera la confianza depositada en él.

El agua termino de correr y hubo un largo silencio dentro del baño. Kylo Ren llamo a la puerta tres veces y ladro impaciente,

"Si ya terminaste de bañarte, sal ahora mismo."

"Tengo que secarme el pelo," le respondió Rey cortante y Ren puso los ojos en blanco. También tengo el pelo largo, pensó Ren con amargura, pero eso no significa que me voy a quedar toda la noche esperando por ella.

"Solo hazte una maldita trenza y sal ya." Le dijo. Hubo un bufido y luego un desafiante silencio al otro lado de la puerta y Kylo Ren sintió como su rostro se tornaba rojo de la frustración. Finalmente el cerrojo sonó y la puerta del baño se abrió. Salió viéndose irritada y muy bella.

Su cabello castaño estaba recogido en una perfecta trenza que le recorría la espalda y su piel aún estaba algo húmeda por el agua. Rey levanto una ceja hacia él y se miró las ropas que llevaba puestas. Ren la había enviado al baño con un par de sus pantalones limpios y una de sus camisetas negras que usaba bajo su túnica y capa. Rey le había dado una mirada algo extraña pero había aceptado la ropa ya que su uniforme de piloto estaba siendo lavado. Ahora estaba de pie frente a él, usando su camiseta que le quedaba algo suelta y sin nada cubriendo sus piernas.

"Eran muy largos para mí," le dijo simplemente, devolviéndole los pantalones. "Gracias de todos modos."

Ren sintió una punzada de anticipación en el estómago mientras asentía bruscamente y hablaba,

"Ve a mi cuarto y siéntate en la cama."

Y lo hizo, pasó frente a él y se dirigió a su habitación. Kylo Ren paso su lengua por su labio inferior, recordando las palabras que Snoke le había dicho esa mañana.

_Si aún no se ha marchado, entonces ya no lo hará. Ella puede ser convertida al Lado Oscuro. Atráela, procrea con ella. No hay nada más fuerte que el lazo entre una mujer y sus hijos._

Kylo Ren no pudo evitar pensar en lo equivocado que estaba Snoke, ya que su propia madre nunca había pensado en unirse al Lado Oscuro, por mucho que amara a su hijo. Incluso cuando el joven Ben Solo había claramente rechazado a sus padres. Aun así, había hecho una respetuosa reverencia y había prometido cumplir con su deber con la mujer y con la Primera Orden.

Apretó en sus manos el pantalón que Rey le había devuelto y la siguió a su habitación.

* * *

_N. del T. Si aun siguen conmigo... ¡Muchas gracias! perdon por la demora pero yo tambien tengo dias libres, espero les guste la historia y creanme se pone mejor. Un saludo amoroso a cada uno de mis lectores, ahora seguire traduciendo..._

_XOXO Salamina :)_

_PD: si, tengo la historia completa en su version original, pero por respeto a la autora no estoy autorizada a compartirlo, solo la traduccion. Espero comprendan que existen ciertos limites que como traductor no se pueden cruzar. Aun asi leeran la historia hasta el final, pero en español. Espero que cumpla las expectativas. Tratare de dar lo mejor de mi para que no se pierda ningun detalle, y suene lo mas natural posible. Ojala sea suficiente. Un abrazo :)_


	5. Eliminalo

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original _**_"Your Reclamation, Then"_**_creada por _**_Greenfire87_**_. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo _**_Star Wars _**_y los derechos a _**_Disney. _****_Esta traducción es por mero entretenimiento, no tengo intensiones de beneficios y/o ganancias con esta traducción._**

* * *

_Aviso: Nos acercamos a territorio lemon... disfruten!_

* * *

**_"_**_Toma tu miedo y elimínalo," dijo Luke Skywalker. Rey frunció el ceño, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. ¿Cómo alguien simplemente hace desaparecer todo miedo? El sentir miedo, era una emoción humana y completamente natural. El no temerle a nada, era de hecho, inhumano y antinatural. _

_"__Ve y párate al borde del acantilado," le ordeno el maestro Luke, señalando con la cabeza el borde gris y escarpado que se asomaba bajo un mar violento. Rey trago saliva y obedeció, sintiendo cada piedra bajo la planta de sus pies mientras se acercaba al borde. Su corazón martilleaba en su pecho y su respiración se hacía acelerada. Tenía mucho miedo._

_"__Toma tu miedo y elimínalo," repitió Luke y Rey cerró sus ojos. Se balanceo un poco en el lugar en donde estaba parada, sabiendo que si un fuerte viento llegase, la enviaría directo al océano. Tenía mucho miedo, sus puños se apretaban más a cada lado de su cuerpo y Rey uso la Fuerza para buscar la sensación de miedo que recorría su cuerpo. Aisló ese sentimiento, tal como si lo encerrara en una caja y la sellara. Luego tomo esa caja repleta de miedo y la lanzo al mar, en su miente vio como la caja caía por el acantilado. Abrió los ojos._

_Movió un pie hacia adelante y lo mantuvo ahí, balanceando su cuerpo en ese rocoso acantilado con solo una pierna. La briza se hizo más intensa, la podría enviar en cualquier momento a su muerte. Pero ya no tenía miedo._

* * *

Rey se sentó en la cama de Ren y cruzo las piernas, cerró los ojos mientras recordaba aquel día cuando entrenaba para eliminar el miedo. Necesitaba ponerlo en práctica en ese justo momento, ya que sentía mucho miedo. No quería "procrear" con él. No le molestaba tanto la idea de que Kylo Ren la tocara nuevamente o que incluso la tomara. Lo había disfrutado mucho la primera vez que lo hicieron, pero esa noche había sido diferente. Ambos habían sido sobrepasados por la lujuria y el deseo, ambos lo habían permitido. Pero ahora, él tenía órdenes de usar su cuerpo para un nefasto propósito, y ella se supone que tenía que dejar que la utilizara. Había tratado de escapar, volver con el maestro Luke, pero había fallado. Rey se había convencido a si misma durante días de que jugaría el papel de prisionera con Ren, pero en esos momentos ya no estaba fingiendo. Realmente tenía miedo.

Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y tembló sentada en la cama, trataba de encerrar el miedo que la hacía sentir inquieta e incómoda. Había sido fácil, pensó, eliminar el miedo al borde del acantilado, pero la ansiedad que sentía ahora hacía imposible que aislara el miedo, por lo que gruño frustrada. Luego sintió su presencia en la habitación, sabía que se aproximaba a ella, así que abrió los ojos.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sangraste? En el sentido femenino de la palabra." Pregunto abruptamente Ren y Rey literalmente se retorció del horror.

"¿Disculpa?" le escupió Rey. Las mejillas de Ren se pusieron muy rosadas y pestañeo despacio mientras pasaba su lengua por el labio inferior. Su voz fue mucho más delicada cuando le volvió a hablar.

"Existe una muy pequeña ventana cada mes en que la mujer es capaz de concebir. Si no estás en tus días fértiles, no hay sentido de que hagamos esto."

Rey casi no podía con la humillación, sentía como las náuseas amenazaban en su estómago. Alejo su mirada de la de él, y se quedó mirando la manta blanca que cubría la cama. Tomo un hilo que se asomaba en las costuras y murmuro, "Creo que sangrare en dos o tres días."

"Entonces no eres fértil," le respondió Ren cortante y ella volvió a mirarlo. Ren miraba fijamente a la pared más allá de la cama cuando se encogió de hombros y dijo,

"No hay necesidad de intentar nada hasta el próximo mes."

Rey vio como sus hombros y sus brazos se tensaban cuando hablaba con ella, la manera en que su pecho subía y bajaba erráticamente. Entonces Rey dudo un momento, y tratando de alejar su malestar le dijo tranquilamente,

"Solo estas diciendo eso porque… según entiendo, ¿Solo vas a intentar tomarme cuando cumpla con las ordenes que Snoke te dio? ¿O me equivoco?"

Sus labios se abrieron para responder a su pregunta, pero su mirada seguía clavada en la pared. Se mordisqueo el labio inferior mientras respondía,

"Solo estoy tratando de seguir órdenes. Mis órdenes son que procreara contigo, no que te violara repetitivamente para mi propio placer."

Había una palpable incomodidad en su voz, entonces Rey se incorporó para enfrentarlo.

"Creo recordar cuando Snoke te ordenaba que me usaras para tu propio placer," lo encaro. "¿Qué te detiene entonces? ¿Por qué no lo haces?"

Ren entrecerró los ojos cuando se volvió para mirarla y luego frunció el ceño,

"¿No recuerdas cuando te dije que no trataras de convertirme? Si piensas repetir una y otra vez lo mismo mejor quédate callada."

Rey se negó a hacerlo, sus cejas se elevaron en sorpresa,

"No dije nada sobre la Luz," admitió firmemente. "Solo te pregunte qué es lo que te detiene de usarme como una…"

"Lo que me detiene es que a pesar de tus ideas políticas erróneas y tu falta de modales, tu molesto habito de herirme o salir huyendo… a pesar de todo eso, aun eres un ser humano. Nunca he usado a un ser humano así, y no tengo intenciones de empezar ahora."

"Entonces solamente planeas seguir tus ordenes," lo increpo Rey escéptica. "Vas a esperar hasta que sea 'el momento ideal del mes' y solo ahí me vas a usar para lo que estimes conveniente con el propósito de 'procrear'. ¿Estoy en lo correcto? Sí, eso suena mucho mejor."

El sarcasmo en sus palabras era evidente, y Rey puso los ojos en blanco. Ren suspiro fuertemente y puso su mano en su mentón, algo que hacia bastante a menudo con ella, pensó Rey.

"No te pedí que vinieras aquí," le recordó Ren.

"Pero aquí estoy," le susurro Rey encogiéndose de hombros y mirándole. Sintió un flujo de deseo por él, que no fue capaz de contener o eliminar. Se vio a si misma buscando sus ojos oscuros y luego bajo su mirada para contemplar su cuerpo, su esculpido pecho y abdomen, sus anchos hombros, tan evidentes en su camiseta negra, la manera en que sus labios se entreabrían un poco, la manera en que sus rizos caían por su rostro. Un calor recorrió sus venas y aparto la mirada. Susurro, insegura de lo que decía,

"Si no puedes seguir tus ordenes esta noche, entonces creo que volveré a mi habitación. Ya es muy tarde."

"Quédate ¿Quieres?" le contesto y Rey sintió como su mano se tensaba en su piel. Ella cerró los ojos, deseando que no existiera esa fuerte lujuria entre el uno por el otro. Ren deseaba que se quedara en su cama esa noche, que en nada iba ayudar con la complicada situación que habían creado. Eran enemigos y cada uno tenía una misión que directamente se oponía a la del otro. Hace casi quince minutos, Kylo Ren había estado de pie detrás de ella con su sable de luz, listo para matarla. Pero entonces, por qué, se preguntaba Rey. Por qué se sentía tan feliz al escuchar que se quedara en lugar de ir a su celda. Rey negó con la cabeza y dijo la única cosa que en ese momento tenía sentido dada las circunstancias,

"Vuelve a Lothal. Hay putas ahí. Muchas por lo que se. Estas confundiéndote Ben, porque eres un hombre joven y sano con una mujer joven que se te ha sido ofrecida. Pero sabes muy bien, tan bien como yo que todo esto es…"

Se detuvo y Ren dejo caer su mano. No la regaño por llamarlo Ben. En su lugar hablo con una voz dura y cortante como el acero.

"Suéltate el pelo y saca mi camisa."

"¿La que está en tu cuerpo o el mío?" pregunto Rey, sus labios formaban una línea. Estaba usando una de sus camisetas después de todo. Rey vio como él tragaba saliva y susurraba,

"Ambas."

Rey sintió como sus mejillas ardían, llevo sus manos a su larga trenza, con una mano la atrajo hacia adelante y quito la banda que la mantenía recogida, luego paso sus dedos por su cabello, liberando los rizos largos y aun húmedos que llegaban hasta su cintura. Luego movió sus manos al borde de la camiseta prestada y con un solo movimiento la jalo hacia arriba para quitársela mientras tragaba con fuerza. No llevaba nada debajo y se encogió un poco para tratar de cubrirse su torso desnudo. Ren hizo un pequeño sonido justo al lado de la cama, como un gemido proveniente de lo más profundo de su garganta y murmuro,

"Recuéstate boca arriba."

Rey dudo unos segundos, pensó que si realmente iba a hacerlo con él, al menos lo disfrutaría. Busco sus ojos negros y pregunto cuidadosamente,

"¿Vas a besarme?"

"No." Negó con la cabeza mientras hablaba y Rey frunció el ceño sorprendida. Ren realmente parecía haber disfrutado los besos entre ambos días antes. Pero luego entendió la razón de porque Ren se negaba a besarla, ya que se apresuró a explicar mordiéndose un labio,

"Esto no es personal. Besarse es demasiado intimo para lo que estamos haciendo."

Rey pudo notar el tono de duda en su voz, también lo noto en su cuerpo. Sabía que podía romper ese escudo que formaba contra ella. Se acercó y puso su mano en la cadera de Ren, instándolo a que se acercara más a la cama. Luego dijo,

"Me gusta cuando me besas Ben. Quiero…Quiero que me beses. Por favor."

Los ojos oscuros de Ren brillaron con fuego entonces, y sus labios se entreabrieron. Llevo su mano a los botones de su pantalón y los desabrochó.

* * *

Kylo Ren odiaba a esa joven llamada Rey. Incluso cuando se acomodaba desnudo sobre ella en su cama y le decía que se quedara de espaldas, la odiaba. Incluso cuando presionaba sus labios contra los de ella y movía su lengua cuidadosamente dentro de su boca, la odiaba. Incluso cuando probaba la dulzura de su boca y sentía las suaves curvas de su cuerpo contra el suyo y presionaba su erección contra ella…la odiaba.

La odiaba con cada fibra de su ser porque la deseaba como un loco, porque era hermosa e inteligente, y también muy poderosa.

Gruñía enojado cada vez que la besaba, y clavo sus uñas en su propia cadera para intentar hacerse sentir dolor. Enterró sus uñas en su piel y las arrastro hasta estremecerse, tanto que el brazo con el que se apoyaba casi cedió. Alejo un poco su boca de la de Rey y le reclamo,

"¿Por qué me das tantos problemas?"

"No lo hago a propósito," le prometió ella, sus manos se movían para tocar su pecho duro y su abdomen. Vio como Rey se mordía el labio mientras lo tocaba y decidió que quería saborearla una vez más, así que lo hizo. Choco contra su boca, hundiendo su lengua hasta el fondo de su boca. Rey jadeo un poco y se acomodó bajo su cuerpo. Ren guio su mano por entremedio de sus piernas y sintió la humedad en su interior, hizo círculos en su entrada con dos de sus dedos.

"Quieres esto, ¿Verdad?" la provoco. "No podría violarte aunque quisiera. Eres _feliz _con las órdenes de Snoke, porque esto te gusta. Lo quieres."

Las mejillas de Rey se sonrojaron y frunció el ceño,

"Las ordenes de Snoke eran que procrearas conmigo Ben. Pero ambos sabemos que eso no va a funcionar hoy. Entonces, exactamente, ¿Qué estamos haciendo?"

Ren se dio cuenta de que no había una buena respuesta para esa pregunta. Se alejó de ella y se incorporó de la cama, se quedó de pie a un lado, sosteniendo su erección con la mano. Deslizo su mano por su miembro un par de veces y observo como Rey lo miraba fijamente. Sus ojos estaban clavados en su miembro, y con solo notar como esos ojos almendra lo observaban lo hizo endurecerse aún más.

"Tienes que ponerlo en tu boca." Le ordeno. Su intención era que sonara como si se estaba saliendo con la suya, como si le iba a pedir que hiciera algo por él, sin ninguna retribución física para ella. Quizás no sería posible procrear con ella esa noche, pero Snoke le había dicho que hiciera con ella lo que le plazca. Kylo Ren pensó que le gustaría mucho tener la boca de Rey alrededor de su hombría, siempre y cuando no lo mordiera. Esperaba que ella protestara hecha una furia o que se rehusara rotundamente. Pero no lo hizo, tomo una bocanada de aire y gateo hacia él por la cama.

Resistió la urgencia de jadear al ver como su esbelto cuerpo se acercaba a él, pero fue demasiando cuando bajo la mirada y vio como esos ojos almendra lo miraban fijamente. Luego ella puso una mano alrededor y acerco su rostro a su erección. Sabía que probablemente estaba asustada, y que había sido entrenada para alejar el miedo. Pero cuando abrió su boca noto como su labio inferior temblaba y como sus mejillas se tornaban muy rojas en lo que solo podía traducirse como humillación.

"Detente Rey," le ordeno, pasando ambas manos por su cabello mojado y jalándola hacia atrás. Después de todo no quería obligarla. Ella lo miro, su mano aun sostenía su miembro. Sus lindos ojos lo buscaron y susurro con una voz temblorosa,

"Quiero hacerlo Ben. Déjame probarte." Parecía que había recobrado un poco la confianza, abrió sus labios e introdujo la punta en su boca.

Entonces él se perdió, incapaz de hacer nada más que hundir sus dedos en su cuero cabelludo y murmurar su nombre. Su boca era húmeda, cálida y resbaladiza. Ella estaba succionando su parte más sensitiva, pasando su lengua por toda su largura, hundiendo todo su miembro en su garganta de vez en cuando. Había una magnifica sensación de humedad, una placentera estrechez y Ren supo que no duraría mucho así.

"Rey…" se escuchó decirle entre susurros, incapaz de continuar la oración. Agarro fuertemente su cabello con una mano, sintiendo la ardiente piel bajo sus dedos, mientras que la otra la apoyo en uno de sus hombros. Ella se enfocó en la punta nuevamente, y Ren lucho duramente por no mover sus caderas hacia adelante, directamente a su garganta.

"Rey no pares. No pares."

Entonces ella hizo algo que casi lo hace venirse de una. Ella gimió, directamente contra su piel. La baja vibración de su voz llego directamente al núcleo de Ren y sintió como el placer aumentaba. Lucho por mantenerlo a raya, de usar la Fuerza para calmar la sensación. Pero se dio cuenta de que no quería hacerlo, así que se enfocó en la sensación de su boca alrededor de él. Sus testículos se tensaron, y todo su cuerpo, desde las yemas de sus dedos hasta la punta de los pies, tembló y estremeció. Sus dedos se aferraron a su cabello nuevamente y murmuro con una voz muy avergonzada,

"Me voy a venir."

Le estaba advirtiendo, porque le habían dicho muchas veces que su sabor no era exactamente agradable. Lo repitió una vez más, porque Rey no hizo ningún esfuerzo por alejarse.

"Rey, voy a… maldita sea Rey…"

Rey gimió una vez más contra él y lo hundió tanto contra su garganta que Ren se preguntó como ella se las arreglaba para no sentir arcadas. Entonces hizo erupción, sintió como su semilla salía disparada contra su garganta, en satisfactorias oleadas y como el placer inundaba sus venas como fuego llameante. Sus oídos silbaron y se volvieron muy rojos, había puntos de luz frente a sus ojos. Kylo Ren había tenido muchos orgasmos en su vida, pero ninguno como ese. En algún momento Rey se alejó de él y paso el dorso de su mano por sus labios, su boca estaba algo inflamada y sus labios rosado oscuro por lo que le había hecho, y Ren sintió un ardiente deseo por ella, aun cuando recién había terminado.

Mucho después, se le ocurriría la idea de que debió haberla enviado de vuelta a su celda justo en ese momento. Cuando había terminado de darle placer con su boca y no obtenido nada a cambio, haciendo muy clara sus intenciones. Pero no la envió a su celda, retrocedió unos pasos para recuperarse por unos momentos, finalmente tras unos segundos le hablo,

"¿Qué quieres que te haga?"

Rey emulo una leve sonrisa y levanto una ceja.

"¿Así que a eso se ha reducido ahora?"

"No." Negó con la cabeza firmemente y la observo mientras ella se deslizaba por la cama. Se recostó en el colchón y su cabello se repartió por todo su rostro y almohada. Sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho al verla recostada allí, contra la almohada que usaba para dormir todas las noches, su respiración se volvió más agitada. Ren llevo sus uñas hacia su cadera nuevamente, las hundió en su piel hasta que el dolor le aclaro más la mente y luego gruño.

Pero no sirvió de mucho, ella estaba recostada boca arriba, con sus rodillas y piernas abiertas. Sus pequeños senos se veían suaves y Ren deseo tocarlos, particularmente ahora que sus pezones se habían endurecido a causa de frio aire de la habitación. Rey bajo sus dedos por sus muslos y comenzó a tocarse, acariciando con sus yemas su entrada y cerrando los ojos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le pregunto bruscamente Ren aun sabiendo que era bastante evidente lo que estaba haciendo. Ella sonrió, lo que lo enfureció bastante. Ella estaba serena, sus mejillas aun rosadas y su piel relucía en sus brazos y piernas. Su sonrisa es muy bonita, pensó Kylo Ren casi en contra de su voluntad. Ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados y arqueo la espalda un poco mientras apresuraba sus propios dedos dentro de su cuerpo.

"Ben…" susurro y a Ren le fallaron un poco las piernas, aparto la mirada y convirtió sus manos en puños.

"Ya basta," le susurro. Sonaba mucho menos que una orden. Escucho su voz una vez más, suave e insistente.

"Sabes tan bien Ben. Mmmmm…"

"Rey detente." Ahora su voz sonaba más firme, porque creyó que se estaba burlando de él. Ninguna mujer disfrutaba lo que ella le había hecho a él. Sabía muy bien por las historias que había escuchado y también por su propia experiencia con menos que entusiastas putas durante sus misiones. Entonces ¿por qué ella estaría tumbada en su cama tocándose y diciéndole que sabía muy bien? Porque se estaba burlando de él. Estaba rojo de humillación, indignado la miro una vez más y gruño,

"Deja de hacer eso."

"No puedo." Se sacudió contra la almohada y movió sus caderas contra su propia mano. Ren encontraba muy difícil de creer que una Jedi en entrenamiento, que podía controlar objetos y la mente de las personas, era incapaz de dejar de tocarse a sí misma. Sintió como sus dientes se hundían en su labio inferior y abrió la boca para decirle que se marche a su celda. Pero Rey movió su cabeza hacia un lado y abrió los ojos para mirarlo. Lo observo fijamente con una extraña mirada de súplica en sus ojos, luego se acomodó y dejo escapar una voz mucho más débil de la que Ren estaba acostumbrado a escuchar,

"Ben, por favor, tócame."

Ren no habría sido capaz de controlarse aunque quisiera, aunque hubieran sido órdenes directas de no tocar un solo pelo a la prisionera. Estaba entre las piernas de Rey mucho antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se arrodillo ahí, con una mano en cada una de sus rodillas y la miro con un gesto de pregunta. Rey asintió frenéticamente y retiro su propia mano de su entrada y Kylo Ren hundió su rostro por entre sus muslos.

Sabe dulce aun ahí, pensó. Succionó su centro y arrastro su lengua por alrededor de ella, sabía que solo estaba a momentos de terminar. Sintió una urgente necesidad de _reclamarla,_ de hacerle sentir que él estaba a cago, pero sabía que ni siquiera ella creería eso, no importara lo que hiciera con ella. Así que en su lugar, solo saboreo, mordisqueo y lamio, sujetándole las piernas con las manos hasta que sintió como temblaba. Su voz era ahora una constante e incontrolada mezcla de jadeos mientras se retorcía en el colchón. Ren mantuvo sus caderas hacia abajo fuertemente para controlar sus movimientos y luego escucho como ella le decía otra vez,

"Ben, por favor…"

Por primera vez desde que la había visto, no tuvo ninguna objeción al escuchar su nombre de nacimiento. Había comenzado a rendirse, a pelear con ella sobre ese asunto, pero ahora por alguna razón era confortante escucharla decir su nombre. Se sentía bien, se sentía correcto, se sentía extrañamente placentero escuchar como gemía llamándolo por su antiguo nombre. Luego sus pensamientos inundaron la mente de Ren, que casi lo deshizo al momento.

_Vas a hacer que me venga Ben._

"Si," le susurro contra su piel, su aliento era cálido en su entrada. "Si Rey, vente para mí."

Y lo hizo, contrayéndose erráticamente contra su lengua mientras saboreaba su clímax. Lo llamo por su nombre una vez más, sonaba casi como si estuviera sufriendo, y sintió como sus dedos se aferraban desesperadamente al cabello de Ren.

Todo comenzó a cambiar entonces, Kylo Ren se dio cuenta de ello, mientras se sentaba en la cama y la observaba. Sintió como una punzada de miedo lo estremecía, miro su bello cuerpo aun jadeante, como cerraba los ojos y abría la boca para capturar el aire. La odio nuevamente, porque lo había guiado a la locura y debilidad y había sido espectacular.

Esto no salió como se supone que seria, pensó. Debió haberla enviado lejos, la debió haber olvidado en una celda y dicho a los droides que le llevaran comida en la mañana. Debió haber cerrado esa puerta, la que llegaba a su habitación y nunca volver a hablar con ella. Debió haber ido con Snoke, y declarado orgulloso como la había usado para su propio placer, como había evitado que escapara, como la había encerrado en lo que una vez había sido un closet de utensilios. Pero Kylo Ren no hizo nada de eso.

En su lugar, se recostó desnudo en su cama y sintió como ella se acomodaba a su lado, como se apoyaba en su hombro y como se daba cuenta de que ella se quedaría allí esa noche, y que disfrutaba de su contacto. Su cabello le hacía cosquillas en su rostro, pero no hizo ningún intento de remover los mechones o de apartarla de su lado. Le acarició el cabello, hundió sus dedos entre sus rizos largos y murmuro,

"Te odio."

"Se supone que debes hacerlo," le respondió ella casi mecánicamente, su voz sonaba distante y cansada.

"No, es… realmente te odio Rey." Obligo a su voz a sonar dura y sin emoción, pero su mano seguía acariciando su cabello. Noto que ella asentía contra su piel.

"Lo que tú digas Ben."

En algún momento se durmieron, y Kylo Ren se daría cuenta esa mañana que hace muchos años que no dormía tan pacíficamente.

* * *

N del T. Aqui les dejo otro capitulo, como pueden ver esta relacion se vuelve mas intensa... Nos vemos,

Saludos! XOXO salamina :)


	6. Propiedad

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original _**_"Your Reclamation, Then"_**_creada por _**_Greenfire87_**_. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo _**_Star Wars _**_y los derechos a _**_Disney. _****_Esta traducción es por mero entretenimiento, no tengo intensiones de beneficios y/o ganancias con esta traducción._**

* * *

"Aun intentamos atacar D'Qar lo más pronto posible. La destrucción de la Base Starkiller no desmotiva nuestra intención de atacar en lo más profundo del corazón de la Resistencia." El general Hux se paseaba alrededor de la mesa y pasaba su mano por el mapa holográfico que estaba frente a él. Señalo un punto en específico en el mapa y movió su mano enguantada, la imagen se movió para mostrar el detalle topográfico del planeta D'Qar. Hux continuo,

"El reconocimiento del lugar ha sido… difícil. Sería mucho más fácil claro, simplemente hacer volar en pedazos todo el planeta. Pero lamentablemente, esa opción ya no es posible."

Kylo Ren suspiro y apretó sus manos que estaban en su espalda.

"¿Cuándo será el ataque?"

"Todo apunta a que en dos semanas," Hux asintió, "Acabo de hablar con el Líder Supremo esta mañana. Hay refuerzos llegando la siguiente semana, junto con una seguidilla de naves para crear una adecuada flota. En cuanto a los Caballeros, bueno… hay un objetivo en particular que según parece se está escondiendo en D'Qar. Destruirla es de vital importancia."

"¿Y quién sería?" pregunto Kylo Ren, aunque una parte de él ya sabía la respuesta. Muy seguro de sí mismo, Hux contesto con veneno en su voz,

"Leia Organa. Se hace llamar general."

Ren se volvió para mirar a Hux, sintiendo la fría y dura intensidad en los ojos del general. No dijo nada en cuanto a la sugerencia de que él y sus caballeros encontraran y destruyeran a su madre. Si había matado a su padre, no había duda de que podía matar a su madre. En su lugar, solo pregunto,

"¿Qué preparaciones necesita que realice antes de que lidere el ataque?"

"Estratégicamente, nada. Solo asegúrese de que sus Caballeros estén bien preparados." Hux asintió enfáticamente y luego apago el mapa holográfico. Hux no dudaba en poner en evidencia su nueva autoridad, otorgada por el Líder Supremo. En la estación era el hombre que daba las órdenes, y gozaba de ello. Kylo Ren solo asintió y giro sobre sus talones para salir de la sala de estrategia, pero Hux hablo suavemente a sus espaldas,

"¿Y cómo está tu juguetito? ¿La piloto de la Resistencia que fue interceptada? El Líder Supremo me informo que es fuerte en la Fuerza y que intentas procrear con ella."

Kylo Ren se sorprendió mucho con las palabras de Hux. Le sorprendió aún más que el Líder Supremo haya compartido con Hux tan abiertamente información que, desde un punto de vista moral, era bastante privada. Le alegro saber que Hux no pudo ver como sus mejillas se tornaban rosa de humillación y rabia bajo su máscara. Hizo de sus maños puños y se volvió para mirar a Hux. Endureció su voz y se encogió de hombros,

"Ella es… bastante complaciente," dijo Kylo Ren. Hizo su voz aún más pétrea cuando agrego, "Puede que sea talentosa en la Fuerza. Pero le he dado muchas razones para que no huya. Mujeres así son bien fáciles de satisfacer y muy dispuestas a devolver el favor. Esta, en particular, es muy buena complaciendo."

El General Hux soltó una carcajada, al principio fue solo una risotada pero luego su risa comenzó a incrementar hasta que movió la cabeza un poco hacia atrás divertido. Luego movió su cabeza y entrecerró los ojos malévolo,

"Bueno entonces ¡Tienes que compartirla conmigo!" exclamo, "Realmente me has despertado un hambre por saborearla."

Kylo Ren sintió como su estómago se contraía y retorcía horriblemente al pensar en Rey siendo violada por Hux. Trato de pensar en algo que decir, pero Hux se le adelanto y se apresuró a preguntar,

"Bueno y ¿Dónde está ahora? Estoy más hambriento que nunca."

Ren trato por todos los medios de permanecer calmado, fingió una pequeña risa maligna y se encogió de hombros,

"Esta en mi cuarto presumiblemente, a no ser que haya escapado."

La sonrisa de Hux se amplió y respondió,

"Fantástico. Justo ahora planeaba tomarme un descanso para almorzar. ¿Qué tal si nos desviamos un poco?"

* * *

Kylo Ren no dijo absolutamente nada a Hux mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la estación. No estaba en posición de negarle nada estos días, cuando la Base Starkiller fue destruida, Hux recibió órdenes de mover a Ren a una nave médica. De no ser por la rápida maniobra de Hux, Kylo Ren pudo haber muerto ese día en la nieve y su cuerpo perdido en la explosión. En lugar de eso, caminaba por una nueva base espacial, con ese mismo hombre hacia Rey.

No habría sido tan malo llevarlo a la celda, excepto que ella ya no estaba encerrada allí. Durante los pasados cinco días, le había permitido pasearse libremente por su habitación, usado el baño y la ducha a cualquier hora, leer en la sala de estar, mirar cualquier cosa que la entretuviera en los hologramas y escuchar música. Tenía suficiente espacio para calentar y ejercitarse, para entrenar y practicar las técnicas Jedi que Luke le había enseñado (siempre y cuando Ren no estuviera ahí). Dormía en la sala de estar, usualmente en las mañanas Ren la encontraba acurrucada en una de las sillas o tirada en el suelo con una almohada en su cabeza. A veces dormía en su celda, en esa pequeña cama, pero siempre con la puerta abierta, y siempre con su capa negra alrededor de su cuerpo.

No tenía idea de porque la dejaba que hiciera todo eso, que tomara prestada su ropa para dormir o que tuviera la habitación de Ren para su completa disposición. Pero en los pasados cinco días habían aprendido a convivir en harmonía, en un quieto y confortable ritmo de ignorarse mutuamente. Solo a veces, usualmente durante las comidas, ella hacia subversivos comentarios acerca del Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza o la Resistencia. Ren era capaz, sin embargo, de ahogar esos comentarios rápidamente o redirigir la conversación.

Aún era una prisionera, por supuesto, aunque Rey era más que capaz de crear un plan de escape y llevarlo a cabo robando una nave. Kylo Ren había decidido que, si Rey se proponía escapar nuevamente, no la detendría. Quizás sería lo mejor para ambos, pensó Ren, si ella finalmente decidiera irse. Ya la había 'retenido' lo suficiente, ahora ni siquiera Snoke se sorprendería si Rey usara la Fuerza para escapar. Kylo Ren había demostrado ser un líder capaz, se las había arreglado para aprisionar a una sensitiva en la Fuerza y además una piloto de la Resistencia, por más de diez días. Si Rey se marchase, ninguno de ellos seria forzado a soportar la humillación o las complicadas consecuencias al tratar de 'procrear' con ella.

Si Rey se fuera, Ren ya no tendría que pensar nunca más en por qué le gustaba el aroma de ella en su capa cuando la devolvía cada mañana. No tendría que verla acurrucada en esa silla, con esos lindos ojos color almendra cerrados durmiendo pacíficamente. No tendría que pensar en cómo se sintió cuando estuvo dentro de ella, cuando uso su boca en él. Sí, pensó Ren, ella debería irse.

Pero, justo ahora, estaba algo alarmado ante la idea de que el General Hux entrara a su habitación y encontrara a Rey haciendo abdominales en su sala de estar o casualmente leyendo. Daria una muy mala imagen en cuanto a Kylo Ren y su prisionera, la cual actuaba más como concubina que reclusa. Ren de repente tuvo una idea, y concentro toda la Fuerza que pudo en su pecho mientras caminaba. Se imaginó el rostro de Rey cuando proyectaba sus pensamientos hacia ella con toda su voluntad.

_El General Hux se está acercando a mi habitación. Entra a la celda y cierra la puerta. Ahora._

No hubo respuesta, ninguna indicación de que Rey haya recibido sus intentos por comunicarse. Sintiendo una punzada de pánico, Kylo Ren giro en la esquina con Hux, hizo un gesto con la cabeza a unos soldados que pasaban en sentido contrario y pestañeo varias veces bajo su máscara y proyecto sus pensamientos una vez más,

_Rey, ve a la celda y cierra…_

_La puerta. Si, ya estoy aquí. _Su voz hizo eco en su mente con una claridad que nunca había experimentado a través de la telepatía en la Fuerza. Se preguntó lejanamente por qué era que estaban tan fuertemente conectados en la Fuerza. Eso lo hizo sentir muy incómodo, pero al menos ya estaba parcialmente más tranquilo, ahora si Hux y Ren entraban a la habitación no encontrarían a Rey haciendo algo que avergonzaría a Ren.

Pasaron junto a un capitán en el corredor y Hux hizo una pausa para discutir los futuros planes en D'Qar con el hombre. Kylo Ren trato de seguir la conversación y prestar atención a lo que los hombres discutían. Después de todo, Rey no era nada más que una distracción. Su deber, su _verdadero y único deber_ era servir a la Primera Orden. Escucho como Hux describía la manera en que los soldados del capitán atacarían e inhabilitarían la central de energía suplementaria de la base de la Resistencia. Kylo Ren vio el rostro de su madre claramente en su mente, la manera en que la recordaba años atrás, y pensó nuevamente en como Hux le había dicho que debía eliminarla durante el ataque. Por alguna razón, Ren espero que su madre no estuviera presente en la base cuando fuera atacada. Sería mucho más simple de esa forma, si no tuviera que matarla o presenciar su muerte.

Finalmente, Hux dejo ir al capitán y después de algunos giros, la pareja llego a la habitación de Ren, se detuvieron justo en la puerta. Ren pasó su mano por el lector a un lado de la puerta, la cual reconoció su cuerpo y pestañeo en verde para admitirlo. La puerta zumbo y rápidamente se abrió, Kylo Ren guio a Hux adentro. Hux emulo una leve sonrisa al ver la sala de estar decorada con gris y negro, con sus leves luces blancas en el techo.

"No es el lugar más alegre, para ser honesto. Pero, le doy crédito a los arquitectos y al diseñador. Dieron vida a una estación espacial completamente funcional en tiempo record, ¿No es así?"

"Ciertamente es funcional," respondió Ren. Giro sobre sus talones y miro a Hux a través de su máscara. Escogió las siguientes palabras cuidadosamente.

"Solo pido un favor Hux. Puedes mirar pero no tocar. No toques a la joven."

Las cejas anaranjadas de Hux se fruncieron en confusión y su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco, sus manos se fueron a sus delgadas caderas y se encogió de hombros,

"¿Y cuál es la diversión en eso?" demando.

Desesperado por encontrar una razón para mantener a Hux alejado de Rey, Kylo Ren pensó en algo que fuera verdad y que realmente disgustara al general.

"Está sangrando," le dijo. "No me es posible hacer nada con ella por ahora, no está en condiciones de ser tocada."

Hux se rio nuevamente e instantáneamente Kylo Ren se dio cuenta de que había cometido un grave error. Hux se pasó sus finos dedos por su inmaculado cabello rojizo y suspiro,

"Hay muchas,_ muchas_ cosas que una mujer puede hacer para complacer a un hombre… incluso cuando esta incapacitada por su sangrado," le dijo fríamente y Kylo Ren sintió que en cualquier momento vomitaría en el suelo.

Se supone que no tendría objeciones al respecto, que no se sentiría tan disgustado consigo mismo y con Hux. Se mordió la pared interna de su mejilla fuertemente, tan fuerte que pudo saborear la sangre. Trato de usar el dolor para concentrarse, de centrar su atención solo al Lado Oscuro. Pero no fue suficiente, se mordió la otra mejilla y sintió el mismo sabor metálico. _Se el Lado Oscuro_, se repitió a sí mismo_. Expulsa la Luz, Soy inmune a la Luz. _

"¿Dónde está la mujer?" preguntó el General Hux, mirando a su alrededor. Kylo Ren levantó su mano enguantada y silenciosamente apunto a la puerta que llevaba a la celda de Rey, mirando como Hux se apuraba a cruzar la sala de estar.

* * *

La puerta de la celda de Rey se abrió de golpe, ella deseo que no fuera tan gruesa en los previos diez minutos. Podía escuchar los murmullos, la voz mecánica de Kylo Ren junto con los casi inaudibles sonidos de la voz del General Hux. Se preguntaba de qué podían estar hablando, qué estaban discutiendo. Cuando Kylo Ren le envió sus pensamientos, había un palpable pánico en su voz. Rey había corrido a la pequeña celda y cerrado la puerta. Se había pasado las manos por el cabello para despeinarlo y desarmar la perfecta trenza que se había hecho y se había recostado en la cama para fingir que leía un viejo Holo libro.

Kylo Ren había sido más magnánimo en los últimos días, más de lo que Rey esperaba. Le había pasado su capa para que se arropara cada noche, no la había encerrado en la celda. Rey creía, real y verdaderamente, que había grietas en la armadura de Oscuridad de Ren, y pensó que si persistía, la Luz no tardaría en brillar. Había hecho pequeños, pero constantes progresos en la misión que Luke le había asignado.

Pero cuando Kylo Ren le envió sus pensamientos, Rey sintió una creciente ansiedad. Cuando la puerta se abrió y vio entrar al pelirrojo General Hux, deseo por un momento estar armada. Dejo el libro en la cama y hablo con calma,

"Buenas tardes o… noches. No tengo idea de que hora es."

Hux dio una maliciosa risa y ajusto su sombrero en su cabeza. Se volvió sobre su hombro para mirar a Kylo Ren que estaba detrás,

"Es una luchadora, ¿no es verdad? Ven acá muchacha." Dijo mirando a Rey nuevamente. "Quiero verte mejor."

Rey pensó en desafiarlo o quizás ignorarlo. Quizás no hacer absolutamente nada, no tener que bajar de la cama para que pudiera 'verla mejor'. Tenía vagas ideas sobre el general Hux, pero al final trago saliva y se sujetó al borde de la cama, se impulsó con las piernas y dio un felino salto al suelo. Hux levanto una ceja, luciendo impresionado. Detrás del general, Rey pudo ver a Kylo Ren, estoico como siempre en su máscara y con su capucha puesta.

_Contrólate,_le ordeno mentalmente Ren. Y otra vez sintió esa urgencia en su voz, y también un tono de advertencia. Rey miro a Hux y movió sus manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo de su cuerpo como si mostrara algo que estuviera en venta.

"Ahí tienes. Ahora puedes verme mejor. ¿Satisfecho?" Se preparó para volver a la cama, ya estaba girando cuando Hux la tomo por el antebrazo. Sus largos y delgados dedos se envolvieron en su brazo y la empujo hacia abajo violentamente.

"No tan satisfecho aun," le informo. "Preferiría que te echara otra mirada sin tu uniforme de piloto por ejemplo. Y he escuchado que eres muy talentosa en complacer a un hombre. Así que muéstrame que sabes hacer."

Rey sabía que lo más inteligente era obedecer al General Hux. Pero era fuerte en la Fuerza, y sabía exactamente lo que el hombre pretendía hacer con ella. Quería que lo tomara con la boca y la sola idea hizo que Rey sintiera arcadas. Retrocedió un poco cuando Hux alcanzo el cierre de su uniforme. Torció los labios y exclamo,

"Por lo que se, _tu no estas_ autorizado a tocarme. Aléjate de mí."

"Si, una luchadora en verdad," rio Hux, maravillado con la reacción de Rey. Se acercó más a ella y esta vez puso sus manos en los hombros de Rey, la miro y sonrió maliciosamente. La empujo hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas hasta que Rey choco con la fría pared de metal, Rey lucho por quitarse esas manos de su cuerpo. Pero Hux la tenía agarrada con fuerza y su sonrisa se amplió mucho más,

"Eres solo una esclava muchacha," le recordó fríamente.

Rey uso la Fuerza para llenarse de energía y las manos de Hux se alejaron rápidamente como si hubiera sido electrocutado. Frunció el ceño y casi inesperadamente, su mano enguantada voló directamente al rostro de Rey. Por alguna razón, Rey no lo vio venir. El maestro Luke le había enseñado a anticipar y ser proactiva usando la Fuerza, pero no pudo adivinar que Hux la golpearía hasta cuando su puño choco violentamente contra su rostro. Rey exhalo, no por el golpe, pero por la rabia que se apodero de ella. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla, sintiendo como el calor emanaba del lugar en donde la había golpeado fuertemente. Miro a Hux y estuvo tentada a escupirle o peor, herirlo gravemente con la Fuerza.

La boca de Hux se contrajo en una fea mueca.

"Eres una prisionera, una esclava. No tienes derecho a rechazarme. Pon tus manos a los costados y haz lo que se te ordena."

"Suficiente Hux."

Una voz cortante y clara vino desde el umbral de la puerta. Rey giro su cabeza para ver que Kylo Ren se había quitado la máscara y la había dejado sobre la silla de la celda.

"Ella es _mi_ juguete. ¿Recuerdas? Juega limpio."

Su rostro estaba pálido y enojado, hubo un silencio de parte de Hux, luego lo miro y escupió con una leve sonrisa.

"¿Acaso tu madre nunca te enseño a compartir Kylo?" le inquirió sonando un poco maniático. Kylo Ren no respondió, levanto su mano y realizo el típico movimiento Jedi para trucos mentales.

"Vas a tomar ese descanso para almorzar que mencionaste. Vas a olvidar que estuviste en esta habitación. No me volverás a preguntar por la muchacha."

Su voz era suave y sedosa, que hasta Rey sintió como su voluntad cedía ante el truco mental. Tuvo que pestañear varias veces para volver a la realidad, vio como el General Hux se calmaba, su mirada se volvía vacía y su mandíbula, una vez tensa, se relajaba. La soltó por completo, alejándose de ella y mirando a Kylo Ren.

"Iré a tomar mi almuerzo. Me olvidare de que alguna vez estuve en esta habitación y jamás preguntare por la muchacha."

"Buen chico," Kylo Ren asintió, bajo su mano y dijo, "Ahora ve."

Hux se alejó rápidamente de la celda y Kylo Ren se volvió para ver cómo se marchaba. Rey estudio como sus mejillas se tornaban algo rosa, y la manera en que había dejado su casco sobre la silla casi sin cuidado. Podía sentir como una ola de preocupación lo rodeaba, una vez que la puerta se cerró por completo, Rey se aclaró la garganta para que él se volviera para mirarla. Sus ojos escanearon a Rey de pies a cabeza y luego murmuro,

"No podía… dejar que violara a mi propiedad. No habría sido lo que el Líder Supremo…"

"Yo no soy tu propiedad, tu bien sabes eso." Dijo Rey, cruzando los brazos y apoyándose contra la pared. Su mejilla ardía en donde Hux la había golpeado y se preguntó si le quedaría un ojo morado por el golpe. Todo apuntaba a que así seria, se llevó una mano y con cuidado toco la piel que ya comenzaba a inflamarse cerca del hueso. Había un poco de sangre en sus dedos cuando alejo su mano y solo ahí se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que había sido el golpe, tanto que le había roto la piel. Se quedó pensativa, el maestro Luke no le había enseñado aun como curar heridas con la Fuerza.

"Yo lo puedo arreglar por ti," dijo Kylo Ren como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos. Se acercó a ella y levanto su mano justo a centímetros de la herida. Se detuvo unos segundos y levanto una ceja a modo de pregunta, Rey dudo por unos instantes pero finalmente le concedió permiso. Su mano se acercó un poco más y sin tocarla cerro sus ojos, Rey recordó lo que el maestro Luke le había dicho durante una cena,

_"__Curar con la Fuerza se puede hacer con ambos lados, pero los que practican el Lado Oscuro solo pueden curar a un gran costo." Rey había fruncido el ceño y preguntado,_

_"__¿A qué costo?"_

_"__La sanación es solo temporal si se realiza con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza. A veces, una vida debe ser quitada para ayudar a dar otra. La completa sanación de un cuerpo es una de las pocas técnicas Jedi que no se puede lograr estando acompañado solamente del Lado oscuro, debe haber algo de Luz."_

Rey observo fascinada como la mano de Kylo Ren se movía por su rostro. Si puede curarme, pensó, entonces significa que no está usando el Lado Oscuro. Incluso si cree que está usando la oscuridad, sanar no es posible. Tendría que estar usando la Luz, en alguna capacidad, si realmente quiere sanar mi herida por completo. Esperó, expectante, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba ante el resultado, miró como el rostro de Ren se concentraba.

De improvisto, el dolor desapareció. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla para descubrir que la inflamación se había ido, que ya no había sangre. Maravillada vio como Kylo Ren bajaba su mano frente a ella. No, pensó, él no puede ser completamente oscuridad. No si era capaz de hacer eso. Pero no podía decirle, no estaba listo para enfrentar la verdad sobre sí mismo. Lo máximo que podía presionarlo era recordándole su nombre, así que lo cogió por la muñeca y susurro,

"Gracias, Ben."

Ren apretó los labios y alejo su muñeca del agarre de Rey.

"Creo que podías arreglártelas muy bien sola, sin mi ayuda. Podrías haber usado un truco mental con él o quizás algo peor. No me necesitabas aquí, así que tu cínica gratitud no es necesaria."

Rey trato de no sonreír ante lo mucho que Ren luchaba contra ella, alargo su mano y engancho uno de sus dedos en el cinturón de Ren para jalarlo unos centímetros más cerca de ella.

"Hay algo que te está molestando," noto Rey. Sus cejas se elevaron curioso, él se preguntaba, por qué a Rey le iba a importar que algo lo estuviera molestando. Pero Rey sabía que tenía que indagar mucho más profundo en él si lo quería regresar a la Luz. Además, a ella realmente le importaba, Ren suspiro profundamente y miro hacia un costado de la habitación.

"Lo que me esté molestando no es tu asunto ni te importa." Le dijo con un tono frio, y Rey asintió con una sonrisa.

"Pero aun así me lo vas a contar, ¿Verdad?" jalo de su cinturón una vez más y él dio un paso más hacia ella. Se veía preocupado, su boca era una línea apretada, como si luchara por querer contarle lo que lo molestaba.

"Han planeado algo y tú no estás de acuerdo con ello." Adivino Rey, levantando una ceja. Ren se vio aún más confundido y finalmente dijo,

"Han planeado algo y no tengo la menor idea de cómo sentirme frente a ello." Luego quito las manos de Rey de su cinturón y dio unos pasos hacia atrás rápidamente.

"Este no es un tema adecuado de conversación entre tú y yo. Creo que lo mejor es que te quedes en esta celda hasta nuevo aviso. Me asegurare de que los droides te traigan la comida adecuada y vendrás a usar la ducha cada tres días. Adiós Rey."

Se dio media vuelta para marcharse y Rey sintió una punzada de alarma cuando cogió su casco. Cuando llego al umbral, Rey lo llamo enfadada,

"Ben espera."

La miro por sobre su hombro y le dijo,

"No me llames así."

"Jamás te he llamado por otro nombre." Rey camino hasta el umbral y paso al lado de Ren. Él la dejo ir y ella se volvió cuando ya estaba en la sala de estar. Negó con la cabeza,

"No quiero quedarme en esa celda Ben."

Ren apretó los labios y camino hacia la sala de estar. La puerta de la celda se cerró mecánicamente a sus espaldas, y Ren acorto la distancia con Rey rápidamente. Ella lo miro fijamente, con el pulso acelerado, tratando de mantener su respiración lo más calmada posible. Ren se veía muy apuesto justo ahora, pensó Rey. Y había enviado lejos al General Hux y la había curado, y…

"Voy a arreglar todo secretamente para que tomes una nave y vueles de vuelta a Luke Skywalker," le dijo de la nada Kylo Ren. Aparto su mirada de la de ella y sus ojos se oscurecieron. "Creo que ya es hora de que te marches."

Rey sintió como su estómago se contraía y negó con la cabeza. Estaba empezando a sentir que después de días, por fin había una posibilidad de cumplir con la misión que el maestro Luke le había encomendado. Y, para su desgracia había una parte de ella que físicamente le afectaba el pensar que no volvería a ver a Ben Solo nunca más.

"Tengo una… una misión…." Comenzó a decir, como tantas otras veces, pero sus palabras fallaron cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ren. Se miraron el uno al otro largo rato, en su rostro vio al niño que tan ingenuamente había idolatrado a su complicado abuelo. Vio al joven que abandono a sus padres, vio a Kylo Ren el líder militar y talentoso guerrero. Vio todo, todo de él, en sus ojos oscuros. Había un pulso, una energía entre ellos y de repente Rey sintió la urgencia de enviar sus pensamientos hacia él, casi en contra de su voluntad,

_No estoy lista para abandonarte Ben._

"Nosotros no somos… tu y yo… no estamos juntos," le respondió rápidamente en un tono cruel. Se alejó de ella y negó con la cabeza. "Eres mi prisionera, mi enemiga. Te desprecio y todo lo que representas. No creas, ni por un momento que al alejar a Hux de ti, estaba haciendo algo más. Solo estaba protegiendo la integridad física de mi esclava."

Sus palabras la hirieron muy profundamente, tanto como si la hubiera atravesado con su sable de luz. Rey cerró los ojos y recordó como la había sanado, como había hecho con la Fuerza algo que el Lado oscuro no puede lograr. Pero aun así, ahí estaba él, de pie frente a ella, degradándola y asegurándole que era nada, que no le importaba. Rey se mordió el labio y trato de hacer que la mirara, pero Ren solo miraba a la pared determinado.

"Soy mucho más que eso," le dijo. "Soy Rey, la padawan de Luke Skywalker y la próxima caballero Jedi. Soy fuerte en la Fuerza, soy una guerrera. Soy libre, no soy una esclava… y tú sabes muy bien que nunca me has visto como una."

"Tienes razón. No eres más que una irritante joven que sabe volar naves y que descifro bastante rápido como usar un sable de luz. Felicidades." Le dijo. Hizo una mueca y Rey vio con horrorizada fascinación como Ren pasaba fuertemente sus nudillos por sus costillas. Se veía doloroso y se tomó un momento para respirar antes de añadir,

"Tú no has sido nada más que una molestia para mi desde el día que entraste a esta estación."

"Ben mírame," Le dijo Rey y él frunció el ceño enfadado,

"Si me llamas por ese nombre _una vez más…"_

"Me mataras. Lo sé." Rey asintió y se acercó a él. Se puso de puntitas para alcanzar a tocar su mentón, tal y como, él tantas veces había hecho con ella. Pero aún se negaba a mirarla, y Rey sintió lo tensa que estaba su piel bajo la yema de sus dedos. Casi por instinto le acarició el rostro, pasó los pulgares por debajo de sus ojos y dijo con voz muy suave,

"Ben… mírame,"

Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y Ren cerró sus ojos en directa oposición a lo que ella le estaba pidiendo que hiciera. Pero sus manos alcanzaron la cintura de Rey y la jalo un poco más cerca de él. Rey apoyo su mejilla en su pecho, en la tela dura que conformaba su túnica.

"Me curaste," le dijo, escuchando como su corazón retumbaba en su pecho. "El General Hux me golpeo, y tú lo convenciste de que se fuera, y luego curraste mi rostro."

"¿Y que hay con eso?" le dijo Ren cortante y sus manos se tensaron en la cintura de Rey. Ella trago saliva rápidamente y agrego,

"El Maestro Luke me dijo que los practicantes del Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza no pueden curar completamente con la Fuerza. Lo que hiciste… no lo pudo realizar alguien que está completamente…"

"Luke Skywalker es un mentiroso," le interrumpió, pero Rey movió su rostro y negó con la cabeza.

"No," susurro, convencida de lo contrario. Vio como Ren tensaba los labios una vez más, y ella dijo dándose cuenta,

"Ya lo sabias, sabias que tenías que usar la Luz para sanarme. Y aun así lo hiciste."

"Tenía que hacerlo… no iba a dejarte ahí con el rostro magullado y sangrante," le confeso, para luego suspirar como si ella hubiera sido una tonta al sugerirlo.

Rey sintió un gran alivio que la llenaba y lucho por no demostrar la emoción, trato de usar sus habilidades para limpiar su cara del entusiasmo, y dijo con una voz calmada.

"No, por supuesto que no. En todo caso estoy agradecida. Por favor… dime cómo puedo expresar claramente mi gratitud."

Ren no dijo nada en respuesta. Solo la alejo un poco de su cuerpo y Rey dejo caer sus brazos por la espalda de Ren, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, de que llevaba todo ese tiempo abrazándolo.

* * *

_N. del T. Aca va otro capitulo! Muchas gracias por los comentarios... saludos!_

_XOXO salamina :)_


	7. Levitación

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original _**_"Your Reclamation, Then"_**_creada por _**_Greenfire87_**_. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo _**_Star Wars _**_y los derechos a _**_Disney. _****_Esta traducción es por mero entretenimiento, no tengo intensiones de beneficios y/o ganancias con esta traducción._**

* * *

_Aviso: Una limonada a la vista... hehehe... feliz lectura!_

* * *

"El nuevo cargamento de blasters y rifles ha llegado desde Brentaal IV señor." La capitán Phasma caminaba animadamente junto a Kylo Ren a través de la armería de la estación Menar. Ren echó un vistazo a los carros repletos de armamento, alineados y listos para utilizar en el futuro ataque a D'Qar. Kylo Ren comenzó a entender la magnitud de la misión, no se les había escapado ni el más mínimo detalle. Por alguna razón, eso lo hizo sentir muy inseguro. Rápidamente se dio cuenta del porqué; se imaginó a Rey luchando y cayendo herida en batalla con la Primera Orden. Se sorprendió un poco al sentirse aliviado de que ella estuviera en la estación y no en la base de la Resistencia en D'Qar. Se volvió hacia Phasma mientras caminaba y dijo,

"Y el numero de armas incendiarias es…"

"Más que suficiente," Phasma asintió enfática, "Quizás podríamos agregar cinco o seis más de esas armas a nuestro arsenal en el próximo cargamento. Pero por ahora he pensado en movilizar a algunos soldados para que utilicen los nuevos blasters en el mismo pelotón de los incendiarios, para utilizar todo nuestro nuevo armamento y para que trabajen en conjunto, dado nuestros suministros. Ya no hay tiempo para abastecer a todos nuevos soldados con el mismo armamento, así que nuestra mejor opción es utilizar al máximo los nuevos blasters."

"Bien pensado. Doy la orden para que lo haga en el menor tiempo posible." Le respondió Ren. Hizo una pausa para observar una enorme base de metal, en la cual descansaba un enorme cañón con un asiento de cuero detrás,

"Hábleme de esa arma," pregunto intrigado.

Phasma giro su casco y asintió nuevamente. "Si, ese es nuestro nuevo cañón de iones, será incorporado a la nueva estrella de la muerte en los próximos días. Sera usado para ayudarnos a destruir la central de energía que da poder a la base de la Resistencia. Es un nuevo diseño. Muy efectivo."

Kylo Rem sintió como su estómago se retorcía nuevamente, y se mordió con fuerza el interior de su mejilla. Asintió y dijo,

"Gracias capitán. Parece que todo está en perfecto orden… tan eficiente como siempre."

"Por supuesto señor." Phasma inclino su casco, luego lo levanto para mirarlo. Ren la observo detrás de su propio casco, incapaz de averiguar porque ella lo miraba fijamente sin decir absolutamente nada, creando un silencio incomodo entre ambos. Finalmente Phasma hablo,

"Señor, tengo una duda acerca de la mujer de la Resistencia. La piloto que fue capturada."

"Si, se dé cual me está hablando." Dijo Kylo Ren, sonando algo aburrido. "¿Qué hay con ella? Cuide lo que dirá a continuación capitán."

Phasma se quedó en silencio nuevamente por unos largos segundos, luego agrego,

"Parece algo riesgoso mantenerla en la estación en estos momentos señor. Es una mujer sensitiva en la Fuerza, no es imposible creer que en algún momento lograra escapar. Y si lo logra, llevara información valiosa a la Resistencia que podría poner a mis tropas en gran peligro."

Kylo Ren apretó las manos detrás de su espalda.

"Perdóneme capitán," dijo dudoso, "Creo que no la he comprendido. ¿Qué información cree que ella posee?"

"No tengo idea señor. Solo estoy expresando mi preocupación y aconsejarle que no deberíamos mantenerla viva en la estación."

"Su preocupación será debidamente considerada." Respondió Kylo Ren apurado, "Gracias Capitán Phasma. Puede retirarse."

La vio marcharse de la armería, pero él se quedó ahí un buen rato, fingiendo estar interesado en los nuevos suministros. Justo antes de dejar el arsenal, tomo uno de los nuevos blasters de una de las cajas, lo colgó en el espacio vacío de su cadera. Acomodo su túnica para esconder el arma y se marchó.

* * *

Rey bajo el Holo libro y se restregó los ojos. El material que estaba leyendo era bastante aburrido, pero ya había leído todo lo que había en la habitación de Kylo Ren. Tenía muy poco interés en la historia de Oba Diah, así que dejo el libro en la mesa y bostezo. No tenía idea de la hora, pero era tarde. Los droides ya le habían traído la cena unas horas atrás y Ren se había marchado hace rato… para hacer lo que sea que hace en la estación.

Rey tomo el libro nuevamente y lo dejo en su lugar, en el estante con los otros libros y sintió como sus parpados cedían. No había dormido muy bien hace ya dos noches, su cerebro la mantenía despierta pensando toda la noche. Se había pasado horas pensando en la familia que nunca conoció, la imagen de Han Solo siendo abatido con un sable de luz, la manera en que se había sentido cuando Ren la tomaba por la cintura. Solo había logrado dormir unas horas, ya que había usado la técnica Jedi en sí misma.

Se quitó el uniforme de piloto y lo puso en el ducto de lavandería, tal como se le ordenaba que lo hiciera cada tres días. Se dio una ducha de tres minutos, se ató la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y ato su cabello en un apretado moño sobre su cabeza. Camino hasta el dormitorio de Ren y abrió la puerta del armario. Se sintió algo fuera de lugar cuando revolvió entre su ropa para coger una camiseta manga larga negra, entre los cajones. Se la coloco y sintió el material en su piel, se dio cuenta de que él ya se había puesto esa misma camiseta en algún momento del día. Rey miro la cama, tan cuidadosamente hecha y se rio en silencio al imaginarse durmiendo esa noche ahí. Pero Ren era tan impredecible como un animal salvaje, así que no tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar si volvía a su habitación y la encontraba durmiendo en su cama. Así que se decidió por la silla de la sala de estar, se acurruco sintiendo lastima de que no tenía su capa negra para abrigarse o al menos para sentirse amena. Pero no se quedó mucho rato pensando, sus ojos se cerraron en cuestión de minutos, y pronto se quedó dormida, exhausta.

Cuando abrió los ojos, noto que algo había cambiado. Había alguien en el espacio con ella; lo podía sentir claramente en la Fuerza. Podía escuchar el constante sonido de la ducha en el baño y Rey se puso de pie casi por instinto. Algo la hizo caminar hacia la puerta del baño, era como un impulso magnético que no podía ignorar. Puso una mano en la puerta sabiendo que debería darse media vuelta y volver a la silla. Pero sus manos casi funcionaban por cuenta propia y empujo la puerta muy despacio. No la había cerrado con llave, lo que le sorprendió, sabía que no debería entrar, pero lo hizo.

La cabina de ducha del baño estaba en la esquina más alejada, era simple pero elegante. Eran dos puertas de vidrio que contrastaban con el piso de azulejos negros. Había un gran rectángulo también negro en el techo que iluminaba con una luz blanca fría, y el agua caía del cielo como si fuera una lluvia torrencial. Rey se había criado en Jakku, no estaba acostumbrada a bañarse. Pero había descubierto en las pasadas semanas que tomar una ducha en el baño de Kylo Ren era algo sumamente lujoso y extrañamente agradable. Pero ahora era algo diferente, ya que podía verlo claramente dentro, completamente desnudo.

Estaba enjuagando su cabello, su rostro miraba hacia la pared. Bajo sus manos por su abdomen y luego se quedó quieto mirando hacia arriba, dejando que el agua cayera por su cuerpo largo rato. Su cuerpo se veía más muscular que de costumbre ya que el agua hacia brillar su piel. Rey se sintió algo mareada, como si se fuera a desmayar, se dio media vuelta para irse, deseando que él no se haya dado cuenta de que estaba ahí.

"Sabía que ibas a abrir esa puerta mucho antes de que lo hicieras. Claro que me di cuenta de que estas ahí." Su voz era dura y cortante, Rey no pudo más que abrir la boca sorprendida. Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas de vergüenza y comenzó a tartamudear por sobre el sonido del agua.

"Lo sient… lo siento. No debí haber…"

Corto el agua, presionando un botón en la pared, se volvió para mirarla y Rey pestañeo unos instantes al verlo de pies a cabeza. Ya lo había visto desnudo antes, por supuesto. Lo había tenido en su boca y él había descendido por entre sus piernas. Se había acostado con él, lo había besado. Pero nunca antes lo había visto _así,_ con su cabello mojado, sus rizos goteando por su espalda, su cuerpo tonificado brillando por el agua, mirándola con un deseo casi feral que nunca antes había visto en él. Se quedó parado en la ducha, mirándola a través del vidrio aun con marcas de vapor, y Rey trato de no bajar la mirada a sus partes privadas. Cerró los ojos y se alejó un poco, tratando desesperadamente de mantener su voz en calma mientras repetía,

"Lo siento. No tengo idea de porque te estaba espiando."

"Oh si, si lo sabes," Su voz era baja y peligrosa, y Rey abrió sus ojos para mirarlo nuevamente. Tenía una mano apoyada en el vidrio y se reía de ella, sus ojos se oscurecieron,

"Escuchaste el sonido de la ducha. Usualmente ese sonido indica que hay una persona desnuda, una persona limpia y desnuda dentro. Querías entrar y querías verme así. No habrías sido capaz de detenerte aunque trataras, porque querías estar ahí parada, justamente como lo estás haciendo ahora."

Rey dejo escapar un suspiro por entre sus labios y negó con la cabeza, pero sabía que él tenía razón. Vio como Ren volvía a quitar el vapor del vidrio y murmuraba en un sorpresivo tono amable,

"Quítate la camiseta Rey. Ven acá."

"Ya tome una ducha," le dijo sonando algo absurda y desesperada. Ren se encogió de hombros y sonó algo obvio cuando dijo,

"Date otra ducha entonces."

La camisa cayó en el suelo del baño mucho antes de que Rey entendiera lo que estaba haciendo. Ren se rio despacio y presiono el botón de la ducha nuevamente y el agua comenzó a caer. Rey dudo un momento antes de entrar en la ducha, pensando en que estaba a punto de cruzar una línea muy clara. Se habían dejado llevar por la pasión y la lujuria las veces anteriores, satisfaciendo sus propios deseos, pero esto era diferente. Se sentía explícitamente más íntimo. Recordó esa vez que se había negado a besarla diciendo que besar era demasiado íntimo para esa extraña y dependiente relación. Se preguntó si Ren aún se sentía así.

A Ren le gustaban sus duchas muy calientes, lo noto al sentir el agua y el vapor que comenzó a rodear la ducha. Su mente gritaba que saliera de allí, que este terrible hombre era un asesino que adoraba el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza. Pero no corrió, en su lugar paso sus manos por su pecho esculpido y observo sus músculos mientras el agua mojaba su cuerpo.

Sintió como Ren le desarmaba el moño que ataba su cabello, y como cayo a su alrededor, pesado por el agua. Sintió una presión en el estómago, miro hacia abajo para notar como se endurecía y presionaba su erección contra ella. Eso envió una estrepitosa señal de deseo por todo su cuerpo y tuvo que alzar su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. La oscuridad en sus ojos se había ido, lo reemplazaba un brillo de deseo y calidez. Ren bajo su rostro y acaricio su mejilla, para luego darle un beso en la frente. Sus labios temblaron bajo su piel y Rey susurro,

"Mas, Ben."

Sintió un pulso de energía viniendo de él cuando dijo eso, y los ojos de Ren brillaron. Bajo sus labios hasta su boca, presionando para explorarla con su lengua. Rey se dejó llevar gustosa y paso sus dedos por entre sus rizos mojados. Ren sabia maravilloso, y por un momento le sorprendió lo intenso que la estaba besando. Sintió como sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo y como una ola de calor y humedad comenzaba a formarse entre sus piernas, que nada tenía que ver con el agua de la ducha.

Sus manos la rodeaban y recorrían como si estuviera tratando de encontrar algo en ella. Rey bajo sus manos también, recorriendo su piel hasta llegar a la erección que presionaba su estómago, paso su mano por su extensión, luego por la punta y él gruño fuertemente en su boca.

Ren la giro para que se apoyara contra el vidrio y Rey jadeo despacio. Recorrió su espalda, lo que solo la hizo humedecerse aún más. Sus dedos se movieron hacia el torso de Rey, masajeando sus senos y recorriendo su estómago. Sintió como sus labios besaban su cuello, la suave vibración de sus gemidos contra su piel mojada. Rey jadeaba, con las manos apoyadas en el vidrio, tratando de encontrar aire, pero solo podía susurrar su nombre una y otra vez. Los dedos de Ren llegaron a su entrada y comenzó a provocarla, Rey sentía como sus rodillas fallaban un poco.

"Ben... susurraba, sintiendo como su cuerpo se acercaba a un precipicio de placer. Sus dedos empujaron más fuerte y más rápido contra ella, con el otro brazo la rodeo por el torso y jalo para que apoyara la espalda contra su abdomen. Podía sentir su pulsante erección contra su espalda y alargo su mano para alcanzarla por detrás. Su boca aún estaba en su cuello, y podía escuchar y sentir su respiración jadeante. Rey se giró justo antes de caer en el clímax y lo beso. Lo beso tan ferozmente que sus dientes chocaron y lo abrazo fuertemente por sobre los hombros.

Se vino en sus dedos, sus paredes se contrajeron y todo su cuerpo se estremeció de placer. Sus manos se detuvieron mientras Rey dejaba salir un gemido de placer contra sus labios. Ren se alejó solo un poco para mirarla con creciente deseo, sus ojos se veían frenéticos.

"Apóyate contra la pared," le ordeno señalando con la mirada la pared de azulejos negros. Rey miro hacia atrás y dudo al ver la delgada línea de resbalosos azulejos negros en el pie de la ducha.

"Me voy a caer," le dijo. "Soy mucho más baja que tú. Si me paro ahí me caeré, esta mojado."

"Déjame levantarte entonces," le sugirió sonando algo travieso. Una de sus cejas se elevó y Rey no pudo evitar reírse. Sabía a lo que se refería, iba a usar la Fuerza para levitarla y así evitar que se resbalara y cayera. Rey cerró los ojos un momento y movió la cabeza confundida,

"¿Qué es esto Ben? ¿Qué estamos haciendo?"

"Lo averiguaremos más tarde," le respondió firmemente, empujándola un poco contra la pared de azulejos negros. Levanto una mano y dijo suavemente,

"Déjame hacerlo" sonaba como si quisiera influenciarla a continuar y Rey no pudo negarse. Asintió tratando de ignorar la manera en que su corazón martilleaba en su pecho. No hizo nada para calmarlo.

Luego sintió como comenzaba a subir, mientras él elevaba la mano en el aire frente a ella. Pestañeo unos momentos al verla deslizándose hacia arriba por la pared negra, se inclinó para besarla sin perder la concentración. Rey podía sentir la Fuerza fluyendo a través de ella, su propia energía se fusionaba con la de él de forma extraordinaria. Miro hacia abajo para ver que levitaba en el aire a unos centímetros del suelo. Trato de no reír nuevamente, mientras subía las piernas y lo rodeaba por la cintura. Uso los tobillos para acercarlo aún más y Ren se acomodó en su entrada.

Hubo una muy placentera sensación cuando se introdujo en ella, Rey dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyo en la pared con la boca abierta. Con sus manos rodeo sus hombros mientras él comenzaba a moverse dentro de ella, empujando erráticamente por unos momentos, hasta que estableció un fluido ritmo.

Apoyo su boca en el oído de Rey y sus gemidos y respiraciones se combinaron. Ren gruñía de vez en cuando y Rey sentía como de a poco comenzaba a escalar ese precipicio cada vez que embestía contra ella. Llevo sus manos de sus hombros a su cabeza, sabiendo que no se caería. Se sorprendió a si misma acariciando su cabello y su rostro, mucho más íntimamente que otras veces que lo había tocado, se escuchó a si misma decirle,

"Me gusta. Se siente bien, Ben."

"Maldita sea Rey," le gruño de vuelta, moviendo su rostro para verla. La respiración de Ren era tan agitada por entre sus dientes que temió por un momento que se desmayaría. Sus mejillas estaban muy rojas y todo su rostro se tensó en una enfadada expresión. Luego la beso tan fuerte que dolió, de verdad dolió, por la fuerza de su boca contra la de ella que la hizo golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Rey jadeo pero no dijo nada, ya que sabía que lo él estaba tratando de hacer era de hacerle saber que también se sentía bien para él.

Recordó como días atrás, Ren la había curado usando la Fuerza. Había utilizado habilidades que solo alguien que está al lado Luminoso de la Fuerza puede realizar. Recordó como había buscado la forma de enviarle una comida más especial, al notar que los droides le enviaban una papilla. Recordó la forma en que había acariciado su cabello, incluso cuando insistía en que la odiaba. No lo había creído, no le había importado que lo dijera, ya que nunca se había sentido tan confortable durmiendo acurrucada junto a él, nunca en toda su vida.

Entonces lo miro, miro la intensidad en sus ojos negros y la manera en que apretaba los labios. Sintió como se empujaba contra su cuerpo, entrando en ella en un maniático ritmo. Supo que Ren estaba muy cerca de encontrar su propio placer con ella, y tenía más que ver que un simple clímax. Así que Rey envolvió sus manos en su rostro fuertemente, lo tomo por la mandíbula tal y como él solía hacer con ella.

"Quiero irme de esta estación," le susurro mirándolo a los ojos sabiendo que podía escucharla por sobre el ruido del agua, "Y quiero que vengas conmigo. No… no tiene nada que ver con Luke Skywalker. Quiero que vengas conmigo Ben."

"Quédate quieta, no hables," le respondió cortante, envistiéndola fuertemente con sus caderas. Rey sintió que perdía un poco el control ya que su levitante cuerpo cayó unos centímetros, sintió como su espalda se deslizaba por los azulejos. Rey se aferró a él y sintió como volvía a levantarla y susurraba nuevamente contra su oído con una voz quebrada,

"Maldita sea Rey."

Luego dejo que su cabeza colapsara en el cuello de Rey mientras gemía fuertemente y sus caderas se detenían. Sintió como los dedos de Ren presionaron fuertemente sus muslos y pensó que quizás tendría marcas. Sintió como su hombría expulsaba su semilla dentro de ella, y agradeció en silencio que justo había terminado de sangrar y que aún no era fértil.

En algún momento él la dejo en el suelo. Se limpió en silencio con jabón, preguntándose mentalmente si Kylo Ren tenía un límite de agua caliente, ya que si era así, estaba absolutamente excedida.

Ren luego le paso una toalla blanca cuando apago el agua y salió de la ducha, piso el frio suelo y murmuro un pequeño gracias. Vio como él envolvía sus caderas en una toalla del mismo color y pasaba sus manos por sus rizos confundido.

"Hay un blaster en el segundo gabinete de la derecha. En el estante de la sala de estar." Le dijo de repente sin mirarla. Rey sintió como fruncía el ceño, preguntándose porque le hablaba de sus armas escondidas.

"¿Y que se supone que haga con ella?" le pregunto cuidadosamente. Finalmente se volvió para mirarla, sus labios formaban una línea recta. Parecía dudar por un largo tiempo y luego dijo,

"Va a haber un gran ataque a D'Qar. En una base de la Resistencia. Durante el caos, quiero que tomes una de las naves y te vayas. Toma el blaster y úsalo si debes. Vete y vuela a un lugar muy lejos donde no haya peligro. Vuelve a Jakku."

Rey sintió un golpe de impresión en todo su cuerpo, casi deja caer la toalla de su cuerpo. Pestañeo y negó con la cabeza. La Resistencia esperaba hace meses un gran ataque de la Primera Orden en D'Qar, pero desde la destrucción de la Base Starkiller, la Primera Orden no se veía lo suficientemente reorganizada como para tal batalla. Ahora, al parecer, estaban listos. Rey sintió la obligación de vestirse y correr al hangar, robar una nave y volar rápidamente para advertir a sus amigos y aliados. Pero en su lugar, frunció nuevamente el ceño y pregunto,

"¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? ¿Por qué me estas contando los planes de ataque contra la Resistencia? ¿Por qué me estás hablando sobre el blaster escondido en la sala de estar?"

Y él no le respondió, su cabello mojado cayó sobre sus ojos mientras bajaba la cabeza. Lo observo mientras pasaba su dedo pulgar por su labio inferior, mientras lo escuchaba suspirar. Al final, sus pensamientos llegaron a ella, llenando su mente tan fuertemente que casi era doloroso.

_Quiero que estés a salvo. Tome un blaster para ti para que tuvieras mejores chances de escapar, porque quería que estuvieras a salvo. Ahí tienes la verdad. ¿Estás feliz?_

"Ven conmigo," le dijo Rey una vez más con voz firme. Negó con la cabeza, "No tienes que atacar D'Qar. No tenemos que ir con Luke Skywalker. Solo… ven conmigo, Ben."

Él no respondió ni la miro. Se agacho para recoger la camiseta negra del suelo, y se acercó para dársela y murmuro,

"Es muy tarde. Ve a dormir."

Vio como pasaba sus nudillos por sus costillas otra vez, se dañó la piel unas dos o tres veces y de pronto Rey supo lo que estaba haciendo. Un Jedi no sentía pasión, ni tampoco sentía dolor. Pero él se hacía sentir dolor a propósito para recordarse que pertenecía al Lado Oscuro. Rey suspiro profundamente y paso la camiseta por su cabeza preguntándose si habría una forma de advertir a la gente de D'Qar sobre el ataque. Murmuro un buenas noches y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de estar.

"En mi cama," le dijo de repente y ella se volvió sobre sus talones y lo miro curiosa. Ren pasó su lengua por su labio inferior y asintió despacio.

"Ve a… ve a dormir en mi cama."

Rey emulo una pequeña sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

"Está bien. Si tú lo dices." Le respondió.

* * *

_N. del T. UUUUHHH! a alguien se le esta trizando la armadura... espero les haya gustado el capitulo, siempre es un desafio (interesante eso si) el traducir escenas eroticas... muchas gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de comentar. Hasta el proximo cap!_

_Saludos XOXO salamina :)_


	8. Para todo hay una primera vez

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original _**_"Your Reclamation, Then"_**_creada por _**_Greenfire87_**_. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo _**_Star Wars _**_y los derechos a _**_Disney. _****_Esta traducción es por mero entretenimiento, no tengo intensiones de beneficios y/o ganancias con esta traducción._**

* * *

_Disfrute mucho este capitulo! Espero ustedes tambien..._

* * *

Los ojos de Kylo Ren se abrieron de golpe cuando escucho las alarmas de la estación.

"TODO EL PERSONAL REPORTASE A SUS PUESTOS DE BATALLA INMEDIATAMENTE. TODO PERSONAL REPORTASE A SUS PUESTOS DE BATALLA INMEDIATAMENTE. ATAQUE DE LA RESISTENCIA INMINENETE. REPORTARSE A SUS PUESTOS DE BATALLA INMEDIATAMENTE."

Rey estaba de pie frente a la cama antes de que Kylo Ren supiera lo que estaba pasando. Salió de la cama de un salto y casi voló hacia su armario, cuando paso por al lado de Rey, su corazón dio un vuelco. Rey tenía los ojos muy abiertos, miraba fijamente la luz de emergencias y los parlantes en el techo de la habitación.

"Ataque de la resistencia. ¿Inminente?" repitió y Kylo Ren entrecerró los ojos mientras se ponía los pantalones negros, botas y camiseta.

"Deja de fingir. Les advertiste de nuestros planes," le soltó de golpe. Rey volvió su cabeza para mirarlo, sus ojos se abrieron aún más de sorpresa. Su boca se abrió casi automáticamente y negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. Ren solo la ignoró, mientras se colocaba la túnica y el pesado abrigo. Casi estaba vestido por completo cuando ella se movió a su lado.

"¿Cómo se supone que pude haber advertido a la Resistencia?" le inquirió por sobre el sonido de las sirenas.

"He estado contigo desde el momento…"

_Desde el momento en que me hablaste del plan_, era lo que quería decir, pero cambio de idea antes de terminar la oración. Ren solo bufo mientras se ataba el cinturón y se colocaba la capa sobre sus hombros. Pudo sentir el aroma de ella en la tela, de la última vez que se había envuelto en ella, y en ese momento deseo no poder olerla.

"Eres una traidora." Le confeso y Rey dio un pequeño gruñido mientras caminaba hacia el mismo armario para sacar un par de sus pantalones negros. Ren miro con horror como se colocaba sus pantalones negros y los doblaba en la parte de sus canillas para disimular el exceso de material.

"No pertenezco al lado oscuro, Ben" le recordó. "Así que, incluso si le hubiera dicho a la Resistencia acerca de sus planes, lo cual no hice, no sería una traidora. Me asquean tus acusaciones."

Se puso de pie y salió rápidamente del dormitorio hacia la sala de estar. Ren tomo su casco del armario y se colocó los guantes de cuero mientras preguntaba cortante,

"¿Y a donde crees que vas con mi ropa?"

"A prepararme para la batalla, aparentemente," le respondió casi de inmediato, la miro cuando se acercaba al estante y cogía el blaster del gabinete. El corazón de Ren se detuvo por un segundo, y levanto rápidamente una mano en señal de advertencia.

"Vas a dejar ese blaster justo en donde estaba," le ordeno firmemente, acercándose a ella y obligándola con la Fuerza a devolver el arma. Ella lo ignoro, Ren pudo sentir una punzada de resistencia que venía desde su mente hacia él. Logro sacar el blaster del gabinete y lo aseguro en una de sus manos firmemente, luego le envió una mirada casi letal.

"Fuiste tú el que lo consiguió para mí," le dijo. "Para mantenerme a salvo. ¿Recuerdas? ¿O ya no significa nada? Ya no importa."

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida, y Kylo Ren sintió pánico. Se colocó el casco y se llevó la mano a la cadera para coger la empuñadura de su sable. Lo tomo y presiono el botón para encenderlo y una luz roja llameante inundo la habitación con un furioso brillo.

"TODO EL PERSONAL REPORTASE A SUS PUESTOS DE BATALLA INMEDIATAMENTE. TODO PERSONAL REPORTASE A SUS PUESTOS DE BATALLA INMEDIATAMENTE. ATAQUE DE LA RESISTENCIA INMINENETE. REPORTARSE A SUS PUESTOS DE BATALLA INMEDIATAMENTE."

Rey se volvió al escuchar el sonido del sable, al ver el brillo de su hoja, hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"Te quedaras en esta habitación," le informo Ren, su voz era grave y temblorosa bajo el filtro de su máscara. Rey negó con la cabeza.

"Adiós, Ben." Le dijo sonando triste, y se volvió hacia la puerta. Ren pensó en seguirla, en atacarla por la espalda con su sable, en matarla como la rata traidora que era. Pero en su lugar solo la vio marcharse, y sintió como su estómago se contraía incómodamente.

Una vez solo en la habitación, dejo su ira salir. Se vio completamente incapaz de controlarse y atravesó con su sable rojo los estantes de la sala de estar. Apuñalo los cojines de la silla, la misma que Rey había usado para dormir tantas veces. Pateo la pequeña mesa, y la partió en dos con un movimiento de su sable.

"TODO EL PERSONAL REPORTASE A SUS PUESTOS DE BATALLA INMEDIATAMENTE. TODO PERSONAL REPORTASE A SUS PUESTOS DE BATALLA INMEDIATAMENTE. ATAQUE DE LA RESISTENCIA INMINENETE. REPORTARSE A SUS PUESTOS DE BATALLA INMEDIATAMENTE."

Escucho con atención la voz de los parlantes y recordó de repente que tenía trabajo por hacer. Miro el desastre que había hecho en la sala de estar y trago saliva fuertemente. Apago su sable y salió por la puerta hacia el corredor, todo era un caos.

* * *

"Seis caza X han sido destruidos. Se cree que Leia Organa está a bordo de la nave de comando no muy lejos de aquí. Los caza TIE han recibido ordenes de acabar con los restantes caza X y localizar y destruir la nave de comando."

Kylo Ren asintió al General Hux mientras avanzaban rápidamente hacia el hangar. Todo era un caos ahí, la gigantesca compuerta del hangar estaba abierta y todos corrían preparando las naves que serían lanzadas al combate lo más pronto posible. Kylo Ren hizo una señal con la cabeza hacia una nave que descansaba en una esquina.

"Esa nave patrullera IPV-1," dijo cuidadosamente. "¿Puede el cañón de iones ser rápidamente montado en la parte superior? Podríamos enviarla con un escuadrón de cazas TIE hacia la nave de comando de la Resistencia y cortar la energía. Se podría inhabilitar la nave desde afuera, así sería más fácil tomar el control de ella sin destruirla. Lo que sea que tengan dentro, puede ser valioso. ¿Se puede montar el cañón rápidamente?"

"¿Phasma?" pregunto Hux enérgico, girándose para mirar al casco cromado que avanzaba detrás de ambos. Ella dudo unos instantes y dijo,

"Necesitaríamos al menos diez minutos señor."

"Hazlo," Dijo Hux con un salto y Phasma desapareció por entre los soldados. Hux se volvió hacia Kylo Ren una vez que estuvieron solos y se encogió de hombros,

"Esta se suponía que sería una gran invasión a la Base de la Resistencia. ¿Qué sucedió? De alguna manera fueron advertidos."

Kylo Ren no tenía que usar la Fuerza para ver claramente a través de las palabras de Hux. Estaba sugiriendo, más bien acusando, que de alguna manera Rey había informado a la Resistencia acerca de los planes de emboscar D'Qar. Incluso Kylo Ren no estaba por completo seguro de que Rey fuera inocente. Había sido insensato, lo sabía, el buscar un blaster para ella y contarle sobre los planes. Pero hasta donde él sabía, ella no había dejado la habitación nunca, con excepción de aquella vez que había intentado escapar, pero aun no sabía de los planes en esa ocasión. Quizás, pensó, había usado la Fuerza para llamar a Luke Skywalker y pedirle que advirtiera a la Resistencia. Quizás. Pero por alguna razón, Kylo Ren no creía que eso hubiera pasado. Ciertamente no quería creer que ella había sido capaz de hacerlo. Miro a Hux a través de su máscara, a sabiendas y agradecido de que Hux no pudiera ver su rostro confundido.

"No importa cómo se habrán enterado. El punto es que están aquí." Dijo Ren. Para su fortuna, hubo una sonora explosión cerca de la puerta del hangar que mantenía la presión y el oxígeno estable. Ren pudo ver a través de la translucida pared un caza X a metros de la estación. Giraba en el espacio y se alejaba rápidamente volando. Kylo Ren miro a Hux y simplemente dijo,

"Al parecer estamos bajo fuego General. ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?"

El rostro de Hux se oscureció.

"Aseguren todas las puertas, y revisen que todos los cañones del exterior estén listos para el contraataque. Lanzaremos dentro de poco un escuadrón de cazas TIE. Kylo, reúne a tus caballeros y prepara la estación. Seguramente trataran de entrar."

Ren inclino la cabeza y se alejó rápidamente de Hux, comenzó a gritar órdenes a sus Caballeros de Ren, para que se ubiquen en cada entrada de la estación. Luego se acercó a un grupo de tres caballeros, para que fueran a buscar los blasters de mayor potencia para repeler cualquier combate cuerpo a cuerpo, estaba en eso cuando toda la estación tembló y se sacudió. Kylo Ren alzo la vista al techo para notar como las luces tintineaban y parte del material caía al suelo. Claramente la estación había recibido un enorme ataque con blaster. Gruño frustrado, y una parte de su mente se preguntó en dónde estaría Rey en esos momentos.

Pero no tenía tiempo para eso, porque la parte de la estación en donde se encontraba había sufrido un ataque directo. Solo fue capaz de mantenerse en pie gracias a que uso la Fuerza para balancearse. A su alrededor los stormtroopers caían al suelo y se ponían de pie rápidamente para volver a correr.

Sintió una punzada de alarma cuando escucho un nuevo mensaje por los parlantes junto con el sonido de una sirena.

"ATENCION A TODO EL PERSONAL. LA BASE MENAR HA SIDO ABORDADA POR EL ENEMIGO. LOCALICEN Y ELIMINEN A CUALQUIER PERSONAL ENEMIGO INMEDIATAMENTE."

Kylo Ren encendió su sable rojo, se dirigió a los corredores listos para atacar, lo sostenía cuidadosamente a un lado de su cuerpo. Su respiración jadeaba por el filtro de su máscara y sus ojos buscaban por entre los pasillos. Busco en la Fuerza otra presencia, encontró a un humano, no muy lejos de allí. Giro en una esquina con su sable siempre listo para defenderse. Fue entonces cuando vio a un hombre con un traje de piloto rojo, un piloto de la Resistencia claramente.

"Detente justo ahí," le ladro, pero el joven piloto cogió su blaster y levanto su barbilla desafiante. Kylo Ren vio venir el disparo antes de que sucediera, y mientras la luz salía del arma y volaba hacia él, pudo bloquearla rápidamente con su sable. El disparo se disolvió en pequeñas chispas azules que chocaron contra las paredes del pasillo de la estación. El joven piloto dio unos pasos hacia atrás y disparo varias veces más. Cada vez, Kylo Ren fue capaz de bloquear sus disparos y dar un paso hacia adelante.

"¡Maldita sea!" grito el piloto. Eso fue lo último que dijo. Kylo Ren corto su pecho y cuello con el sable, lo ataco tres veces antes de que el joven cayera al suelo. Su cuerpo inerte quedo al medio del corredor, Kylo Ren lo pateo para abrirse paso y continúo su camino sintiéndose más enérgico que nunca. Era la misma sensación, un impulso de adrenalina pura y cruda, que lo inundaba cada vez que mataba.

La estación tembló y se sacudió nuevamente y esta vez las luces se apagaron por completo. Los generadores debieron encenderse de forma automática, ya que tras unos segundos la luz volvió al corredor. Kylo Ren miro a su alrededor, entrecerró los ojos detrás de su máscara. Solo pudo pensar en su madre, en cómo estaba seguramente ordenando a sus tropas que atacaran la estación una y otra vez. La odio aún más.

La explosión a sus espaldas ocurrió tan de repente que ni siquiera la vio venir. Las pesadas unidades de oxigeno por sobre su cabeza se vinieron al suelo, golpeándolo estrepitosamente, un afilado trozo de metal atravesó el material de su armadura. A la distancia escucho como su sable caía al suelo con él y se apagaba en el acto, y de repente sintió el mayor dolor que jamás había sentido en su vida. Luego todo se volvió negro y calmo.

* * *

"¡Ben, despierta…! Ben…"

Tenía que ser su madre, ella era la única que le hablaba así, con un tono de preocupación y cariño. Sintió como le acariciaban la mejilla suavemente, y un frio sudor en su frente.

"Despierta Ben. Tenemos que irnos."

La voz era más insistente ahora, y ya no sonaba como su madre. Era un tono más grave que el de su madre, sonaba más gentil, incluso en la urgencia. El acento también era diferente. De repente un golpe de conciencia golpeo a Kylo Ren y trato de hablar. Abrió la boca y respiro, pero no salieron palabras. Sus ojos no se abrieron.

_No te vayas Rey_. Pensó a la distancia. Sintió un pequeño suspiro en su mente en respuesta. Después hubo un poco de presión en su mente, como una fuerte energía que recorría dolorosamente todo su cuerpo por debajo de su piel. Escucho su voz una vez más y esta vez supo que se trataba de ella.

"Ben, necesito que abras tus ojos. La estación ha sido evacuada. Te están buscando. Por favor, despierta."

Hubo otro pulso de energía dentro de él, esta vez menos doloroso, y Kylo Ren sintió que esta vez sí podía abrir los ojos después de todo. Sintió como movía los parpados y los abrió, vio una borrosa luz brillante sobre él que poco a poco comenzó a aclararse. Luego vio un rostro mirándolo hacia abajo, estaba manchado con sangre y por instinto levanto su mano y toco su sangrienta mejilla.

"Estas herida," le dijo, su voz era áspera y grave. Ella frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

"No, tú lo estas," le informo. "Esta es _tu sangre_."

Logro impulsar su cuerpo hacia adelante y se sentó en el suelo, mirando a su alrededor para ver su casco en el suelo a su lado, más dañado que nunca. Su sable estaba apagado y la fría empuñadura yacía a un lado de su casco. Parecía que Rey lo había arrastrado hasta una pequeña habitación de seguridad a un lado del corredor, pudo ver un rastro de sangre mientras las luces tintineaban por sobre su cabeza, Rey entonces hablo con voz cautelosa,

"La estación ha sido dañada severamente. Están cargando todos los cazas TIE y evacuando. Tu nave de comando… bueno, escuche que te están llamando por altavoz. Te encontraran más temprano que tarde. Tienes que marcharte Ben."

"Tú tienes que… tendrás que venir conmigo," murmuro Ren, sintiendo un dolor en su rodilla mientras se ponía de pie. Vio como un lado de sus pantalones estaba rasgado y que la tela estaba empapada en sangre, pero sabía que ya no estaba sangrando. Frunció el ceño hacia Rey y pregunto,

"¿Tú me curaste?"

"Oh si, lo siento," le respondió sarcásticamente. "Creí que te darías cuenta antes. Que quizás apreciarías el gesto."

Ren parpadeo unas veces y luego le ofreció su mano. Rey se puso de pie, cargaba en la otra mano el blaster.

"No voy a ir contigo a tu nave de comando," le dijo. Sus ojos almendra se tornaron rojos, y Ren creyó que en cualquier momento largaría a llorar. Hablo por sobre los zumbidos y vibraciones de la estación,

"Voy a robar un caza TIE y voy a volar a Akiva. Y quiero… Ben, deseo que quieras venir conmigo. No dejes esto hasta aquí."

Ren la miro hacia abajo, sintiendo gran enojo.

"Estas siendo una tonta," le dijo. Pero Rey cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Kylo Ren respiro profundamente y aparto la mirada antes de hablar,

"Eras mi esclava. Nada más."

"Bueno, para mi fuiste mucho más que eso." Le respondió Rey. Se acercó a él y puso ambas manos sobre su pecho.

"Vine a buscarte porque sentí… sentí en la Fuerza que estabas herido. Mi propia pierna punzo cuando caíste herido. Sentí tu dolor como si fuera mío. Te sentí, te busque. Creí que estabas muerto. La explosión destruyo las paredes, y tú… creí que estabas muerto. Y por alguna razón eso me hizo sentir muy mal. Y luego el dolor comenzó a incrementar, se volvió peor. Te arrastre hasta acá y trate de despertarte. Te cure, y yo solo quería que despertaras Ben."

Vio como sollozaba, como unas lágrimas se formaban en esos hermosos ojos almendra. Lucho por quedarse quieto, lucho aún más cuando vio como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Finalmente levanto su mano y limpio su rostro de las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano enguantada.

"Ven conmigo Ben." Le repitió. "Volare la nave a Akiva, iremos a la jungla. Y haremos un plan ahí."

Kylo Ren sintió como su corazón se agrietaba en su pecho, su estómago se contraía y retorcía. Sus oídos se volvían rojos. No tenía idea de que hacer. Era oscuridad, estaba destinado a pertenecer al Lado Oscuro. Pero miraba a Rey, y no veía nada más que Luz y era hermosa. Tentadora. Tan tentadora, o quizás más que la misma Oscuridad que lo había seducido hace tantos años atrás.

"ATENCION, ATENCION. TODO EL PERSONAL RESTANTE A BORDO DE LA ESTACION, REPORTARSE EN EL HANGAR DE INMEDIATO. LAS NAVES SERAN LANZADAS A LA BREVEDAD. EVACUAR LA ESTACION. REPITO, EVACUAR LA ESTACION DE INMEDIATO."

"Esa es tu señal entonces," Rey asintió para sí misma, sabiendo que él ya había tomado su decisión y que ella la aceptaba. Se puso de puntitas y le dio un suave beso en los labios, Ren pudo sentir una calidez recorriendo su boca. Rey le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y mirándolo a los ojos susurro,

"Gracias Ben."

Se alejó de él un poco, tanteo el blaster que tenía en el pantalón, lo miro una última vez, asintió y se giró sobre sus talones para marcharse. Ren la miro, la manera en que corría, alejándose de él, usando su ropa negra que era muy grande para ella. Vio como con cada zancada que ella daba, él moría un poco y volvió a entrar en pánico. No pudo respirar tanto como para lograr hablar, y se dio a sí mismo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza para lograr concentrarse. Usualmente, el dolor lo hacía centrarse en el Lado Oscuro, en la pasional y furiosa energía que hace años había logrado dominar. Pero escucho su propia voz gritando en su mente_, ¡Ve tras ella!,_ y comenzó a correr a gran velocidad en la misma dirección.

"¡Rey!" grito llamándola, y ella se detuvo de golpe y miro por sobre su hombro, sus ojos aún estaban rojos y sus mejillas mojadas. Ren pudo notar que su rostro aun mostraba rastros de su propia sangre, pero también noto como los ojos de Rey comenzaban a brillar, Ren maldijo entre dientes mientras acortaba la distancia con ella. Tomo su sable y lo encendió, pudo ver como el brillo se transformaba en terror cuando más se acercaba a ella. La vio coger el blaster, y él uso la Fuerza para bajar la mano de Rey. Ella lucho, pero él era más fuerte. Finalmente Ren llego a su lado, la envolvió con un brazo por la cintura y la atrajo más hacia él. Choco su boca contra la de ella, y sintió como Rey comenzaba a ceder bajo ese doloroso beso. La saboreo y luego supo lo que tenía que hacer. Tenían que irse.

"¿Has volado alguna vez un caza TIE?" le pregunto casi sin aliento, alejando un poco su boca de la de ella. Rey negó con la cabeza y susurro en su boca por sobre el ruido de las sirenas.

"No. Pero para todo hay una primera vez. Vamos"

* * *

_N. del T. Ufff Perdon por la espera pero la salud es primero, si siguen conmigo... infinitas gracias... seguimos con la historia. Ahora ya le empezamos a encontrar sentido al titulo verdad? _

_Pronto otro capitulo, un beso y nos leemos!_

_Saludos; Salamina :)_


	9. No tenia otra opcion

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original _**_"Your Reclamation, Then"_**_creada por _**_Greenfire87_**_. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo _**_Star Wars _**_y los derechos a _**_Disney. _****_Esta traducción es por mero entretenimiento, no tengo intensiones de beneficios y/o ganancias con esta traducción._**

* * *

_Aviso: unos limones al final... feliz lectura!_

* * *

"Hay un caza 'Y' acercándose. Voy a girar la nave y tratare de perderlo."

"Bueno, no creo que sea tan difícil. Esas naves se mueven tan rápido como un glaciar."

Rey sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Kylo Ren. Se acomodó en la silla del piloto del caza TIE 'agresor' que habían robado de la estación y afirmando fuertemente la palanca de comando giro la nave hacia la izquierda. La nave vibro y giro, alejándose del rango de fuego de la otra nave. Rey sabía que la nave caza tipo 'Y' no tenían nada que hacer en contra de los cañones laser de una nave TIE agresora, pero aun así querían pasar desapercibidos frente a la otra nave.

"No dispares a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario, Ben." Le dijo Rey.

"Al parecer nos han ignorado por completo." Le respondió Ren detrás de ella. Estaba sentado en la silla de armas, ya le había disparado a varias naves de la Primera Orden que habían salido en persecución cuando se volvió evidente que el gran Kylo Ren se había dado a la fuga con su esclava. Rey sintió escalofríos al pensar en cuan eficiente y sangre fría había sido Ren, cuando ocupo los poderosos cañones de la nave para hacer volar en pedazos a los que hasta hace poco habían sido sus aliados.

"Nos estamos acercando al puente hiperespacial hacia Akiva." Le informo Rey dando una rápida mirada al panel de navegación frente a ella.

"Tienes que desconectar el botón de rastreo," le dijo cortante. "Arriba de tu cabeza, a la izquierda. Hay un botón naranja en el techo. ¿Lo ves?"

Rey recorrió con los ojos el techo lleno de controles hasta que encontró el botón naranjo. Lo presiono y hubo un pequeño sonido de un sistema que se apagaba de a poco. Sabía que una vez que entraran al hiperespacio, no habría forma sencilla para la Primera Orden de rastrear la nave robada. Una sensación de alivio la invadió, hasta que el panel de control mostro que comenzaban a entrar al túnel hiperespacial con dirección a Akiva.

"Tienes bien abrochado el cinturón ¿verdad?" le pregunto y él gruño en respuesta.

Rey asintió para sí misma, acerco su dedo al botón que activaría la velocidad luz de la nave. "Sujétate" le dijo.

* * *

Rey había admitido que nunca había volado un caza TIE antes. Eso era muy cierto, pero aún más importante, nunca antes había aterrizado uno; así que cuando la nave descendió en la húmeda atmosfera de Akiva, sintió que comenzaba a perder el control. Se vio perdida entre las luces, los botones y los aparatos que zumbaban, y eventualmente, el caza TIE comenzó a descender muy bruscamente hacia la densa jungla del planeta. Si erraban el valle que habían escogido para aterrizar, sabía que la nave colisionaría con los frondosos árboles y quedarían hecho pedazos. Rey tenía solo una oportunidad para lograrlo.

"Vas muy rápido" escuchó que Kylo Ren le decía detrás y sabía que tenía razón. Movió la palanca para hacer que la nave redujera su velocidad y comenzaron a descender más despacio.

Su respiración se escapaba por entre sus dientes apretados mientras miraba hacia abajo nerviosa, trato de usar la Fuerza para estabilizar la nave. Se las arregló para girar despacio y abrirse paso por entre la densa y nubosa jungla y luego, de alguna forma el caza se acercó más y más al valle y se acomodó por entre el largo césped hasta que toco suelo y se detuvo. Rey dio un gran suspiro de alivio, pero antes de que pudiera celebrar, escucho la voz de Kylo Ren que venía muy seria detrás.

"Tenemos que alejarnos lo más que podamos de aquí. Vamos."

"¿Por qué?" le pregunto, desabrochándose su cinturón y sintiendo como su espalda descansaba de la tensión de llevar sentada tanto rato. Giro su asiento para mirarlo y vio como Ren se incorporaba de la silla del copiloto.

"Puede que hayas desactivado el botón de rastreo, pero acabas de aterrizar un caza TIE en el medio de un espacio abierto en la jungla. Sí, no… de hecho, cuando los exploradores de la Primera Orden pasen por aquí, va a ser más que obvio que estuvimos aquí. ¿No lo crees? Vamos. Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos."

Ren presiono el botón de la compuerta y hubo un pequeño siseo cuando la puerta libero el seguro y se abrió por completo. Acomodo las escaleras y comenzó a descender de la nave, y Rey suspiro mientras se disponía a seguirlo.

La primera cosa que notaron de Akiva era que era muy caluroso. Jakku también lo era, casi todo el tiempo, pero esto era un tipo de calor completamente distinto. Era horriblemente húmedo, pegajoso y pesado, un calor húmedo que casi asfixiaba. También había mucha humedad en el suelo, lo que hacía difícil caminar en la tierra mojada. Rey se remango las mangas de la camiseta negra por instinto, dio un vistazo a sus pies descalzos y frunció el ceño, iba a ser muy difícil caminar por la jungla sin zapatos. No había tenido tiempo para ponerse las botas cuando dejo la estación espacial Menar.

Camino con cuidado detrás de él, en dirección a la densa jungla que rodeaba el valle, el césped era frio y suave bajo la planta de sus pies, hasta que llegaron a los árboles, allí el suelo era más áspero. Se vio trepando por entre enredaderas y arboles caídos, pisando cortezas, piedras, musgos y líquenes. Rey gruño en frustración cuando un enorme escarabajo aterrizo en su antebrazo. Lo espanto con la otra mano, temblando un poco disgustada, luego miro hacia adelante, hacia donde Ren se estaba dirigiendo. En algún momento llegaron a una gran barrera de enredaderas, tan tupida que Rey se preguntó como la atravesarían.

Hubo un sonido familiar en el ambiente.

Vio como encendía su sable y Rey trato de no reír al verlo abrirse paso casi maniáticamente por entre las lianas y enredaderas. Una a una, las plantas comenzaron a caer mientras Ren se abría paso en la jungla. Rey comenzó a seguirlo más de cerca esta vez. Mientras se quitaba unas ramas del pelo Rey dijo,

"No estoy segura de que este fuera el propósito de los sables de luz."

Ren no le respondió y Rey sintió como su estómago se apretaba un poco. Caminaron en silencio por otra hora, pasando por riachuelos de agua muy fría y luego por un oscuro y apestoso pantano. Eventualmente, llegaron a un lugar que parecía limpio y tranquilo, con un cristalino riachuelo no muy lejos de allí. Kylo Ren dejo de avanzar, puso su sable de vuelta en su cinturón y asintió. Se volvió para mirarla a través de su máscara y dijo con voz mecánica.

"Con esto bastara. Acamparemos acá esta noche hasta que tengamos una mejor solución."

Rey levanto una ceja curiosa. "¿Acampar?" repitió, y miro a su alrededor. "No veo una tienda, no tenemos nada para comer o cocinar. No hay nada aquí, de no ser por nosotros dos."

Kylo Ren se quedó en silencio unos segundos, hasta que dijo con voz cortante, "Me contaste que muchas veces pasabas las noches en restos de naves abandonadas en Jakku. ¿Cómo es que un bosque lleno de comida y agua es peor que el desierto?"

No lo era, por supuesto. Pero el sonido de los insectos que los rodeaban era mucho más mayor que cualquier animal que haya escuchado en Jakku. Se llevó las manos a la cintura y recupero el aliento, solo para darse cuenta de lo sudada y fatigada que estaba. Sus pies comenzaban a doler a la distancia, ya que había utilizado la técnica Jedi para alejar el dolor. Solo cuando vio que la cara enmascarada de Ren miraba sus pies es que se dio cuenta de que había dejado huellas de sangre en las hojas que cubrían el suelo. Se quedó ahí de pie y dijo,

"Creo que voy a ir al riachuelo a limpiarme las heridas."

No espero a la respuesta. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el sonido del agua, se había acostumbrado hace muchos años a vagar sola por lugares que no conocía. Esto no era tan diferente a Jakku, excepto por toda la vegetación y el agua que humedecía el aire.

Se acomodó y se sentó en una roca a la orilla de la corriente, dudando antes de poner los pies en el agua. En su lugar se las arregló para agacharse y verter agua helada en el rostro. Se llevó mucha agua también al cabello hasta dejarlo muy húmedo, y luego tomo un sorbo. Estaba más sedienta de lo que creía, y estuvo agradecida por la corriente helada y cristalina del agua que bebió hasta saciarse.

Finalmente, puso los pies en el agua, apretando los dientes por el dolor de los cortes y piel rasgada en sus talones mientras los hundía en el agua. Cerró los ojos y pensó. No existe el dolor, solo existe la paz.

Se quedó ahí sentada largo rato, prestando atención a la manera en que la corriente rodeaba sus pies y seguía su curso. Se recostó en la piedra, con los pies aun en el agua. Ignoro la presión de las rocas contra su espalda y se dio cuenta de que estaba fatigada.

Pero ningún malestar importaba ahora. Estaba en un planeta, muy alejado de toda locura y caos. Estaba con él, con Kylo Ren. Con Ben. No pudo evitar pensar en que pudo haber sido de Leia, Finn y Poe, Chewbacca y también los droides. Pero trato de concentrarse en la paz del lugar, del estar sentada en una roca a la orilla del rio, sabiendo que Ben no estaba muy lejos de allí. Había accedido a escapar con ella, era todo lo que importaba. Se quedó allí, recostada en las rocas y contemplo la idea de estar allí con él por largo rato, hasta que su estómago rugió de hambre.

Finalmente saco los pies del agua y cruzo las piernas en la roca. Pudo ver que los cortes eran muy profundos y las heridas estaban sucias. Se preocupó un poco, pensando en que si sus heridas se infectaban pronto llegaría la fiebre. Recordó como la técnica de sanación en la Fuerza había llegado casi natural cuando curo a Ben, solo había puesto su mano en su cuerpo y había deseado que sus heridas desaparecieran usando la Fuerza. Ahora Rey puso sus palmas en sus pies y cerró los ojos. Se imaginó suaves y perfectas plantas en sus pies, que nunca había poseído a decir verdad. Imagino que los cortes y heridas desaparecían de su piel, y que el dolor de sus pies, tobillos y pantorrillas desaparecía.

Abrió los ojos para ver dos pies sanos, la piel sana, ni señales de los cortes y heridas causadas por el suelo. Rey sonrió, sintiéndose muy orgullosa de sí misma, se puso de pie en la roca, y volvió animosa hacia el claro. Paso una pequeña colina y diviso el lugar en donde ella y Kylo Ren habían decidido acampar, lo llamo,

"¿Ben?"

Frunció el ceño cuando olio el humo, y camino en esa dirección cuando vio un brillo anaranjado a unos metros de allí. Se acercó más y vio una pequeña fogata ardiendo, había varias ramas apiladas a un lado, y unas cuantas otras a los lados de las llamas.

Estaba sentado frente al fuego, sin camiseta y con los restos de su atuendo negro apilados cuidadosamente a un lado de él. Estaba trabajando en algo que tenía en su regazo, y cuando Rey se acercó un poco más pudo ver que se trataba de un ave. Era de tamaño considerable y vio como le quitaba las plumas de un tono azul brillante. Había otras dos aves de tamaño similar a un lado. Rey se sintió muy impresionada, levanto una ceja y pregunto,

"¿Aves? ¿Cómo? ¿Y una… fogata…?"

"Las aves caen muy fácilmente del cielo cuando lo pides con la Fuerza." Dijo Ren casi sonando obvio. Luego dejo por un momento al ave para mirarla y dijo, "Y los sables de luz pueden comenzar increíbles llamas."

Rey asintió y le sonrió. Miro a sus pies y dijo, "Cure mis pies."

"Bien hecho. No queremos que mueras de fiebre en una jungla remota de un planeta alejado de todo." Sonó algo ofuscado e infeliz y Rey se puso de cuclillas a su lado.

"¿Qué te pasa?" le pregunto sacudiendo la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Qué sucede? Hay algo malo pasando. Puedo notarlo."

Ren levanto una ceja e hizo una línea con los labios. "Mi madre está muerta."

Rey sintió como abría la boca sorprendida y negó con la cabeza en estado de shock. "No, ¿Cómo podrías saber eso?"

"He buscado su presencia en la Fuerza diez veces en los pasados diez minutos. La pequeña conexión que siempre he tenido con ella ya no existe. Está muerta Rey."

Si Rey hubiera querido herirlo, podría haber dicho muchas cosas. Podría haberle dicho que debió haber hecho algo más para proteger a Leia o que aún era un villano por haber asesinado a Han Solo. Le pudo haber recordado los años que había pasado luchando contra su madre, contra su poder político y militar, y que durante años se burló del amor que le profesaba como madre.

Pero no dijo nada, porque por una bizarra razón, que aún no entendía en su totalidad, ella no quería herirlo. Trago el nudo en su garganta mientras consideraba la muerte de la General Leia y muchos otros y luego movió para arrodillarse frente a él. Dudo unos segundos, pero finalmente lo rodeo con sus brazos por sobre los hombros y toco su espalda. Estaba algo húmedo por el sudor y el abrazo fue incómodamente pegajoso, pero aun así, él le dio un beso en la frente y la acerco un poco más. Luego lo escucho murmurar en el oído,

"Tengo que terminar de desplumar estas aves y ponerlas a asar antes de que se apague el fuego. No quiero hacerlo arder una vez que el sol comience a bajar."

* * *

Muchas horas después, Rey yacía recostada en el césped y contemplaba el cielo. No podía ver nada, no había estrellas o lunas o cualquier otra cosa más que admirar que no sea oscuridad. Todo era negro, gracias a los frondosos árboles que cubrían el planeta así que casi nada se podía ver a través de sus hojas y ramas. Se acomodó un poco en la cama que había hecho con hojas, porque hasta las noches en ese planeta eran húmedas y calurosas.

"Rey," la voz de Kylo Ren sonó a su lado, y Rey giro nuevamente antes de responderle. Pero la voz de Ren sonó otra vez y era aguda y cortante mientras la reprendía,

"Deja de moverte tanto."

"Todo es pegajoso y me da comezón," le respondió Rey a modo de protesta. "Prefiero mil veces el desierto seco y ardiente de Jakku."

"Bueno, no estamos en Jakku," le recordó Ren. "Estamos en un planeta olvidado al medio de la nada cuyo nombre y ubicación al parecer escogiste al azar. Dime ¿Cuánto investigaste antes de decidir que Akiva era tu milagroso paraíso para estar a salvo?"

Rey decidió no responder a esa pregunta, especialmente si consideraba lo poco que había planeado su plan de escape y destino. Akiva parecía la opción más lógica en ese momento, estaba ubicado cerca de donde la estación Menar estaba pasando y sin pensarlo dos veces decidió que era su mejor opción. Suspiro cuando Ren le dijo,

"Si, eso creí."

Rey sintió unas cuantas gotas caer en su rostro y suspiro una vez más frustrada cuando las gotas se transformaron en una constante lluvia,

"Perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba" dijo Rey con un tono sarcástico. Luego trato de buscar el rostro de Ren en la oscuridad, pero no había nada de luz para que pudiera ver donde estaba. Bufo y se acomodó sobre su espalda en su cama de hojas, que ahora estaba algo resbalosa gracias a la lluvia. Sintió como los dedos de Ren se entrelazaban con los suyos para su sorpresa y aún más cuando le apretó la mano.

"¿Por qué viniste conmigo Ben?" le pregunto en un susurro. Se preguntó si podía oírla por sobre la lluvia. Debió haberla escuchado, ya que él finalmente respondió,

"No tenía opción. Estaba en pedazos, en mi mente, al pensar en que nunca más te volvería a ver. Por un… por alguna razón, ese pensamiento me afecto mucho más, la idea de no verte más fue más fuerte que la idea de convertirme en un traidor. Si me encuentran me van a ejecutar, y a ti también."

Rey sintió como Ren pasaba el pulgar por la palma de su mano, y luego arrastro su mano hacia arriba gentilmente, le beso los nudillos, lo pudo sentir y cuando hablo otra vez su voz se sintió tibia en su piel.

"No tengo idea de lo que me has hecho, pero si esta es la misión que Luke Skywalker tenía en mente, supongo que debo agradecerle."

Ella sonrió en silencio y sacudió la cabeza en las hojas húmedas. "No creo que el maestro Luke tuviera en mente que yaciera bajo la lluvia de una jungla a tu lado. Creo que ese no era el objetivo."

"Creo que ya no importa," le respondió, y de repente Rey sintió una presión en su cuerpo.

Se dio cuenta de que él se las había arreglado para quedar encima de ella y cuando sintió la presión de su erección contra su abdomen se dio cuenta de que se las había arreglado para quitarse los pantalones también. Rey sintió como su propia respiración se aceleraba cuando Ren comenzó a bajarle los pantalones, primero por las caderas y luego por los muslos, finalmente, ella misma los pateo lejos. Sintió como la camiseta que le había prestado, empapada por la lluvia, salía de su torso. Sintió su boca en sus pechos y luego en su cuello, y luego en su boca.

Rey paso sus uñas gentilmente por su espalda mientras se besaban y él tembló un poco contra ella y dejo salir un suave gemido.

"Ben," susurro cuando su boca se alejó un poco de la de ella. "Mi objetivo era atraerte de vuelta a la Luz, de alejarte de la Oscuridad. Y dejaste el Lado Oscuro esta mañana, de cierto modo. Pero aun percibo oscuridad saliendo de ti."

"Quizás porque hoy hay luna nueva, y porque los árboles son muy frondosos para mirar estrellas." Le respondió casi por inercia, mientras recorría con sus manos el cuerpo mojado de Rey. Sonaba algo serio, puso su boca cerca de su oído y murmuro,

"Rey, no puedo volver, ni siquiera puedo intentarlo. Nunca podría volver, y si quisiera me matarían, soy un hombre marcado para ellos ahora. Así que considera tu objetivo cumplido."

Se acomodó sobre ella y se acercó a su entrada, Rey sintió un empujón cuando entro en ella. Dejo escapar un gemido y sus manos volaron a su rostro, lo acerco al suyo para besarlo una vez más. Cuando rompieron el beso y se alejó un poco de ella, Rey estaba algo desorientada por la lluvia en la oscuridad. Sintió luego como ponía sus manos en sus caderas y la volvía a embestir, su voz sonó algo forzada mientras decía,

"No hui contigo de la estación Menar para dar paz a Luke Skywalker. Lo hice, Rey, porque preferiría se ejecutado por Hux, o ser cazado por un caza recompensas que me llevara ante Snoke, que nunca volver a verte… porque…" Dejo de hablar por un momento y sus caderas apresuraron el ritmo mientras gemían despacio. Rey mordió su labio y trato de quedarse quieta, aun cuando los movimientos que él hacia la llevaban al borde de la locura. Finalmente, volvió a hablar.

"Porque por alguna razón, has creado algo en mí que nunca antes había sentido. Y la peor parte es que me gusta mucho esa sensación. Me gusta mucho…"

Sus palabras se detuvieron nuevamente mientras movía sus caderas firmemente contra las de Rey. Ella también comenzó a moverse frenéticamente contra él y gemía ansiosamente contra su pecho. Sabía que el terminaría dentro de ella, podía sentir como su respiración se agitaba más y más contra ella. Jadeo por unos momentos y se acercó para besar las gotas de lluvia de sus mejillas. Luego puso sus labios a un lado de su oído y dijo,

"La peor parte Rey, es lo mucho que te necesito. Me haces sentir débil, me haces sentir fuerte. No sé quién soy sin ti. No me reconozco, pero por un momento me vi sin ti, y por esos diez segundos mientras te alejabas de mi sentí pánico. Así que aquí estoy, bajo una lluviosa noche en esta jungla en Akiva, porque no tuve otra opción. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Ella solo asintió contra su pecho, ignorando como las lágrimas tibias salían de sus ojos y se mezclaban con la lluvia. Sintió como salía de ella y murmuraba algo sobre calor corporal y permanecer desnudos. Estaba muy cansada para protestar, así que solo lo abrazo y entrelazo sus piernas con las de él. Escucho como su respiración se calmaba y el retumbar en su pecho se hacía más estable hasta convertirse en un apacible palpitar entre el sonido de la lluvia.

Justo cuando comenzaba a quedarse dormida, escucho su voz decirle, "En la mañana buscaremos una forma de llegar al pueblo más cercano. Trataremos de comunicarnos con quien sea que quede vivo de la Resistencia y definitivamente saldremos de esta maldita jungla."

"Está bien," murmuró de vuelta Rey pasando sus dedos por su pecho. Estaba muy exhausta para decir o responder algo más, y tras a acomodarse un poco, se quedó dormida en el suelo mojado de la jungla de Akiva.

* * *

_N. del T. Hola queridos lectores! bueno volvi al trabajo, (no el de traducir, el otro jajaja) pero aun asi me dare un tiempo para traducir, quizas uno cada tres o cuatro dias... espero sigan conmigo! gracias a los que se dan el tiempo para comentar... un saludo afectuoso para todos!  
_

_ saludos y nos leemos Salamina:)_


	10. Madre

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original _**_"Your Reclamation, Then"_**_creada por _**_Greenfire87_**_. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo _**_Star Wars _**_y los derechos a _**_Disney. _****_Esta traducción es por mero entretenimiento, no tengo intensiones de beneficios y/o ganancias con esta traducción._**

* * *

_Un nuevo capitulo! Feliz lectura..._

* * *

Kylo Ren parpadeo unas veces y miro hacia el cielo cubierto por inmensos árboles. La primera cosa que noto era que yacía en el suelo desnudo y se sobresaltó un poco. Miro hacia abajo, por entre sus piernas y sintió una aguda sensación de vergüenza. Estaba muy acostumbrado a despertar con una erección, pero nunca en una situación así, en medio de la jungla con una hermosa mujer mirándole.

Sintió como sus mejillas inmediatamente se volvían rojas y se cubrió con una mano mientras que con la otra buscaba su ropa. Todavía estaba empapada por la lluvia de la noche anterior pero aun así no le importo. Gruño de dificultad cuando se colocó los pantalones de un salto, y los sintió muy ajustados ya que estaban muy mojados por la lluvia. Mientras se los abotonaba, miro en dirección a donde Rey estaba sentada en el suelo…entretejía unas hojas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le pregunto, tratando de mantener su voz lo más pasiva posible. Rey emulo una pequeña sonrisa e hizo unos cuantos nudos más antes de detenerse. Tomo su creación y la levanto orgullosa, fue entonces cuando Kylo Ren vio una cesta con azas lo suficientemente largas como para usarla en la espalda, como una mochila.

"Pensé en ir a buscar algo de comida." Dijo, y Ren asintió.

"Muy impresionante."

Se puso de pie y Ren se dio cuenta de que Rey había arrancado las mangas de la camiseta que había tomado prestada, (o más bien robado) de la estación, lo mismo había hecho con los pantalones, los había cortado a modo de shorts que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

"¿Hace cuánto que llevas despierta?" le pregunto, y ella se encogió de hombros.

"Unas pocas horas,"

Se preguntó por qué no lo había despertado, pero ella le respondió antes de que pudiera preguntarle,

"Parecía que necesitabas dormir, me asegure de que pudieras descansar lo suficiente."

Ren frunció el ceño, había usado la Fuerza para mantenerlo dormido. Algo que lo hizo sentir muy impresionado, pero a la vez algo inquieto, así que trago el nudo en su garganta y dijo,

"Tengo sed," Rey apunto con su dedo a la derecha mientras le hacía los últimos ajustes a su cesta.

"El riachuelo esta en esa dirección," le dijo. Ren comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde ella había apuntado.

La corriente estaba clara y burbujeante con agua muy helada. Kylo Ren no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo sediento que estaba. Se llevó agua fresca a la boca una y otra vez, mientras bebía, pensaba en todo el tiempo que había pasado encerrado en naves de la Primera Orden y estaciones. Incluso en puestos de avanzada y planetas distantes, en todas esa oportunidades siempre había usado su casco negro, su rostro siempre había estado cubierto. El arrodillarse frente a una helada corriente y beber agua, era algo muy extraño para él.

Se sentó en una roca, se humedeció un poco el cabello y pasó las manos mojadas por el rostro y boca, luego cerró los ojos por unos momentos. Busco en la Fuerza a su madre una vez más. Nada. No había nada, el palpitar tan lejano del alma de su madre, que estaba tan acostumbrado a sentir ya no existía. Su estómago se contrajo, y trato de convencerse a sí mismo de que Leia Organa estaba muerta, de que de alguna forma se lo merecía. Había sido una tonta al dirigir a la Resistencia, incapaz de abandonar su pasado rebelde. Kylo Ren sabía que Leia había luchado contra su abuelo, Darth Vader, en múltiples ocasiones. Durante los últimos diez años, Ren se había imaginado esas batallas en su mente y se había puesto equivocadamente del bando de Darth Vader. Sus padres, lo sabía, eran escoria rebelde. Siempre lo habían sido, siempre escogían serlo. Y murieron siéndolo.

Pero mientras sentía el vacío en la Fuerza, en donde el alma de su madre una vez había estado, sintió una repentina e inesperada oleada de vergüenza. Vergüenza y algo más. Pesar, pensó. Abrió los ojos y busco en el suelo por una roca afilada. Tomo una y la acerco a su abdomen. Iba a cortarse con la roca, a hundirla en la piel, para recordase quien era. Pero su mano tembló cuando la apretó, pudo sentir como dudada de sus acciones. Ya no tenía tiempo para crisis existenciales, había una perturbación en la Fuerza a su alrededor, podía sentirla claramente, estaba más alerta ahora, ya que llevaba mucho tiempo buscando a su madre en ella.

Kylo Ren se puso de pie de un salto y miro a su alrededor, aún tenía la roca en la mano. Tras unos segundos los vio, seis Rodianos, caminando directamente hacia él, con sus blasters apuntándole. Los Rodianos eran una especie reptiliana humanoide, muy famosos por su habilidad para matar. Eran conocidos en toda la galaxia, muy frecuentemente se dedicaban a la caza-recompensa de traidores, estos seis, al parecer se dedicaban a ese rubro. Kylo Ren reconoció a uno de ellos, el conocido caza recompensas Chora Parne estaba con ellos. Tenía una distintiva decoloración marrón en la mitad de su rostro verde oscuro. Se había cruzado caminos con Kylo Ren hace unos años atrás, cuando la Primera Orden había rastreado a soldados de la Resistencia con la ayuda de mercenarios y caza recompensas.

Ren trago con fuerza y sujeto firmemente la roca en su mano. Los trucos mentales Jedi no funcionaban con los Rodianos, lo sabía. Tendría que derrotarlos físicamente.

"De rodillas, al suelo, con las manos en la cabeza." Le ordeno Chora Parne con su típico acento Rodiano. Kylo Ren se arrodillo en el suelo y coloco sus manos en la cabeza, luego entrecerró los ojos. Deseo para sí no haber dejado a Rey sola en el claro o que al menos hubiera traído su sable con él.

"¿Kylo Ren?" pregunto la Rodiana mujer que estaba detrás de Chora Parne. El otro Rodiano asintió rápidamente.

"Afirmativo. Envíen un mensaje al General Hux de inmediato."

La mujer comenzó a sacar un aparato de comunicación y retrocedió unos pasos. Ren tenía que actuar rápido, lo sabía. De repente abrió su mano derecha aun de rodillas y llamo con la Fuerza a su sable. Estaba muy lejos, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, en la cima de la colina en donde había dejado a Rey. Cerró los ojos, y llamo a su arma con toda su fuerza de voluntad. Llego zumbando en el aire y cocho con tanta fuerza en la palma de su mano que la piel ardió un poco.

Todo pasó muy rápido después, se puso de pie con su luz roja llameando a sus espaldas, los Rodianos comenzaron a disparar sus blasters con Chora Parne gritando,

"¡Coloquen sus blaster en aturdir, la recompensa solo será válida si lo _llevamos vivo_!"

Kylo Ren movió su sable en el aire anticipando cada disparo antes de que ocurriera. Había chispas azules centelleando a cada lado mientras avanzaba. Un Rodiano se movió hacia adelante para enfrentarlo de modo desafiante, Ren lo atravesó por el pecho, abriéndose paso por la túnica anaranjada de la criatura, entre la piel dura y verde y saliendo al otro lado. El Rodiano colapso, con su sangre negra saliendo de él mientras tosía y escupía. Pero Ren aún no había terminado, esquivo y atravesó al resto de los Rodianos, enviando los disparos de blaster de vuelta a ellos con la Fuerza. Uno a uno los caza recompensas fueron cayendo, cada uno dando una buena pelea antes de sucumbir ante el crudo poder del salvaje sable de Ren.

Ren jadeo mientras se detenía, a sus pies tenía cuatro cuerpos rodeándolo y dos más a lo lejos, atravesó con la hoja de luz los cuerpos una vez más para asegurarse de que estuvieran muertos. Se agacho y tomo uno de los blasters, disparo al aparato de comunicación de la Rodiana mujer. Miro como el aparato echaba humo y se preguntó a la distancia cómo era que los caza-recompensas los habían rastreado tan rápido a él y Rey. Se había asegurado de apagar el sistema de rastreo del caza TIE. A no ser que hubiera otra forma de rastrearlos…

_Ben, vuelve a la nave que robaste y sal de ese planeta ahora mismo. Vuela lo más lejos que puedas. Ahora. _

Dio un salto al escuchar la voz de su madre tan fuerte y clara en su mente a través de la Fuerza. Había mucho dolor y ansiedad en su mente y por un momento le costó mucho trabajo respirar. Casi dejo caer su sable por la punzante agonía en su mente, pestañeo varias veces y trato de enfocarse, miro casi estúpidamente a los Rodianos que había matado, buscando una respuesta.

_Ben… si puedes escuchar este mensaje… ve a Nishr. Hay una pequeña base secreta de la Resistencia allí, en el desierto de Lukhur. Lleva a Rey contigo, Luke llegara ahí pronto. Por favor Ben, por favor ve allí. _

Ren apretó su sable de luz con mucha fuerza, una malvada oleada de ira se apodero de él. Descargo su frustración contra unos árboles con su sable. Si su madre no estaba muerta, entonces ¿Por qué la señal en la Fuerza había sido bloqueada tan efectivamente durante los últimos dos días? Solo había una respuesta, pensó, su madre había sido interrogada, posiblemente por Snoke, para poder localizar a su hijo fugitivo y traidor, y a su puta.

No, no una puta, se dio cuenta de ello, una talentosa piloto, una guerrera sensitiva en la Fuerza, tan peligrosa como Kylo Ren. Probablemente Leia había sido capturada y retenida en algún lugar de la Primera Orden y se las había arreglado para enviar un desesperado mensaje hacia él en un intento por salvar su vida. Miro una vez más a los Rodianos masacrados y agriamente se dio cuenta de que el mensaje de su madre había llegado un poco tarde.

El actual centro de comando de Snoke se encontraba en Endor, pero Kylo Ren sabía que él y Rey no serían capaz de rescatar a su madre sin ayuda. Incluso si quisiera ir a Endor, tenía sus dudas si realmente quería rescatarla. Le había dicho que fuera a Nishr con Rey, pero ¿Por qué tendría que obedecerla? Eran enemigos, él y Leia Organa. Solo porque había permitido que Rey lo sedujera para dejar la Primera Orden no significaba que ahora fuera Luz. Y ciertamente no disminuía, ni calmaba la enemistad que tenía con su madre.

Así que ¿Por qué tendría que ir a Nishr? Luke Skywalker iba a estar allí, Leia se lo había dicho, y solo por esa razón, Kylo Ren pensó que preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera Nishr. Pero luego miro la carnicería que había a su alrededor, la forma en que la sangre de los Rodianos corría hasta llegar a la corriente y mezclarse con el agua y se dio cuenta de que Rey y él no tenían opción. Tenían que volver al caza TIE inmediatamente, si aún estaba en el claro en donde lo habían dejado. Tenían que volar a Nishr, tal como su madre le había dicho que hiciera, porque aunque odiaba admitirlo, se estaba quedando sin opciones. Kylo Ren lanzo una maldición en voz alta y camino hacia la pequeña colina, deseando que Rey aun estuviera con vida.

* * *

Rey miro el desastre que había hecho, la cesta que había tejido con hojas esa mañana ahora era un manojo arrugado con berries molidas y repartidas por el suelo. Pero más importante aún, había cuatro Rodianos caza recompensas inconscientes en el suelo. Sintió como aun su respiración era entrecortada cuando finalmente bajo el blaster que tenía en la mano. Miro su arma y recordó como Ben Solo se la había dado para protegerse en la estación Menar.

_Quiero que estés a salvo,_le había dicho a través de la Fuerza, esa había sido su explicación. _Robe un blaster para ti, para que tuvieras mejores posibilidades de escapar. Porque quiero que estés a salvo. Ahí lo tienes. ¿Estas feliz?_

Mientras Rey miraba nuevamente los cuerpos, se dio cuenta de que no estaba feliz. Se giró de repente al escuchar y sentir como Ben se acercaba. Su torso desnudo estaba salpicado con algo negro y denso, a lo que Rey solo pudo concluir que se trataba de sangre Rodiana. Su salvaje sable rojo estaba encendido y en su mano izquierda llevaba un blaster. También pudo ver como en su cadera colgaba un aparato de comunicación, estaba casi destruido, pero podía ver que era bastante sofisticado, al igual que el grupo de caza recompensas, que estaba bien preparado, por lo que supo que la Primera Orden estaba detrás del ataque y que sabían que estaban allí.

Ren camino hacia ella y se detuvo justo al frente, su respiración era apresurada y pregunto sin vacilar,

"¿Están muertos?"

"No. Están aturdidos." Rey negó con la cabeza y miro a los cuatro Rodianos tirados en el suelo, luego dejo escapar un jadeo de horror al ver lo que Kylo Ren comenzó a hacer. Dio un paso hacia adelante y atravesó a uno a los Rodianos con su sable, dejando salir una gran cantidad de sangre al momento que atravesaba la carne fresca de la criatura. Sostuvo su sable en el cuerpo del Rodiano por bastante rato, con su rostro serio y una expresión algo fría.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" le pregunto Rey aunque era algo obvio lo que estaba haciendo. Se movió al siguiente Rodiano e hizo el mismo procedimiento, mientras decía casi automáticamente.

"No podemos simplemente dejarlos vivos Rey."

Sintió como sus labios hacían una mueca al escucharlo responder, aún más cuando vio como terminaba con la vida del tercer Rodiano, aunque sabía que tenía algo de razón su lógica. No podían dejar que cuatro caza recompensas despertaran del aturdimiento, solo para ver a sus otros camaradas muertos. Obviamente se enojarían y la persecución de Rey y Ren continuaría hasta cumplir con su misión. Pero aun así Rey se aclaró la garganta sonoramente y se volvió hacia el último caza recompensas que quedaba con vida.

"No deberíamos… el ultimo, podríamos despertarlo para averiguar que ha pasado. ¿Cómo la primera Orden se enteró de nuestro paradero?"

"No hay necesidad." Le dijo Kylo Ren a secas mientras enterraba su sable en el cuello del último Rodiano. Rey se sintió algo incomoda al ver como la sangre salía a borbotones de la herida y apartó la mirada.

"¿A qué te refieres?" le pregunto intrigada. Ren suspiro mientras apagaba su sable y se volvía hacia ella.

"Mi madre vino a mí a través de la Fuerza," le dijo con calma y vio como Rey abría mucho los ojos en total sorpresa.

"¿La General Organa está viva?" le respondió, noto que Ren se mordía un labio y lucia algo irritado.

"Aparentemente. Mi mejor teoría es que esta retenida en los cuarteles de Snoke en Endor. El Líder Supremo es extremadamente fuerte en la Fuerza, tiene que haber sido capaz de usarla para rastrearnos."

"¡Entonces tenemos que ir a Endor!" exclamo Rey, sintiéndose muy ansiosa ante las nuevas noticias. "Tenemos que volver al caza TIE y volar directo hacia Endor."

"No." Kylo Ren negó con la cabeza firmemente y colgó su sable en su cadera. "Incluso si quisiera montar un plan para rescatar a esa mujer, es completamente imposible para nosotros dos. Me dijo que fuéramos a Nishr. Hay una base secreta de la Resistencia, en el terreno baldío de Lukhur. Pero tampoco estoy muy seguro de querer ir allí. Tu deberías ir, deberías tomar la nave y volar allá."

Rey pestañeo un par de veces al oír sus palabras y luego su boca se abrió en sorpresa. Nunca había visitado la base en Nishr, sabía que había una pequeña base, algo desolada, que solo utilizaban como una bodega de armas y estación de comunicaciones.

"No voy a ir sin ti," le dijo firmemente Rey. "Si tu madre te pidió que fueras allí, estoy segura de que tiene una muy buena razón."

Los ojos de Ren se oscurecieron y su mirada se tornó fría, luego la miro.

"Leia Organa era la amante de Han Solo. ¿No supones que estaría algo enfadada conmigo justo ahora? No confió en ella, o en ninguno de la Resistencia en esa base. Y estoy casi seguro de que ninguno de ellos confía en mí."

Rey sintió como su respiración se aceleraba y dio unos pasos hacia él. Casi llego a tocar su pecho, de la manera en que siempre lo hacía, pero había sangre Rodiana en su piel. Miro hacia arriba, vio unos ojos negros, había mucha ira en ellos, aun así murmuro,

"Debe estar enojada contigo Ben, pero es tu madre. Tienes que entender lo que eso significa. Esta desesperada por tenerte de vuelta a su lado. De mantenerte a salvo." Se puso de puntitas, y le dio un suave beso en los labios, sintió un frio en ellos.

"Vamos a Nishr." Le repitió.

* * *

_N. del T. Hola queridos lectores... y ahora la historia se comienza a colocar mas interesante! mis saludos... hasta otro capitulo! gracias por los cometarios :)_

_Saludos! salamina _


	11. Te odio

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original _**_"Your Reclamation, Then"_**_creada por _**_Greenfire87_**_. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo _**_Star Wars _**_y los derechos a _**_Disney. _****_Esta traducción es por mero entretenimiento, no tengo intensiones de beneficios y/o ganancias con esta traducción._**

* * *

_Y a continuacion otro capitulo... feliz lectura!_

* * *

"Habiendo tantos lugares en este maldito planeta olvidado, la Resistencia tenía que instalar su base justo en el medio de un inútil desierto."

Kylo Ren gruño desde su asiento en la nave TIE mientras Rey comenzaba a ingresar a la atmosfera de Nishr. Pensó en decirle que el 'inútil desierto' de allá abajo lucia casi idéntico al de Jakku, pero no quería molestarse. De todas formas Ren no se estaba refiriendo al desierto. Estaba ansioso, ella lo podía notar a simple vista, estaba muy ansioso ante la idea de tener que presentarse en una base de la Resistencia. Rey podía sentir su incomodidad, saliendo de él muy evidentemente a través de la Fuerza.

"Quizás no sea la base más pintoresca de la galaxia, pero es nuestra mejor opción. Creo que tu única opción de hecho." Rey comenzó a presionar unos botones y a acercarse al terreno del planeta.

"Debí haberme ido en mi maldita nave de comando en la estación Menar." Le dijo. "Debí haberte enviado lejos en el caza TIE, debí haber llevado a mis caballeros de Ren a Endor. Esto… escapar contigo fue una terrible idea."

"Estoy segura de que no lo dices en serio." Rey puso sus manos en la palanca de mando y tomo una bocanada de aire mientras dirigía la nave hacia una diminuta línea de aterrizaje que había sido construida en el desierto. Mientras la nave seguía descendiendo, se preguntó qué encontrarían en esa base. ¿Sabrían quien era ella? O peor aún ¿Sabrían quien era él? Incluso cuando habían recibido una orden de la misma General Organa de ir a la base, no podían imaginarse una bienvenida muy entusiasta por parte de la Resistencia.

El sol brillaba en esos momentos, lo supo al momento de poner un pie fuera de la nave. Hacía mucha más calor que en Jakku, los rayos de sol de Nishr hacían doler la cabeza. Rey noto que no habían comido nada desde el día anterior, habían dormido muy poco, y quizás esa era la razón de su dolor de cabeza y no tanto culpa del sol.

Se dio cuenta de que Ren se había colocado su casco y capucha, y mientras ponía un pie en la escalera para bajar de la nave, Rey se dio media vuelta para regañarlo,

"Quítate eso, esto no nos ayudara en nada Ben. Ni tampoco ayuda a tu imagen."

Ren dudo unos segundos, pero llevo sus manos a la cabeza y presiono algunos botones. El casco cedió y se lo quito de la cabeza, fue entonces cuando Rey pudo leer en miedo en los ojos de Ren, miedo que apenas podía esconder. Rey se mordió un labio muy fuerte y le quito el casco de las manos,

"Yo lo llevare por ti," le dijo firme, pensando que ayudaría a la idea de que no estaba allí para lastimar a nadie.

Por supuesto, incluso Rey dudaba de que Kylo Ren era alguien inofensivo. Hasta donde sabia, quizás Ren había aceptado huir con ella de la estación Menar, para infiltrarse en una base de la Resistencia y asesinar a todo el mundo. No quería creer que él fuera capaz de hacer algo así, así que decidió apartar esas ideas de su mente, comenzó a caminar en dirección al común y corriente edificio que había sido construido al borde de un rocoso precipicio.

La arena ardiente le quemaba el rostro, pero lo ignoro, ya que había crecido en un desierto similar. Pudo ver como unas cuantas figuras se acercaban a ellos mientras las ondas de calor distorsionaban la imagen. Al principio, Rey pensó que se trataba de un espejismo, porque claramente noto que se trataba de C-3PO y Chewbacca. Trato de pestañear un poco y despejar su mente, pero cuando se convenció de que no se lo estaba imaginando, dio un grito de felicidad.

"¡Threepio! ¡Chewie!" exclamo, casi dejo caer el casco de la impresión. C-3PO dio un pequeño salto en donde estaba parado y Chewbacca comenzó a levantar su arma despacio.

"Me temo que debo pedirle que se dirijan a seguridad inmediatamente para un chequeo rutinario." Rey se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz del droide. Sintió como Ren se acercaba a ella caminando despacio a sus espaldas, Rey frunció el ceño al droide y al Wookie y dijo tratando de camuflar su enfado,

"El Maestro Luke Skywalker me envió a una misión para recuperar a Ben Solo. Lo he traído a esta base bajo las ordenes de la General Leia Organa."

Chewbacca dio un pequeño gruñido en su propio idioma y Rey no pudo evitar poner los ojos blancos. Chewie había dicho en voz alta que el hombre detrás de Rey había sido el que había asesinado a Han Solo, su mejor amigo.

"Sé lo que hizo Chewie, pero… mi misión era traerlo de vuelta, eso fue lo que me encomendó el Maestro Luke. La General Organa…Por cierto, ¿Dónde está? Ella específicamente pidió que lo trajera acá. Él ya no es un peligro para nosotros."

"¿Puedes entender lo que dice Chewbacca?" pregunto Ren en voz baja a su espalda. Rey se dio vuelta para verlo, sus rizos oscuros se movían por el viento del desierto, y tenía sus ojos fijos en el droide y el Wookie. Rey suspiro y luego asintió.

"Estimo que las posibilidades de que este diciendo la verdad sobre el maestro Solo sean de 1 contra 381. Por lo tanto recomiendo que los escoltemos hasta la base." Respondió C-3PO automáticamente. Giro su cuerpo dorado hacia un lado, para poder ver mejor a Kylo Ren. Hubo un incómodo silencio antes de que el droide dijera, "Bienvenido a Nishr, Maestro Solo."

Luego giro por completo hacia el edificio, y comenzó a caminar, Rey lo siguió. Chewbacca espero hasta que Kylo Ren la siguiera, para ponerse detrás de él y caminar a sus espaldas siempre apuntado su arma. Rey sentía un aire de desconfianza que la recorría por completo.

"¿Conoces a estos dos?," le pregunto Rey a Ren en un susurro. Kylo Ren suspiro hastiado antes de responder con voz mecánica,

"Al droide lo he visto en varias ocasiones. Pero hace muchos años. Chewbacca… bueno… estuvo en mi vida por muchos años. Casi toda mi infancia, él y Han Solo eran mejores amigos."

Rey supuso que eso tenía mucho sentido, pero no se le había ocurrido antes la idea de que mucha gente de la Resistencia conocía muy bien a Ben Solo y su historia, mucho más de lo que conocían a Rey. El mayor problema ahora era, que no confiaban en él. Siguió a C-3PO por la puerta blindada, hasta la escotilla, y después a la cámara a prueba de blasters. Cuando finalmente entraron en el atrio de la base, fueron inmediatamente recibidos por dos soldados de la Resistencia, fuertemente armados. Rey levanto las manos cuidadosamente, y miro los blasters que la apuntaban. Reconoció a Jessika Pava, una talentosa piloto de la Resistencia, pero el hombre a su lado le era desconocido.

"He determinado que estos individuos no son un peligro inmediato para la base," Dijo C-3PO y Jessika Pava frunció el ceño y pregunto.

"¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? Este tipo asesino a Han Solo. Tenemos que encerrarlo de inmediato."

Rey quiso reírse ante la idea de encerrar a dos sensitivos en la Fuerza en un bunker. Pero Rey relajo su voz y dijo con un tono pasivo,

"Solo estoy siguiendo mis órdenes Jess."

"Tiene que entregar su sable de luz," el piloto masculino hablo por detrás de Jessika cortante. Abrió su mano hacia Rey, pidiendo que le entregaran el arma y Rey pudo sentir como la tensión y la rabia comenzaba a incrementar entre ambos hombres.

"No," dijo Ren firme y de repente los blasters apuntaban a él y parecía más probable que esta vez si los usaran. Rey suspiro y se volvió hacia Kylo Ren, le envió sus pensamientos firmemente a través de la Fuerza.

_No tienen ninguna razón para creer en ti. Apenas confían en ti, de hecho, hasta creo que no lo hacen en absoluto. Déjame que sostenga tu arma hasta que decidamos que hacer. Entrégamela a mí._

Ren aparto la vista y dejo escapar un bufido. Sin mirar se llevó la mano a la cadera y saco la pesada empuñadura de su cinturón. Se la pasó algo violento a Rey y dijo con un tono algo cruel.

"Ten cuidado con eso, quema."

"Quedo advertida," dijo Rey serena y coloco la empuñadura del sable en su cadera. Se volvió para mirar a Jessika y al otro hombre detrás,

"¿Dónde está la General Organa?" le pregunto. C-3PO se movió de donde estaba parado y adopto una extraña postura.

"Inmediatamente después de la batalla en la Estación Menar, la General Organa y cinco otros guerreros de la Resistencia fueron capturados y hecho prisioneros," C-3PO continuo, "Todos fueron enviados a una nave de comando y transportados hasta Endor. Mientras hablamos, hay media docena de soldados de la Resistencia viajando hacia Endor para una misión de reconocimiento y rescate. ¿Requiere de más especificaciones acerca de la misión?"

"¿Poe? ¿Finn?" dijo Rey. "¿Dónde están?"

"Son parte del escuadrón que se dirige a Endor a rescatar a la Princesa,… digo General," respondió C-3PO.

Rey asintió y suspiro. "La General Organa se comunicó con su hijo a través de la Fuerza. Le indico que viajara hasta aquí conmigo. Dijo que Luke Skywalker llegara pronto."

Vio como Jessika Pava se tensaba y bajaba su blaster unos centímetros.

"¿Luke Skywalker viene hacia acá?" pregunto, mirando a Kylo Ren con renovada sospecha. "Y este… ¿Qué lo hizo aceptar el venir aquí? ¿Lo forzaste?"

Rey se giró nuevamente para ver a Kylo Ren y mantuvo sus ojos en él mientras le respondía a Jessika. "No hay nadie en esta sala que no reconozca que lo que ha hecho estuvo mal."

Rey ignoro la manera en que las cejas de Ren se elevaron de sorpresa y curiosidad, también algo de vergüenza y quizás algo más. Entonces el piloto varón hablo por sobre todos.

"Chewbacca, ¿Por qué no lo llevas a la sala de detención y montas guardia allí? Cuando la General regrese, sabremos si es prudente dejarlo salir."

Rey dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el hombre y levanto un poco la cabeza. Sabía que si levantaba la mano, el droide y el Wookie se darían cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía perfectamente también que a Ren no le caería nada bien el ser prisionero en la base de su madre. Llamo a toda la Fuerza que pudo y dijo muy calmada,

"Lo escoltaras a una cómoda habitación y esperara allí hasta el retorno de la General."

El piloto y Jessika Pava miraron a Rey con ojos inexpresivos por unos momentos, los ojos parecían sin responder. Finalmente, Jessika dijo,

"Chewbacca y Threepio, ¿Por qué no lo escoltan a la habitación número siete? Puede esperar allí hasta el regreso de la General."

C-3PO miro rápidamente a Rey y a los otros, una y otras dos veces más y Rey temió que el droide se hubiera dado cuenta de que había usado el truco Jedi. Pero si sospechaba de algo, no lo dijo, así que solo comenzó a caminar por el estrecho corredor, haciendo una señal con su brazo metálico,

"Adelante, síganme entonces." Dijo su voz mecánica y Rey lo siguió.

* * *

"Pero mira cómo se han invertido los roles aquí." Exclamo Kylo Ren cuando la puerta blindada de la habitación número siete se cerró por completo. Se quitó la túnica y los guantes y los dejo cerca de la ventana; quedo solo en camiseta y pantalones negros. La ventana estaba muy sucia, pero era bastante grande, y a través del vidrio blindado, Rey pudo ver como el vasto rojo del desierto se expandía hasta el horizonte. Se quedó parada cerca de la puerta que daba al corredor, su intención era abandonar un momento la habitación para seguir discutiendo con el resto de la Resistencia sus intenciones y bajo qué circunstancias habían llegado hasta Nishr. Antes de irse, se dio media vuelta y dijo,

"Tus habitaciones en la Estación Menar eran mucho más lujosas que estas. Me disculpo por la falta de habitaciones bien equipadas en la base para atender a sus invitados."

"Invitados" se mofo Ren con una carcajada y se volvió para mirarla. "No nos hagamos los tontos. Soy un prisionero, mucho más de lo que tú eras cuando llegaste a la estación. Me tentaste Rey, arruinaste todo lo que había construido para mí en la Primera Orden."

Rey sintió como comenzaba a incrementar el peligro, una gran rabia emanaba de él a través de la Fuerza. Rey apretó los labios y dio un paso hacia él. "No _te forcé_ a que vinieras. _Te pedí_ que vinieras conmigo, y tu…"

"Tú me sedujiste," le dijo acusándola, los puños apretados a cada lado de su cuerpo. La miro de pies a cabeza con disgusto en sus ojos. "Cuando vea a tu maestro, me voy a asegurar de hacerle saber lo maravillosamente subversiva que te has convertido. Dame mi sable, lo quiero de vuelta."

Abrió su mano y la dirigió hacia ella. Rey rio en voz alta, toco el sable con una mano y negó con la cabeza.

"¿Te has vuelto loco?" le pregunto, "sabes que no puedo devolvértelo Ben."

Rey se dio cuenta de que no podía confiar en él, se preguntó si había cometido un terrible error al llevarlo allí. Recordó hace muchas noches atrás, cuando casi dormida en su pecho le había dicho lo mucho que la odiaba. Ahora ella lo veía allí, de pie con su rostro lleno de odio y se preguntó a si misma si eso aún era verdad. Quizás, pensó, quizás él realmente me odia. Quizás él aún era más Oscuridad de lo que se había permitido creer. Esta vez Rey dio un paso hacia atrás, y se dirigió a la puerta apretando la empuñadura del sable con su mano, fue entonces cuando sintió como temblaba. Ren estaba tratando de llamarlo con la Fuerza, Rey tuvo que usar cada fibra de su ser para evitar que lo lograra.

De repente, Ren se movió muy rápido hacia ella y la agarro por los hombros y Rey bufo enojada mientras ponía una de sus manos en su pecho para alejarlo. Llamo a la Fuerza en su mano y lo ataco, y Ren arrugo un poco el rostro e hizo una mueca de dolor.

"¡Yo _no te forcé_ a que vinieras conmigo! ¡No hice nada!" le dijo firmemente mientras Ren se alejaba un poco de ella. "No te seduje, solo cumplí con mi misión, y si eso te avergüenza tanto… bueno ese _es tu problema_ Ben. No el mío."

La mano de Ren se movió muy rápido, no pudo verlo venir, voló a la cadera de Rey y de un solo movimiento agarro la empuñadura y Rey no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo. Rey entonces levanto su mano en el aire y llamo a la empuñadura. Esta voló de la mano de Ren hacia el aire, pero Ren rápidamente hizo lo mismo y la empuñadura quedo detenida por unos segundos en el aire entre ambos, justo antes de que Rey la enviara hacia la pared y se estrellara hasta caer al suelo.

Rey entonces sintió una ola de náuseas y mareos, ya que la otra mano de Ren estaba apuntando hacia ella, con la derecha trato de recuperar su arma, mientras que con la izquierda seguía apuntando a Rey. Se sintió débil y enferma, y el rostro de Ren estaba lleno de ira.

"Ya basta Ben." Le susurro, incapaz de decir nada más mientras sus rodillas comenzaban a fallar. Cayo de rodillas, llevo las manos al suelo de la pequeña habitación mientras tosía y sentía como su pecho se apretaba dolorosamente. Levanto los ojos hacia él y jadeo,

"Voy a salir, les diré que eres el enemigo. Te mataran."

"Que lo intenten," siseo Ren, atrapando su sable en el aire con la mano. Rey se sintió más mareada que nunca, supo que había estado muy equivocada, completamente equivocada. Él era completamente malvado, después de todo si era el Lado Oscuro como solía decir. Rey ahí arrodillada, sintió una fresca urgencia en sus venas, un dolor que recorrió sus venas y le dijo con veneno,

"No eres más que una pobre imitación de Anakin Skywalker."

Todo se volvió negro y frio entonces, después de unos segundos pudo abrir los ojos y la vista de la habitación volvió a su campo visual. La había golpeado con una gran cantidad de energía en la Fuerza que momentáneamente había perdido el conocimiento, lo supo en seguida. Se puso de pie y con mucha ira contenida le pateo una de sus rodillas, pero Ren anticipo el golpe y movió su mano hacia ella. Rey voló hacia atrás y cayó sin mucha gracia en el suelo de espaldas, ahí tirada apunto su mano hacia él y llamo a toda la Fuerza que pudo para tomar ventaja. Pero antes de que pudiera atacarlo de vuelta, Ren ya estaba sobre ella, la tomo por las manos y las puso por sobre su cabeza con tanta fuerza que Rey no se pudo mover. Rey dio un grito de rabia y agonía y levanto una de sus rodillas, le pateo el abdomen con tanta fuerza que Ren tosió y escupió un poco.

"¿Cómo _te atreves_?" le exigió Ren, su voz era un siseo mientras se acomodaba sobre ella nuevamente. "¿Cómo te atreves a destruir mi legado con la Primera Orden? ¿Cómo te atreves a cegarme de la realidad así? ¿Quién te crees que eres?"

Rey casi le escupió en la cara, se contuvo lo más que pudo, en su lugar giro la cabeza y susurro duramente, "Soy Rey, la Padawan de Luke Skywalker. La siguiente Jedi. Y estaba muy equivocada sobre ti. Kylo Ren."

Algo cambio en su cara entonces, y Rey sabía que era. Ella nunca lo había llamado así, jamás se había dirigido a él por ese nombre. El aire a su alrededor crujió y siseo un poco por la energía y sus ojos brillaron de forma extraña mientras miraba al techo y negaba con la cabeza. Su boca se tensó y parpadeo mientras decía,

"Llévame afuera, a la nave. Me voy"

"¿Y a dónde vas a ir? ¿Con tus caballeros de Ren? ¿Crees que aun te seguirían? ¿Qué escucharían tus órdenes? ¿Volverías con el General Hux, que envió caza recompensas a buscarte? ¿Con Snoke, que tiene a tu madre cautiva? ¿Seguirías siendo su aliado? ¿A dónde irías Kylo Ren? _Yo soy todo lo que tienes ahora_. Una pequeña rata del desierto de Jakku. La esclava que te regalaron. Yo soy todo lo que tienes. Y me vas a soltar las manos ahora."

La boca de Ren se abrió, como si quisiera decir algo y Rey trato de quitárselo de encima con la Fuerza, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo sintió como el agarre de Ren cedía y le liberaba las muñecas. No entendió muy bien si ella lo había obligado con la Fuerza o si él la había soltado por voluntad propia. Ren se apartó de ella, Rey se incorporó y sus ojos fueron directamente hacia la empuñadura del sable que estaba en el suelo a su lado. Ren la tomo por la argolla antes de que Rey pudiera reaccionar.

"Te odio más de lo que nunca he odiado a nadie en mi vida." Le dijo mirándola hacia abajo, pero su voz no era para nada agria. Sonaba vacía y quebrada, mientras Rey se sobaba las muñecas con marcas rojas en la piel, y estudio su rostro serio. Ren camino hacia el otro lado de la habitación, y se sentó con el suelo con las rodillas hacia arriba y negó con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Finalmente abrió los ojos y la miro fijamente, luego dijo,

"Si me sedujiste, aun si no era tu intención. Me hiciste amarte Rey, y al hacerlo me arruinaste por completo. Arruinaste todo. Así que te odio. ¿Entiendes lo que trato de decirte?"

"Si," susurro Rey, su corazón martilleaba en su pecho mientras procesaba lo que acababa de oír. "Lo entiendo Ben."

Se miraron el uno al otro por mucho rato, hasta que finalmente Ren volvió a cerrar los ojos, apoyo nuevamente su cabeza contra la pared y susurro,

"Ven aquí."

Rey camino y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, coloco sus manos a cada lado de sus mejillas y sintió lo tenso que estaban sus músculos. Vio como Ren trataba de calmar su respiración poco a poco y con los ojos aun cerrados le dijo, "Bésame."

Rey no hizo ningún comentario ante la ruda forma en que se lo pidió. En su lugar, presiono sus labios contra los de él y sintió como las manos de Ren se perdían entre el largo y algo alborotado cabello de Rey. Pero su boca no se abrió, mientras Rey trataba de besarlo más profundamente y sus labios se sintieron algo fríos contra los de ella.

"¿Quieres besarme o no?" le susurro Rey contra su boca y él respondió acercando más su rostro al de ella. Su boca se abrió entonces y su lengua entro en la boca del otro. Rey se movió sobre él y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos mientras lo seguía besando. Pero noto que no habían segundas intenciones en su petición y que Ren solo quería tenerla cerca, solo quería besarla. Así que Rey lo acerco aún más y lo beso por un largo rato antes de alejar su boca de la de él.

Lo miro a los ojos, tenían un brillo especial y en su mente repaso las palabras que había pronunciado un rato atrás. _Me hiciste amarte, Rey, y al hacerlo me arruinaste por completo. Arruinaste todo._

"¿Es verdad?" le pregunto, la voz de Rey era apenas audible. Pero Rey no necesitaba explicar más, Ren sabía exactamente que estaba preguntando, así que solo asintió. Y la beso una vez más, más gentil esta vez y Rey pudo saborearlo.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, o quizás hacer algo más. Hubo un rugido en el exterior, se podía oír a través de la ventana. Rey alejo un poco su rostro de Ben y lo miro, era obvio que una nave había aterrizado en las afueras de la base. Se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana. Sintió como Ben también se ponía de pie y caminaba para quedar detrás de ella, luego murmuro,

"Es el Halcón,"

La puerta del corredor se abrió entonces y Rey dio un vistazo hacia atrás para ver a C-3PO de pie en el umbral. El droide miro directamente a Ben y anuncio,

"El Maestro Luke Skywalker ha llegado justo ahora. Ha pedido amablemente que ambos se preparen para una reunión que será dentro de los pocos minutos."

* * *

_N. del T. Si estan disfrutando de la historia, me encantaria escuchar sobre ustedes! Si les parece una buena traduccion, agradeceria cada feedback! Muchas gracias a los que se dan la molestia de comentar y a todos los lectores que aun siguen conmigo un fuerte abrazo!_

_Saludos y hasta la proxima!_

_Salamina :) _

_P.D. La historia se pone mejor... _


	12. Pude Sentirte

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original _**_"Your Reclamation, Then"_**_creada por _**_Greenfire87_**_. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo _**_Star Wars _**_y los derechos a _**_Disney. _****_Esta traducción es por mero entretenimiento, no tengo intensiones de beneficios y/o ganancias con esta traducción._**

* * *

_Aca les dejo otro capitulo... espero lo disfruten. Feliz Lectura!_

* * *

"Hola Ben."

Kylo Ren miro a través del umbral de la sala en donde C-3PO los había guiado a él y a Rey. La habitación era un semicírculo con una enorme ventana que mostraba el rojo desierto de Nishr. La silueta de un hombre sobresalía a contra luz, no había necesidad de ver su rostro, a través de la Fuerza, Kylo Ren sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, lo reconoció de inmediato.

"Luke Skywalker. Nos volvemos a encontrar, tío."

Luke salió de las sombras y le dio una mirada de aprobación a Rey, que estaba a unos pasos más atrás de Ren y a su izquierda. Luke asintió hacia ella y le dijo con voz gentil,

"Lo has hecho muy bien Padawan. Estoy orgulloso de ti."

"Gracias Maestro." Murmuro Rey en respuesta. Kylo Ren sintió como sus manos se tensaban a cada lado de su cuerpo y lucho por mantenerse calmado. A Luke pareció divertirle como Ren luchaba por controlarse, sus ojos azules se fijaron en sus manos tensas y luego se movieron al rostro de Ren, luego dijo con un tono de sabiduría,

"Siempre has luchado por mantener tus emociones contenidas Ben."

"Ese no ha sido mi nombre en mucho tiempo," le recordó Ren a Luke, pero el Jedi movió su mano en desaprobación y dijo en un tono algo hastiado,

"Puedes hacerte llamar como tú quieras. Para tu madre, tu padre y para mí, siempre serás Ben. No importa que."

"No importa que." Repitió Kylo Ren. "¿Incluso después de atravesar a Han Solo con mi sable de Luz?"

"Incluso ahí." Dijo Luke asintiendo despacio. Miro a Rey y la estudio por varios segundos. Mantuvo sus ojos azules fijos en ella, pero se dirigió a Kylo Ren cuando pregunto,

"¿Qué te hizo venir hasta aquí?"

Kylo Ren dio una rápida mirada a Rey, casi en contra de su voluntad, y luego miro a su tío. "No tuve opción," se encogió de hombros al responder con simpleza.

Luke toco uno de sus labios y volvió a asentir despacio. Dio un paso hacia Kylo Ren, quien instintivamente puso su mano en la empuñadura de su sable. A Luke pareció no importarle la reacción del joven, levanto sus manos en un gesto de bienvenida,

"Tu madre estará muy feliz de verte cuando el equipo de rescate regrese con ella," dijo Luke. "Pero no viniste hasta aquí por tu madre, viniste hasta aquí por Rey."

Pero eso no era del todo verdad, considero Kylo Ren. No abandonó la Estación Menar por hacerle un favor a Rey. Dejo la estación porque ella se estaba marchando y aunque eso era lo que quería, que ella se fuera de ese lugar, el solo pensar en que nunca más la volvería a ver lo quebró por dentro. Ren frunció el ceño y cambio de posición en donde estaba parado y con un honesto tono dijo,

"Vine hasta este lugar por mí mismo."

Detrás Rey se tensó de tal forma que Ren pudo sentirla en la Fuerza y si él podía sentirla también Luke Skywalker. Hay muy pocas cosas que sean tan inestables y predecibles que sensitivos en la Fuerza con problemas de confianza. Casi al instante, Luke giro su cabeza para mirar a Rey y dijo con voz calmada,

"Padawan, ven conmigo. Debemos hablar en privado."

"Si Maestro Luke." Rey dio un profundo suspiro y siguió a Luke hacia el ventanal semicircular. Dio una rápida mirada por sobre su hombro hacia Kylo Ren, y en sus ojos color almendra Ren pudo ver mucho miedo. Ren sintió un tirón en el estómago y frunció el ceño algo preocupado. Vio como Luke abría una puerta en el ventanal y guiaba a Rey hacia un balcón arqueado que daba hacia el desierto. Detrás de Ren, C-3PO lo saco de golpe de sus pensamientos.

"Maestro Solo, ¿Puedo traerle algo de comida o agua? He calculado que usted no ha recibido una adecuada nutrición en los pasados días."

"No" Kylo Ren negó con la cabeza bruscamente hacia el droide y luego se cruzó de brazos mientras volvía a mirar hacia la ventana. Luego, sintiendo una punzada de culpa, agrego,

"Gracias."

* * *

Rey estudio el cráter que reposaba en la rocosa y polvorienta planicie y se extendía por varios metros a la redonda. Rey calculo que el diámetro era de más de 700 metros, miro hacia el cielo imaginando como habría sido ese meteorito que cayó en ese desierto rojizo. Entrecerró los ojos a causa del brillo del sol y detrás de ella, Luke Skywalker finalmente hablo luego de varios minutos de profundo silencio.

"El aún es muy fuerte en el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza. Quizás haya aceptado venir contigo, pero la Luz dentro de él es muy tenue. Es muy frágil."

Rey giro su cabeza hacia un lado y asintió, aprobando la observación de su maestro. Recordó como había atravesado a ese caza recompensas en Akiva, sin ningún remordimiento. Recordó la discusión que había tenido con él, ese mismo día. Muy furioso y ofendido. Había visto muchas veces su Oscuridad, no podía negar lo que Luke estaba diciendo, se preparó para hablar, pero Luke hablo antes.

"Estas enamorada de él."

Rey suspiro y miro a su maestro. Negó con la cabeza e insistió con cautela, "conozco las reglas, Maestro Luke. Sé porque el código Jedi prohíbe relaciones personales y pasionales."

El asintió, "dime porque."

Rey sintió como su respiración temblaba un poco y trato de no mostrar ninguna emoción. El aire se había vuelto muy pesado de repente, era muy caliente y muy seco. Alejo cualquier sensación física causada por el desierto junto con cualquier otra emoción. Miro a Luke una vez más y dijo, "Para evitar crear dinastías que sean fuertes en la Fuerza."

"Como la que Snoke quería crear, o continuar, cuando le ordeno a Ben que procreara contigo." Luke asintió y Rey se preguntó distantemente cómo había averiguado eso. Pero Luke continuo, "¿Cuál otra razón?"

"Para evitar que un Jedi mantuviera su lealtad con alguien que pudiera causar un conflicto de interés. Uno jamás puede elegir a alguien amado por sobre el bienestar de la galaxia."

"Muy cierto," Luke asintió. "Es moralmente repugnante para un Jedi poner sus intereses personales por sobre un bien común. ¿No crees lo mismo? Dime otra razón."

Rey mordió su labio por un largo momento, dudosa de hablar. Finalmente dijo, "Para evitar crear un potencial paso hacia el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza. Ha habido Jedis quienes se han convertido al Lado Oscuro para proteger o vengar a un ser amado."

"Ahí lo tienes," Luke asintió. "Como el Jedi Anakin Skywalker. La pasión, Rey, es un hermoso sentimiento humano, una bella experiencia. Enamorarse y amar por años es una bella experiencia humana. Pero no está permitida para los Jedis. Para nosotros no existe la pasión, no existe la emoción. Solo existe…"

"Paz, serenidad." Rey asintió rápidamente y miro el desierto una vez más. Cerró sus ojos cuando un poco de arena entro en ellos, y con los ojos cerrados, vio a Ben, y sintió como su pecho se apretaba dolorosamente. No era solo una atracción física lo que sentía por él, lo sabía. Era muy inteligente, era gentil cuando quería serlo y rudo cuando lo presionaban. Ben Solo estaba lleno de pasión. Y ella lo amaba por eso. Rey abrió sus ojos y parpadeo para sacarse la arena. Sus ojos ardían, aun cuando la arena ya no estaba allí, y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. No funciono, las lágrimas continuaron cayendo. Se encogió de hombros hacia Luke Skywalker y dijo,

"Maestro, fui a la Estación Menar para cumplir con sus órdenes. Para traer a Ben Solo de vuelta a la Luz. Cumplí con mi misión, pero de alguna forma también falle. Maestro Luke, jamás tuve la intención de…"

Sus palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta, no pudo terminar la frase. Luke le dio una triste mirada y también se encogió de hombros.

"Incluso para aquellos que son muy fuertes en la Fuerza, le es imposible alejar las cosas que desean. Las cosas y la gente a la que aman. Debes decidir Rey, que camino vas a seguir en el futuro."

Luke miro hacia el horizonte y dijo con un tono más gentil esta vez, "Cuando Leia regrese a salvo a la base, yo volveré a la mía. Llevare conmigo a un Padawan que esté completamente comprometido al código Jedi o… volveré solo. No puede haber términos medios. Debe haber compromiso. Debes decidir tu propio camino Rey. Nadie más lo puede hacer por ti, eso es imposible. La decisión es tuya, y no te exigiré nada, ahora te dejare sola. Espero que tu decisión sea que vengas conmigo."

Rey sintió como sus ojos volvían a arder, y tenía una terrible sensación amarga en lo profundo de su garganta que le impedía hablar. Se quedó de pie al lado de Luke por un largo rato, mirando el desierto cuando ya el sol comenzaba a bajar. Al final, Luke hablo,

"Ve a comer algo, duerme. Puedo sentir que estas muy cansada y hambrienta y eso no le hace bien a nadie. Puedes retirarte Rey."

* * *

Rey miro por la ventana del pequeño cuarto que le habían dado. Era una habitación sencilla con una cama y una ventana que daba hacia el desierto. La noche era muy clara así que podía ver centenares de estrellas en el cielo. Miro el cielo estrellado y se mordió el labio. Se acomodó la manta que le rodeaba los hombros y se dio cuenta de que en lo profundo, deseaba que esa manta fuera la capa de Kylo Ren.

Era una tonta, eso pensó. Iba a arruinar todo lo que había aprendido como una Padawan Jedi. Luke Skywalker tenía razón al hacerle entender que las reglas existían por una razón. Podía sentir como por su ser se hacía pedazos poco a poco con cada pensamiento dedicado a Ben Solo y eso la alejaba aún más de una vida larga y fructífera como caballero Jedi.

Tenía que encontrar la forma de como erradicarlo de su conciencia. Tenía que encontrar la forma de dejar de soñar con él cuando dormía, dejar de preocuparse por su seguridad o si era luz u oscuridad o algo en el medio. Tenía que dejar de desear sus besos, dejar de desear su cuerpo, tenía que dejar de…

Tenía que dejar de amarlo, pensó. Y con ese pensamiento vino un terrible dolor físico, ya que era completamente imposible lograrlo. Había sido honesta con Luke cuando había admitido que nunca fue su intención enamorarse de Ben. Pero había pasado, casi en contra de su voluntad y ahora que la verdad había salido a la luz, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Rey trato de imaginarse una forma en que pudiera irse con Luke y continuar su vida como una Jedi. Quizás, pensó, Luke podía ayudarla usando la Fuerza. Un truco mental para engañar su mente sobre Ben. Quizás algún día ella volvería a dormir sin que él invadiera sus sueños. Pero la sola idea de hacer eso, de borrarlo de su mente o engañarse a sí misma, la hizo sentir muy incómoda. No había solución, se dio cuenta rápidamente de ello. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Había seguido las órdenes de Luke y al hacerlo había sentenciado para siempre su futuro como Jedi. Esa idea la hizo sentir muy enojada, tanto que se alejó de la ventana y se dejó caer frustrada sobre el duro colchón.

Hubo un pequeño sonido al otro lado de la puerta y se paró de golpe como si hubiera descubierto un incendio. Miro la puerta y apunto la palma de su mano, lista para luchar contra lo que sea que entrara por esa puerta. La puerta se deslizo y Rey entrecerró los ojos en la oscuridad. Antes de que pudiera ver su silueta, lo reconoció. Lo sintió.

"Ben" murmuro bajando la mano. El no dijo nada mientras la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas. Vestía la misma camiseta y pantalones negros, pero tenía la capa negra puesta y la capucha cubría su rostro. Se acercó un poco a la luz de la luna y se quitó la capucha de la cabeza. La miro fijamente en la tenue luz, había mucha intensidad en su mirada. Rey vio como sus manos se tensaban a cada lado y cambiaba de posición los pies. Finalmente hablo, pero su voz sonaba lejana y temblorosa.

"Estoy enamorado de ti."

La boca de Rey se secó pero ella asintió. "Si," contesto, "Eso me dijiste esta mañana."

"Estas entrenando para ser una Jedi. No tienes permitido hacer nada físico, lo que hemos estado haciendo varias veces. No tienes permitido entrar en ninguna relación sentimental. Y nunca, jamás debes enamorarte."

Sonaba algo robótico, como si estuviera leyendo algo en voz alta. Rey bajo la mirada y se escuchó a si misma decir, "Lo sé,"

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" le pregunto, y Rey subió su mirada. Sintió como todo caía en un vacío. Sus planes para entrenar y convertirse en Jedi. Su vieja vida en Jakku. Un mundo sin Ben Solo. Todo colapso al frente de sus ojos, en esa pequeña habitación. Trago saliva y respondió,

"Luke se ira una vez que tu madre regrese sana y salva. Solamente tomara a un Padawan que se adhiera estrictamente al código Jedi. No puedo ir con él."

Ren dio unos pasos hacia ella y le tomo el rostro con las manos. Negó con la cabeza diciendo,

"Tienes que ir con él."

Se veía muy atractivo bajo la luz de la luna, pensó Rey distante, y sus manos se sentían tibias en su rostro. Ren se mordisqueo el labio y dijo otra vez,

"Tienes que ir con él y entrenar. Tienes que ser una Jedi. No puedes tener lazos con nadie."

"¿Ni siquiera con un código Jedi que no puedo obedecer?" Rey levanto una ceja y luego tomo con sus manos sus muñecas. Acarició con sus pulgares la piel y sintió como Ren temblaba un poco al tacto. Rey suspiro,

"No te estoy escogiendo a ti, créelo o no. Realmente Ben, honestamente, no tengo opción. No podría ir con Luke aunque quisiera. Te has enredado bajo mí ser tan profundamente que ni siquiera puedo deshacer los nudos, creo que ni siquiera sería posible. Es inútil, el fingir que no es verdad, que…"

Sintió como la empujaba hacia atrás gentilmente y que cerraba los ojos cuando su espalda tocaba la pared. Sintió como le besaba las mejillas y luego el cuello, y luego sus labios se posaron a un lado de su oído,

"Dilo," le murmuro, entrelazando sus dedos en su cabello y bajando por las ondas.

"Dímelo…"

Sabia a lo que se refería, pero cuando abrió la boca para hablar no salió ningún sonido. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sintió como se escapaban de sus ojos y caían sobre sus mejillas. Trato de hablar una vez más y volvió a fallar, así que dirigió sus pensamientos hacia él con toda su fuerza de voluntad.

_Te amo Ben._

La beso, y en los labios de Ren, Rey encontró todo lo que quería y necesitaba. Gimió despacio contra su boca, lo acerco más a ella y en respuesta él presiono todo su cuerpo contra ella. Sintió como la guiaba hacia la cama, Ren se sentó en el colchón y Rey trepo sobre él para sentarse sobre su regazo, tal y como lo había hecho esa mañana pero esta vez no había discusiones o distracciones que los separaran. Sintió como Ren le quitaba la camiseta, y que rompían el beso solo por un instante para quitarse la ropa y lanzarla al suelo. Luego sus manos tocaron sus pechos, masajeando y tocando sus pezones mientras sus respiraciones se aceleraban.

"Ben, si no vuelvo con Luke, ¿A dónde iremos?" le pregunto casi frenéticamente, mientras se movía con dificultad para liberarse de la ropa que aun tenia encima. Ren pateo sus pantalones mientras fruncía el ceño.

"¿Y eso que importa?"

"Importa, bueno al menos para mí," le respondió cortante Rey. "No creo que quieras vivir conmigo en el medio del desierto de Jakku."

"Nos quedamos aquí entonces" le sugirió. Rey tembló cuando sus dedos recorrieron su espalda. "Esta base tiene un sistema que controla el clima. Con eso bastara."

Ren lo miro enfadada, y suspiro frustrada cuando sintió como Ren la distraía y acercaba su erección a su entrada. Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza con fuerza,

"No. Necesitamos un plan, Ben. No podemos solamente…"

"Por esta noche, si podemos. Esta noche podemos simplemente…"

La levanto por la cintura y la guio hacia abajo por su erección y Rey respiro entre dientes mientras él se hundía en su cuerpo. Él estaba conteniendo la respiración, lo podía notar, y solo comenzó a jadear cuando Rey comenzó a moverse despacio sobre él. Jadeo despacio y presiono las palmas de sus manos contra la espalda de Rey, haciendo que ella se inclinara más hacia él.

"Podemos quedarnos así solo por esta noche." Le dijo, en su voz había una gentileza que Rey no acostumbraba oír. Continuo moviendo sus caderas en forma circular y por un confortable rato hubo silencio. Puso sus manos en los hombros de Ren y acerco su rostro hasta el cuello mientras se seguía moviendo sobre él. De vez en cuando, Ren bajaba sus manos hasta la cintura de Rey para acelerar el ritmo, luego comenzó a presionar sus manos contra su espalda nuevamente. En algún momento, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse aún más en el oído de Rey y lo escucho murmurar,

"No puedo terminar dentro de ti. Por favor Rey… tienes que moverte ahora."

"No quiero," admitió Rey, porque estaba tan cerca de un calmado y maravilloso clímax. No detuvo sus caderas, aun cuando los dedos de Ren se apretaban contra su espalda.

"Tienes que moverte," le susurro una vez más, su voz quebrada comenzaba a sonar desesperada. Aun así, Rey se vio incapaz de dejar de moverse sobre él. Finalmente, Ren la tomo por la cintura y la alejo de él, la empujo gentilmente contra la cama a su lado. Su respiración era entrecortada y tenía los ojos cerrados. Su voz salió rápida mientras le explicaba,

"Mereces más que las ordenes de Snoke."

Rey sintió como todo su ser se volvía a armar por él. Cada fibra lo amo más de lo que jamás había imaginado, estaba pérdida por él y ya no le importaba. Lo vio mover su mano rápidamente en su miembro, pero Rey se adelantó y alejo su mano para colocar la suya. Ren gruño en protesta, mientras Rey comenzaba a subir y bajar su mano y lo miraba a los ojos. Aun en la oscuridad de la habitación, quizás especialmente por la oscuridad de la habitación, Rey pudo sentir el deseo y la dicha y algo mucho, mucho más grande formándose en él. Vio como sus labios se abrían y vio como movía la cabeza hacia atrás y lo oía murmurar,

"Maldita sea Rey…"

Su mano estaba llena de su semilla mientras lo seguía tocando. La mente de Rey se llenó de placer de repente, podía sentir su clímax, una explosiva ola de placer inundándola aun cuando él no la estaba tocando. Le sorprendió un poco ese hecho, y mientras procesaba lo que acababa de ocurrir se dio cuenta de que había gemido a su lado, con su semilla en su mano. Parpadeo y lo miro y él se veía algo alarmado.

"¿Acaso lo sentiste?" comenzó a decir y ella asintió. Se puso de pie y camino hacia el lavabo de la esquina. Se lavó las manos y las seco, y detrás de ella escucho la voz de Ren decirle,

"Pude sentirte."

"Bueno eso espero, te estaba tocando." Le respondió Rey.

"No me refiero a eso, lo sabes," le dijo rápidamente. Rey se volvió para mirarlo y se sentó a su lado en la cama, sin sentir vergüenza de su desnudez, Ren frunció el ceño. Había confusión en sus ojos,

"Estamos conectados en la Fuerza. Mucho más de lo normal. Más de lo que estamos con otros sensitivos en la Fuerza."

Rey asintió y sintió un poco de resentimiento en su abdomen. Miro por la ventana hacia la noche y dijo, "No, no creo que debamos quedarnos aquí con el Maestro Luke. Tenemos que hacer un plan diferente."

* * *

_N. del T. Hola queridos lectores... perdon por la demora pero el trabajo me tiene muy ocupada ultimamente, sin embargo siguen llegando capitulos no se preocupen! espero sigan conmigo, y si son nuevos aqui! Bienvenidos... gracias por los comentarios, hasta la proxima! Feliz dia!_

_Saludos Salamina:)_


	13. Ferbil

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original _**_"Your Reclamation, Then"_**_creada por _**_Greenfire87_**_. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo _**_Star Wars _**_y los derechos a _**_Disney. _****_Esta traducción es por mero entretenimiento, no tengo intensiones de beneficios y/o ganancias con esta traducción._**

* * *

_Feliz lectura..._

* * *

"Y listo… con esto bastara."

Rey se toco el brazo y se encogió de hombros. "Ni siquiera puedo sentirlo."

La enfermera le sonrió. "Esa es la idea. Tendrá vida útil por unos diez años, pero puedes removerlo en cualquier momento."

Rey trago saliva y asintió. "Gracias," murmuro.

Mientras salía del ala medica de la base, se tocó el brazo nuevamente. Había ido a la enfermería a primera hora de la mañana para que le colocaran un MarPak en el brazo. El pequeño implante impediría que quedara embarazada en el futuro, y Rey se había hecho un test para comprobar que no estaba embarazada esa misma mañana. Había entrado un poco en pánico cuando despertó, pensando en todas las veces que había estado con Ben sin ningún tipo de protección. Usualmente se las había arreglado para venirse fuera de ella, pero Rey comenzaba a sospechar que la suerte se les estaba comenzando a terminar. Vinieron a su cabeza las palabras de Ben la noche anterior: _Mereces mucho más que las órdenes de Snoke._ Rey no quería convertirse en madre aun, quizás algún día, con una vida diferente a esta. Pero no ahora. No en estas circunstancias.

Pudo sentir a Ben aproximándose mucho antes de que pudiera verlo. Estaba doblando la esquina, y se movía en dirección a ella. Rey apuro el paso y casi choco con él cuando giro por el corredor. La tomo por los codos, casi innecesariamente, y frunció el ceño al mirarla.

"No deberías andar rondando solo por aquí," le regaño Rey, mirando el corredor vacío. "Creo que nadie en esta base confía en ti. Hasta que tu madre regrese, creo que sería más prudente si te quedaras en…"

"Si, tienes razón." Cruzo los brazos sobre su camiseta negra y volvió a fruncir el ceño. "Me hubiera quedado en la habitación, pero desperté y ya no estabas. Te estaba buscando."

"Estaba en el ala médica," respondió Rey a la defensiva, e hizo una extraña mueca.

"¿Te sientes mal?" le pregunto, y Rey hizo una línea con los labios y señalo su brazo derecho.

"MarPak," le dijo a modo de respuesta. Cualquier adolescente de la galaxia, con las hormonas revolucionadas y sexualmente activo sabe lo que es un MarPak. Era la llave a tener sexo sin repercusiones. La boca de Ben se abrió en sorpresa y abrió mucho los ojos, luego asintió.

"Oh. Claro."

Rey lo vio tragar el nudo en su garganta, y luego le hablo con un tono más serio. "Tú y yo tenemos que hablar sobre que vamos a hacer cuando dejemos esta base."

Rey levanto una ceja y luego suspiro. "Trate de discutir eso contigo anoche."

"Bueno lo vamos a discutir ahora. No vas a continuar con el entrenamiento Jedi."

Rey sintió una punzada en el estómago al escuchar sus palabras, pensó en el futuro que había abandonado, la vida que tanto había planeado para sí misma se esfumaba. Puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza, pero él continuo.

"Pero eso no significa que no seas fuerte en la Fuerza. Aun necesitas aprender a como canalizar tu poder y maximizarlo. Eres muy fuerte, pero tienes mucho que aprender."

Recordó la forma en que la había regañado y rogado en la nieve de la base Starkiller. Había insistido en que necesitaba un maestro, y ella había encontrado a uno, Luke Skywalker. Ahora Luke la había puesto en una terrible posición. Se había enamorado de Ben mientras trataba de cumplir las órdenes de Luke, y como resultado, ya no podía seguir con su entrenamiento como Jedi. Se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo nuevamente la angustia de no tener ninguna opción, más que la que le ofrecían,

"Está bien, me entrenaras, y luego ambos nos convertiremos en guerreros del lado Luminoso de la Fuerza. ¿Tenemos un trato?"

"¿Un trato?" repitió Ben, su voz estaba llena de escepticismo. "No sabía que esto era una negociación."

"¿No lo es todo lo relacionado contigo?" pregunto Rey con una sonrisa. Luego miro hacia la ventana del corredor y dijo, "Hay una vieja base rebelde en Hoth. Seis meses allí entrenando y luego volveremos para luchar por la Resistencia." Rey se volvió para mirarlo y le ofreció su mano repitiendo,

"¿Tenemos un trato?"

"¿Seis meses en un planeta congelado?" dijo Ben. Se rio antes de seguir. "Suena maravilloso."

No pudo estrechar la mano de Rey ya que su conversación fue interrumpida por el estruendo de sirenas. Rey se preguntó si estaba condenada a escuchar sirenas cada vez que tenía una conversación seria con Ben. Miro las luces azules parpadeantes en el techo y escucho una voz por los parlantes de la base. La voz dijo con un tono serio,

"Cazas X y el transbordador de comando, se aproximan a la base. Por favor reportase a sus estaciones de trabajo de inmediato."

Rey miro a Ren a los ojos, su postura había cambiado y tenía una expresión muy seria en el rostro. Sabia la razón de porque estaba tan tenso, su madre había regresado, y tenía muchas cosas que decirle a su único hijo.

* * *

Kylo Ren enderezo su postura, estaba de pie en el hangar de la base. No deseaba para nada volver a ver a Leia Organa, la había visto por última vez cuando tenía diez años, cuando era un aprendiz Jedi en la academia de su tío. Había ido de visita, por una semana a la academia, cuando ya estaba por casi la mitad de su entrenamiento Jedi. Por esos días ya comenzaba a sentir el llamado del Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza y en el último encuentro con su madre, Leia había sido capaz de sentir el terrible cambio en su hijo.

Recordó el rostro de Luke, cargado de traición, cuando vio cómo su propio sobrino mutilaba a los otros estudiantes Jedi de la academia. Recordó el rumor que escucho muchos años atrás, que decía que Leia Organa y Han Solo estaban tan impactados con la traición de su hijo que ya no podían verse el uno al otro. Ben Solo había asesinado a todos los aprendices de la academia, recordó el dolor en su pecho esa noche tantos años atrás, cuando vio a sus compañeros muertos en el suelo y había decidido marcharse y nunca mirar atrás.

Pero Kylo Ren había pasado los últimos años sin preocuparse mucho por su actuar esa noche. Nunca volvió a sentir el deseo o la necesidad de volver a ver a su madre, y cuando Snoke le había ordenado asesinar a Han Solo, el había accedido. Solamente Rey lo había hecho cuestionarse seriamente su lealtad con el Lado Oscuro. Ella era agresivamente buena, se negaba a encontrar alguna noción de maldad u oscuridad en su actuar y pensar. Y aun así la amaba, tenía que admitirlo con cierta amargura. Así que ahí estaba, de pie en el hangar de una base de la Resistencia, con el casco que tanto había significado para él en los últimos años bajo el brazo, esperando por su madre.

La vio caminando a través de la compuerta de la nave con un cierto aire de confianza que Ren sabía que era fingido. La conocía bastante, tenía actualmente la reputación de ser llamada general, pero claro, en cuanto Leia Organa salió de la nave y vio el rostro de su hijo, su fachada de mujer dura tembló completamente. Estaba hecha un desastre, su cabello gris caía en rizos gruesos de un moño a punto de desarmarse, sus atuendos estaban sucios y rasgados. Hizo un gesto con la mano para alejar a los dos acompañantes que caminaban a cada lado, fijo los ojos en Kylo Ren y comenzó a avanzar rápidamente hacia él, camino tan rápido que Kylo Ren temió por un momento de las intenciones de su madre.

Se detuvo justo al frente de él y lo miro hacia arriba. Ren se había vuelto más alto que su madre cuando tenía como diez años, y ahora ya de adulto había una gran diferencia. Pero aun así no había altura que pudiera con el enojo y autoridad de Leia Organa. Temblaba ahí de pie frente a su hijo, su rostro arrugado se veía más viejo de lo que Ren recordaba. Vio venir el golpe antes de que pasara a través de la Fuerza, y no hizo ningún intento por detenerla. Leia se puso de puntitas y lo abofeteo en la mejilla tan fuerte que el sonido hizo eco en el hangar. Sintió como su cabeza giro hacia un lado por la fuerza del golpe. Lo había permitido y ahora su piel ardía, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas de humillación e indignación, pero aun así lo había permitido.

"Asesinaste a tu propio padre," dijo Leia entre dientes, su voz era baja y temblorosa. Kylo Ren miro hacia abajo, hacia los ojos café oscuro de su madre, que estaban algo rojos y llenos de lágrimas, y trato de pensar en que poder responder. Había preparado una respuesta cortante a esa inevitable acusación, pero cuando su boca se abrió se escuchó a si mismo decir,

"Lo sé. Lamento haberte herido madre."

"¿Realmente lo lamentas?" las cejas de Leia se alzaron en pregunta, y negó con la cabeza insatisfecha con la respuesta de su hijo.

"¿Lamentas todos esos pueblos y gente que ordenaste destruir y asesinar? ¿Los planetas que viste explotar en millones de pedazos, llevándose consigo todas esas almas? ¿Lamentas haber asesinado con tus propias manos a los estudiantes de Luke en la academia? ¿Realmente lo lamentas Kylo Ren? Puedo sentir el Lado Oscuro emanando de ti, y lucho por encontrar a mi propio hijo en tu rostro. ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Ren no respondió a la pregunta por un largo tiempo. En el hangar había un aire tenso y silencioso y deseo para sus adentros que por unos momentos las docenas de personas que los observaban incomodos no estuvieran allí. Miro a Leia y dijo finalmente,

"Tu enviaste por mí, Madre."

Su tono era artificialmente casual, y se encogió de hombros, "Tu y Luke enviaron a esa jovencita para traerme de vuelta y funciono. Después de todos tus intentos por traerme de vuelta, este plan finalmente funciono. Deberías estar feliz. Satisfecha. Ganaste."

Leia se inclinó un poco más hacia él y sonó algo peligrosa cuando le dijo, "Esa jovencita, como tú la llamas, tiene más poder en el dedo meñique que mi padre en toda su vida. ¿Sabías eso Ben? ¿Sabes ahora que Darth Vader no era el hombre que estaba destinado a ser? ¿Sabes que Rey, con la ayuda de la Fuerza, tiene más potencial del que te puedas imaginar? ¿Puedes ver finalmente que escogiste el lado equivocado? ¿Qué hiciste una muy mala decisión?"

Ren giro la cabeza por sobre su hombro y contuvo la respiración un momento. Rey estaba solo a unos pasos de él, y trago el nudo en su garganta al verla. Sus ojos color almendra estaban muy abiertos en sorpresa, viendo como Ren y Leia interactuaban. Los labios de Rey estaban semi-abiertos y su espalda bien derecha ahí en donde estaba parada. Ren hubiera querido que estuviera un poco más cerca de él, pero en su lugar se volvió para ver a Leia nuevamente y dijo tranquilamente,

"La llevare a la base echo y la entrenare. Podemos discutir tus logísticas más tarde una vez que hayas descansado. Es bueno verte con vida, General Organa."

Luego asintió con la cabeza y tomo el casco para luego colocárselo. Cuando lo hizo se sintió más como Kylo Ren que como Ben Solo, lo cual era confortante. Se sentía muy incómodo parado allí en medio del hangar con docenas de personas que no confiaban en él mirándole, con su madre y también con Rey. Así que saboreo la sensación de volver a tener su casco en su cabeza y se giró para alejarse.

"Ben" escucho, se giró una vez más para ver a Leia mirándolo fijamente. Le dio una mirada desesperada, una que no había visto en muchos años.

"Él te amaba, incluso cuando lo atravesaste con tu propio sable rojo. Te amaba. Aun cuando caía por el puente. Y aun lo hace, en este mismo momento. Y yo también te amo."

Sintió como su corazón martilleaba en su pecho por la ansiedad, y se pasó la lengua por los labios debajo de su casco. "Descansa," le repitió, su voz mecánica a través del filtro. "Te ves exhausta madre."

Giro por sobre sus talones y salió del hangar, seguido por dos guardias de la Resistencia.

* * *

Rey se quedó en el hangar después de que Kylo Ren se hubiera marchado, se quedó mirando la luz del atardecer. De repente parecía que la luz que se colaba de las ventanas era demasiada así que se giró, al hacerlo vio a los acompañantes de Leia mirándola, y más atrás estaba Leia esperando poder hablar con ella. Rey vio sus ojos y le dio a la anciana mujer una mirada de disculpa. Leia se acercó a Rey y le puso las manos en los hombros gentilmente.

"Va a tomar mucho tiempo para él el poder dejar entrar la Luz nuevamente en su vida. No está listo, pero, no estaría aquí si fuera completamente Oscuridad." Leia dio un profundo suspiro. "Hay muchas cosas que sanar en él. Lo importante Rey, es que trajiste a mi hijo de vuelta a mi lado. Y no estoy segura de como agradecerte."

Rey respiro profundamente también, tratando de no mostrar mucha emoción. Al final solo asintió y dijo con una voz baja, "Estaba… yo estaba muy feliz de que haya decidido dejar la estación Menar conmigo. Estaba feliz de haber cumplido con la misión del maestro Luke."

Leia le dio una sonrisa, el gesto dijo más de lo que pudo haber hablado. Giro la cabeza hacia un lado y dijo, "Las ordenes de Luke, creo que pusiste a mi hijo entre la espada y la pared con esas órdenes de Luke ¿No es así? Y ahora ¿Hoth? ¿La base echo? No podrías ir con Ben a Hoth si fueras una Jedi. Y creo que está más que claro que, no puedes ser una Jedi Rey. Una vez en mi vida, yo también me enamore perdida y profundamente de un hombre, se de lo que hablo."

La boca de Rey se abrió en sorpresa, y no tuvo ni la más mínima idea de que responder. Leia se veía un poco triste, pero las comisuras de su boca emularon una leve sonrisa, como si estuviera recordando algo del pasado. Sus manos se alejaron de los hombros de Rey y dijo con una voz pensativa,

"Cuando Ben era muy, muy pequeño, tenía una mascota, un ferbil, una especie de roedor muy peludo que Han le trajo de regalo después de un viaje a Kegan. Han y yo discutimos toda esa noche sobre el animal, yo no quería tener un roedor peludo recorriendo la casa y haciendo esos ruidos. Pero Ben estaba enamorado de esa cosa. Lo nombro Jogan, porque le encantaba comer las semillas de la fruta Jogan. Ben llevaba ese maldito ferbil a todas partes, pero cuando llego la hora de entrenar en la academia Jedi de Luke, dejo el animal en casa con nosotros. ¿Y quieres saber lo que paso?"

Rey negó con la cabeza intrigada. "No, ¿Qué paso?"

"El maldito animal se murió. Han y yo lo alimentamos, le dimos agua, un lugar para ejercitarse. De alguna manera, Ben había mantenido a ese animal vivo y feliz por años, y en cuanto Ben se marchó, a los pocos días murió."

Leia se encogió de hombros y suspiro, "No estaba muy feliz cuando escucho la noticia. Hizo un gran berrinche por lo que escuche. Siempre fue muy bueno para hacer berrinches. Y siempre ha sido muy bueno para ser cuidadoso y proteger las cosas que de verdad le interesan"

Rey no estaba muy segura de que decir ante la conversación con Leia. Se sentía rara al intervenir en los pensamientos de Leia como madre de Ben y los años que paso criándolo, así que solo asintió. Leia de repente pareció volver a la realidad y sus ojos se alzaron para mirar fijamente a Rey mientras decía sus palabras con mucho cuidado,

"No necesitas que nadie cuide de ti Rey. Eres muy fuerte e independiente. Pero hazle creer que si lo necesitas. ¿Puedes hacerlo? Él es mucho mejor así, reacciona mejor a todo. Me alegra que te haya escogido a ti, eres justamente lo que Ben necesita."

Leia luego tomo su mano y dio unos golpecitos a modo de despedida, Rey balbuceo un adiós y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba sola en el hangar. Miro nuevamente las ventanas que daban al desierto, aun algo sorprendida al ser comparada con un roedor muerto. Pero las palabras de Leia se quedaron marcadas en su mente, y mientras se giraba para salir del hangar, pensó en los materiales que necesitaba recolectar. Hacía mucho frio en Hoth y quería estar preparada.

* * *

_N. del T. Ufff han sido largos dias de trabajo, pero porfin encontre espacio para traducir y ya estoy trabajando en los proximos dos capitulos ahora que estoy mas relajada... gracias por seguir conmigo! Y gracias por la confianza_

_Un abrazo afectuoso_

_Salamina :)_


	14. Dejarik

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original _**_"Your Reclamation, Then"_**_creada por _**_Greenfire87_**_. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo _**_Star Wars _**_y los derechos a _**_Disney. _****_Esta traducción es por mero entretenimiento, no tengo intensiones de beneficios y/o ganancias con esta traducción._**

* * *

_Hey Saludos! ¡Estamos de vuelta! Antes de continuar un recordatorio amigable, este fic fue escrito originalmente en 2016, antes de las ultimas dos peliculas, por lo que algunas cosas todavia quedaban sin descubrir sobre el origen de los personajes. Por ello, si las teorias al momento de leerlas no concuerdan con el verdadero origen segun el filme, no se alteren. Dicho eso, un fic ofrece posibilidades que no fueron vistas, por ello el nombre "FanFiction" asi que no creo que importe si nos alejamos un poco de la peli? verdad? Feliz lectura._

* * *

Lo encontró en el mismo balcón en donde había conversado con Luke días atrás. Pero no había nadie más con él, el aire era pesado y seco por el ardiente calor, y el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo de Nishr. Pero parecía que él no notaba la intensa calor, estaba parado allí, con la capucha de su túnica negra puesta sobre su cabeza mirando el horizonte. Sus manos enguantadas se entrelazaban en su espalda mientras seguía de pie viendo el basto y agrietado desierto. No se movió cuando Rey entro al balcón.

"Creo que deberíamos esperar unos días antes de ir a Hoth," le dijo Rey acercándose por detrás. No giro su cabeza cuando Rey le hablo, pero pregunto con un brusco murmuro,

"¿Esperar que?"

Rey suspiro. "Ben, tu madre regreso hace solo unos días y no has hablado más que…"

"No tengo ningún interés en quedarme más días en este planeta olvidado, ni de crear ningún lazo sentimental con Leia Organa," le dijo cortante. Aun miraba el horizonte. "Nos marchamos hacia Hoth mañana a primera hora."

Rey pudo sentir como un repentino enfado se apoderaba de ella. Se paró a un lado de él y coloco sus manos en el borde del balcón, luego hablo con voz calmada.

"¿Te das cuenta que no tengo ninguna obligación de escucharte? No tengo porque hacer lo que tú dices Ben, y no voy a hacer nada de lo que dices ahora. No me iré de este lugar, a Hoth o a cualquier otro lado por al menos una semana más, y es mi decisión final. Tu puedes irte a Hoth si quieres, pero yo me voy a quedar aquí por un tiempo."

Esta vez sí giro su cabeza y a pesar de que se veía pasivo, Rey pudo notar su enojo en el tono de su voz.

"Rey, lo mejor que podrías hacer por mi madre en estos momentos seria venir conmigo a Hoth por unos seis meses. Al menos sabría en donde estamos, y estaría complacida de que estamos lo más lejos de Snoke posible. Leia y yo no nos llevamos bien estando juntos en un mismo lugar. Nunca nos hemos llevado bien y nunca mejoraremos eso. Me voy a Hoth mañana temprano. Puedes venir conmigo si eso es lo que quieres."

Rey hizo una línea con los labios y luego frunció el ceño. La obstinación de Kylo Ren parecía no tener límites, pensó. Ni siquiera le quiso preguntar como pretendía volar a Hoth solo, y cruzar la barrera de asteroides que rodeaba el planeta congelado. Solamente lo miro, su estómago luego rugió sonoramente y se puso la mano en el vientre mientras decía,

"Tengo hambre. ¿Tienes hambre?"

Ren se encogió de hombros, "si, creo que sí."

Rey se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, su intención era buscar algo para almorzar en la base. Escucho a sus espaldas unos pasos y vio por el reflejo de la ventana con Ren se quitaba la capucha y comenzaba a seguirla. Mientras caminaban hacia el corredor Rey le pregunto animadamente,

"Entonces… cuéntame sobre ese ferbil que tenías de mascota cuando eras niño…"

* * *

"Bueno creo que tiene algo de sentido que el halcón milenario regrese a Hoth," dijo Luke Skywalker caminando alrededor de la ya gastada nave. Rey entrecerró los ojos, curiosa

"¿Qué regrese a Hoth?"

Luke sonrió divertido y dio unos golpecitos a la nave.

"Solo digamos que esta vieja nave ya ha estado en la base Echo en Hoth." Sus ojos azules brillaron por un momento, como si estuviera recordando algo, reviviéndolo en su mente. Rey vio como los droides cargaban los suministros no perecibles en el Halcón, también llevaban ropa extra y otros utensilios para una vida en un planeta helado. Rey se sintió muy triste de repente, por una razón que no pudo articular. Miro hacia atrás, hacia su maestro y dijo,

"Gracias, maestro. Por todo. Lo siento tanto, siento haberle fallado."

"No me has fallado Padawan," le respondió Luke casi de inmediato y Rey emulo una leve sonrisa a pesar de que sus ojos ardían por las amenazantes lágrimas. Luke dio un paso hacia ella y bajo su voz, "Y tu misión aún no termina."

La sonrisa de Rey desapareció y abrió mucho los ojos confundida.

"¿A qué se refiere?"

"Ben te lleva a Hoth para entrenarte en la Fuerza. Pero aún no se da cuenta de que eres más fuerte que él en muchos aspectos. Es cierto… hay cosas que puede enseñarte, y al asegurarse de que no caigas en la tentación del Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza, te hará más fuerte y a él también. Pero tu misión, Rey, es redimir a Kylo Ren. Traer a Ben Solo de vuelta a la Luz, cuando vuelvan de Hoth en seis meses, no traigas contigo a Kylo Ren, vuelve con Ben Solo. ¿Comprendes lo que te digo?"

Rey sintió como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, pero se concentró en las palabras de Luke y logro calmarse. Asintió firmemente. "Comprendo Maestro."

"Muy bien." Volvió a dar unos golpecitos al metal de la nave y se enderezó. "Ten cuidado con el cinturón de asteroides que rodea Hoth. Sal del hipervuelo cuidadosamente y bien preparada para esquivar cualquier obstáculo. No queremos que enfrentes esos asteroides a la velocidad de hipervuelo. Ni siquiera vas a sentir el impacto cuando exploten en pedazos."

Rey abrió mucho los ojos asustada, pero asintió

"Van a estar bien," Luke puso una mano en el hombro de Rey y le dio unos golpecitos de ánimo. Luego busco en su túnica y saco algo brillante. Rey reconoció el brillo cromado de la empuñadura de un sable de luz, Luke se lo ofreció. Rey lo tomo y observo el arma, era algo rustica, mucho menos elegante que las otras armas que había visto. Pero no le importo nada de eso cuando Luke le dijo,

"He estado creando esto para ti hace ya algunos meses. Cuando estés lista crearas el tuyo con tus propias manos. Pero hasta que ese momento llegue, este te ayudara a entrenar."

Rey volvió a mirar la empuñadura, sus dedos temblaban un poco. Lo encendió, el arma hizo el típico sonido de cualquier sable de luz al encenderse, pero a diferencia de otros, dos hojas azules idénticas aparecieron a cada lado de la empuñadura. Rey exhalo sorprendida, y movió el arma en el aire con cuidado mientras respiraba,

"Es un sable doble, dos hojas idénticas, una a cada lado."

Luke asintió y le dio una sonrisa. "Tenías habilidad con un sable de una sola hoja mucho antes de llegaras a mí. Pero creo que este tipo de arma te queda mejor, es para el estilo de lucha con el que creciste. Los cristales eran originalmente rojos, pero durante el tiempo que me pase creando tu sable, logre volverlos azul. Trata de no cortarle ningún brazo o pierna a Ben con tu sable, ¿está bien?"

Rey le dio una gran sonrisa a Luke mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás y movía las hojas alrededor de su cuerpo. El arma hacia un delicioso sonido cada vez que cortaba el aire y se sentía tan natural en sus manos que comenzó a reír de alegría. Se detuvo luego de unos segundos y apago el arma, lego miro a Luke con una amplia sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos.

"Muchas gracias Maestro, de verdad, gracias."

"Es solo uno de repuesto hasta que crees tu propio sable," le repitió Luke. "Úsalo con cuidado. Ahora voy a buscar a Leia. Deben marcharse antes de que amanezca si quieren pasar desapercibidos. Que la Fuerza te acompañe, Rey."

Rey sonrió un poco, nerviosa y tensa mientras se despedía de Luke. Lo vio caminar de vuelta a la base, C-3PO y Chewbacca lo siguieron. Rey deseo que Finn y Poe, incluso BB-8 hubieran vuelto a esa misma base, al menos se hubiera despedido de ellos antes de marcharse a Hoth. Pero se había dirigido a la base secreta en Coruscant justo después del rescate de Leia y Rey tendría que marcharse sin poder volver a verlos.

Se quedó parada en el hangar por unos diez minutos, esperando que los droides terminaran de cargar la nave, cuando terminaron su trabajo, Rey les agradeció y los vio alejarse en fila de vuelta a la base. Después de unos minutos vio como una figura alta y vestida de negro pasaba rápidamente junto a los droides. Comenzó a caminar hacia la nave, moviéndose como un ente entre la arena de Nishr, vestía los mismos pantalones negros y camiseta y llevaba puesta la túnica también negra, en una de sus manos llevaba su casco y en la otra llevaba su sable de luz, lo cargaba de forma defensiva mientras caminaba hacia ella, luego lo colgó en su cadera. Mientras se acercaba más y más a ella, Ben miro a Rey, el viento le movía los rizos alrededor de su rostro y Rey no pudo evitar pensar lo apuesto que se veía vestido así. Finalmente llego hacia ella y levanto una ceja mientras veía el sable colgando de la cintura de Rey.

"¿Con que doble hoja eh?" le dijo y Rey se dio cuenta de que la había visto practicando con su nuevo sable desde la base. Rey asintió,

"El maestro Luke cree que se asemeja a mi propio estilo de lucha. Me dijo que no te cortara nada con él."

Ben se encogió de hombros. "Si, me gustaría ver como lo intentas," le dijo con una sonrisa, provocándola. "Vámonos."

* * *

Incluso con la velocidad legendaria del Halcón Milenario, tomaría una gran cantidad de tiempo volar desde Nishr hasta Hoth. Ambos planetas quedaban en los bordes exteriores, un vasto y enorme rincón de la galaxia con muy pocos canales de hiperespacio y casi inhabitado. Para una nave normal, el viaje entre ambos planetas tomaría semanas. Pero para el Halcón, que se movía mucho más rápido, le tomaría unos solidos tres días.

Kylo Ren creyó que un viaje de tres días sería una gran oportunidad para testear si realmente el plan de entrenar a Rey era posible. Si al cabo de tres días ya estaban intentando matarse el uno al otro, no había posibilidad de lograr seis meses de entrenamiento en un planeta congelado y desolado.

Ren pasó las primeras horas de viaje simplemente obedeciendo las poco amables órdenes de Rey, ya que no era un copiloto muy experimentado que digamos. Rey volaba el Halcón por el sector Hunnoverrs, rápidamente presionando botones para que la nave se pudiera mover en autopiloto por un tiempo.

"¿Ves ese botón de allí? ¿El rojo?" le pregunto sin mirarlo. El dedo de Ren se movió por el panel y se acercó al único botón rojo que vio y la miro como preguntando ¿Este? con la mirada.

"¡No ese no!" le grito Rey, aun sin mirarlo. "Mira arriba, a tu derecha. Si, ese. Presiónalo."

Ren presiono el botón y sintió como la velocidad de la nave se estabilizaba. Apretó los labios y miro a Rey. "¿Sabes algo? No tienes que ser tan mandona."

"¿Eso fue lo que te pidió Hux o Snoke?" le contesto rápidamente Rey dándole una mirada sarcástica. "¿Cuándo te entregaron el control de los Caballeros de Ren, te pidieron que no fueras tan "mandón" con ellos? Estoy piloteando Ben. Si crees que puedes hacerlo mejor, entonces…"

Rey apunto al panel ofreciéndole el control con las manos, y Ren cerro la boca. No sería bueno comenzar el entrenamiento si ella estaba determinada a pelear. Continuo obedeciendo las ordenes de Rey por los siguientes diez minutos hasta que la nave se había estabilizado, después se incorporó de la silla del piloto y dio una mirada de satisfacción.

"Listo. Ya no necesitaremos hacer nada hasta por lo menos unas ocho horas, quizás más. Más que suficiente tiempo para comer y descansar." Ren también se incorporó y le pregunto curioso,

"¿Dónde aprendiste a volar así?"

"En el mismo lugar en donde aprendí todo lo demás," le contesto encogiéndose de hombros. "En los terrenos baldíos de Jakku. Encontré un programa de vuelo un día, una simulación que conecte a otra computadora de una nave abandonada. Allí aprendí la mecánica de vuelo. También solía escabullirme en naves que aterrizaban en Jakku por las noches, para familiarizarme con los controles. Ah… y también he volado esta nave como una o dos veces."

_Con Han Solo_, Ren sabía que ella había omitido esa parte y sintió como una sensación de vergüenza y culpa le bajaba por la espalda. Alejo esos pensamientos y trago saliva antes de volver a hablar. "Hay una caja con provisiones cerca de la mesa de Dejarik."

"¿Sabes jugar?" le pregunto Rey ilusionada. Ren se quedó pensando unos segundos antes de contestar.

"No en un muy largo tiempo."

"Bueno, puedes comenzar de nuevo entonces," le incentivo Rey. Comenzó a caminar decidida hacia la mesa y Ren la siguió dudoso. La vio abrir la caja de provisiones y revolver su contenido. Saco unas bolsas de fruta Liwi seca y unas galletas saladas. También saco una botella de agua y a continuación tomo asiento en un extremo de los acolchados sillones que rodeaban la mesa holográfica.

Kylo Ren frunció el ceño. Recordó haber sido solo un pequeño, que volvía de un viaje a Antar 4 con su padre. Siempre le había gustado mucho el Dejarik, pero recordó en una oportunidad lo frustrado que había quedado al jugar una partida con Chewbacca. Incapaz de entender lo que decía el wookiee, el pequeño Ben Solo había perdido la paciencia y casi destrozado la mesa. Esa fue la última vez que su padre le había permitido jugar a bordo del Halcón Milenario. Ahora que miraba la misma mesa, pudo recordar con claridad la voz de su padre regañándolo.

_"__Ben, dile a Chewie que lo sientes. Y arregla la mesa. Esta nave ha sobrevivido muchas cosas, y no voy a permitir ver como se rompe, solo por la rabieta de un niño." _

Ren suspiro y se sentó en el lado opuesto a Rey. Ella abrió una de las bolsas de fruta seca y le ofreció la otra a Ren. El la rompió con cuidado y mientras masticaba un poco de fruta noto que Rey solo había sacado una botella de agua. ¿Se supone que tenían que compartirla? Antes de que tuviera respuesta, Rey presiono unos botones a los lados de la mesa y la mesa hizo como un chirrido para luego cobrar vida. Rey aplaudió entusiasmada y sus ojos color almendra brillaron hacia el con encanto mientras le decía,

"Oh mira. Me toco el Monnok."

Ren miro hacia abajo para ver que a ella le habían dado su pieza favorita en el juego. Pero no dijo nada, estaba acostumbrado a comenzar primero, pero volvió a mirarla para decir, "Bueno, las damas primero."

Rey puso los ojos en blanco y luego soltó una risita, saco algo de uno de sus bolsillos. Era una pequeña moneda y se la mostro, luego dijo, "¿Cabeza o cola?"

"Cola," escogió Ren encogiéndose de hombros, y ella lanzo la moneda al aire con el pulgar. La moneda giro y cayó en su palma, luego giro la mano para colocar la moneda contra el dorso de la otra mano. Saco la mano y miro la moneda.

"Ah cola, tú vas primero." Le dijo con voz alegre.

Ren se preguntó si había usado la Fuerza para manipular la suerte de la moneda, pero no dijo nada. Tampoco dijo nada cuando el Monnok de Rey destrozo su Ng'ok. El casi ni contraataco, solo hizo algunos movimientos estratégicos y pronto Rey quedo solo con una pieza y el con dos. Kylo Ren sintió que estaba al borde de la victoria y sonrió cuando envió a su Houjix a destrozar a su Strider. Vio como las piezas batallaban, y frunció el ceño cuando su pieza caía derrotada. Dio un resoplido y dijo,

"Este juego se basa demasiando en la suerte. Casi nada en la habilidad."

"¿Vas a decir cosas como esas todo el tiempo que pasemos en Hoth?" Le pregunto Rey escéptica. Se llevó a la boca el último pedazo de fruta seca y le pregunto coquetamente,

"¿Si te derroto mientras entrenamos, se consideraría suerte? ¿Y si me das un desafío que sea bastante sencillo de resolver para mí?"

Ren entrecerró los ojos, "solo estamos hablando sobre Dejarik. Estamos a una pieza cada uno, es una batalla hasta la muerte ahora. Vamos, haz tu jugada."

Ren movió su mano sobre el tablero y su pieza tomo posición al frente de la pieza de Rey. Pudo escuchar un chirrido que provenía del tablero y levanto la vista para mirar a Rey. Ella parecía estar muy concentrada en la batalla, sus ojos brillaban intensamente mirando las piezas del Dejarik luchando y Ren volvió a fruncir el ceño. La pieza final de Rey era mucho más fuerte que la suya, pero fue la pieza de Kylo Ren la que salió victoriosa. Rey se relajó y apoyo su cuerpo contra el respaldo del sillón y lo felicito, Ren solo suspiro,

"Me dejaste ganar."

"¡No es cierto!" protesto Rey indignada, para luego tomar un sorbo de agua. El continuo,

"No soy un niño Rey. Puedo perder un tonto juego de mesa. Pude sentir como usabas la Fuerza."

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se preparó para decir algo pero él hablo primero.

"Ya deja de hacer eso. Deja de poner los ojos blancos y ser condescendiente conmigo. ¿Siquiera sabes quién soy? Cuando fui con Snoke, me dijo que era ya muy poderoso, pero que con su entrenamiento seria imparable. Tenía razón, batalla tras batalla, lidere a mis caballeros a la victoria. Soy fuerte, así que no necesito que hagas trampa a mi beneficio en el Dejarik.

"¿Imparable?" Rey repitió la palabra en voz alta y la sonrisa sarcástica que tenía hasta ese momento desapareció. "¿Eras imparable en ese bosque nevado? ¿Cuándo te marque el rostro la primera vez que sostenía un sable de luz? ¿Eras tu siendo 'imparable'?"

Rey sabía que había ido muy lejos, ya que Ren gruño e hizo un movimiento con la mano en el aire frente a ella. La mesa de Dejarik que estaba apernada al suelo voló por los aires y se estrelló contra una de las paredes. La superficie en donde antes se jugaba quedo hecha pedazos y la pared se abollo con el impacto. Rey contuvo el aliento sorprendida y su boca se abrió al ver el desastre, pero Kylo Ren no había terminado. Se puso de pie y se acercó a Rey, y mirándola desde arriba le hablo con voz baja y entre dientes,

"Te llevo a Hoth para pulir tus habilidades con la Fuerza. Yo soy _tu maestro_ Rey. ¿Está claro?"

Los ojos de Rey brillaron enojados mientras lo miraba hacia arriba. Asintió y respondió, "Muy claro, Maestro."

Aun se burlaba de él, o al menos eso pensó Ren, y sintió como en sus venas comenzaba a recorrer una furia repentina. La agarro por el brazo y la obligo a levantarse del sillón. Su mano apretó fuertemente la piel de Rey, mucho más de lo que le hubiera gustado, ella se quejó mientras la arrastro para incorporarse. Rey se llevó la mano a su agarre y le grito,

"¡Que es lo que te pasa! ¡Me estas lastimando Ben! Es un estúpido juego, nada más. ¡Si no quieres que te traten como un niño, deja de comportarte como uno!... ahhh, ¡Mi brazo, me duele!"

La soltó de golpe y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sintiéndose abruptamente avergonzado. Cerró los ojos por un momento y sintió como su rabia comenzaba a disiparse lo justo y necesario para recobrar el aliento, abrió los ojos y miro la mesa de Dejarik destrozada y luego volvió a mirar a Rey. Sintió el pecho apretado, lleno de vergüenza y se aborreció a si mismo cuando vio como Rey se sobaba su brazo herido. Se puso inquieto cuando noto como Rey se curaba con la Fuerza, enviaba energía con la palma de su mano hacia la herida que le había causado. Ren espero unos momentos y pestañeo lentamente mientras susurraba,

"Perdóname Rey,"

Ella tenía razón después de todo. Solo había sido un tonto juego de Dejarik, y se lo había tomado tan en serio. Solo lo había dejado ganar, pensó, porque sabía que no iba a tomarse muy bien una derrota. Y en respuesta, el había destrozado la vieja mesa, le había gritado y herido el brazo. Dio un pequeño paso para acercarse a ella y se sintió aún más enfermo cuando vio como ella retrocedía. No confiaba en él, o al menos no confiaba en el hecho de que se comportara de forma racional o predecible. Bueno, él sabía que tampoco le había dado muchas razones para pensar que Ren fuera una persona razonable. Dejo de acercarse a ella y levanto las manos en un gesto de disculpa.

"Eso fue muy tonto y cruel de mi parte. Perdóname," le dijo. Las palabras sonaron extrañas en su boca, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a disculparse o pedir perdón. Por alguna razón, no le hizo sentir mejor que Rey solo asintiera. Lo hizo sentir aún más culpable y un nudo se formó en su estómago, solo pudo agregar,

"Mencionaste que querías descansar. Voy a quedarme despierto mientras lo haces, tomemos turnos para hacer guardia."

"Está bien," murmuro ella. Pasó rápidamente a su lado, y se dirigió a un angosto pasillo que guiaba a una pieza con literas. Vio cuando Rey se detenía solo unos segundos para ver la mesa holográfica destruida en el suelo y movía la cabeza en señal de desapruebo.

Una vez solo, Ren se sentó en el sillón acolchado una vez más y paso las siguientes dos horas reparando la mesa de Dejarik con la Fuerza. Algo en ella no parecía lucir del todo bien cuando termino de repararla, cuando encendió el holograma, la imagen se vio borrosa unos momentos antes de estabilizarse. Algunas cosas, pensó, jamás podrán ser perfectamente unidas, una vez que se rompen.

* * *

_La figura enmascarada se acercó a ella, y Rey sintió como el terror se apoderaba de ella mientras veía como la figura sacaba su arma y parecía que cortaba el aire mismo. Luego, de la nada, hubo un rayo de luz roja que apareció furiosa por entre el pecho de un hombre. La garganta del hombre soltó un sonido de dolor y agonía, y mientras la luz se desvanecía, el cuerpo fue cayendo al suelo, hasta que yacio allí, muerto._

_Rey miro a la figura entre la lluvia, aun sostenía la luz roja. La máscara cubría todo su rostro, y aunque se veía muy peligroso, se dio cuenta de que tenía menos miedo de él del que debería. Vio los cuerpos regados en el lodo, los niños que alguna vez habían sido estudiantes. Ninguno se movía. La figura negra ya estaba al frente de ella y la agarro por el brazo, la arrastro y levanto hasta estar muy cerca de su rostro. Había un siseo mecánico en su voz, ella aparto la mirada de la masacre a sus pies para mirarlo fijamente justo cuando le decía,_

_'__Ven conmigo.'_

Rey se incorporó al instante, tan rápido que su frente dio con el techo de la litera sobre ella. Se froto la cabeza, y lanzo una maldición mientras volvía a acostarse y apoyar la cabeza sobre la delgada almohada. No se movió de la litera por un largo rato, se quedó allí viendo el techo tratando de calmar su corazón. Solo había sido una pesadilla, un recuerdo, y de pronto las cosas que parecían tan confusas siendo una niña pequeña en Jakku ahora tenían sentido.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas mientras la escena comenzaba a tomar forma en su mente. Los recuerdos que antes eran distantes y extraños, como si hubieran sido de alguien más. Pero Rey dio un respingo cuando se dio cuenta de la razón por la que esa mascara le había resultado tan familiar desde la primera vez que fijo sus ojos en ella. El había estado allí, hace tantos años atrás. Ella también. El había asesinado a todos los estudiantes de Luke, tal como Leia lo había mencionado cuando se reunieron en la base. Y ese había sido el lugar de donde Rey había salido, el lugar que solamente ahora pudo ver, en pesadillas. Había estado en la academia de Luke, pero al ser una niña pequeña no había sido capaz de ponerle un nombre, o una locación.

Ben Solo los había masacrado, a cada uno de ellos, excepto Rey, quien salió ilesa de ese lodo y terminado en el desierto de Jakku. Pero ¿Por qué? Incluso cuando cerró los ojos y lloro un rato, no pudo entender o encontrar una razón de porque la dejo vivir. O porque fue necesario asesinar a todos. Ahora pudo ver el recuerdo más claro, lo repasaba en su mente sin parar, tanto que tiritaba allí en la litera. Hubo el sonido de suaves pisadas, y a través de la Fuerza pudo sentir que se acercaba a la habitación.

"Ben…" susurro, su voz fue temblorosa y aún tenía los ojos cerrados. Pudo sentir como se acercaba a la litera y su voz fue calmada mientras hablaba,

"Vi lo que soñaste."

"¿Es real?" le pregunto, abriendo los ojos y girando la cabeza hacia la derecha. Estaban ya más cerca uno del otro y el asintió sin decir nada.

Luego de un momento agregó, "No estaba muy seguro de que hayas sido tú," admitió, su voy sonaba tensa, "Cuando te vi en Takodana… cuando volví a sentir tu mente… estuve más seguro. Pero ahora tengo toda la certeza."

"¿Qué sucedió?" pregunto Rey girando la cabeza y apartando la mirada. Él se acercó un poco más y alejo sus lágrimas con sus nudillos, y por alguna razón le dejo hacerlo. Su rostro era impasible cuando hablo,

"No sentí nada por nadie esa noche. Admito eso sin ninguna excusa. Destruí la academia para asegurar mi compromiso con el Lado Oscuro. Uno por uno, los Padawan cayeron y no sentí nada por ninguno de ellos. Pero había una niñita, una pequeña niña con ojos color almendra, y sentí que tenía que dejarla vivir. Incluso mate a uno de mis caballeros para perdonarle la vida. La puse en una nave y use la Fuerza para borrar todos sus recuerdos. Los primeros recuerdos de su vida parecían haberse borrado por completo, pero parece que no fui capaz de borrar lo que paso esa noche en la academia. Mi nave aterrizo en Jakku, un lugar que pensé nadie nunca podría encontrar a un niño sensitivo en la Fuerza. Deje a esa niña allí, en el medio del desierto, y desee que muriera rápido o bien se convirtiera en nadie. Aun no sé porque no fui capaz de matarla esa noche."

Rey entonces sintió que su mundo caía, escondió su rostro en la almohada y como su cuerpo se sacudía. No podía pensar, no podía respirar. Esa niñita era ella, había estado allí la noche que Kylo Ren había nacido y cometido su masacre. La había llevado a Jakku y la dejo allí a su suerte. Era mucho para digerir, trato de hablar, pero se encontró incapaz de articular palabra. En su lugar, envió sus pensamientos hacia él abruptamente.

_Espere, espere por años a una familia que jamás llego por mí. Viví ciega y sorda, esperanzada de que no estaba sola en el mundo. Pero lo estaba Ben. Me dejaste a mi suerte, a una niña sola en el desierto._

"y prosperaste," le dijo en voz alta. "Aprendiste a volar naves sola, entre otras cosas."

Negó con la cabeza aun contra la almohada y pensó enfadada. Debiste haberme matado como a los otros. Si ibas a ser ese monstruo, ese asesino… ¿Por qué no hacerlo? ¿Porque salvar a uno?

"Quiero creer que la voluntad de la Fuerza era que te volviera a encontrar," le dijo con voz algo avergonzada, aun así continuo, "Te he pedido perdón más de una vez. Déjame pedirte que me perdones una vez más."

Ella no dijo nada. Se dio vuelta hacia él, pero tenía los ojos cerrados. Dio un respingo cunado sintió su mano en su rostro una vez más. Su mano se quedó en su mejilla y Rey no supo si sentir disgusto o algo más cuando sintió como sus labios se acercaban a los de ella. Fue un beso gentil, un beso de disculpa, y él susurro contra su boca,

"Fue una noche de lluvia, llovía como nunca lo había visto. Y la oscuridad que me rodeaba era negra y fría. Me gusto, mucho. La única luz que pude ver fue el gratificante brillo rojo del sable de luz que construí. Excepto por un otro brillo, uno muy pequeño…. De una niñita. Incluso ahí, en ese escenario, ella brillaba, y no me vi capaz de extinguirla."

Rey sentía su aliento en los labios y estaba ya muy mareada. Apretó los ojos más firmemente y trato de recordarse que él era un monstruo. Pero él volvió a besarla, solo un suave roce contra su piel y murmuro,

"Creía que la oscuridad me hacía fuerte y la luz débil. Incluso cuando me encuentro vacilante entre ambos extremos, me enamore de ti y creí que eso me haría débil. Pero tu luz es muy brillante Rey, y finalmente puedo ver a donde voy."

Rey se sintió más confundida de lo que jamás había estado en su vida. Pensó en la noche en la que habían batallado en la Base Starkiller, cuando empuño el sable de Luke, y estuvo frente a los ojos de Kylo Ren. ¿La habría reconocido esa noche? ¿Se habría dado cuenta que esa era la niña que había perdonado y abandonado? ¿Qué habría pasado por su mente desde ese momento hasta ahora?

No pudo abrir los ojos. No pudo mirarlo. Pero su pecho dolía casi sin control, y supo que la agonía y tormento que sentía en su cuerpo provenía en parte de él a través de la Fuerza. Finalmente la mano en su mejilla se alejó, y dijo gentilmente,

"Voy a estar cerca de la cabina de la nave. Aun tienes unas horas para seguir descansando antes de que necesites recalibrarla."

* * *

_N. del T. OHHHH voy a estar ahora igual que Kylo Ren... perdon, perdon, perdon! Queridos lectores les ofrezco mis disculpas, el trabajo me agobio el año pasado, fueron muchas cosas que se juntaron y cuando considere una pausa de quizas unos dos meses! BOOOOM corona virus y yo lectores, en ASIA! si, para los que se preguntan, estaba por trabajo en un pais asiatico... estoy bien! no hay contagio y bueno cuento corto una eternidad para volver a mi pais. Pero aca ahora en cuarentena, sana y salva y con mi trabajo mas estable, finalmente tengo tiempo para retomar la traduccion! Siempre fue mi intencion continuar hasta el final asi que os ruego que se vuelvan a conectar con el fic y bueno quizas leanlo nuevamente para recapitular... yo me tomo esta nueva etapa como si fuera una temporada 2 de la traduccion! JA! Sin nada mas que decir... un saludo amistoso, cuidense, cuiden a sus seres queridos, aprecien el tiempo para reconectar y bueno no esta de mas... lavarse las manos! Cariños Salamina..._


	15. Padawan

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original _**_"Your Reclamation, Then"_**_creada por _**_Greenfire87_**_. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo _**_Star Wars _**_y los derechos a _**_Disney. _****_Esta traducción es por mero entretenimiento, no tengo intensiones de beneficios y/o ganancias con esta traducción._**

* * *

_Sed...? Una limonada?... salud! Feliz lectura!_

* * *

Los siguientes días a bordo del Halcón Milenario pasaron con la misma distancia calculada que Rey había experimentado con Kylo Ren en la estación Menar. Actuaban como dos imanes expuestos al mismo polo, se repelían a tal punto de nunca estar más cerca que medio metro. Rey mato su tiempo piloteando el Halcón hacia Hoth, leyendo una variedad de cosas en el Holo-lector, comiendo, bañándose y durmiendo. No evito hablar ocasionalmente con él, pero sus conversaciones sonaban incomodas y poco natural la mayoría del tiempo. Él le había respondido más gentil que de costumbre, pero aun así había una fría distancia entre ambos.

Rey solo se dio cuenta de que lo extrañaba cuando ya solo faltaban unas ocho horas para llegar al cinturón de asteroides de Hoth. Se quedó mirando la ventana principal de la cabina, hacia el infinito abismo negro frente a ella y se restregó los ojos con frustración. Sabía que estaba durmiendo, que era su turno de dormir, pero sentía unas inmensas ganas de ir allí, despertarlo, sacudirlo por los hombros y decirle que recapacitara, que ya era hora de que se diera cuenta que su carrera en el Lado Oscuro había sido un desastre innecesario. Quería gritarle que su madre lo amaba, que podría perdonarlo y que tenía un futuro fuerte y provechoso en el lado Luminoso de la Fuerza. Y más que nada quería besarlo.

Aun no había procesado por completo la verdad, esa noche cuando descansaba. Había sido él quien la había abandonado en Jakku después de haber asesinado a los Padawan de Luke. Aun no podía entender la razón que le había dado, de porque la había dejado viva. Según él, ella había prosperado en la Luz, pero ¿Qué realmente significaba eso? ¿Acaso la Fuerza había intervenido ese día? ¿Lo había convencido de perdonarle la vida con la promesa de que se volverían a encontrar algún día? ¿Era esa la voluntad de la Fuerza, lo que se había planeado para ellos? Encontrase tan confundidos, atormentados y enamorados el uno del otro. Y si ese fuera el caso, por qué Luke no había discutido nada de eso con Rey. Recordó esa tarde, la primera vez que había visto a Luke en esa desolada isla y le había ofrecido su sable de luz. Hubo un brillo en los ojos de Luke ese día, la había reconocido, pero nunca le había mencionado que ya la conocía. Ahora Rey estaba segura de que Luke sabía quién era ella y que ese evento en la isla en realidad había sido una reunión de aprendiz y maestro.

Algo hizo que Rey se parara de golpe de la silla del piloto. Se aseguró de que el Halcón Milenario estaba calibrado hacia el cinturón de asteroides e hizo unas pequeñas correcciones y calculo mentalmente si el tiempo de vuelo estimado era el correcto. Luego suspiro y salió de la cabina, se dirigió a la habitación de las literas. Se detuvo a unos metros de la litera en donde estaba durmiendo, cruzo los brazos y le vio dormir. Si, quería escabullirse en su mente y averiguar la razón por la que había asesinado a los estudiantes, porque se había alejado de Han Solo y Leia para seguir a un dictador loco. Quería saber la verdadera razón por la que había dejado atrás la estación Menar para huir con ella. Quería saber tantas cosas sobre él, que quería hacer con su vida ahora que sabía que jamás podría volver al Lado Oscuro. Pero más que cualquier cosa, quería besarlo.

Rey se maldijo a sí misma en silencio por sentir tan poderoso deseo por él aun cuando sabia las horribles cosas que había hecho. Se consoló a si misma solamente pensando en que la Fuerza fue la que convenció a Ren de perdonarle la vida hace ya tantos años. Quizás la Fuerza era la que lo atraía hacia él ahora. Quizás ya no dependía de ella, el negarse a tal atracción, quizás no tenía opción.

Dormía en la litera de abajo, estaba acurrucado en la cama, ya que obviamente era demasiado alto para dormir completamente estirado. Se había quitado casi toda la ropa para dormir, descansaba de lado con el pecho descubierto y con la delgada manta gris cubriéndole cintura para abajo. Sus rizos negros le cubrían el rostro.

Rey se acercó y se llevó los dedos hacia el cuello de su traje de piloto y desabrocho los botones. Ese pequeño sonido pareció despertarlo, ya que como Rey sospechaba, él tenía el sueño ligero, como ella. Rey vio como los ojos de Ren se abrieron, pero no mostro emoción cuando la vio allí de pie. Solo cuando Rey comenzó a bajarse el cierre del traje, fue cuando el cuello de Ren se tensó y vio cómo su garganta se movía para tragar saliva nervioso. Ren tenso los dedos sobre las sabanas mientras Rey se bajaba el traje por los hombros y finalmente salía de él lo más elegante que pudo. Se miraron el silencio mientras Rey comenzaba a quitarse la ropa interior y soltaba su cabello. Le dio una mirada de pregunta y Ren asintió despacio mientras sus labios se entreabrían.

El estómago de Rey se tensó nervioso mientras entraba a la litera con él, se deslizo por debajo de la manta y sintió como él la acomodaba detrás para que los cubriera a ambos. Estaba tan tibio que Rey cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro de comodidad. La litera era muy pequeña para que dos personas durmieran juntas así que tuvo que acomodarse allegándose mucho a él. Acurruco la cabeza en su pecho y sintió como unos dedos jugueteaban con su cabello. Durante los días del viaje Rey se había preguntado si había cometido un terrible error al haber aceptado ir a Hoth a entrenar con él. Había comenzado a preguntarse si quizás había estado algo fuera de lugar, al confesarse que estaban enamorados. Quizás solo había sido una cosa del momento, una temporal pérdida del juicio que había llevado a que ella se entregará a él y él a ella. Pero ahora que sentía esa presión contra su muslo se dio cuenta de que lo deseaba tanto. Levanto la cabeza para encontrar sus ojos y vio el rostro de Ben Solo, y lo amo.

"Me dejaste vivir," le dijo en un suspiro, y Ren hizo de sus labios una línea mientras continuaba jugueteando con su cabello.

"No tuve opción." Su respiración era algo entrecortada y en sus ojos Rey pudo ver una llama que amenazaba con estallar. La mano de Ren se movió de su cabello a su rostro y cuello y ella tembló un poco. La miro a los ojos, como si fuera a decir algo más y ella alzo sus cejas expectante. Pero sus ojos se cerraron y ella sintió como sus pensamientos llegaban a ella con fuerza.

_No estoy seguro si te lo he dicho antes, pero eres la persona más hermosa que he visto nunca. _

Ella le dio una risita y los ojos de Ren se abrieron algo molestos. Rey dejo de reírse un poco, le sonrió y puso su mano contra su pecho.

"Gracias, pero no," le murmuro muy segura. No estaba para nada acostumbrada a ser llamada hermosa y él estaba algo disgustado por eso. Cambio su posición en la cama, se apoyó sobre un codo para luego mirarla frunciendo el ceño.

"Si, lo eres," le insistió con dureza. "Tu cara es… bien proporcionada."

Ella se rio nuevamente y las mejillas de Ren se sonrojaron. Él parecía algo avergonzado, pero continuo explicando su punto de vista.

"No soy muy elocuente al explicar lo que quiero decir," admitió. "La verdad es que soy muy torpe en cosas como esta. Pero es verdad Rey. Eres tan hermosa que duele. Solo mirarte hace que mi pecho se tense, me hace desearte tanto que no puedo pensar con claridad. Tu cabello, tus ojos, tus pechos y tus piernas y tu… por favor, solo trata de comprender lo que trato de decirte."

Rey sintió como sus ojos ardían un poco y asintió con rapidez. "Lo entiendo Ben."

Ren bajo su rostro para acercarse a ella, sus manos rozaron su mentón y le levanto el rostro, luego acerco sus labios a los de ella y acaricio sus labios suavemente con los de ella. Rey sintió un golpe de deseo que le recorrió el cuerpo y abrió un poco más la boca. Sintió como Ren le mordisqueaba los labios y después como introducía su lengua en su boca. Rey dejo de respirar un momento al sentir como le recorría la boca y lucho por controlar su respiración. A Ren parecía importarle poco que a ella le faltara el aliento, succiono su lengua y luego sus labios y parecía que el mismo tomaba aire a través de ella. Rey se sintió mareada y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su pecho por un rato hasta que finalmente lo rodeo con sus brazos y toco su espalda. Lo atrajo más hacia ella y gimió contra su boca mientras también trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"Date la vuelta," le dijo con calma Ren, cuando alejo su boca de la de ella. Rey frunció el ceño, curiosa de lo que él quería lograr. Pero aun así rodo en la pequeña litera y sintió como él se acomodaba detrás de ella, entonces comprendió. Su erección presionaba contra su espalda y una repentina humedad comenzó a aparecer entre sus muslos al sentirla. El brazo derecho de Ren la rodeo y su mano comenzó a masajear uno de sus pechos y rozar con su pulgar su pezón. Luego sintió su boca besando su cuello y le fue imposible quedarse quieta. Restregó su dureza contra su espalda un poco más y Rey comenzó a susurrar su nombre.

_Debes entender lo mucho que te amo_, le dijo su mente y ella solo pudo asentir contra la almohada. Su mano comenzó a bajar, pasando por su vientre hasta llegar a su centro y comenzó a masajearlo. Gimió un poco y el brazo de Ren la atrajo con aun más fuerza hacia él, su aliento era caliente en su cuello y Rey estaba tan mareada que tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Sus dedos presionaban contra su húmeda entrada, introduciéndose de vez en cuando en su cuerpo y dibujando círculos en su vértice. Rey estaba al borde de un abismo, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba contra esa mano y luego escucho su voz contra su piel,

"No puedo evitarlo, pero te amo."

"Maldita sea, Ben," respondió entre jadeos, sorprendida por lo que había dicho y por lo que habían estado haciendo desde el primer día que se habían visto. Sentía como sus paredes comenzaban a contraerse rítmicamente alrededor de sus dedos, escuchaba su respiración entrecortada en su oído mientras él la alentaba,

"Vente para mí, Rey."

Pareció durar para siempre y cuando al fin pudo abrir los ojos, vio unos puntos brillantes y los oídos le zumbaban. Rey estuvo a punto de girar su cuerpo para verlo, pero él le empujo las caderas firmemente contra el colchón. La hizo girar solo un poco y le levanto el muslo con una rodilla, las extremidades de Rey estaban aún algo adormecidas mientras la movía. Luego sus dedos se aferraron a las sabanas y con los dientes se mordisqueo el labio al sentir como la penetraba de golpe todo el camino hasta su entrada. La acerco aún más a él y con cuidado le rodeo la espalda con los brazos, mientras movía sus caderas despacio y rítmicamente contra las de ella y la sujetaba con un fuerte agarre. Le beso el cabello mientras se movía y Rey pensó que nunca había sentido nada más placentero en toda su vida.

Fue casi perfecto, pensó, la manera en que la llenaba una y otra vez en un constante y satisfactorio ritmo. Era delicioso y pacífico, y quería que nunca terminara. Tomo una de las manos de Ren y la arrastro hacia su boca y comenzó a besarle los nudillos, se escuchó a si misma decirle tranquilamente,

"Dime tu nombre."

Sus caderas se detuvieron por un momento y su respiración entrecortada contra su cuello parecía dudar antes de responder. Rey sabía la importancia de su respuesta en esos momentos y podía notar una inquietud en su silencio. Giro la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo, encontró unos ojos oscuros y salvajes mirándola y ella asintió y pregunto una vez más.

"Dime tu nombre."

El no respondió. En su lugar, retiro su cuerpo de el de ella y paso sus rodillas por sobre las piernas de Rey, haciéndola girar hasta que quedo de espaldas sobre la cama. Se acomodó sobre ella aun a pesar de lo reducido del espacio de la litera y con sus manos la agarro por las muñecas y las sujeto firme por sobre su cabeza, luego se inclinó para besarla. Rey dejo que lo hiciera, le gustaba su sabor. Sintió como él la volvía a penetrar y mientras la embestía y besaba, ella le envió sus pensamientos hacia él como un disparo de electricidad.

_Dime… quien eres._

Alejo su boca de la de ella y su respirar sonaba furioso mientras sus ojos la volvían a mirar brillando en la oscuridad de la pieza. Se concentró en seguir penetrándola, y continúo moviendo sus caderas sin parar hasta que se vino. Luego la miro fijamente una vez más y su semblante parecía muy serio. Sus manos le soltaron las muñecas y luego pareció volver a recuperar el aliento, finalmente colapso en la cama apoyándose con los codos.

"Soy Ben Solo," le respondió al fin, su voz fue quebrada y algo desesperada en un suspiro muy cerca de los labios de Rey. Ella lo abrazo gentilmente y acaricio su espalda, cerró los ojos y sonrió para si cuando él le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Eres Ben Solo," dijo en voz alta asintiendo y abriendo los ojos. Luego sintió como el salía de su cuerpo y no pudo dejar de notar la sensación de vacío que eso le hizo sentir. Intensifico su abrazo, obligándolo a quedarse más cerca de ella y poder sentir su peso contra su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos nuevamente y saboreo la manera en que apenas podía recuperar el aliento con él apoyado sobre ella. Él comenzó a alejarse, pero ella lo volvió a abrazar.

"Soy muy pesado para ti," le dijo como quejándose, pero Rey se rio bajo su cuerpo y respondió, "soy más fuerte de lo que crees."

Hubo un largo silencio después, hasta que sintió como se incorporaba de un tirón de la litera. Ya de pie le cogió una mano y asintió. "Sé muy bien lo fuerte que eres."

* * *

Hoth se veía solitario y helado aun desde la distancia. Kylo Ren miraba a través del ventanal de la cabina ese orbe brillante y azul y tembló un poco en la silla del copiloto. Había estado en Hoth solo una vez en su vida, y la única razón por la que volvía allí, era porque sabía que había una gran y abandonada base en ese planeta. De no ser por ello, jamás habría puesto un pie nuevamente en ese lugar.

"Abróchate el cinturón," le dijo Rey firmemente a su lado y él frunció el ceño mientras se abrochaba el arnés alrededor de su cuerpo. Sabia porque Rey le había hablado en ese tono, estaban a punto de entrar en el cinturón de asteroides que rodeaba Hoth. Se aferró firmemente a los brazos de su asiento cuando Rey giro bruscamente la nave hacia la izquierda y cuando un asteroide paso zumbando a la derecha de la nave, le dio una mirada de aprobación a la hábil piloto.

Rey giraba, aceleraba y esquivaba los asteroides con esa vieja nave con tanta habilidad que Ren nunca temió por su vida. Aun así comenzó a sentirse bastante mareado por los repentino movimientos así que cerró los ojos e invoco a la Fuerza para alejar el malestar. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, el Halcón ya había comenzado a descender hacia los congelados cielos de Hoth. Hubo una serie de alarmas y zumbidos que comenzaron a sonar a medida que bajaban y Rey lanzo una maldición mientras se lamentaba,

"La temperatura está descendiendo demasiado rápido por culpa de los viejos circuitos de la nave. Sujétate bien, el aterrizaje no va a ser tan suave como me gustaría."

Y eso fue subestimar por completo las condiciones climáticas del planeta, ya que al parecer Rey perdió por completo el control de la nave mientras el Halcón comenzó a descender rápidamente hacia la superficie helada. Ahora y sintiéndose repentinamente alarmado, Ren le grito sobre las alarmas que no paraban de sonar,

"¡Solo dime que hacer Rey!"

"¡Quédate sentado allí y por lo que más quieras no mueras cuando nos estrellemos!" le grito de vuelta, y Ren abrió mucho los ojos cuando miro la ventana y noto como el suelo congelado se acercaba más y más a ellos. El horizonte aparecía y desaparecía en la cabina cuando la nave comenzó a balancearse bruscamente y Rey gruño fuertemente frustrada al verse incapaz de retomar el control.

Kylo Ren fijo los ojos en algún punto del horizonte y levanto su mano. Pudo sentir la Fuerza fluyendo a través de sus venas rodeándolo en cada parte de su cuerpo. Dirigió la Fuerza hacia la nave y con toda su voluntad, la obligo a estabilizarse en el horizonte, el esfuerzo lo hizo sentirse muy cansado, pero aun así continuo empujando la Fuerza directo hacia la nave, hasta que comenzó a tiritar y apretar los dientes. De repente, la nave ya no caía en picada, sino que descendía con mucha más suavidad. Rey dio una risotada a su lado y su risa se intensifico cuando diviso la metálica coraza que cubría la base Echo. Entraron al viejo hangar tan suave como esperaba Rey que lo hiciera y cuando la compuerta del hangar se cerró a sus espaldas, Rey se volvió para mirar a Kylo Ren con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Gracias," le dijo energética. "Los controles estaban completamente congelados. No puedo creer lo que hiciste, eso fue…"

"Bueno, no tenía ningún interés en estrellarme," le respondió encogiéndose de hombros. "Y para que logres hacer cosas como esas, es precisamente la razón por la que estamos aquí." Se desabrocho el cinturón y se puso de pie, le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

"Vamos Padawan. Tenemos una infinidad de provisiones que desembarcar y llevar a la base."

* * *

_N. del T. Buenas! espero esten todos bien... espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo... pronto uno más! saludos y cuidense mucho. Un saludo afectuoso codo a codo... ya saben con el distanciamiento... que va! ajajaj hasta el proximo!_


	16. ¿Tambien es parte de mi entrenamiento?

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original _**_"Your Reclamation, Then"_**_creada por _**_Greenfire87_**_. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo _**_Star Wars _**_y los derechos a _**_Disney. _****_Esta traducción es por mero entretenimiento, no tengo intensiones de beneficios y/o ganancias con esta traducción._**

* * *

_Feliz lectura!_

* * *

Rey movió su mano en el aire para rotar el holograma del mapa que había aparecido frente a ella. Estaba estudiando los muchos pasillos, cámaras, puestos de observación, salas y bunkers que conformaban la base Echo. Parecía que el lugar había estado muy bien equipado y bastante ocupado hace muchos años atrás. Era enorme, construido literalmente en un glaciar y sostenido con una impresionante estructura arquitectónica digna de admirar. Habían unos pocos AT-AT afuera de la base, que hacia resaltar el nivel de conflicto que había ocurrido entre el antiguo imperio y los rebeldes que habitaban la base Echo en esos días.

Luego de su llegada, Rey y Ben habían explorado la base un poco. Por alguna razón, Ben Solo parecía tener algo de conocimiento acerca de ese lugar, él le había explicado que sus padres hablaban a menudo sobre la base Echo durante su niñez. [KR1] [KR2] Habían estado vagando entre los pasillos con los sables listos, ya que había una sensación de vacío en el ambiente desolado de la base que los hacía sentir muy inseguros e inquietos. Los corredores eran líneas rectas con mucho hielo y nieve, Rey estuvo muy agradecida de estar usando un pesado y grueso traje de nieve que había empacado en Nishr. En su vida había sentido tanto frio, pensó con un escalofrío. Y no se pondría para nada mas cálido en los siguientes seis meses que le esperaban allí.

Había como un pequeño establo construido para domesticar tauntauns, pero cuando el lugar fue abandonado, las bestias se habían marchado también. Había unos pocos esqueletos de tauntaun en el suelo, lo que hizo que el corazón de Rey se apretara de tristeza. Habían examinado el ala médica, que aún tenía un sellado y aparentemente intacto tanque de bacta, diseñado para curar las heridas de los rebeldes. También había un droide médico cirujano, era un modelo 2-1B, que claramente estaba sin energía debido al poco uso en tantos años helados en la base.

Rey había sugerido examinar las habitaciones de los rebeldes, para poder escoger una y sellar las otras. Escogieron la habitación que parecía menos destruida, tenía literas y servicios de cocina para unas doce personas. La habían escogido también por su cercanía a la inmensa sala de informaciones de la base, que más parecía una caverna. Ese lugar, dijo Ben, era perfecto para entrenar.

Habían decidido sellar todo, excepto por un especifico pasillo que estaba entre la sala de informaciones y el Halcón Milenario en el hangar y que también guiaba a la ala médica. La base es demasiado grande, había explicado Rey, para que estuvieran deambulando a salvo. Además, al cerrar los corredores podían evitar un ataque y se conservaría mejor el calor, tan apreciado en ese lugar. Había un solo generador de calor funcionando después de todo, y nada los mataría más rápido que el frio glacial del planeta. Habían algunas partes de la base que estaban completamente destruidas producto de la gran batalla ocurrida allí, con hangares completamente inútiles y pasillos que habían colapsado con el tiempo, y tecnología deshecha en todos lados que en nada ayudaba para dar energía a los lugares convertidos en escombros. Había una sensación de muerte en ese lugar, que se alimentaba del aire frio. Rey se sentía a veces caminando por un cementerio, cuando recorría los lugares de la base Echo.

Por lo que sabía, Ben estaba aún acomodando las provisiones en la habitación que habían escogido. Ella estaba sola, en la vieja y congelada sala de comandos de la base, estudiando el mapa. Ya llevaba allí unos veinte minutos cuando escucho un ruido extraño en el corredor de afuera. Giro la cabeza y frunció en ceño. El ruido y una especie de gruñido bastante profundo comenzó a incrementarse y Rey se preguntó qué estaba haciendo Ben para crear tal gruñido. De puro instinto, saco la empuñadura del sable que le había regalado Luke de su cinturón. Se quedó mirando fijamente el pasillo y hablo despacio,

"¿Ben?"

No era él. Unos dos segundos después, una gran bestia blanca apareció en la sala. Sus ojos, cuernos y garras eran negros como la noche, pero el espeso pelaje que lo cubría por completo, era de un blanco opaco. Era enorme, al menos dos veces la altura de Rey, y muchas veces más pesado que ella. Las patas que tenía levantadas de forma amenazante hacia ella eran más grandes que la cabeza de Rey, y se volvió más obvio cuando la bestia dio un zarpazo muy cerca de ella. La criatura llego rompiendo una pared de cristal de la sala, los trozos de vidrio se esparcieron por el suelo, y dio un rugido ensordecedor tan fuerte que la misma nieve y hielo del lugar cedieron. Rey se apartó dando un grito, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta que se le ocurrió encender su sable de luz.

El haz de luz apareció con un sonido familiar, y dos hojas azules gemelas aparecieron en ambos extremos de su empuñadura. Sostuvo el arma hacia arriba manteniendo la distancia con la gran bestia blanca, pero parecía que el animal no se sentía intimidado ya que dio unos pasos hacia ella. Rey giro su arma para ganar algo de tiempo mientras la bestia se acercaba. Espero hasta que era casi muy tarde, cuando la criatura ya estaba casi encima de ella, solo allí ataco. Apuñalo con un extremo de su arma hacia arriba, la luz se perdió en el pelaje blanco a la altura de las costillas. Rey intensifico el agarre de su sable y de un salto lo saco del cuerpo de la criatura y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Estuvo agradecida de su habilidad en la fuerza, ya que le permitió anticipar, con solo un instante de advertencia, que su ataque iba a hacer que la bestia colapsara hacia adelante. El cuerpo del animal la hubiera aplastado si ella no se hubiera apartado. Rey corrió alrededor de la bestia que rugía de agonía, su llanto hacía eco en las paredes congeladas.

Rey lo rodeo y de un salto se subió a las espaldas del animal que aun rugía tratando de levantarse. Con usa sola mano Rey levanto su sable y de un solo golpe, apuñalo nuevamente a la bestia, esta vez por la espalda, hasta que el animal cayó al suelo. Luego actuó con una rabia cegadora que la hizo sacar su sable de la espalda y después lo hundió bruscamente en el cuello. Había sangre en todos lados, ninguna era de Rey, la criatura se quejó una última vez antes de incorporase y caerse.

Rey jadeo y se bajó de la espalda de la bestia. Saco su sable del cuello y se quedó mirando el cuerpo inerte del animal, abrió mucho los ojos y se sintió algo alarmada con lo que había hecho. Solo entonces noto que su sable aun zumbaba en su mano, miro hacia el corredor en donde la bestia había aparecido. Ben estaba de pie ahí, su sable rojo estaba encendido a su lado. La miro asombrado y entro despacio a la sala.

"¿Estas herida?" le pregunto despacio, Rey negó con la cabeza. Se llevó el sable al cinturón y Ben también apago el suyo y camino hacia ella.

"¿Qué es?" le pregunto Rey, apuntando hacia el cadáver de la criatura blanca frente a ella.

"Es un Wampa," le dijo Ben con un tono algo obvio. "Son nativos de Hoth; este tiene que haber estado vagando en la Base por un tiempo. Bueno, tenemos todo sellado ahora, así que no creo que haya más…"

"¿Un Wampa?" repitió Rey entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Cómo el mismo que hirió al Maestro Luke? No sabía que eso había sido en Hoth. Solo lo menciono una o dos veces…"

"No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando," admitió Ben calmado. Miro hacia abajo, al Wampa muerto por un momento, y luego volvió a mirar a Rey. "Te habría ido mejor si hubieras apuntado a su garganta inmediatamente en lugar de las costillas."

Rey se quejó, "bueno, ¿Está muerto o no?"

Él aparto la mirada. "Sus patas son largas y muy fuertes. Tanto como para dejarte inconsciente de un solo golpe. Deberías haber ido por un ataque letal inmediatamente. Es la verdad universal cada vez que atacas a tu enemigo, por si te interesa saberlo."

Rey dio un bufido y se alejó un poco del Wampa muerto. "¿Esto también es parte de mi entrenamiento entonces?" le exigió ofuscada y Ben se encogió de hombros.

"¿Por qué no?"

Rey miro al Wampa y pregunto, "¿Cómo nos vamos a deshacer del cuerpo?"

En respuesta, él solo se aclaró la garganta y levanto su mano enguantada. Apunto la palma de su mano al cuerpo inerte y en el brillo de sus ojos, Rey vio mucha concentración. Hubo un zumbido de energía mientras Ben concentraba la Fuerza en el Wampa muerto y después de unos segundos hubo una pequeña sacudida en el lugar. Luego el cuerpo del animal se elevó unos metros del suelo, flotaba sin mucha gracia en la sala. Ben giro hacia un lado y arrastro su mano en el aire, y el cuerpo de la bestia comenzó a moverse en el aire y salió de la sala de comando.

"Ve y abre la puerta del corredor que va a ese lado." Ben le apunto con su mano libre el corredor a medio colapsar que guiaba a una parte sin utilizar de la base Echo. Rey sabía que él tenía razón, simplemente tenían que dejar el cuerpo en un lugar de la base que no utilizaban. Continuo maravillándose en la habilidad de Ben con la Fuerza mientras caminaba detrás de él, luego giro para acercarse al panel en la pared para abrir la compuerta. Presiono unos botones, pero una voz la interrumpió, sonaba algo molesta cuando le dijo bruscamente,

"Usa la Fuerza Rey. No los botones."

Rey frunció el ceño y se volvió para mira la compuerta. Levanto una de sus manos y llamo a la Fuerza lo más que pudo. Su garganta quemaba y su cabeza comenzó a dolerle mientras intentaba abrir la puerta. Nada paso. Rey respiro por entre sus dientes apretados, tratando de enfocarse aún más. Aun así, nada.

"No se trata de fuerza física Rey. La puerta se abrirá si tú quieres que se abra," le dijo Ben. Rey cerró sus ojos y trato de dirigir la Fuerza a la palma de su mano.

_La puerta se abrirá,_dijo calmadamente en su mente. Hubo un pequeño sonido de unos motores que comenzaban a funcionar y Rey abrió los ojos. La puerta hizo un sonido oxidado y se abrió un poco, era obvio que no se había ocupado en años.

La mano de Ben tembló un poco cuando termino de abrir la puerta y guio el cuerpo levitante del Wampa por el umbral. La bestia floto inerte por la entrada con su pelaje rozando los costados mientras pasaba. Roto su mano despacio, mientras el Wampa bajaba despacio hasta llegar al suelo. Rey trago saliva despacio y miro la compuerta. Levanto la mano una vez más y cerró los ojos.

_La puerta se cerrara_, pensó con confianza y la puerta crujió pero se cerró. Se volvió para mirar a Ben y vio como él la miraba orgulloso.

"Jamás he sido capaz de levitar nada que sea más pesado que yo," le dijo algo avergonzada. "El Maestro Luke siempre me decía que la levitación de cosas pesadas era una habilidad muy avanzada. No he llegado a esa parte aun."

Ben se encogió de hombros y bajo su mano hasta su rostro. "Pero lo harás," le dijo, luego señalo la puerta, "Es simplemente un tema de voluntad, tal como abrir la puerta. Hay muy pocos límites para la Fuerza…ninguno está relacionado con la fuerza física de quien la esté manipulando."

Rey sintió un shock de placer al imaginarse la idea de que nada era tan inmenso o tan poderoso para ella. Asintió y se arregló la capucha con piel que le rodeaba la cara. Hacía mucho frio en la sala de comandos y de repente añoro el relativo calor del bunker que los albergaba. Su estómago gruño con fuerza y Ben sonrió al escucharlo.

"Vamos a comer algo," le sugirió girando sobre sus talones y caminando hacia el otro corredor. Rey lo siguió sintiendo como la nieve rechinaba bajo sus botas.

* * *

"Mmmmm," Rey suspiro, sorbiendo de su caldo tibio que emanaba un vapor. Luego mastico un poco de su barra de energía y tomo otro sorbo de su caldo para ablandarlo. Kylo Ren estaba sentado al frente de ella, sus ojos la estudiaban mientras comía su propia barrita insípida.

"Tengo una pregunta," le dijo Rey de repente, poniendo a un lado su comida y apoyando ambas manos enguantadas en la mesa. Kylo Ren levanto una ceja y bajo su barrita de cereal. Rey se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar y escogió sus palabras con cuidado. "Cuando me tomaste cautiva en la Base Starkiller, buscaste en mi mente por algo en específico. Por el mapa de Luke."

"Esa no es una pregunta," noto Ren despacio, luego de una incómoda pausa entre ambos.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?" le insistió Rey. "¿Cómo buscaste por algo tan especifico en mi mente? Pude sentir tus pensamientos, cuando entraste en mi mente. Por lo general puedo percibir lo que la gente está sintiendo; miedo, enojo, felicidad. Pero no entiendo cómo puedes buscar una idea en específico en mi mente."

"Bueno, si te acuerdas, no fui muy efectivo buscando en tu mente. Y luego se volvió viceversa," Ren le recordó a Rey, acomodándose algo incómodo en la silla. Recordó ese día cuando la estaba interrogando, cuando había desesperadamente entrado en su mente en busca del mapa que lo llevaría a Luke Skywalker. Ella se había resistido mucho más efectivamente que cualquiera nunca en su vida y luego sintió una gran presión en su propia mente cuando ella trato de hacer lo mismo. Ella había invadido su mente, luego lo había insultado, le había dicho algo sobre vivir en el legado de su abuelo y que estaba asustado. Ese día era uno de esos días que Kylo Ren prefería no recordar si de él dependiese.

Rey puso los ojos en blanco y sonó algo frustrada cuando le dijo, "Pero si no hubiera sido capaz de resistirme… si mi mente hubiera sido fácil de leer… ¿cómo es que eres capaz de buscar algo en específico?"

Kylo Ren entrelazo sus dedos enguantados y miro fijamente a Rey. Estudio sus ojos color almendra, la manera en que lo interrogaban solamente con una mirada y sintió como algo en su pecho se apretaba. Finalmente le respondió, "el proceso requiere de varios pasos. Primero debes entrar a la mente con un propósito claro. Es diferente, muy diferente que solo 'escuchar' los pensamientos de otro. Debes usar la Fuerza para infiltrarte en esa mente. Te dices a ti mismo, voy a entrar en esta mente, y pasara."

Rey asintió pensativa. "¿Y una vez ahí dentro?"

"Luego tienes que imaginarte qué es lo que quieres allí. Crea una imagen en tu mente de tu objetivo, lo más claro posible. Imágenes, memorias, pensamientos y recuerdos llegaran volando a tu mente de esa otra persona. Debes ignorarlos si son irrelevantes. Incluso si son interesantes, ignóralos. Debes mantenerte enfocado en lo que estás buscando. Visualízalo en tu mente, identifícalo claramente. Dale un nombre que repites una y otra vez. El pensamiento eventualmente aparecerá, como si lo hubieras extraído directamente desde la mente de la otra persona."

Rey tomo un mordisco a su barra de cereal, trago un gran pedazo y luego agrego, "pero a veces no funciona."

Kylo Ren se mordisqueo un labio y miro más allá de ella, fijo su mirada en la pared de hielo del corredor. "Siempre había funcionado para mí. En cualquiera excepto en ti."

Rey se quedó en silencio por un largo rato. Kylo Ren termino su comida, bebió lo último de su caldo y comenzó a incorporarse de la mesa. Pero luego escucho la voz de Rey, calmada y cuidadosa.

"Enséñame a hacerlo. ¿Lo harías?"

"Es lo que acabo de hacer," le insistió, mirándola hacia abajo, pero ella negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

"Enséñame, muéstramelo."

Él suspiro resignado mientras volvía a sentarse en la fría silla. No pudo evitar pensar que se veía más linda que nunca en su traje de nieve blanco, con esa línea de piel envolviéndole el rostro. Trato de apartar la mirada de ella una vez más, pero se dio cuenta de que no pudo.

"No te resistas," le dijo finalmente y cuando ella lo miro confusa, el clarifico, "Voy a entrar en tu mente. No te resistas. Lo que voy a hacer va a ser más obvio para ti si solo me dejas hacerlo."

"Está bien." Rey asintió y se mordisqueo el labio inferior. Se enderezo en la silla y asintió entusiasmada. "Adelante."

Ren levanto la mano hacia ella y se concentró lo más que pudo. _Voy a entrar en tu mente_, se dijo a sí mismo, y sintió como ella se dejaba leer para él fácilmente. Su propia conciencia estuvo de repente llena de un montón de emociones, recuerdos y pensamientos.

_La primera vez que Kylo Ren había estado con ella. Rey pensando en lo bien que se sentía hacer el amor con él, lo mucho que amaba lo que estaban haciendo a pesar de lo mucho que lo odiaba. La excitación y el deseo en sus venas al verlo desnudo._

Ren trago mucha saliva y lucho por mantenerse enfocado, dejo ese recuerdo atrás como quien se quita un insecto de la ropa y continúo buscando.

_Un jefe de Jakku, mostrando unos paquetes de raciones de comida deshidratada hacia Rey por una ventanilla. La bestia vieja y arrugada señalando una pequeña tienda en la esquina, balbuceando algo acerca de recibir extra cinco raciones si entraba en ella. La mente de Rey calculando el riesgo y la recompensa, sabiendo que tendría que pasar hambre si no entraba en la tienda. Un hombre esperando dentro, al encontrarse él le bajaba los pantalones rudamente y muy violentamente la hacía girar, para luego bruscamente…_

"No, ese no Ben." Rey susurro en el comedor helado, su voz sonaba quebrada mientras negaba con la cabeza. Ren salió de la mente de Rey rápidamente y se sintió nauseabundo mientras asentía.

"Lo siento," murmuro, ya que ese recuerdo no era lo que estaba buscando. Ambos se acomodaron en sus sillas, y él se coló en su mente nuevamente. Vio algunas memorias sobre la vida de Rey, sintió sus opiniones sobre el frio de Hoth y sobre el General Hux y sobre lo deliciosa que sabía la barra de cereal. Luego, finalmente, lo encontró. La imagen de Rey y Luke Skywalker hablando en el balcón en Nishr.

_ "__Estas enamorada de él."_

_Rey suspiro y miro a su maestro. Negó con la cabeza e insistió con cautela, "conozco las reglas, Maestro Luke. Sé porque el código Jedi prohíbe relaciones personales y pasionales."_

_El asintió, "dime porque."_

_Rey sintió como su respiración temblaba un poco y trato de no mostrar ninguna emoción. El aire se había vuelto muy pesado de repente, era muy caliente y muy seco. Alejo cualquier sensación física causada por el desierto junto con cualquier otra emoción. Miro a Luke una vez más y dijo, "Para evitar crear dinastías que sean fuertes en la Fuerza."_

_"__Como la que Snoke quería crear, o continuar, cuando le ordeno a Ben que procreara contigo." Luke asintió y Rey se preguntó distantemente cómo había averiguado eso. Pero Luke continuo, "¿Cuál otra razón?"_

_"__Para evitar que un Jedi mantuviera su lealtad con alguien que pudiera causar un conflicto de interés. Uno jamás puede elegir a alguien amado por sobre el bienestar de la galaxia."_

_"__Muy cierto," Luke asintió. "Es moralmente repugnante para un Jedi poner sus intereses personales por sobre un bien común. ¿No crees lo mismo? Dime otra razón."_

_Rey mordió su labio por un largo momento, dudosa de hablar. Finalmente dijo, "Para evitar crear un potencial paso hacia el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza. Ha habido Jedis quienes se han convertido al Lado Oscuro para proteger o vengar a un ser amado."_

_"__Ahí lo tienes," Luke asintió. "Como el Jedi Anakin Skywalker. La pasión, Rey, es un hermoso sentimiento humano, una bella experiencia. Enamorarse y amar por años es una bella experiencia humana. Pero no está permitida para los Jedis. Para nosotros no existe la pasión, no existe la emoción. Solo existe…"_

_"__Paz, serenidad." Rey asintió rápidamente y miro el desierto una vez más. Cerró sus ojos cuando un poco de arena entro en ellos, y con los ojos cerrados, vio a Ben, y sintió como su pecho se apretaba dolorosamente. No era solo una atracción física lo que sentía por él, lo sabía. Era muy inteligente, era gentil cuando quería serlo y rudo cuando lo presionaban. Ben Solo estaba lleno de pasión. Y ella lo amaba por eso. Rey abrió sus ojos y parpadeo para sacarse la arena. Sus ojos ardían, aun cuando la arena ya no estaba allí, y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. No funciono, las lágrimas continuaron cayendo._

Kylo Ren salió de la mente de Rey y se aclaró la garganta algo incómodo. Asintió un poco, satisfecho de haberle mostrado cómo buscar por un pensamiento en específico, luego dijo con una voz firme,

"Lo que estés buscando aparece por si solo frente a ti claramente, si eres lo suficientemente cuidadoso."

Las mejillas de Rey se sonrojaron y parecía algo enojada por un momento al notar lo efectivo que había sido Ren en su mente, y el recuerdo tan importante para ella que había visualizado. Se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior y dijo,

"Ahora déjame intentarlo."

"No." Kylo Ren negó con la cabeza firmemente. No tenía interés en ella encontrando cualquier cosa que lo avergonzara o aun peor. Suavizo su mirada con ella y agrego, "Quizás otro día. No hoy."

"Eso es muy poco justo," se defendió Rey. Su voz bajo un poco la intensidad mientras preguntaba, "¿Qué tienes miedo de que encuentre?"

Él se rio sarcástico, ya que había muchas cosas en su mente que no quería que Rey viera. Levanto sus ojos para verla e inmediatamente sintió como Rey presionaba para entrar en su mente. Pudo resistirse, pero ni siquiera trato. Si ella quería ver su oscuridad, él no iba a detenerla. Decidió dejarla buscar entre sus recuerdos tormentosos y que reaccionara como quisiera a lo que sea que encontrara en su cerebro.

_Un joven Ben Solo despidiendo cargas azuladas de la yema de sus dedos, lanzaba unos rayos cargados de poderosa energía. Ben se maravillaba ante el daño que producían sus rayos mientras examinaba un llameante tronco de árbol._

_"__No quiero volver a verte hacer eso nunca más Ben" le dijo la voz de Luke Skywalker detrás. Ben se giró para ver a un enfadado Luke que continuo, "Los rayos en la Fuerza son un producto del Lado Oscuro. Eres un Padawan Jedi. Nunca más. ¿Comprendes lo que te digo?"_

_"__Lo entiendo perfectamente," Ben asintió, volviendo a mirar la madera quemada y un sentimiento de poder le recorrió el cuerpo._

El rostro de Rey se contrajo un poco en la mesa y Kylo Ren lucho por mantenerse sin emociones. Sintió como ella continuaba buscando y no hizo nada cuando vio como sus recuerdos comenzaban a aparecer en su mente. La manera que Ben Solo se sintió cuando su mascota febril murió a causa de los incompetentes cuidados de sus padres. La manera en que siempre se sintió respecto a su abuelo, que Darth Vader era una persona que había aprendido a superar el llamado de la luz para lograr liberar su verdadero potencial. La manera en que el Lado Luminoso siempre lo hacía dudar dentro de él, que lo retenía y alejaba de su destino. Como había usado el dolor físico para recordarse su oscuridad. Luego, de repente, sintió un violento tirón que repercutió en lo más lejano de su mente, y una visión apareció claramente en su memoria.

_Kylo Ren empujo con la Fuerza a Rey, la hizo volar con todas sus fuerzas. Vio como el cuerpo de la chica volaba hacia atrás y se golpeaba fuertemente contra un árbol. Ella se retorció y dio un grito de dolor, cayo de bruces en la nieve casi inconsciente mientras un stormtrooper traidor recogía un sable de luz del suelo._

_Kylo Ren lucho contra FN-2187 hasta que el hombre cayó al suelo, gravemente herido. Trato de llamar con la Fuerza el sable, pero paso volando a su lado para aterrizar en la mano de Rey. Ella se quedó ahí parada jadeando con los ojos muy abiertos y enojados y Kylo Ren uso la Fuerza para desviar sus golpes con el sable. Cuando la hoja azul se movió y le corto el rostro de arriba abajo, sintió como sus energías se consumían y su piel quemaba con una herida que ella le había hecho._

"Basta. Sal" le reclamo a Rey molesto, agito su mano en el aire para alejarla bruscamente de su mente. Se reclino en la mesa y vio la forma extraña con la que Rey lo miraba. El entrecerró los ojos y le dijo, "hoy has matado un Wampa con tu sable. Has usado la Fuerza para abrir y cerrar una puerta. Has aprendido a como buscar en la mente. Creo que es más que suficiente por un día, ¿no lo crees?"

Las mejillas de Rey se volvieron rosadas y murmuro, "está bien."

El movió su mano nuevamente y haciéndole un gesto para que se fuera le dijo con un tono poco amable, "Si ya terminaste de comer, ve a asearte y a dormir. Ya es tarde."

* * *

Rey se encontró simplemente incapaz de dormir durante su primera noche en Hoth. En parte porque hacía mucho frio, incluso en esa habitación, que estaba parcialmente tibia gracias al generador, pero aun así lo suficientemente baja como para necesitar un traje de nieve, botas y guantes, y muchas capas de mantas gruesas. Aun así, Rey tiritaba un poco mientras estaba recostada en su angosta litera.

Ben estaba abajo, dormía profundamente en su propia litera. El colchón era muy angosto para que ambos compartieran y aun si hubiera suficiente espacio para ambos, Rey podía sentir que él no la quería cerca esa noche. Lo había presionado mucho, pensó, en su entrenamiento horas atrás. Se le había visto orgulloso de ella cuando mato el Wampa, aun cuando no le dijo nada en voz alta. Le había prometido que sería capaz de hacer levitar objetos pesados algún día, y se le había visto muy satisfecho cuando ella se las arregló para abrir la puerta con la Fuerza. Pero había sido hostil y dudoso con ella cuando le pidió practicar con él la invasión de mentes. Ella entendía por completo la razón. Las memorias y pensamientos de Ben Solo estaban aún llenas de oscuridad.

La amaba, ella lo sabía, y ella lo amaba a él. Pero en muchos rincones de su mente, él aún era Kylo Ren, y él no quería que ella viera eso. Rey miro el techo sobre su litera y decidió que no volvería a entrar en su mente, y no practicaría más la invasión de mentes con él. Ya no se sentía tan ansiosa por averiguar sobre esa latente oscuridad que amenazaba por aparecer cada vez que podía.

Rey no tenía idea de qué es lo que iba a pasar con ellos dos. Aun si lograba entrenar sin ningún problema con él en Hoth, ¿se volvería Ren un verdadero soldado de la Resistencia? ¿Tal como ella le había prometido? Seis meses de entrenamiento, le había dicho, y luego volverían para luchar juntos en favor de la Resistencia. Pero aun había rastros de Kylo Ren en su sistema, no era tan Ben Solo como alguna vez lo había sido, y no tanto como a ella le habría gustado creer. ¿Serian seis meses suficiente tiempo para borrar toda su oscuridad, o al menos para que la Luz en su interior sea más prominente? ¿Y qué iba a ser de ellos? Ella estaba enamorada de él. No lo podía evitar. Sin importar si su vínculo en la Fuerza o sus sentimientos de amor eran los que lo atraían a él, ya no importaba mucho. Él estaba arraigado en su alma ahora, y ella en él. ¿Pero qué significado tendría eso en siete meses desde hoy?

Rey se giró en la cama violentamente y miro la pared. Trato de forzarse a dormir, cerrando los ojos firmemente y repitiendo en su mente una y otra vez, _ahora voy a dormir_. Pero era inútil. Su mente funcionaba sin descanso y su cuerpo vibraba lleno de energía. Giro violentamente hacia el otro lado, bufando frustrada cuando escucho la voz de Ben murmurando desde la litera de abajo,

"¿Debería tratar de hacerte dormir desde aquí entonces?"

Sonaba muy cansado, pero en su voz había una inesperada gentileza. Rey pensó que quizás él no estaba tan enfadado con ella como creyó horas atrás. Se quedó mirando el techo una vez más y le dijo,

"No puedo dejar mi mente quieta. Estoy cansada, o al menos creo que estoy cansada. Pero no puedo dormir."

"Como dije, puedo ayudarte con eso, si me dejas claro," le repitió. Rey suspiro. Sabía a lo que se refería. Más de una vez, se había quedado dormida bajo la palma de Luke Skywalker. Siempre había tenido problemas para dormir y su maestro Jedi a veces había tenido que simplemente empujarla a un suave y pacifico estado de inconciencia con la Fuerza. Hubo una vez en Takodana que el mismo Kylo Ren había usado la Fuerza para hacer que se desmayara y la había llevado en sus brazos a su nave. Sabia por experiencia que era más que posible para un sensitivo hábil en la Fuerza el hacer a otras personas dormir. Pero dudo unos segundos antes de responderle a Ben. Escucho un suave movimiento en la litera de abajo y luego su rostro apareció a un lado de su cama.

La miro por un largo momento en silencio. Luego le acaricio la mejilla y dejo su palma allí unos momentos, luego paso su pulgar enguantado por debajo de uno de sus ojos.

"Estas cansada" le dijo. Luego, apartando la mirada, agrego, "pero no tan cansada como otras veces."

No estuvo muy segura de lo que quiso decir con eso, pero acomodo la cabeza en su almohada y susurro, "Solo quiero dormir, Ben."

Él asintió. Su mano se tensó un poco en su rostro, y cerró los ojos_. "Ahora vas a dormir, y tus sueños serán pacíficos."_

Rey sintió como su mente rechazaba su influencia, casi solo por instinto. Pestañeo algunas veces y se concentró en dejarlo entrar en su mente, luego él lo intento una vez más y murmuro insistentemente,

"Ahora vas a dormir, y tus sueños serán pacíficos."

Trato de agradecerle, de decirle buenas noches mientras sentía como un sueño comenzaba a dominarla. Pero rápidamente se perdió. La deliciosa sensación de su mano aun en su rostro se desvaneció junto con su voz haciendo eco en la habitación. Estaba dormida, durmió por muchas horas y sus sueños fueron vagos y pacíficos.

* * *

_N. del T. Bueno aca otro capitulo! saludos, cariños y sigan cuidandose en estos tiempos dificiles. Un abrazo._


	17. Sable de Luz

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original _**_"Your Reclamation, Then"_**_creada por _**_Greenfire87_**_. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo _**_Star Wars _**_y los derechos a _**_Disney. _****_Esta traducción es por mero entretenimiento, no tengo intensiones de beneficios y/o ganancias con esta traducción. _**

* * *

_Mis disculpas por la tardanza, sin mas preambulos... feliz lectura!_

* * *

Un sable de luz se encendió.

Kylo Ren giro su sable rojo alrededor de su cuerpo un par de veces, relajaba su muñeca en el proceso mientras se preparaba para luchar con Rey. Ella lo observaba, sus ojos brillaban a la luz de su propio sable de luz doble azul, espero unos segundos y luego asintió.

Habían estado practicando casi todos los días desde que habían llegado a la base Echo y ambos habían evitado tener serias heridas solo porque Ren había impuesto estrictos límites de duelo y solo con los movimientos que estaban permitidos. Pero día tras día, Rey se hacía más y más fuerte. Ya le comenzaba a costar mantenerla en esos límites sin tener que recurrir a sus propias técnicas más agresivas para poder contrarrestar sus ataques. Casi era un mes de entrenamiento, Rey estaba peligrosamente al borde de igualar a Ren, al menos es sus habilidades de duelo.

"Sin estocadas," le recordó Ren, su voz hacía eco en la inmensa sala que más parecía una caverna. Ella asintió, pero en sus ojos podía notar un brillo ansioso. Lo está disfrutando demasiado, pensó Ren. Dio unos pasos hacia ella, sus pisadas eran ligeras y rápidas en el suelo de piedra. Rey pudo esquivar y bloquear su primer ataque.

"Bien," le dijo Ren asintiendo y levanto su sable una vez más. Rey entonces tomo la iniciativa y arremetió una estocada directamente a su sable para intentar alejarlo, luego apunto a su cuerpo e hizo el mismo movimiento. Ren frunció el ceño y bloqueo su ataque rápidamente, pero al hacerlo la regaño, "Te dije, sin estocadas."

"Lo siento," dijo Rey jadeando, alejando su sable doble y dando un saltito para alejarse de él un poco. Giro su sable doble para ganar algo de tiempo y luego ataco hacia adelante. Ren se movió rápido y elevo su sable justo a tiempo para hacerlo chocar con el de ella, una luz llameante apareció en ambas hojas al encontrarse. Ren presiono y comenzó a mover su sable hacia abajo y hacia un lado, pero se detuvo cuando la hoja estuvo a solo centímetros del muslo de Rey. Ella al notar la hoja tan cerca de su piel, contuvo el aliento sorprendida y Ren solo le dijo,

"Si no me hubiera detenido, habrías perdido la pierna. Ve mis movimientos antes de que ocurran."

"Estoy tratando, pero eres demasiado rápido." Se quejó Rey alejando su sable doble sin mucha gracia, luego lo levanto para que el extremo superior apuntara hacia él, Ren pudo ver que ella atacaría uno de sus hombros. Su mano libre se alzó en el aire y fue capaz de bloquear su ataque con la Fuerza. Pero la empujo con más fuerza de la que le hubiera gustado, y el sable doble de Rey revoto contra una barrera invisible para luego caer violentamente contra su propio cuerpo.

De repente el aire se llenó con un olor a piel quemada, y la voz de Rey fue un chillido agudo muy poco característico de ella, que hizo eco en la sala. Ren dejó caer su sable de golpe que se apagó al entrar en contacto con el suelo. La hoja azul parecía estar atorada en el hombro, quemándole el traje de nieve y llegado hasta la piel. Tomo el sable doble por la empuñadura y de un tirón la saco del hombro de Rey, arrojo el sable por el aire tan fuerte que se preguntó distantemente si lo habría quebrado. Pero no podía preocuparse por eso ahora.

Los ojos de Rey estaban en shock por un momento y luego se cerraron, y las piernas le fallaron del dolor. Ren deslizo sus manos bajo el cuerpo de Rey mientras caía, la tomo en sus brazos maldiciendo entre dientes. El aliento de Rey se colaba entre sus labios, jadeaba un poco e instintivamente se llevó la mano izquierda hacia su hombro sangrante y quemado.

"No lo toques," le ordeno Kylo Ren y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia el ala médica. La miro un momento mientras caminaba con ella por el corredor y noto como ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados en agonía. Comenzó a llorar, lloraba como un niño pequeño con lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas, y el sonido de ello asusto a Ren aún más, más que cualquier otra cosa que había escuchado.

"Vas a estar bien" le dijo con confianza, aunque no tenía mucha certeza de ello.

Finalmente llegaron al ala médica, que estaba parcialmente destruida gracias a la legendaria batalla de Hoth. El vidrio del tanque bacta estaba muy trizado y Ren pudo observar que al parecer la gelatina con cualidades curativas había sucumbido a causa del frio extremo. Se lamentó en silencio y deseo que el tanque estuviera aun funcionando. Habría sido fácil sumergir a Rey en el para que se hubiera sanado sin ningún problema. Todo indicaba que tendría que recurrir y confiar solamente en sus cualidades curativas en la Fuerza para ayudarla, dio un vistazo al viejo droide médico, que no le dio ninguna esperanza de que podría ayudarlo con su problema.

Puso a Rey en la mesa de examinación, trato de ser lo más gentil posible mientras la dejaba caer suavemente. Luego se incorporó y la quedo mirando, miro su hombro herido que gorgoteaba demasiada sangre que ya comenzaba a teñir su traje de nieve blanco. Rey estaba muy quieta en la mesa, su rostro se veía sereno y sus labios estaban entreabiertos.

"No existe el dolor, solo existe paz," murmuraba, su voz sonaba lejana y sin emoción. Kylo Ren termino de romper la manga de su traje, luego bajo el cierre hasta la altura de su torso para ver mejor la herida. Ella no se opuso mientras él la desvestía, en su lugar solamente repetía en un susurro, "No existe el dolor, solo existe paz. No existe el dolor, solo existe paz. No existe el dolor, solo existe paz."

Ren se asombró en la habilidad de Rey para usar la Fuerza y alejar el dolor, pero entro en pánico cuando vio el hombro totalmente descubierto de Rey. Había una gran y profunda laceración que se extendía desde el ángulo del cuello hasta su axila en donde el sable la había quemado. La hoja se había abierto paso entre piel, carne y hueso, dentro de la herida Ren pudo ver músculos, tendones y huesos que quedaban expuestos en ese grotesco espacio. Si la hoja se hubiera quedado allí por un solo segundo más, pensó Ren, ella habría perdido el brazo.

Su corazón martilleaba en su pecho, pero Ren no hizo esfuerzo en detenerlo. Le paso la mano por el rostro y acariciándolo le dijo en un susurro,

"Lo siento Rey."

Luego la dejo inconsciente con la Fuerza, muy parecido a lo que había hecho con ella en la litera la primera noche. No quería tenerla despierta, para que pretendiera que su dolor no era real. Los labios de Rey se calmaron y el mantra que repetía ceso de golpe. Ren movió su mano hasta el hombro herido, cerró los ojos y se llevó a la mente la imagen de la suave y perfecta piel de Rey cubriéndole los hombros. Una visión de piel de porcelana, piel blanca lleno su mente. _Los músculos y tendones se entrelazaran y se unirán nuevamente_, pensó con confianza. _El hueso se restaurara y la piel crecerá y cubrirá todo._

Abrió los ojos y vio como los tejidos y la piel comenzaban a sanar, sintió como una corriente de poder fluía de él hacia ella. Estaba ya muy mareado con el esfuerzo de curarla, pero sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar. _Los músculos y tendones; huesos y tejidos sanaran completamente. Su piel volverá a ser como antes, suave y sin ninguna cicatriz._

Mantuvo su mano sobre su hombro por un largo tiempo, sintiendo como su brazo temblaba mientras la Fuerza fluía poderosamente a través de él. Al final, sintió una moderada sensación interna de alivio, y abrió los ojos. El hombro de Rey parecía completamente sanado, al menos en la superficie. Contempló la idea de despertarla, para preguntarle cómo se sentía, si le dolía o si podía moverlo. Pero lo lógico sería que aun habría dolor, así que decidió dejarla descansar. Temblaba un poco en la mesa en donde estaba recostada, lo que indicaba que ya no había nada más grave en ella a no ser del frio.

Ren noto que el traje de nieve de Rey estaba abierto y roto, lo cual dejaba expuesto su hombro y brazo al frio de la habitación, y frunció el ceño. Se llevó la mano al cuello y comenzó a quitarse la gruesa capa negra que usaba sobre el traje de nieve. Lo puso cuidadosamente sobre el cuerpo de Rey. De a poco dejo de temblar, hasta que se quedó quieta, y Ben la dejo dormir.

* * *

"¿Dónde estoy?" La voz de Rey apareció de repente en el silencio de la habitación, y pestañeo unas par de veces en la tenue luz. Giro la cabeza y vio como Ben se incorporaba de la silla a su lado. Los ojos de Rey recorrieron el espacio, y se dio cuenta al poco tiempo de que estaban en la dañada y vieja ala médica de la base. Comenzó a sentarse en la mesa, pero hubo una profunda punzada de dolor en su hombro derecho y rápidamente volvió a recostarse. Suspiro adolorida y trato de hacer desaparecer el dolor.

"Descansa," le ordeno Ben. Recogió algo del suelo, la capa se había caído, Rey miro hacia abajo para notar que había estado durmiendo con su capa. Su curiosidad despertó de repente mientras Ben volvía a cubrirla con la capa.

"¿Qué paso?" le pregunto. "Todo lo que recuerdo es que estábamos entrenando, y luego un horrible dolor."

Ben hizo una línea con los labios. "Tu sable doble casi me alcanza, así que levante mi mano libre y bloquee tu golpe con la Fuerza. Use mucho poder, hice que la hoja revotara hacia tu propio cuerpo. Quedo atascada en tu hombro y te quemo."

Rey se horrorizo al imaginarse la escena. Sus dedos se movieron hasta su hombro, pero no pudo sentir ninguna herida y menos las marcas de quemaduras. Frunció el ceño hacia Ben y movió la cabeza confusa.

"Te sane," le dijo simplemente. "El dolor residual que sientes es parte del proceso de sanación. Se desaparece en algunos días."

Rey abrió la boca sorprendida, "¿Fuiste capaz de sanar una severa quemadura?" le pregunto, su voz sonaba incrédula. Ben señalo el tanque de bacta dañado y el droide médico y dijo,

"No tenía muchas opciones."

Rey entonces sintió que había algo más en su voz, como si quería decir algo más pero no encontraba las palabras. Rey alargo su brazo y le tomo la mano, acaricio su piel como dándole ánimo,

"Gracias Ben."

"Rey… yo…" dudo, su semblante se volvió serio. "No vamos a entrenar juntos, ya no más. Si lo hacemos, va a ser con sables falsos. No voy a permitirme hacerte daño una vez más."

Rey dejo salir una risa sarcástica.

"El Maestro Luke dijo una vez que quedar herido es inevitable cuando entrenas y aprendes en la Fuerza."

Ben inmediatamente frunció el ceño y giro la cabeza hacia un lado. Rey sintió como su brazo se tensaba bajo sus manos mientras Ben decía, "El Maestro Luke no estaba enamorado de su Padawan. Eso hace la diferencia. Nunca antes había deseado tanto que una herida sanase, como la tuya hace unas horas Rey."

"¿Y qué es lo tan malo sobre todo este asunto?" le exigió Rey. Se forzó a si misma a sentarse, ignorando el punzante dolor en su hombro. El ceño fruncido de Ben se intensifico.

"Es mi culpa que hayas terminado herida," le dijo firmemente. Rey alzo su mano para pasar sus dedos entre sus rizos oscuros y los alejo de su rostro, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él le tomo la mano y se llevó los nudillos a los labios. Miro el suelo y admitió, "no tengo ningún deseo de lastimarte. Usaremos sables falsos desde ahora."

Rey se sintió algo ansiosa, una sensación que al parecer no era de ella. Alejo su mano de los labios de Ben y murmuro, "Si no vas a entrenarme apropiadamente, entonces quizás debería…"

"Eres más hábil en combate ahora, más que cualquiera," la interrumpió ásperamente. "No hay casi nada más que pueda enseñarte en cuanto a duelo de sables de luz."

"Sabes bien que eso no es verdad," le reclamo Rey casi inmediatamente. Cuando vio la expresión de indignación que le daba Ben, ella agrego, "Me queme porque usaste la Fuerza para rechazar mi golpe. Si bloqueaste mi ataque y te deje hacerlo, y luego resulte herida, entonces claramente aún tengo mucho que aprender. Todavía necesito mejorar mucho más."

Ben se quedó callado un largo rato. Se la quedó mirando fijamente tanto tiempo que Rey contemplo la idea de impulsivamente entrar en su mente. Estaba desesperada por saber que pensamientos rondaban detrás de esa mirada intensa sobre ella. Él hablo antes de pudiera hacer algo estúpido e impetuoso. Su voz fue muy grave mientras comentaba,

"No he visto a nadie más en un mes."

"Yo tampoco," le respondió Rey encogiéndose de hombros. Era verdad, ambos habían estado completamente aislados de todo por ya considerable tiempo. Estaba ya casi acostumbrada al frígido clima de Hoth. Casi.

"No tengo deseos de ver a nadie, nunca más" continuo. Las cejas de Rey se elevaron en sorpresa. Ben se explicó, "Sé que tarde o temprano tendré que estar en presencia de otras personas y hablar con gente. Pero justo ahora, creo que tú, eres más que suficiente; y me siento cada vez más aprensivo a la idea de que un día, nos tendremos que marchar de aquí. ¿Te resulta extraño? ¿Crees que me hace débil?"

Rey no supo si estaba siendo retorico o realmente esperaba una respuesta. Pero parecía por su actitud que solo estaba expresando una idea en voz alta, así que no dijo nada. La mano de Ben se movió y le acaricio la mejilla gentilmente y se acercó para tocar con sus labios los de ella.

"¿Crees que me hace débil sentir lo que siento por ti?" le pregunto su aliento era tibio contra los labios de Rey. Allí, sentada en la mesa del ala médica, Rey sintió que temblaba y se arropo aún más con la gruesa capa negra. Negó con la cabeza, y acerco sus labios a los de él, luego sintió como Rey comenzaba a rozarle las mejillas gentilmente. Pero de repente atrapo el rostro de Rey con sus manos, casi en un intento de desesperación y susurro, "después de todo este tiempo, aun se me detiene la respiración cada vez que te veo. Sueño contigo, aun cuando estas durmiendo a mi lado, quizás especialmente allí. Apenas puedo contener mi deseo por ti y muchas veces ni siquiera lo intento. Y hace rato me di cuenta de algo que realmente me atemoriza; cuando vi ese sable quemando tu piel. Cuando te escuche gritar de agonía, mientras luchaba por sanarte. Me di cuenta de… de que te necesito Rey, y creo que ese pensamiento me hace muy, muy débil."

Una tibia lagrima cayo sin explicación y mojo la mejilla de Rey. Lo beso gentilmente, sintiendo como sus labios temblaban. Abrió la boca aún más cuando él le devolvió el beso, y mientras se besaban ella envió sus pensamientos,

No te hace débil amar a alguien Ben. Podemos juntos hacernos más fuertes. Tú y yo. Te amo. Lo sabes. Y ya no tengo miedo, ya no más.

Su beso se intensifico, y ella se vio entrelazando sus dedos en sus rizos oscuros. Mantuvo el brazo herido abajo ya que aún le dolía, pero con su otra mano presiono su cabello mientras seguía besándolo. Las manos de Ren se movieron de sus mejillas a su cuello y una corriente de deseo le recorrió el cuerpo. Se sacudió un poco hasta que sus pantalones blancos de nieve le bajaron hasta las caderas, y uso sus pies para sacárselos y patearlos lejos. Mientras tanto, seguía besando a Ben, saboreando su calidez en el aire helado.

Su boca se movió a su cuello por un momento y ella no pudo evitar gemir. Su mano bajo de su cabello hasta su pecho y más abajo. Comenzó a buscar entre las muchas capas de ropa que lo cubrían. Trato sin éxito de abrir sus pantalones ya que con una mano era mucho más torpe y él no pudo evitar sonreír mientras la ayudaba.

"Te amo," le susurro otra vez Rey al encontrar sus ojos. "Solo déjame estar contigo, sentirte y mi dolor desaparecerá por completo."

Él volvió a sonreír mientras terminaba de abrir sus pantalones, se acomodó con una mano, mientras que con la otra terminaba de quitarle la ropa interior a Rey. Ella se acercó más al borde de la mesa y le envolvió la cintura con sus piernas desnudas. El aire congelado se sentía agudo contra su piel expuesta, pero poco le importaba. Se introdujo dentro de su cuerpo despacio, estaba lista para él, su entrada estaba húmeda por todos los besos que habían compartido. Rey dio un pequeño quejido cuando él la embistió, porque se había apoyado en su brazo herido por puro instinto. Se acarició el hombro por un momento y Ben frunció el ceño y se detuvo.

"No pares," le dijo alentándolo y negando con la cabeza. "Estoy bien, de verdad."

Ben lucia algo dudoso, sus cejas aún estaban fruncidas mientras miraba el recién sanado hombro. Rey puso los ojos en blanco y le rodeo la cintura con el brazo sano. Lo obligo a acercarse aún más y sintió como volvía a entrar en ella mientras Ben gruñía por lo bajo.

"No pares," le repitió. Él obedeció, sus caderas se acercaban a un ritmo circular mientras entraba una y otra vez. Ella colapso en su pecho, tratando de escuchar sus latidos bajo todas esas capas de ropa. No pudo escucharlo, así que en su lugar cerró los ojos y pudo sentirlo. Sintió la forma en que su corazón latía rápidamente.

Sintió también sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, evitando su hombro herido mientras le llenaba. Sus caderas se movían hasta que su placer comenzó a escalar casi hasta la cima. Lo estaba haciendo muy bien, no pudo evitar pensar Rey y gimió contra su pecho. Su agarre se intensifico al escucharla, y su ritmo se volvió más irregular.

_Tan hermosa_, escucho Rey. _¿Cómo puede ser tan hermosa?_ No era un pensamiento dirigido a ella, era más como una emoción dentro de su mente. Ciertamente, se dio cuenta Rey, no era para que ella escuchara pero aun así pudo sentirlo. Cerró los ojos aún más, al notar que colapsaba abrazada a él. Su clímax fue simple y delicado, pero pareció durar por siempre. Había una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, como si se estuviera ahogando y disfrutándolo al mismo tiempo. Susurro su nombre una y otra vez contra su pecho, llamándolo aun cuando estaba tan cerca de ella.

Una esquina distante de su mente lo sintió embestir contra su cuerpo con movimientos algo inestables y luego lo escucho jadear intensamente mientras se venía y la apretaba con sus brazos. Hubo un dolor en su hombro, ya que la había agarrado muy cerca de la herida. Rey cambio de posición en la mesa y murmuro,

"Ben… mi brazo."

Se movió casi al instante cuando se dio cuenta, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y dijo con una voz jadeante, "lo siento."

Ella se rio un poco en respuesta, lo vio alejarse aún más para arreglarse la ropa y los pantalones. Rey tembló con fuerza en el aire helado, subió las piernas, doblo las rodillas y las puso contra su pecho. Ben la cubrió cuidadosamente con su capa, y se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de hablar.

"No me gusta para nada herirte. La mayoría de la gente a la que lastimo… casi todos… bueno no he sentido nunca una milésima de culpa. Pero cuando vi tu piel ceder ante tu sable, fue como si mi propia piel se quemara. No quiero volver a herirte."

"Sabes que no siempre vas a estar ahí para protegerme." Le advirtió Rey. "Me puedo cuidar yo sola de muchas cosas, pero a veces encontraremos peligros que ninguno de los dos seremos capaces de detener."

"Pero al menos puedo protegerte de mí mismo," le respondió pensativo y Rey sonrió sarcástica.

"Quizás si, quizás no. Tenemos que entrenar con sables reales o nunca poder alcanzar mi real potencial. Lo sabes muy bien. Seré más cuidadosa la próxima vez."

Ben asintió luego de un rato, parecía muy pensativo cuando dijo, "por ahora, creo que deberíamos enfocarnos en actividades que aparezcan con un menor riesgo de herirnos el uno al otro. Mañana practicaremos la habilidad de ver el futuro con la Fuerza. Ahora vamos a la habitación. Necesitas descansar si quieres sentir en futuro.**"**

* * *

_N. del T. Nos leemos en el proximo cap durante la siguiente semanita. Cariños!_

_Ps: BLM! saludos, salamina :)_


	18. Ben Solo

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original _**_"Your Reclamation, Then"_**_creada por _**_Greenfire87_**_. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo _**_Star Wars _**_y los derechos a _**_Disney. _****_Esta traducción es por mero entretenimiento, no tengo intensiones de beneficios y/o ganancias con esta traducción._**

* * *

_Feliz Lectura!_

* * *

"¿Pero de verdad has visto alguna vez el futuro?" Le pregunto Rey la mañana siguiente. Se acomodó el cabello en una cola y luego en su típico estilo de peinado de tres bultos. Ben la vio peinarse sentado en su litera y al escucharla frunció un poco el ceño.

"Lo hice," le respondió rápidamente, "pero cambió. Aprendí a ver el futuro por Luke Skywalker, pero el futuro que vi aquella vez era muy diferente al que termino pasando."

Rey también frunció el ceño al escuchar su explicación y se volvió para mirarlo, mientras se subía en cierre del traje de nieve le pregunto, "¿a qué te refieres?"

Ben levanto la cabeza y se pasó las manos por el cabello. Parecía estar concentrado pensando en algo, hasta que finalmente admitió; "el pasado y el presente ya están definidos. Son como piedra, no hay nada que se pueda hacer para cambiarlos. Para protegerte de un tiempo o lugar en específico, en el pasado o en el presente, tienes que mantener siempre una mente clara. Debes meditar lo suficiente para alejar tu mente de tu cuerpo, y por supuesto, requiere de un inmenso esfuerzo y habilidad en la Fuerza para proyectar tu mente en otro lugar. Pero si practicas lo suficiente, a la larga, se torna fácil mirar el pasado. El futuro… es una historia aparte, lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar optimistas por un vistazo borroso de algo que de por si es muy volátil."

Rey dio unos pasos hacia él mientras se colocaba los guantes de piel. "¿Qué fue lo que viste, años atrás, cuando entrenabas con el Maestro Luke?"

Ben dudo unos segundos. Rey ya estaba frente a él, la alcanzo con las manos y las puso alrededor de la cintura de Rey para luego incorporarse. Se la quedó mirando fijamente, como si en su mente buscara las palabras. Rey comenzó a respirar más rápido, ansiosa por su respuesta. Al final, simplemente murmuro,

"La visión duro solo unos segundos. Estaba usando unas túnicas color beige, le daba un beso de despedida a alguien y me iba a una misión."

Rey abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida y un escalofrió le bajo por la espalda. "¿Una túnica beige?" repitió, y él se encogió de hombros.

"Muy parecida a la que Luke Skywalker suele vestir. Fue una visión algo extraña. Ya no importa, las cosas son muy maleables en el futuro. Lo que puedes ver en visiones no necesariamente sigue una sola dirección.

"¿Entonces porque tanto alboroto con ver el futuro?" le pregunto Rey, y sintió como las manos de Ben se tensaban en su cintura.

"A veces es útil, a veces. Como ver hacia a donde se dirige tu camino y que cambios necesitas hacer para cambie o siga igual."

Rey frunció mucho el ceño. "Te viste a ti mismo como un caballero Jedi," le dijo en un tono cauteloso, "¿y a partir de ello determinaste que cambios hacer para redirigir tu futuro?"

Vio como las mejillas de Ben se sonrojaron y sus ojos se tornaron opacos, misteriosos. "Ya no importa," repitió, soltándola de su agarre y dando unos pasos hacia atrás. "Hoy nos vamos a concentrar en tus habilidades en el futuro. No las mías."

Rey hizo una línea con los labios, pero no dijo nada. Media hora después, caminaba con Ben a su lado hacia el salón, y señalo una esquina de la habitación.

"Ya sabes lo básico de usar la meditación para concertarte en la Fuerza, ¿verdad?"

Rey solo asintió y se sentó en el suelo. Cruzo las piernas y se acomodó en la típica posición para meditar Jedi. Ben también asintió mirándola hacia abajo y luego dijo con voz seria,

"Mantén tu espalda derecha pero no te tenses. Pon las manos en las rodillas."

Rey obedeció, pero sus manos se sintieron extrañas en sus piernas en la misma posición que el maestro Luke le había enseñado. Miro hacia adelante y vio cómo Ben se paseaba frente a ella y espero su siguiente instrucción. La miro nuevamente hacia abajo por un largo momento, sus ojos se hundieron en los de ella y luego susurro,

"Cierra los ojos."

Lo hizo. Lamentando tener que mantenerlos cerrados y no poder ver y escuchar lo que Ben le pedía. Noto que su presencia estaba muy cerca de ella, y estuvo a punto de abrir los ojos cuando lo escuchar murmurar nuevamente,

"Mantén tus ojos cerrados Rey."

Su voz estaba muy cerca de su rostro, casi al frente, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en cuclillas frente a ella. Sintió como sus manos gentilmente acomodaban su cabeza para que su mentón estuviera hacia abajo y su rostro mirando en la misma dirección.

"Relaja tus músculos. No te agarres las rodillas tan fuerte," le dijo, y Rey comenzó a sentir una sensación de paz que la llenaba cuando hacia lo que le pedía. Sintió como los dedos de Ben le acariciaban el cuero cabelludo y dio un pequeño salto cuando susurro, "Ahora respira."

"Estoy respirando," le reclamo, esa era la misma parte de la meditación que le costaba aprender con el maestro Luke. Respirar. Pero Ben no la regaño ni se rio. En su lugar le hablo con un tono calmado,

"Siente tu respiración, siente como se normaliza, se vuelve calmada. Siente como el aire pasa por tus fosas nasales, hacia tus pulmones. Siente como fluye a través de tus venas y te limpia. Siente como también abandona tu cuerpo."

Hizo lo que le pedía. Se sintió insegura de cuánto tiempo iba a pasar simplemente observando su respiración. Luego el tiempo que paso allí sentada comenzó a perder sentido, ya que su mente comenzó a sentirse más vacía con cada respiración. Pudieron pasar 10 minutos, horas o un año. Rey no tenía la más absoluta idea. Cedió un poco en su trance cuando sintió como los pensamientos de Ben inundaban su mente.

_Encuentra un lugar lejos de aquí y ve hacia él. Cualquier lugar. Piensa en un lugar, visualízalo muy claramente en tu mente y ve allí._

Durante su entrenamiento con el Maestro Luke para ver el futuro, Rey había llegado hasta esta parte con casi bastante facilidad. De hecho, ya sabía que el aprendiz no solo debe sentarse a meditar para visualizar algo en el pasado, presente o futuro, sino que para que realmente funcione su ser debe moverse a través del espacio e 'ir' hacia un lugar. Rey se detuvo a pensar en el lugar a donde iría, y mantuvo su respiración relajada y constante mientras visualizaba un lugar.

Decidió llevar su ser una vez más a la base en Nishr. Leia estaba ahí y Luke también había estado allí. C-3PO y Chewbacca. Y quizás Finn y Poe y BB-8 estaban allí también. Era el único lugar en la galaxia que Rey tenía interés en observar. Pensó en los ardientes desiertos rojizos de Nishr a las afueras de la base. Pensó en la manera en que el sol quemaba la superficie del planeta, la manera en que el viento soplaba ardiente e intenso. Pensó en la base, en los polvorientos corredores, en las ventanas abarrotadas de polvo y arena.

Y luego, muy de improvisto, ella también estaba allí.

_Se había movido del congelado aire de Hoth. Cualquier frio que había sentido quedo completamente derrotado por el calor sofocante de Nishr. Estaba en la entrada de la base, y pensó en la impresionante idea de que podía sentir la presencia de otros allí, pero ellos no podían sentirla. Miro por sobre su hombro, un sonido familiar, y casi llamo en voz alta el nombre de Finn._

_Estaba allí, y podía verlo más claramente que en sus recuerdos, vestía un par de pantalones cargo de color marrón y una chaqueta color beige. Discutía sobre algo con Poe Dameron, detrás esperaba BB-8 pacientemente. Rey dio unos pasos hacia el par, ladeando su cabeza para escuchar mejor la discusión._

_"__La información llego esta mañana," le decía Poe en un tono grave. "Hay un destructor que fue visto en el sector Anoat. La Primera Orden aseguro que la nave estaba allí para supervisar la operación minera de cromo en Burnin Konn, pero la General Organa sabe que están mintiendo, y que están en el sector por otra razón."_

_Finn asintió y lo miro preocupado. "Eso está peligrosamente cerca de Hoth," afirmo pensativo. Detrás de Poe, BB-8 dio unos pitidos y se movió hacia adelante y hacia atrás rodando hasta que finalmente quedo a un lado de Poe._

_"__Si ya lo sé. Es allí en donde están, donde ella esta." Poe le respondió al droide asintiendo y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas. "Quizás la Primera Orden los rastreo a ambos hasta la Base Echo. No parece convincente que la Primera Orden necesite un destructor estelar solamente para supervisar minas de cromo."_

_"__Pero no parece un poco exagerado enviar un destructor solamente para atrapar a dos fugitivos," le cuestiono Finn. Poe se encogió de hombros._

_"__Pero es que no son simplemente 'dos fugitivos' Finn. Kylo Ren es el mayor traidor que la Primera Orden ha tenido. Y Rey…"_

_"__Rey es invaluable," afirmo Finn. "Quieren hacerse de ambos."_

_"__Eso es lo que la General Organa piensa," le dijo Poe._

_"__¿Entonces que pasara ahora?" le pregunto Finn encogiéndose de hombros, mirando a su alrededor. Sus ojos pasaron por sobre Rey, pero ella sabía que él no podía verla. BB-8 dio unos pitidos nuevamente y Poe miro hacia abajo._

_"__Por supuesto que lo estamos. No tenemos una mejor opción," le dijo Poe con un tono calmado al droide. Volvió a mirar a Finn y dijo, "La General Organa ha pasado toda la mañana tratando de comunicarse con ellos. Nada. La primera Orden ya debe haber puesto escudos alrededor de Hoth por la misma razón. Así que estamos buscando cuantos más guerreros podamos encontrar para ir allí y ayudarlos."_

De repente Rey quiso salir cuanto antes de su visión, quiso alejarse de Nishr, y se sintió como estar despertando de un largo sueño. Dio un enorme esfuerzo por respirar y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Ben estaba de pie, la miraba confundido y con algo de escepticismo en sus ojos.

"¿Qué te pasa?" le pregunto y Rey se puso de pie de un salto. Corrió hacia él y lo agarro de un brazo, trato de calmar su voz y sus pensamientos mientras decía,

"Nos tenemos que preparar para ir. Nos tenemos que ir cuanto antes. Hay un destructor en el sector Anoat. La Resistencia no puede contactarnos, creen que probablemente están bloqueando la comunicación desde algún lado. Pero no podemos irnos de improvisto, si voláramos ahora sin preparación…"

"Nos interceptarían y eliminarían," Ben asintió. De repente, en su mirada Rey vio una vez más a Kylo Ren. Su mandíbula se tensó y miro más allá de las paredes cubiertas de hielo de la sala y dio un gran suspiro.

"Tenemos que preparar el Halcón." Le dijo casi en forma automática. "Y no solo para irnos. Tenemos que prepararnos para la batalla. Vamos."

* * *

Kylo Ren invoco a la Fuerza para levitar algunas cajas con provisiones dentro del Halcón Milenario. No tenía la mínima idea de donde Rey y él irían, pero se dio cuenta de la mala idea que era abandonar Hoth sin llevar algunas provisiones con ellos. Mientras guiaba las cajas dentro de la nave, sacudió la cabeza frustrado, y se preguntó cómo exactamente la Primera Orden se las había arreglado para rastrearlos.

Luego se sintió como un idiota, ya que una terrible y fría realización apareció en su mente. Justo esa mañana, él y Rey habían practicado la meditación para trascender en el tiempo y el espacio. Todos los que son sensitivos en la Fuerza son capaces de ver el futuro, Kylo Ren sabía eso. Incluyendo sensitivos en la Fuerza, como el Líder Supremo Snoke.

Había una gran posibilidad, que Snoke haya usado la Fuerza para encontrarlo. Después de todo, él había sido el maestro de Kylo Ren en el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza. Sabía encontrar la esencia de Kylo Ren en la Fuerza, tan bien como la suya propia. No le habría tomado mucho esfuerzo encontrar a Kylo Ren en el universo. La parte más frustrante era que aun con todo el conocimiento que Kylo Ren poseía, no haya sido capaz de percibir la intrusión de su mentor oscuro. No había recibido ninguna indicación de que Snoke le buscaba. Sus propias habilidades en la Fuerza habían sido insuficientes. Ahora había un destructor flotando en el sector Anoat, listo para enviar a un grupo de reconocimiento, en busca de los traidores, Kylo Ren y su aliada sensitiva en la Fuerza.

Era demasiado. Lleno de ira, Kylo Ren levito una de las cajas de provisiones e impulsivamente la arrojo en contra de una de las paredes del Halcón Milenario. La caja se rompió en mil pedazos que volaron en todas direcciones, los paquetes de comida cayeron a su alrededor como hojas de un árbol, y Kylo Ren frunció el ceño al ver el desastre que había provocado.

"No tenemos tiempo para tu actuar sin sentido, Ben." Rey apareció en silencio por detrás y abordo la nave, su mano estaba alzada mientras usaba la Fuerza para traer consigo un gran contenedor de agua. Dejo el contenedor cuidadosamente en el suelo de uno de los corredores de la nave. Distantemente, Ren noto que estaba levitando algo muchas veces más pesado que ella, y recordó su primera noche en Hoth, cuando se había maravillado al verlo levitar un cadáver de Wampa. Después de todo, su entrenamiento truncado, había dado frutos, pensó para si mismo. Tenía dudas, eso sí, si podía decir lo mismo de sus propias habilidades.

"Ve y asegúrate de que la línea de combustible está bien conectada. ¿Puedes?" le dijo Rey en un tono apurado, mientras se dirigía a la cabina de mando. "Los tanques de combustible han estado bombeando por ya unas horas, debería estar listo."

Ren ignoro el hecho de que había comenzado a mandarlo nuevamente, pero también sabía que era crítico que el halcón estuviera preparado para despegar. Mientras salía de la nave rápidamente, se colocó su casco abollado. De repente sus oídos zumbaron y sus venas se llenaron con la característica sensación de cuando la presencia del Lado Oscuro estaba cerca. Se detuvo en seco en la rampa de la nave, y empuño las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Giro sobre sus talones y hablo con Rey en voz alta y grave,

"Están muy cerca. Casi están aquí."

"¿Quiénes?" le exigió Rey muy ansiosa. Tanto que se asomó por la cabina de mando. Luego salió y se lo quedo mirando fijamente, sus ojos almendra se abrieron mucho. "¿Poe y Finn? ¿La Resistencia? No siento nada…."

"No. La Primera Orden," le dijo Kylo Ren, trago fuertemente para luego agregar. "Snoke. Está muy cerca."

Hubo un incómodo silencio, Ren pudo sentir como la ansiedad comenzaba a inundar el cuerpo de Rey. Pero ella solo asintió y dijo rápidamente,

"Nos tenemos que ir. Tenemos suficiente combustible, estoy segura de lograrlo. Iremos… ¿A dónde quieres llevar la nave?"

"A ninguna parte." Le dijo Kylo Ren colocándose la capucha negra por sobre su casco. Cuando Rey lo miro confundida, él clarifico,

"Snoke me encontró usando la Fuerza. No tenía idea. Lo hará otra vez, una y otra vez. No hay ningún lugar a donde pueda huir."

Los ojos de Rey se volvieron rojos y brillantes, y negó con la cabeza vehemente. "Me niego a aceptar la idea de que no hay esperanza. Vamos Ben. Vuelve a la nave. Nos vamos."

"No. No nos vamos." Kylo Ren negó con la cabeza firmemente. El pulso en el Lado Oscuro se intensifico, haciendo que su cabeza doliera, y repitió. "Están casi aquí. Toma tu sable de luz y colócalo en tu cinturón. Sal conmigo."

Comenzó a salir de la nave y sintió los pasos enfadados de Rey detrás. Ella bufo y protesto,

"¡Y ahora que! ¿Vamos a rendirnos? ¿Porque haríamos eso Ben?"

Él se volvió y la miro, aun cuando sabía que ella no podía ver su rostro. "Hubo una vez una joven muy determinada que voló su nave muy cerca de una estación de la Primera Orden. Se dejó capturar, porque tenía una misión que cumplir. ¿Por qué habría hecho eso Rey?"

La boca de Rey se abrió sorprendida, y la piel que protegía su rostro del frio se sacudió al notar una corriente de aire helado en el hangar. Una mirada de entendimiento apareció en el rostro de Rey y susurro, "¿Vamos a matar a Snoke?"

"Esa es la idea," Kylo Ren asintió, y termino de bajar la rampla. Salió del hangar, con sus botas negras crujiendo en la nieve que cubría la superficie del planeta. Su mano toco la empuñadura de su sable en su cadera, y comenzó a sentir y una sutil vibración bajo sus pies. Alzo sus ojos hacia el cielo y vio una sombra nebulosa a la distancia.

"¿Son ellos verdad?" la voz de Rey llego desde atrás. Camino en la nieve y se detuvo justo a un lado de Kylo Ren, sus ojos buscaron frenéticamente en el cielo. Un punto negro en la distancia comenzó a crecer y entonces Ren supo de qué se trataba.

Era el transbordador del Líder Supremo Snoke, la nave era similar a la que alguna vez había pertenecido a Kylo Ren, el mismo Líder Supremo se la había obsequiado durante sus primeros días como comandante de los caballeros de Ren. Pero el transbordador de Snoke era mucho más grande y mucho más armada que la de Ren. Se podía guardar y despegar en los mismos hangares monumentales de destructores que la Primera Orden estacionaba a través de la galaxia. Mientras el punto negro se volvía más y más claro, Kylo Ren sabía que Snoke mismo había decidido venir a Hoth.

"Esto es muy personal para él," le murmuro a Rey. "Esto no es como cuando FN-2187 se volvió un stormtrooper traidor. Yo era el aprendiz de Snoke. Su mascota, su proyecto a largo plazo. Y yo lo traicione. No va a mostrar una milésima de misericordia."

"No esperaba ninguna muestra de piedad," le aclaro Rey, su voz sonaba distante producto del viento helado. Rey se volvió para mirar a Kylo Ren y dijo con entereza, "Escúchame. No importa lo que pase, eres Ben Solo. _Tú eres mí, Ben Solo_. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Ren sintió como su pecho se apretaba un poco, y contemplo la idea de decirle lo tonta e ingenua que estaba actuando. Abrió la boca, pero sintió como el frio inundaba su aliento. La miro por un momento, sus ojos almendra estaban muy abiertos.

"Dime que me amas," le demando Rey por sobre las ráfagas de viento glacial. Kylo Ren trago saliva y asintió,

"Te amo. De verdad te amo," le dijo.

_Eres Ben Solo, _le repitió en sus pensamientos. Ya no les quedaba más tiempo para estar debatiendo con su nombre. El suelo tembló mucho más, y cuando Ren miro hacia arriba, vio como la nave se dirigía directo hacia ellos velozmente. Su corazón martilleaba en su pecho, y no hizo ningún esfuerzo para calmarlo. La enorme nave negra se detuvo a unos metros de distancia y cuando aterrizo la nieve se revolvió e hizo remolinos hacia Rey y Kylo Ren. Cerró los ojos por reflejo, aun con el casco puesto y cuando la nieve se había dispersado fue capaz de abrirlos nuevamente, ahora podía ver a los stormtroopers con atuendos de nieve, llenar con audacia la rampla del transbordador.

Y ahí estaba, el Líder Supremo Snoke bajaba de la nave y parecía que el frio no le afectaba. Se detuvo, era alto, tanto como un wookiee, pero era arrugado y pálido. Vestía una túnica larga y abundante con nada cubriéndole la cabeza esquelética cubierta de cicatrices.

Snoke permaneció detrás de los stormtroopers, caminando energéticamente a pesar de su avanzada edad.

"No digas nada," le susurro entre dientes a Rey, justo como le había dicho la primera vez que habían visto a Snoke juntos, como holograma en la estación Menar. Rey se movió nerviosa en la nieve detrás de Ren y él agrego, "Saca la mano de la empuñadura de tu sable."

Los soldados se detuvieron justo al frente de ellos, sus armaduras relucían a pesar de los atuendos de nieve. Kylo Ren pudo sentir un aire de incomodidad viniendo de todos ellos, y sabía que era porque estaban apuntando sus blasters a el que alguna vez había sido el líder de los caballeros de Ren. El grupo se abrió un poco y Snoke camino entre sus subordinados, su larga túnica arrastraba nieve y sus dedos huesudos apuntaron hacia su presa.

"Kylo… Ren," le dijo en un tono seseante, que sonó claro y despectivo aun a través del viento. Kylo Ren giro su cabeza hacia un costado.

"Líder Supremo," le respondió, su voz sonaba más mecánica que nunca aun a través del filtro de su máscara. El rostro de Snoke se fijó en Rey, pero no mostro ninguna emoción cuando agrego,

"Y aquí la tienen… la esclava, la chatarrera. La muchacha que enamoro tan profundamente a mi aprendiz… y que lo distrajo completamente de su destino."

La mano de Snoke subió despacio, su palma arrugada apunto a Rey. Hubo un suave zumbido en el aire y Kylo Ren supo que Snoke estaba dirigiendo la Fuerza hacia Rey. Se giró para ver como Rey colapsaba sobre sus rodillas y caía bruscamente en la nieve. Rey dio un quejido y levanto los ojos para mirar a Snoke a través de la línea de piel de su capucha blanca, su rostro lucia furioso, y le escupió y dijo,

"Sal de mi cabeza. Mi mente no te pertenece."

Una repentina sensación de orgullo por ella inundo el cuerpo de Ren, pero Snoke dio una gutural y horrible carcajada. Bajo la mano y se encogió de hombros hacia Kylo Ren.

"Tenías razón, todo este tiempo. Es fuerte en la Fuerza. Puedo ver como… como es que te parece atractiva."

"Ella es mucho más que eso," le respondió Kylo Ren disgustado, y Snoke dio otra carcajada.

"Claro que lo es," le dijo entre dientes. Sus ojos vidriosos volvieron a fijarse en Rey, pero aun así le hablo a su antiguo pupilo. "Es poderosa. Hermosa. Y vibra con la Luz. Una combinación intoxicante. Casi ni puedo culparte. Pero es tiempo de que la dejes a un lado… y que vuelvas a tus obligaciones, Kylo Ren."

La ira consumió a Ren, y por alguna razón que quizás nunca podría explicar, abrió su boca y dijo algo muy, pero muy insensato.

"Mi nombre es Ben Solo."

El rostro de Snoke se congelo, y una furiosa expresión de ira apareció en ese rostro que usualmente se mostraba impasible. Su rostro reptiliano se contrajo en una horrible mueca y luego asintió despacio.

"¿De veras?" le dijo siseando y en tono burlón. Fijo sus ojos y miro a Rey y luego a Ben, y luego lo hizo otra vez. Subió su mano e hizo un movimiento en el aire y Ben hizo un esfuerzo casi inhumano para mantener a Snoke fuera de su mente. Pudo notar como Snoke trataba de traspasar a ambos con la Fuerza, pero no tenía intención alguna de sucumbir ante su poder.

Pero luego de unos momentos fue inútil, la voz de Snoke cargada de ira murmuro algo sobre subirlos a la nave, y Ben sintió como tras un gran esfuerzo la nieve del planeta de Hoth se alejaba y todo se volvía oscuro.

* * *

_N. del T. Perdon por la tardanza, pero hay que laborar tambien :) sigan disfrutando y tendre el proximo cuanto antes!_

_Saludos, cuidense! Salamina :) _


	19. Tenemos que irnos de aqui

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original _**_"Your Reclamation, Then"_**_creada por _**_Greenfire87_**_. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo _**_Star Wars _**_y los derechos a _**_Disney. _****_Esta traducción es por mero entretenimiento, no tengo intensiones de beneficios y/o ganancias con esta traducción._**

* * *

_Aviso: El siguiente capitulo incluye contenido de caracter sexual que puede ser delicado para algunos lectores, lidia con temas de abuso sexual que se pueden ser incomodos de leer. Se ruega discrecion.  
_

* * *

Si Rey fuera honesta, estaba ya bastante cansada de ser prisionera de la Primera Orden. Ya había pasado muchas veces y le empezaba a sonar redundante y cansador. Cuando abrió los ojos, apenas tuvo tiempo para darse cuenta de que estaba en una sala de interrogación, ya que un abrumador dolor le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Entraba por sus venas, se movía bajo su piel como cortes al rojo vivo, hacía que su cabeza retumbara y su mente se hacía débil, muy débil. De alguna forma, desvió el dolor con la Fuerza, pero el esfuerzo la dejo jadeante y muy cansada. La risa gutural de Snoke hizo eco en las paredes de donde sea que estuvieran, y la miro fijamente sentado en su silla frente a ella.

Rey tembló al verlo. Parecía el cascaron de un hombre, delgado y a la misma forma amenazante, con su rostro plagado de cicatrices y la mandíbula desviada como si algo terrible le hubiera sucedido. Su piel era tan pálida que lucía gris, y las cavidades de sus ojos vacíos no mostraban ni el más mínimo indicio de vida. Rey estuvo muy tentada a escupirle a esa horripilante criatura, pero en su lugar solo apretó los dientes y dijo con voz desafiante,

"Admítelo Snoke. Lo has perdido."

"¿Qué he perdido a Kylo Ren?" le respondió calmadamente. Su rostro no mostraba expresión, pero se rio una vez más. Su voz viperina era irritantemente lenta cuando agrego, "¿realmente crees eso? ¿Realmente crees…que tu atracción adolescente es suficiente para superar el llamado del…Lado Oscuro? Hmm… admiro tu confianza, pequeña chatarrera."

"Rey. Mi nombre es Rey," insistió. Movió sus muñecas y las sintió atrapadas en grilletes de metal. Miro el metal y pensó con firmeza_, los grilletes se abrirán. _Pero solo se intensifico su agarre, por más que trataba de abrirlos con la Fuerza más fuerte la retenían. Rey miro en dirección al hombre espectro y vio como este mantenía su mano levantada desde la silla en donde estaba, sus ojos de serpiente la miraron y dijo,

"A veces mucha confianza en ti misma es peligrosa, Rey."

Un respingo de miedo le bajo la espalda al escuchar su nombre con esa voz, trato de alejarlo de su mente pero se dio cuenta de que no pudo deshacerse del todo de su temor. Su ansiedad comenzó a incrementarse cuando escucho unos pasos enojados en el suelo junto a ella, no fue capaz de girar su cabeza y mirar, pero sabía que se trataba del General Hux, muy antes de que viera su rostro.

Se detuvo justo al frente de la silla, sus manos se tensaron entrelazadas en su espalda. Llevaba un sombrero militar en su cabeza que le cubría parcialmente su cabello anaranjado, que luciría algo tonto de no ser por su atemorizante expresión en el rostro. Hux hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver a Rey esposada y luego se dirigió a Snoke.

"Líder Supremo, Kylo Ren está en un estado de suspensión. Lo mantenemos inmovilizado y es imposible que se convierta en una amenaza. Estará listo para su interrogación en cualquier momento que lo desee."

"Bien," dijo la voz de Snoke. "Pero me quedare aquí…hasta que termines con la chica."

"¿Acaso no confía en mi Líder Supremo?" Hux sonó vagamente herido mientras giraba un poco la cabeza. El anciano no dio impresión de haberse dado cuenta, simplemente dijo,

"Ha escapado antes. Me quedare hasta que termines con ella, y luego me ocupare de Kylo Ren."

Hubo un silencio incomodo, luego Hux asintió despacio. "Por supuesto Líder Supremo."

Se volvió para mirar a Rey, ella frunció el ceño enfadada. Se acercó a ella para tocar su rostro con su mano enguantada, estaba tan asqueada que por un momento no reacciono. Cerró los ojos y llamo a la Fuerza para hacer que su rostro le hiciera daño, y después de un largo momento Hux aparto su mano de la mejilla e hizo una mueca de dolor como si algo lo hubiera picado.

"Determinada y luchadora. Tal y como te recordaba," le dijo Hux. Los ojos de Rey se abrieron, ya que creía que Ben le había borrado la memoria a Hux sobre esa horrible noche que había pasado con él en la estación. Hux hizo una horrible sonrisa y sus ojos verde pálido brillaron.

"Oh sí. Lo recuerdo todo claramente ahora," le dijo. "Pude notar que había algo extraño, un bloqueo en mi mente, un tiempo perdido que no podía recordar. El Líder Supremo Snoke me ayudo a recordar. Ahora se, que ese idiota trato de _protegerte de mí._ Que iluso fue."

Rey apretó sus manos y sacudió los grilletes llena de ira y le siseo a Hux, "Los niños pequeños que tratan de tomar algo que no les pertenece…tienen que asumir las consecuencias."

"Silencio, asquerosa rata del desierto." Le respondió Hux con los dientes apretados. Rey sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba en contra de su voluntad sus brazos y piernas estaban más tensos que antes y sus ojos volaron hacia Snoke que tenía su mano levantada nuevamente.

"Ella no se moverá," le aseguro Snoke a Hux, y el pelirrojo comenzó a quitarse los guantes de cuero negro.

"Voy a tomar lo que me negaron una sucia muchacha y su mascota," se jacto Hux y luego hizo una extraña expresión con su rostro pálido. De repente se acercó a Rey, y ella cerro los ojos para bloquear cualquier sensación de tenerlo cerca. Trato de alejarlo con la Fuerza pero el poder de Snoke superaba sus habilidades para controlar cualquier otra cosa que no sea su propia mente.

"Tenías embobado a Kylo Ren con tus encantos," Se rio Hux. "Puedo ver porque. Eres una pequeña estúpida bastante irritante. Pero tu cuerpo no está nada mal."

Trato de no sentir como las manos frías de Hux le recorrían el cuerpo, ni como le rasgaban el traje de piloto que llevaba bajo su traje de nieve, ni como le bajaba bruscamente el cierre. Trato de no sentir como manoseaba sus pechos, ni como escuchaba su risa maniática, ni sus jadeos mientras frotaba su cuerpo.

Pero podía sentirlo y podía escucharlo.

"Ren es un tonto si cree que puede tenerte para él solo. Esto es lo que le pasa a mascotas tontas como tú."

Era torpe y brusco con sus movimientos, sus manos se sacudían irregularmente por sobre su piel mientras la tocaba. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse más y más abajo, y Rey comenzó a pensar desesperada, _No me tocara, él no me tocara._

Pero era inútil. Snoke la tenía completamente inmovilizada, y nada de lo que hiciera o pensara parecía afectar la habilidad de Hux de pasar sus dedos fríos por su cuerpo. Rey sintió como los ojos le quemaban bajo sus parpados, lagrimas amenazaban por salir y de repente en lo único que pudo pensar fue en enviar sus pensamientos lejos, lo más lejos posible, concentro toda su energía en ello.

_Ben… ven a mí, Ben. Por favor._

* * *

El techo de la habitación era tan negro como las paredes. Por un largo momento, Ben Solo no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba. Su mente estaba lejos. Había estado soñando con la estación Menar. En su mente había recuerdos de los días antes de conocer a Rey. Era un hombre diferente en ese entonces. ¿O no tanto?

_Ben… ven a mi Ben. Por favor._

Una voz, había una voz que lo llamaba. Su mente comenzaba a volver, por alguna razón se sintió ansioso. Dio un salto al volver a sentir sus pensamientos, su voz. Había un tono de desesperación en su voz, algo que nunca había sentido antes.

"Rey," susurro, su voz sonaba ronca en la habitación, como luego de despertar de un largo sueño. Trato de sentarse pero algo lo mantenía recostado en una camilla. Abrió los ojos, miro hacia abajo, y pudo ver el metal que lo atrapaba. Tiras de metal rodeaban su pecho, estomago, muslos, muñecas y tobillos. Trato de moverse, sacudirse pero el metal no cedió.

_¡Ben! Hux y Snoke me tienen y no puedo escapar. Ven ahora. Por favor. Encuéntrame._

Su mente se encendió de rabia y miedo. Volvió a mirar las tiras de metal que lo retenían. Estaba tan agobiado por el miedo de que Rey estuviera en peligro que le costó trabajo concentrarse en la Fuerza para lograr liberarse. Cerro los ojos nuevamente y recordó un consejo que Luke Skywalker le había dado muchos años atrás, que en orden de poder ser verdaderamente poderoso, debía eliminar de su mente cualquier distracción.

De alguna manera logro dejar de pensar en ella y en su lugar se concentró en abrir el metal. Hubo una serie de clics y crujidos y Ben noto que ya podía sentarse en la mesa. Lo hizo y sus ojos quedaron fijos en la puerta, en donde dos stormtroopers habían notado su movimiento y ahora lo apuntaban con sus blasters directo a su rostro.

"¡Quédate quieto prisionero! ¡Vuelve a recostarte!" le grito uno de ellos, mientras el otro levantaba su muñeca y se la llevaba al casco listo para pedir refuerzos.

Ben Solo movió su mano rápidamente frente a los stormtroopers y dijo con voz calmada "Se quedaran quietos en su posición y me dejaran salir de esta habitación."

Los dos soldados se paralizaron, y ambos retrocedieron y se quedaron quietos en su posición. Ben sentía como su corazón retumbaba en su pecho, por cada segundo que pasaba lejos de Rey, más en peligro se encontraba. Se liberó las piernas rápidamente y de un salto ya estaba en la puerta, hizo una pausa antes de presionar el botón. Se volvió hacia uno de los soldados y le dijo,

"Vas a darme tu arma."

Tomo el blaster y estuvo a punto de salir al corredor cuando tuvo otra idea. Si trataba de caminar por la nave, causaría un gran revuelo mientras trataba de abrirse paso. Aun peor, sus planes de llegar hasta la sala de interrogación en donde Rey se encontraba sin que Snoke lo notara eran casi nulas. Pensó en la nave, su diseño era casi igual al de la nave que alguna vez perteneció a Kylo Ren, la única diferencia era que esta era más grande. En su propia nave, había una serie de conductos de ventilación en el techo que conectaban todas las habitaciones. Si pudiera llegar a los túneles, sería capaz de sorprender a Snoke y Hux desde arriba. Por supuesto, si Snoke podía encontrarlo fácilmente en la Fuerza, un plan como ese solamente tendría éxito si hacia una cosa más.

Cerro los ojos, olvido donde estaba y pensó en su mente,

_No hay un Ben Solo. No hay ningún Kylo Ren. Soy un espectro, una sombra moviéndose en la oscuridad. No tengo nada que mostrar, nada que decir._

Repitió ese mantra unas tres veces más, sintiendo como su presencia en la Fuerza se hacía más y más pequeña cada vez que lo repetía. Ocultarse con la Fuerza, era muy difícil y muy cansador para aquellos que no estaban acostumbrados. Pero muchos sensitivos habían usado esa técnica durante años para ocultarse y evitar ser detectados por otros sensitivos. Ben Solo se sintió como un tonto al pensar que nunca se le ocurrió ocultarse de Snoke hasta ahora. Si lo hubiera hecho, quizás aún estarían en Hoth. Se dio un golpe en las costillas frustrado al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido.

Ocultarse completamente de Snoke no iba a ser tarea fácil. Ben comenzó a sentir como su fortaleza se colaba de su cuerpo y cada vez que repetía su mantra se sentía más cansado, pero notaba que estaba resultando ya que su presencia disminuía de la vista de Snoke. Su marca en la Fuerza se disolvía con cada segundo que pasaba.

Ben levanto la vista y busco en el techo hasta que encontró una pequeña ventilación rectangular. Dio un vistazo rápido a los soldados y noto que aún estaban bajo su control. Se aclaró la garganta y levanto su mano hacia ellos, dijo con una voz firme,

"En exactamente dos minutos, van a alertar al Líder Supremo Snoke que Kylo Ren ha escapado de su celda."

"Sí señor." Respondieron los soldados a coro asintiendo obedientes. Ben se movió hacia la ventilación, se colocó justo debajo de ella, puso el blaster en la pretina del pantalón y salto por entre los tubos y cañerías que también recorrían el techo de la habitación. Alcanzo con la mano derecha la cubierta del conducto y la quito. La dejo caer suavemente con la Fuerza para que no hiciera eco y alertara a otros. Miro la entrada rectangular del sistema de ventilación, pensando que quizás era muy grande para entrar en ella. Pero cerró los ojos mientras entraba, ya que no tenía otra opción más que ir por aquel lugar.

Ben comenzó a subir y busco la presencia de Rey en la Fuerza, pudo sentir que venía desde la derecha. Movió su cuerpo con calma a través de los ductos mientras gateaba como un niño pequeño. El sistema de ventilación era mucho más grande y mucho más complicado que el de la otra nave. Nunca se había colado por ese sistema, y mucho menos haber hecho algo así antes, pero aun así continúo gateando y busco a Rey nuevamente. Cuando finalmente la encontró le envió sus pensamientos,

_Voy por ti. No te rindas. Voy por ti._

* * *

"¿Qué significa esto soldado? Entrando sin ser anunciado…"

"Lo siento señor. Esto es urgente. Líder Supremo, Kylo Ren se ha liberado y escapado de la sala de interrogación."

La voz del stormtrooper sonaba urgente detrás de Rey. Ella parpadeo rápidamente y trato una vez más de liberarse de la influencia de Snoke. Sintió como el poder de Snoke disminuía un segundo y trato de liberarse, pero Snoke la miro, volvió a paralizarla y apretó aún más sus grilletes.

Snoke luego miro al soldado, miro a Hux con los ojos bien abiertos y luego dijo despacio,

"Lo encontrare. Ese muchacho no puede ocultarse de mí." Se quedó mirando a Hux un instante y dijo, "Sus grilletes deberían mantenerla inmovilizada. Si trata de liberarse mátala. Continúe haciendo con ella lo que quiera General. Yo volveré… una vez que haya encontrado al otro prisionero."

"Líder Supremo, no cree que yo también…"

"Continúe con lo que estaba haciendo General," repitió Snoke, y no había ningún espacio para debate en su voz. Se movió como un fantasma y se alejó de ellos. Su figura alta y delgada desapareció y se pudo escuchar como una puerta se abría y cerraba. Inmediatamente su miedo se intensifico, había, solo unos minutos antes, escuchado la voz de Ben en su mente, diciéndole que venía por ella. ¿Pero cómo podría si Snoke ya había sido alertado y lo buscaba por la nave?

Rey sintió como la influencia de Snoke en su cuerpo cedía un poco una vez que se marchó, pero aun así le era imposible liberarse de los grilletes apretadísimos que le contenían sus muñecas y tobillos. Por los minutos pasados el General Hux se había encargado abusar de ella, frotándose y tocándola en contra de su voluntad, ahora que retomaba su tarea, Rey vio sus ojos maliciosos mirando su cuerpo expuesto.

"Ahora," murmuro, con sus manos frotando sus senos. Dejo salir un jadeo de excitación y Rey sintió ganas de vomitar. El rostro de Hux se acercó mucho al suyo, y le sonrió. "¿En que estábamos?"

De repente sus ojos se abrieron mucho, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose del cuerpo de Rey. Su mano voló del pecho de Rey hasta su garganta y comenzó a gemir desesperado. Se estaba asfixiando, Rey lo miro algo confundida. No podía respirar. El rostro de Hux se volvió muy rojo, y luego morado y sus ojos se inyectaron en sangre y se abrían mucho más. Colapso en sus rodillas, haciendo horribles sonidos y sus manos dejaban rastros ensangrentados cuando rasguñaba su garganta con las uñas. Parecía que la escena duraba para siempre, pero Rey aún no se podía liberar. Solo podía ver en silencio, horrorizada y confundida a como Hux la vida lo abandonaba. Cayó al suelo y comenzó a sacudirse a su lado, hasta que sus manos se alejaron de su cuello y sus horribles sonidos por fin cesaron. Todo quedo en silencio, la presión de color morado que rodeaba su cuello aclaro un poco y su cuerpo quedó inmóvil. Estaba muerto.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más, escucho un sonido metálico en el techo. Trato de levantar la cabeza pero sintió como el poder de Snoke aun la dominaba. Cerró los ojos y concentro su voluntad en llamar a la Fuerza con todas sus ganas.

_Me moveré. Me liberare de los grilletes y me moveré _se dijo a sí misma. Su propia voz grito dentro de su mente y sus oídos se volvieron muy rojos. Sintió como los grilletes hacían clic, y como el poder de Snoke se alejaba de ella, como si se quitara un gran peso de su cuerpo, abrió los ojos.

No esperaba ver a Ben Solo saltar desde el techo que estaba justo sobre ella. Dio un salto sorprendida de verlo y luego vio como Ben se acercaba al cuerpo inmóvil de Hux y le daba un golpe con la punta de su bota. Ahí se dio cuenta que había sido él quien lo mato. Ben se había escondido en el ducto y lo había estrangulado con la Fuerza desde allí. Sus ojos se abrieron y le dijo ansiosa,

"¿Ahora cómo vamos a…?"

"Aun no estoy muy seguro," le respondió antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta. La agarro por el brazo y al darle una mirada frunció mucho el ceño, la acerco más a él y sus dedos se movieron hacia el frente de su cuerpo. Rey se dio cuenta entonces de que tenía el pecho expuesto, y él le estaba subiendo el cierre de su traje de piloto algo rasgado todo hasta el cuello, trataba de deshacer lo que Hux le había hecho al rasgarle su traje. Sus ojos ardieron entonces y un nudo se le formo en la garganta, y la sensación fue aun peor cuando Ben puso su mano en su mejilla y la acarició,

"¿Te hizo daño?" le pregunto, su voz sonaba como un peligroso murmullo de ira contenida.

"No." Mintió, "Estoy bien. Esta muerto. Ya no importa. Tenemos que irnos," Rey se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera dar otro paso, hubo un gran estruendo provocado por el sonido de sirenas.

_"__TODO EL PERSONAL ALERTA, DOS PRISIONEROS SE ESCONDEN EN LA NAVE. LOCALICEN Y ELIMINEN A LOS PRISIONEROS INMEDIATAMENTE."_

Ben dio una maldición bajo su aliento y miro las luces de alarma que se encendieron en la habitación. Rey noto que la ansiedad se incrementaba en su cuerpo y notaba un nudo en su estómago. En su visión en Hoth, vio que la Resistencia planeaba ir en su ayuda. Pero tardarían días en llegar. Los hangares de la nave estaban cerrados, para prevenir cualquier escape. Ella y Ben estaban solos, estaban condenados.

"Escúchame," Ben le dijo bruscamente tomándola por los hombros, y Rey alzo la vista para ver como sus ojos oscuros la miraban fijamente. El agarre en sus hombros se tensó y dijo con un tono firme. "Hay algo que tenemos que hacer ahora mismo. Algo que ninguno de los dos puede hacer solo, no tenemos la habilidad. Algo que podría matarnos, a ti o a mí, o a ambos si fallamos. Pero no tenemos otra opción. Tenemos que irnos de aquí. Tenemos que huir. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Rey supo al instante a lo que refería. El Maestro Luke lo había mencionado algunas veces. Había una rara habilidad que ofrecía la posibilidad de transportarse con la ayuda de la Fuerza. La mayoría de los sensitivos que tenían mucho poder podían moverse unos pocos metros, le había dicho Luke. Los más hábiles, aunque muy raros, podían moverse a cualquier lugar de la galaxia que pudieran claramente visualizar en sus mentes.

Rey dedujo que Ben y ella tendrían que combinar habilidades y tendrían que pasar de aficionados en la práctica a hábiles maestros casi de inmediato. Sonaba imposible, pero aun así asintió. Ben tuvo que elevar la voz por el sonido de las sirenas, ansioso le grito,

"¡Jakku! ¡Cierra los ojos y piensa en Jakku!"

Rey lo miro dudosa, y le grito de vuelta, "¡Pero es muy obvio!"

"¡Por ello jamás nos buscarían allí! No de inmediato. Cierra tus ojos y dime lo que ves."

Rey aun dudaba, pero las sirenas continuaban sonando insistentemente en la habitación y el aviso insistía en que los mataran cuando los encontraran. Hubo un sonido de pisadas al otro lado de la puerta, afuera en el corredor, y la mano de Ben se levantó casi de inmediato mientras la mantenía cerrada con la Fuerza. Le hizo un gesto a Rey, y le dijo más gentilmente,

"Cierra tus ojos y descríbemelo. Tu antiguo hogar en Jakku."

Rey vio su ansiedad pero trato de calmarse y cerró los ojos. Llamo a la serenidad, respiro calmada un par de veces mientras se imaginaba su hogar. Las sirenas cesaron, y todo lo que pudo escuchar fue su propia voz murmurando, describiéndole a Ben, "hay unas ruinas, un antiguo destructor. Se llama _el Infractor_. Esta de lado, allí donde cayó en la arena, parece una bestia que cedió ante el poder del desierto, todo es silencio excepto por el sonido del viento que hace cambiar la forma de las dunas en la arena. La arena hace picar la piel y a veces arde. El sol es ardiente, fuerte, constante."

"Ve allí," le respondió la voz de Ben firme. "Ve a las ruinas del destructor."

No tenía la menor idea a lo que refería con ir allí. La transportación era algo que el Maestro Luke solo le había mencionado en una conversación casual, no era nada que Rey haya comenzado a estudiar en profundidad. No iba a ser capaz de enviarse a través del espacio así. Iba a morir allí, en esa sala de interrogación, una vez que los stormtroopers abrieran esa puerta. Un pulso en la Fuerza se sintió claramente en el cuerpo de Ben, y supo que no sería capaz de sostener esa puerta para siempre. Tuvo un repentino terror, un miedo de que aun si lograra ir a Jakku, tal vez no sería capaz de llevar a Ben con ella. Cerro los ojos nuevamente, esta vez mas determinada, se imaginó las ruinas oxidadas del _Infractor_, la arena caliente, el sol brillando, ardiendo.

"Ve a Jakku," le dijo Ben nuevamente. Pudo sentir también el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo con la Fuerza. La ayudaba. "Yo iré detrás de ti." Le escucho decir.

* * *

De repente, Rey ya no estaba en la sala de interrogación. Los fuertes golpes en la puerta, con los stormtroopers tratando de entrar, el estruendo de las sirenas, el cuerpo de Hux en el piso… todo desapareció. Hubo una bocanada de aire caliente alrededor de Rey, mucho calor. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba frente a los restos de un inmenso destructor. Estaba en Jakku.

No era una ilusión, lo sabía. Esto era muy diferente a cuando había 'aparecido' en Nishr durante su intento de ver el futuro con la Fuerza. Cayo de rodillas en la arena y cerró los ojos nuevamente cuando una ráfaga de aire arenoso le golpeo el rostro. Abrió los ojos, y miro frenéticamente hacia cada lado buscándolo.

"¡Ben!" llamo a todo pulmón, pero no podía verlo ni sentirlo cerca. La única respuesta a su grito desesperado fue el viento ardiente, que le recordaba constantemente que se había transportado a un planeta desértico, donde escanciaba el agua, la comida y cualquier otra provisión para sobrevivir.

No pudo evitar pensar en que había escapado de morir con Ben a bordo de una nave de la Primera Orden y lo había cambiado por una muerte solitaria en el desierto. Luego recordó el hecho de que la Resistencia había planeado un rescate. Que planeaban ir al destructor y salvar a Rey y Ben como sea. Pero Snoke había llegado a Hoth primero. ¿Dónde estaría la resistencia ahora? Se preguntó Rey. ¿Poe y Finn y los otros pilotos que habían ido con ellos? Cerró los ojos y busco con mucho esfuerzo a Leia Organa en la Fuerza. Nunca había contactado a la General antes, y mientras buscaba por la presencia de la mujer en la Fuerza, no la pudo encontrar. Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba buscando. Pero había alguien más, aparte de Ben, que sabía podía contactar a Leia e informar a la Resistencia sobre lo que había pasado.

_Maestro Luke…Ben Solo y yo estábamos en un transbordador de la Primera Orden. Logre transportarme fuera de la nave antes de que nos asesinaran. Estoy en Jakku. No tengo idea de lo que paso con Ben. Por favor, dígale a la General Organa que estoy en Jakku._

Hubo un largo silencio, un gran eco de vacío que rebotaba en la Fuerza. Rey supo entonces que era inútil, abrió los ojos y miro las ruinas del destructor que tenía al frente. Pasado unos minutos sintió los pensamientos de Luke Skywalker en su mente.

_Quédate donde estas. Iremos por ti Padawan._

Rey sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, aunque fuera por el calor o la arena o algo más, no lo supo. Se incorporó y dio unos pasos en la arena, buscando refugio en los restos de la vieja nave. Se sintió abruptamente cansada, como si hubiera corrido por kilómetros y kilómetros, y recordó lo que Luke le había dicho sobre la transportación. Era aparentemente una de las habilidades más cansadoras que uno podía intentar con la Fuerza. Rey también había, hace algún día, levitado cosas, visto el futuro, y tratar de bloquear otras mentes. Todo con la Fuerza. También había enviado sus pensamientos a través del tiempo y espacio, había dado cada milésima de su poder, casi todo lo que tenía. Estaba exhausta, se dio cuenta que su mente y cuerpo necesitaban un descanso. Era ya imposible servir agua de una fuente vacía, y Rey estaba vacía en muchos aspectos. Volvió a colapsar en sus rodillas, incapaz de dar un paso más.

El maestro Luke estaría muy orgulloso, pensó, de todo lo que había logrado esos últimos días. Si vivía un día mas, si volvía a usar la Fuerza, se podría decir que había hecho más cosas en las pocas semanas que sensitivos en la Fuerza en toda una vida. Eso era suficiente para ella.

Respiro un poco del aire del desierto, lleno sus pulmones. Jakku no se suponía que fuera su hogar. Sabía que había nacido en algún otro lugar, y se había acostumbrado a ese planeta por pura necesidad. Pero ahora se sentía como en casa. La arena bajo sus rodillas, el viento ardiente, el calor del sol que casi golpeaba. Incluso los restos del _Infractor_. Todo eso era su hogar. Rey cerró los ojos y se preguntó si moriría de cansancio en ese lugar, antes de que Luke pudiera enviar ayuda. Sintió como su cuerpo colapsaba, y tuvo que poner las manos en la arena. Sabía que si trataba de incorporarse se desmayaría. Estaba demasiado exhausta, no pudo hacer nada más que recostarse en la arena y sentir el ardiente viento rodeándola.

"¡Rey!"

Esa voz. Conocía esa voz. Creyó que era una ilusión del viento pasajero, pero luego la escucho otra vez, más cerca.

"¡Rey!"

Trato con mucho esfuerzo de moverse, pero solamente pudo girar la cabeza y mirar por sobre su hombro. Era un espejismo, eso pensó, era la imagen de un hombre alto vestido de negro que caminaba hacia ella a través de la arena.

No. No era un espejismo. Era él. Era Ben. Corría algo torpe hacia ella, luchando con la arena. Se deslizo por las dunas frente a ella. Su cabello negro y sus ropas contrastaban por completo con el desierto. Hubiera lucido muy gracioso en otra vida. Pero verlo allí corriendo hacia ella era lo más hermoso que Rey hubiera visto jamás. Hizo un último esfuerzo para quedar de rodillas, y luego apoyo una pierna en el suelo para incorporarse tambaleando y con un quejido por el esfuerzo.

Su fuerza parecía darle un último aliento para verlo acercarse más y más a ella. Pudo notar una última gota de energía que comenzaba a fluir por sus venas, como si él mismo le estuviera regalando un poco de la suya mientras corría. Su rostro se volvió más cercano, y vio mucha determinación cuando llego a la planicie de la nave y corría hacia ella.

"Ben" dijo finalmente, su voz era un débil susurro. Trato de correr hacia él pero no pudo. Estaba muy cansada, sufría por no llegar a él. Pedía que pudiera correr más rápido por ella, levanto los brazos mientras se acercaba y dijo otra vez, ya más desesperada, "Ben…"

Cuando llego donde ella, abrió sus brazos, la abrazo con fuerza y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Pudo escuchar y sentir su respiración agitada, su rápido palpitar, y comenzó a llorar. Lloro sin vergüenza de sus lágrimas contra su pecho, sacudiéndose sin parar entre sus brazos. Después de unos segundos le tomo el rostro entre sus manos y se alejó un poco para poder verla. Había una llama en sus ojos que se notaban cansados y sus labios temblaban.

"No me dejes nunca más," le dijo con un grave susurro. Rey se las arregló para sonreír entre sollozos, sintiéndose exhausta otra vez mientras le recordaba,

"Tú fuiste quien me pidió que me vaya,"

"Lo sé," le dijo asintiendo. Sus ojos brillaron aún más y sus manos se tensaron en sus mejillas. "Lo sé, tenías que irte. Pero por un breve momento te fuiste, y no sabía que había pasado contigo. Si estabas viva o muerta. No quiero volver a sentir eso nunca más. ¿Lo entiendes?"

La beso tan furiosamente que dolió. Sus labios chocaron con los de ella, su voz se perdió en su boca, en un sonido desesperado, y ella solo lo beso con todas sus fuerzas de vuelta. Cuando se alejó de ella, Rey lo miro una vez más.

"Lo entiendo Ben."

* * *

_N. del T. Bueno, ese fue un capitulo intenso y algo dificil de traducir, mas que palabras fue el contenido. Ojala sigan conmigo. Nos leemos. Salamina :)_


End file.
